On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne
by vaness2212
Summary: Marinette devenue la nouvelle gardienne, comment va-t-elle gérer la pression alors que la menace du papillon est de plus en plus forte et qu'Adrien s'éloigne d'elle pour être plus proche de Kagami ? Heureusement, elle à toujours l'oreille attentive de Luka pour la réconforter et la confiance inconditionnel de chat noir sur laquelle elle peut se reposer.
1. Chapter 1 : la nouvelle gardienne

La soirée venait de pointer le bout de son nez sur la ville de Paris. Et en plein centre de celle-ci, une jeune fille soupira en observant le ciel étoilé depuis son balcon.

-Tu es sûr de toi Marinette ? Demanda la petite créature volante à côté d'elle

-On n'a pas vraiment le choix Tikki soupira-t-elle en observant la boite rouge à pois noirs posée à côté d'elle. Sans maître Fu, c'est maintenant moi qui suis responsable de leur sécurité et je ne laisserais rien leur arriver

-Ne t'en fais pas Marinette, maître Fu ne s'est jamais trompé. La preuve, c'est qu'il ne s'est pas trompé en te choisissant comme Ladybug. Tu feras une excellente gardienne

-J'espère vraiment que tu as raison, soupira-t-elle en relevant son regard vers les étoiles

Elle se sentait si seule parfois, même si elle avait Tikki à ses côtés en permanence et chat noir sur lequel elle pouvait compter, aucun d'eux ne pouvait comprendre la pression qu'elle entretenait sur ses épaules en permanence.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Marinette se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit

-Oh non Tikki hurla-t-elle en bondissant de son lit. Je suis en retard pour le collège. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé

-Mais j'ai essayé se justifia la petite coccinelle seulement tu dormais si bien que tu ne m'as pas entendu ni même ton réveil

-Bon sang soupira-t-elle en enfilant son pantalon avec hâte.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait encore pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit, trop occupée à réfléchir à toutes ses nouvelles responsabilités de gardienne et elle avait fini par s'endormir épuisée a passé 4 heures du matin.

Une fois habillée, elle descendit précipitamment les escaliers avant de passer par la boulangerie

-Bonjour papa, maman. Désolé mais je suis en retard dit-elle en passant en courant à côté d'eux

-Mais Marinette, ton déjeuné s'inquiéta sa mère

-Tient dit son père en lui lançant un croissant

-Merci vous êtes les meilleurs dit-elle en quittant le commerce

Elle parcouru ainsi rapidement les quelques rues la séparant de son école et elle finit par arriver avec le souffle cours dans sa classe

-Bonjour mademoiselle Bustier désolée pour le ….

-C'est bon Marinette, je commence à être habitué soupira son professeur. Va vite t'asseoir et tâche de ne plus déranger le cours.

-Bien sûr, désolé dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa place non sans apercevoir le regard moqueur de Lila depuis le haut de la classe.

Bien sûr, que Marinette perde la patience de leur professeur, ça la comblait de joie. Ainsi, elle pourrait encore mieux être dans ses bonnes grâces, par rapport à elle.

-Franchement ma fille un jour je vais installer un sceau d'eau à coté de ton lit lui souffla doucement sa meilleure amie d'un air moqueur

-Franchement, il faudrait bien dit-elle en installant ses affaires sur son bureau

-Qu'est ce qui t'es encore arrivé cette fois ? Demanda Alya tout bas pour ne pas être réprimandé par madame Bustier qui avait repris le cours

-J'ai travaillé sur un nouveau model jusque 4 heure du matin, je n'ai pas vu passer le temps menti-t-elle

-Franchement tu devrais te ménager parfois, entre les cours, ton travail à la boulangerie de tes parents, tes créations et ton travail de couturière, photographe et monteuse pour les Kitty section, tu vas finir KO

En plus de me transformer en super héroïne dès que Paris est en danger, mes rondes nocturnes avec chat noir pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de nouvelles menaces d'akuma, ma culpabilité d'avoir mis en danger et fait perdre la mémoire au gardien des miraculous et surtout le fait de m'inquiéter pour chacun d'entre vous maintenant que papillon à découvert vos identités secrètes pensa-t-elle ironiquement.

-Oui, tu as raison répondit-elle simplement, je ferais attention

Semblant comblé de cette réponse, Alya se reconcentra sur le cours, tandis que le regard de Marinette parcouru la classe pour se poser sur une longue chevelure blond platine orné de lunette de soleil. Malgré elle, Marinette était déçue de la trahison de Chloé en tant que Queen Bee, elle avait mis longtemps pour lui faire confiance mais avait fini par la considérer comme une véritable alliée au même titre que carapace et Rena rouge. Elle savait que Chloé comptait sur elle pour la prendre comme alliée pour sauver ses parents, pourtant, son stupide béguin avait encore pris le dessus sur sa raison lorsqu'elle avait vu Kagami avec Adrien. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle tourna la tête vers la chevelure blonde devant elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait n'était qu'un échec, elle avait sacrifié tant de gens à cause de sa bêtise et maintenant elle l'avait vraiment perdu, pire que tout, elle avait perdu son mentor. Si elle était restée concentré pendant sa mission plutôt que de vouloir absolument prendre Kagami comme alliée afin de l'éloigner d'Adrien, il serait encore avec eux maintenant. Sentant quelques larmes germer au coin de ses yeux, elle cligna rapidement des paupières afin que personnes ne s'aperçoivent de rien. Elle aperçut toutefois le regard compatissant de Tikki depuis son sac et elle lui adressa un faible sourire pour la rassurer. Une chose l'étonnait cependant, Chloé n'avait pas trahi les informations qu'elle avait sur les identités de ses alliés. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'inquiéter ou s'en réjouir. Toutefois, elle ne savait pas faire grand-chose contre ça à part se protéger et c'est bien ce qu'elle comptait faire juste après les cours.

* * *

Après les cours de la matinée, Marinette et Alya ont rejoints leur casier pour déposer leurs livres avant d'aller déjeuner. Mais en ouvrant son casier, Alya s'est figé en fixant quelques choses dans le sien. Bien sûr Marinette savait parfaitement ce qui avait déclenché cette réaction. Après tout, c'est elle qui s'était infiltré en tant que Ladybug dans le lycée en pleine nuit pour déposer ce mot dans son casier, comme dans celui de Nino, Kim, Max et Luka et Kagami dans leur propre école.

-Un problème ? Demanda innocemment Marinette en la voyant lire le mot

-Non rien, juste un petit mot de Nino, tu sais comme il est gauche dans ses actions parfois dit-elle en fixant son petit ami un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Celui-ci tenait également le mot dans sa main et hocha la tête en guise de réponse avant de se retourner vers Adrien qui semblait lui poser une question.

-Je vois, dit simplement Marinette avec un petit sourire en ouvrant son propre casier

Et pendant qu'elle déposait ses affaires, elle entendit 2 personnes se glisser dans leurs dos

-Hey les filles, on mange ensemble ? Proposa Nino

-Bien sûr, confirma Alya en fermant son casier avant d'attraper la main du jeune DJ. Ça te va Marinette ? Demanda-t-elle en se rappelant de la présence du blond

-Oui pas de soucis, je vous suis confirma-t-elle

-Salut Marinette dit Adrien en se glissant à côté d'elle tandis que Nino et Alya avait pris le devant de la marche. Comment vas-tu ?

-Oh heu plutôt bien et toi ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant malgré elle

Stupide béguin, elle devait se faire une raison, il est avec une autre maintenant

-ça va confirma-t-il. J'ai seulement l'impression qu'on ne se voit pas beaucoup ces temps-ci

-Oh heu oui, j'ai pas mal de choses auxquelles penser ces temps-ci, je suis désolé

-Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends moi aussi je suis pas mal occupé, je trouve seulement ça dommage dit-il en lui adressant un sourire

Finalement, les 4 sont arrivés à la cafétéria pour s'installer à une table et discuter de tout et de rien avant de rejoindre leurs cours pour l'après-midi. A la sortie de ceux-ci, les 4 amis ont rejoint le devant de l'école en discutant joyeusement quand quelqu'un s'est approché d'eux.

-Oh Kagami, sourit Adrien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On ne devait pas se rejoindre à l'escrime ?

-Si mais j'ai eu envie qu'on y aille ensemble. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, bien sûr que non sourit-il. Mais le gorille ne me laissera pas y aller à pied, soupira-t-il en apercevant son chauffeur se garer devant.

-Ce n'est pas grave affirma la jeune japonaise

-Bien alors je vous laisse, on se voit demain, sourit-il à ses amis

-A bientôt les salua également Kagami alors que les 2 s'éloignaient vers la limousine

-ça va ma fille ? Demanda Alya en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie qui fixait la limousine s'éloigner avant de baisser le regard

-Oui, oui dit simplement Marinette. Désolé, je dois rentrer aider mes parents. A demain dit-elle au couple avant de s'éloigner elle aussi

-Pauvre Marinette soupira Alya maintenant seule avec son petit ami

-Je sais bien confirma Nino, mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Adrien à le droit de choisir avec qui il veut sortir

-Je sais, mais si seulement cet idiot avait ouvert les yeux sur les sentiments de Marinette à son égard, peut être que tout aurait été différent.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Marinette est trop timide et Adrien trop aveugle, on a fait ce qu'on a pu pour eux

-Je sais soupira-t-elle. Bon on à 2 heures avant le rendez-vous de Ladybug, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Une partie de just dance chez moi ? Proposa-t-il avec un sourire

-Toi, tu sais comment me parler rigola-t-elle

* * *

De son coté, Marinette était arrivée chez elle

-Bonjour ma chérie, lui sourit sa mère. Comment s'est passé ta journée à l'école ?

-ça a été dit-elle simplement en attachant son tablier. Bonjour papa dit-elle en le rejoignant dans l'arrière-boutique. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Oh, tu peux m'aider à pétrir les pains, c'est très gentil ma chérie

-De rien, ça me fait toujours plaisir de vous aider dit-elle avec un sourire sincère

Au bout de 2 heures de travail, Marinette finit de laver le plan de travail avant de rejoindre ses parents dans la boutique

-Voilà, la cuisine est propre, est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que je peux faire ?

-Non merci, on va bientôt fermer lui sourit sa mère. Tu devrais monter faire tes devoirs, on t'appellera pour manger

-D'accord, confirma-t-elle en montant à l'étage

* * *

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Tikki sortit enfin de son sac pour se mettre à voler devant elle

-Bon on n'a pas une minute à perdre. Tikki transforme moi. Directement après ça, la super héroïne de Paris s'élança de son balcon grâce à son yoyo pour rejoindre une petite maison quelques rues plus loin. Devant celle-ci, elle s'assura que personne ne l'avait aperçu, puis elle grimpa devant une fenêtre du premier étage. De l'autre côté de celle-ci, Alya était allongée sur le lit de la chambre et sa tête bougeait au rythme de la musique que Nino assit au bureau de l'autre côté de la pièce lui faisait écouter

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il en coupant la musique

-Nino, ton nouveau morceau est vraiment bien, sourit-elle

-Cool, parce que je compte le présenter pour un concours de jeune DJ avoua-t-il

-Et je suis sûr que tu as toutes tes chances de le gagner dit-elle en se levant pour venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue

-Merci babe, dit-il en rougissant quelque peu

Mais les 2 ont sursauté en entendant le coup retentir à la fenêtre

-Ladybug dirent-ils en cœur tout en fixant la super héroïne avant de venir lui ouvrir la fenêtre

-Salut vous 2 dit-elle en entrant dans la chambre. Tenez dit-elle en leur tendant à chacun leur miraculous. Transformer vous et rejoignez moi au lieu de rendez-vous. Moi, je vais chercher les autres dit-elle en ressortant aussi vite qu'elle est venue

Elle n'avait pas le choix de passer chez chacun d'eux après tout, même si la papillon, Mayura, Chloé et chat noir avaient vu leur identité alors qu'ils ne devaient pas être au courant, elle devait minimiser le nombre de personne à savoir qui ils sont, y compris dans leurs alliés.

En quelques coups de yoyo, elle atterrit derrière la piscine et y entra sans être vu. Discrètement, elle observa Kim, sa petite amie Ondine et leur coach autour du bassin

-C'était très bien tous les 2, votre temps en longueur s'améliore de jour en jour, vous serez surement bientôt prêt pour les championnats

-Merci coach dirent les 2 touchés

-Bien assez travailler, vous pouvez aller vous changer

Sans se le faire redire, Ondine partit vers le vestiaire des filles tandis que Kim rejoint celui des garçons. Ladybug profita de ce moment d'isolement pour l'attraper par le bras

-Hé dit-il en sursautant surprit de cette attaque surprise. Ladybug dit-il en la reconnaissant. Donc c'était bien toi le mot. Comment ça se fait que maître Fu t'as dit qui je suis ?

-C'est une longue histoire, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de tous vous rassembler. Transforme-toi et rejoins-nous à l'endroit indiqué dit-elle en lui tendant son miraculous

-D'accord confirma-t-il en attrapant son miraculous

Une fois ça fait, elle rejoint la Seine et se posa sur l'une des péniches accrochées au port avant de se glisser discrètement par un hublot

-Bonjour Ladybug lui sourit Luka assit sur son lit en train de jouer un air de guitare aussi parfait que les autres pensa-t-elle en rougissant discrètement derrière son masque

-Salut Luka sourit-elle. J'ai besoin de tous vous voir au plus vite. Transforme-toi vite et rejoins-nous à l'endroit indiqué

-Pas de soucis confirma-t-il en attrapant son miraculous frôlant par la même occasion sa main, la faisant rougir

-Bon faut que j'ailles chercher les autres dit-elle en quittant précipitamment le bateau. Oh qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi soupira-t-elle en passant de rue en rue à l'aide de son yoyo

Finalement, elle arriva devant une autre maison et en observant par l'une des fenêtres de l'étage, elle vit Max en train de jouer à l'un de ses nouveaux jeux vidéo avec Markov

-Ladybug est là intervint le petit robot en ayant remarqué la jeune héroïne

-Oh, bienvenue Ladybug, lui sourit Max en lui ouvrant la fenêtre

-Merci Max lui sourit-elle. Ton nouveau jeu à l'air très sympa

-Oh merci dit-il en rougissant de fierté. Tu pourras l'essayer un de ces jours si tu veux

-Bien sûr, j'adorerais. Mais pour le moment on a des choses importants à discuter. Transforme-toi et rejoins-nous à l'endroit que je vous ai indiqué

-D'accord, confirma-t-il en attrapant la boite contenant son miraculous tandis que Ladybug repassa par la fenêtre afin de se diriger vers le dernier porteur de miraculous. D'ailleurs, en arrivant devant le cours d'escrime, elle vit Kagami saluer Adrien avant de s'éloigner. Profitant de ça, Ladybug l'attrapa par le bras afin de la faire s'engouffrer dans une petite rue adjacente.

-Ladybug toujours aussi ponctuel à ce que je vois dit-elle en reconnaissant la super héroïne. Bien de quoi devais-tu me parler ?

-Pas ici, j'ai besoin de chacun de vous, transforme-toi, il faut qu'on rejoigne les autres

* * *

Mais ce que les 2 jeunes filles ne savaient pas, c'est que dans une ruelle adjacente à la leur, Adrien les observait avec un petit sourire

-Je savais qu'elle viendrait la chercher si elle a dit vouloir nous parler à tous dit-il en observant Kagami maintenant transformé suivre Ladybug

-Tu crois que tes 2 chéries apprécieraient que tu les espionne comme ça si elles savaient ? demanda le petit chat noir en sortant de sa veste

-Je ne sors pas avec Ladybug Plagg

-Pourtant, tu es toujours amoureux d'elle, je me trompe. Sinon tu aurais déjà embrassé ta petite amie, c'est ce que tous les adolescents dégoulinants d'amour de ton âge font

-Ladybug ne m'aime pas Plagg, elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre

-Mais tu as toujours l'espoir, dit-il en croisant les pattes sur sa petite poitrine

-Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça soupira le blond. On ferait mieux de ne pas faire attendre ces demoiselles. Plagg transforme moi

Aidé de son bâton, chat noir rejoint lui aussi rapidement le lieu de rendez-vous qui se trouve être un entrepôt désaffecté le long de la Seine.

-Bonsoir ma Lady, j'ai bien reçu ton message dit-il en montrant son bâton. Et je vois que tout le monde est là dit-il en apercevant Rena rouge, Carapace, Roi singe, Viperion, Pégase et bien sûr Ryuko

En les observant tous, chat noir ne put se retenir de sourire intérieurement. S'il avait su que depuis tout ce temps, il se battait aux cotés de ses amis, il aurait encore plus eu confiance en eux. Il n'y a pas à dire, sa Lady à l'art de choisir des alliés. Maintenant qu'il savait leurs identités, leurs visages lui apparaissait tellement nettement sous le masque et puis surtout leur caractère concordait parfaitement avec leur partie super héros. Rena était confiante et fidèle comme son alter égo, Carapace est toujours prêt à protéger ses amis exactement comme son meilleur ami. Et puis les altercations amoureuses de ces deux-là auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Ils agissaient exactement comme Alya et Nino. Roi singe lui agissait toujours avant de réfléchir mais ça leur avait permis de sortir de quelques galères et ce trait correspondait tellement à Kim. Pégase de son côté était son exacte opposé, il réfléchissait et analysait la situation pour en tirer profit. Pas étonnant que Max et Kim soit meilleurs amis après tout, les opposés s'attirent n'a jamais été plus vrai que pour eux. Bien sûr, il savait déjà l'identité de Pégase étant là quand Ladybug lui avait confié son miraculous, tout comme Kagami et Luka qu'il avait lui-même recommandé à la coccinelle ayant échoué d'utiliser le miraculous du serpent. Cet animal correspondait beaucoup plus au musicien qu'à lui après tout. Il a toujours été plus posé et observateur que lui pour exploiter pleinement le potentiel de ce miraculous. Après tout, ce n'était pas un hasard si maître Fu l'avait choisi pour posséder le Miraculous du chat. Ce miraculous était parfaitement complémentaire avec celui de Ladybug et puis surtout, il lui permet d'exprimer enfin sa vraie personnalité sans avoir à se cacher sous un masque de fils parfait.

-Ah parfait chat on attendait plus que toi intervint Ladybug, le sortant de sa rêverie.

-Heu, mais Ladybug intervint Rena, il manque encore Queen bee

-Oui, je sais soupira-t-elle. Mais Chloé ne viendra pas ou plutôt, Chloé ne viendra plus. C'est ce qui m'a amené à vous rassembler ce soir

-Heu Ladybug, intervint chat noir en s'approchant d'elle. Il manque quelqu'un d'autre, ou est multimouse ? Ou est Marinette ? Demanda-t-il à son oreille pour que seule elle entende

-Oh heu, dit-elle prise au dépourvu. Je n'ai pas contacté Multimouse parce qu'elle n'a pas été touchée par le venin des abeilles de Chloé, elle n'est donc pas en danger

-Je vois dit Chat noir en réfléchissant. C'est vrai que Marinette ne ce n'était pas faite avoir comme les autres mais alors ou était-elle tandis que toute la ville c'était faite piquer ? Les 2 seules qui avaient pu en réchapper étaient Ladybug et lui mais seulement grâce au pouvoir aquatique de leur kwami.

-Bon dit Ladybug le coupant de nouveau de sa rêverie. Vous vous rappelez tous de l'attaque de Loveater le méchant composé de monsieur et madame Bourgeois ?

Les 6 hochèrent la tête positivement

-Oui mais le papillon les avaient libérés avant qu'on ne purifie l'akuma se souvint Ryuko

-Exactement, la raison à ça est qu'il a fait un pacte avec Chloé

-Quel genre de pacte ? Demanda Carapace

-Celui de libérer ses parents et de lui donner définitivement le miraculous de l'abeille si elle le rejoignait

-Tu veux dire que Chloé nous a trahit ? Compris Roi singe

-J'en ai bien peur soupira Ladybug

-Cette sale … pesta Rena

-Mais comment le papillon a pu se retrouver en possession du miraculous de l'abeille ? Demanda Pégase

A cette question, ladybug baissa le regard le cœur serré. Mais elle sursauta en sentant une main amicale se poser sur son épaule. En relevant le regard, elle perçut le regard vert compatissant de son plus proche allié. Chat noir était vraiment toujours là quand elle avait besoin de lui. Le remerciant du regard, elle posa une main sur la sienne avant de se retourner vers les autres.

-Tout est de ma faute avoua-t-elle. J'ai été négligente et j'ai été voir le gardien des miraculous dans mon costume. Mayura a fait semblant de me suivre pour que je pense à la semer et que je ne remarque pas que le papillon me suivait aussi. Lorsque je l'ai laissé après avoir pris le miraculous du dragon, il s'en est pris à lui. Je suis désolé, dit-elle en plongeant son visage dans ses mains. J'ai été plus obnubilé par mes soucis personnels et j'en ai oublié mon rôle de super héroïne. Je suis pitoyable.

La voyant si abattu tous les autres super héros se sont fixé pris de cours. Mais finalement s'est Vipérion le premier à réagir en s'avançant vers elle afin de poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Rien de tout ça n'est ta faute Ladybug, tu es humaine comme nous tous. Les seuls responsables sont papillon et Mayura ce sont eux les véritables ennemis et on a besoin de toi plus forte que jamais pour nous aider à les battre

Relevant le regard surprise, Ladybug a pu voir tous les autres héros approuver les dires du héro serpent.

-Il a raison confirma chat noir, tu es la nouvelle gardienne, tu es celle qui doit nous guider dans ce nouveau combat

-Comment ça la nouvelle gardienne ? Demanda Roi singe perdu. Qu'à fait le papillon à maître Fu ?

-Il l'a attrapé et fait captif dans un premier temps expliqua chat noir. Pendant ce temps, il a akumatisé Chloé afin de booster ses pouvoirs. Ceci a permis à toutes ses abeilles de pétrifier l'entièreté de la ville dont vous tous. Le venin contenu dans les abeilles à fait de vous ses serviteurs c'est pour ça que lorsqu'elle à appeler les porteurs de miraculous, vous vous êtes tous présentés à elle.

-Attends, tu veux dire que Chloé connait nos identités ? Demanda Rena

-Oui mais pas seulement elle. Papillon et Mayura aussi. Tout comme chat noir mais lui ça n'a pas la même gravité

-Oui nous sommes dans la même équipe confirma le super héros du chat, seulement l'ennemi lui va se servir de cette information et va surement tous vous traquer. Parce que nous avons peut-être réussi à arrêter Chloé, mais nous n'avons pas su protéger le gardien qui a dû transmettre son rôle.

-A ladybug compris Pégase

-Oui confirma-t-elle d'un léger souffle entre ses lèvres. Maintenant nous sommes livrés à nous-même

-Pourquoi ? Même s'il n'est plus le gardien, il peut toujours nous aider dit Roi singe perdu

-Non soupira chat noir, il a perdu tous ses souvenirs de nous et des miraculous en même temps que son titre de gardien

En entendant ça, tous ont écarquillé les yeux avant de baisser le regard

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé faire maintenant que le papillon connait notre identité ? Demanda carapace coupant ainsi le silence qui venait de s'installer

-J'ai bien réfléchi à ce sujet et vu les circonstances, j'ai plus que jamais besoin de chacun d'entre vous. Seulement étant donné qu'il connait votre identité ça comporte des risques pour vous, aussi je comprendrais que vous préfériez abandonner dit-elle en les observant tous

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi lui sourit Viperion, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi

-ça a toujours été mon rêve d'être une héroïne jamais je n'abandonnerais annonça fièrement Rena

-Tu m'as donné ma chance, je ne te laisserais pas tomber confirma également Carapace

-Le papillon ne me fait pas peur, qu'il vienne, je vais le mettre au tapis sourit Roi singe

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec chacun d'entre eux confirma Pégase

-Pour ma part le papillon connaissait déjà mon identité alors ça ne change pas grande chose dit Ryuko

-Merci les amis dit-elle émue. Seulement, je dois vous faire prendre le moins de risque possible. Et pour ça, il faudra que vous me rejoigniez ici dès que j'ai besoin de vous. J'ai choisi cet endroit spécifiquement parce qu'il y a un passage d'égout juste ici dit-elle en montrant la bouche. Pour venir, vous devrez vous assurer de ne pas être suivis par le papillon et Mayura puis vous vous enfoncerez dans une bouche quelconque. Ainsi par les systèmes dégouts, ils ne sauront jamais ou est-ce que vous allez. Mais plus important, pour nous tenir en contact sans que personnes ne le sache, j'ai conçu ceci dit-elle en déposant un porte clé en forme de dragon dans la main de Ryuko, un en forme de serpent dans la main de Vipérion, un en forme de renard dans la main de Rena rouge, un en forme de tortue dans la main de carapace, un en forme de singe dans la main de Roi singe et un en forme de cheval dans la main de pégase. Chat et moi pouvons toujours communiquer grâce à mon yoyo et lui son bâton, mais pour vous appeler, il suffit à l'un de nous d'appuyer sur l'un des boutons qui vous correspond dit-elle en montrant les boutons en formes d'animaux qui sont affiché sur son yoyo. Ceci va faire vibrer votre porte clé comme ceci dit-elle en faisant la démonstration avec celui de Rena rouge qui se mit à vibrer dans sa main. Tâcher donc à l'avoir toujours sur vous.

-C'est prodigieux s'exclama Pégase en observant son porte clé. C'est toi qui as conçu ça ?

-Oui confirma la nouvelle gardienne

* * *

Une fois toutes les explications données, les 6 super héros plus secondaire quittèrent l'entrepôt

-Tu crois que j'ai pris la bonne décision en les exposant ainsi au danger ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers chat noir

-Je pense que tu as écouté ton instinct et ton instinct nous a toujours sortie d'affaire

-J'espère seulement que ça continuera. J'ai peur chat, tout s'écroule autour de moi. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur

Voyant les larmes se former dans ses yeux, le blond ne put résister à la prendre dans ses bras pour la laisser déverser ses larmes contre son torse

-Tu seras à la hauteur, parce que tu n'es pas seule. On est une équipe je te rappelle. Jamais je ne te laisserais tomber ma lady

-Merci chat, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi dit-elle entre 2 sanglots

-On est un duo d'enfer, je te l'ai toujours dit expliqua-t-il lui faisant échapper un petit rire

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait apprécier cet imbécile de chat parfois

-Bon, dit-elle en se décollant de lui au bout de quelques minutes à rester au creux de ses bras rassurant. Je vais devoir aller rechercher tous les miraculous et rentrer chez moi avant que mes parents ne s'inquiètent

-Bien sûr, je comprends. A bientôt ma Lady lui sourit-il en l'observant s'éloigner. Au moins quelqu'un s'inquiète pour toi à ta maison dit-il plus bas en se dirigeant lui aussi vers la sortie du bâtiment.


	2. Chapter 2 : Lukanette

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Marinette était occupée à faire ses devoirs dans sa chambre, un cri provenant de l'extérieur la sortie de ses pensées

-On dirait qu'on va avoir du travail Tikki, dit-elle en observant la petite coccinelle qui jusque-là était assise tranquillement sur son bureau à grignoter un cookie. Tikki transforme moi

Arrivée sur les lieux de l'attaque, elle a vu chat noir voler dans les airs

Directement, Ladybug emmêla son yoyo entre plusieurs poteaux afin de créer un filet dans lequel le blond atterrit

-Hé bien chaton, je croyais que les chats retombaient toujours sur leurs pattes plaisanta-t-elle en l'aidant à descendre

-Bien sûr, seulement je ne voulais pas me priver de me faire sauver par l'héroïne de mes rêves sourit-il charmeur

-T'es un idiot, dit-elle en laissant tout de même échapper un petit rire. Bon allez, on devrait se mettre au travail. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

-On dirait que ce fan de poupée n'a pas apprécié que les enfants se moquent de sa passion

-Hou c'est glauque dit-elle en fixant l'énorme poupée face à eux. Et où est l'akuma ?

-Surement dans la petite poupée qu'elle tient à la main

-Bien alors tu sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire sourit-elle en s'élançant vers leur ennemi

-Toujours ma Lady confirma-t-il en faisant de même

Rapidement, chat noir détourna l'attention de leur ennemi pendant que Ladybug essaya d'attraper la poupée. Mais ayant vu le coup arriver, l'énorme poupée projeta son poing vers elle et elle l'évita de justesse à l'aide de son yoyo. Flottant ainsi dans les airs, elle en profita pour se poser sur son bras pour essayer de remonter jusqu'à ses épaules afin de pouvoir passer sur l'autre bras contenant la poupée. Mais tandis qu'elle se trouvait sur son épaule, elle vit un autre coup de poing voler vers elle et elle en profita pour se hisser sur le haute de son crâne. Mais ne perdant pas de temps, l'énorme poupée tenta une seconde attaque et ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il réagisse si vite, l'héroïne coccinelle écarquilla les yeux en observant le poing voler vers elle. Mais au dernier moment, un bâton vint retenir le poing en se figeant entre celui-ci et son front

-Frapper une dame ce n'est pas très poli, tu sais sourit chat noir en se posant lui aussi sur la tête de la géante poupée

-Merci chat, soupira-t-elle rassuré. Ces gestes sont lents mais sa force de frappe est monstrueuse. Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin d'un petit peu de chance. Lucky charm

-Une autre poupée ? Demanda chat noir en observant l'objet qui venait d'atterrir dans ses mains. Tu ne crois pas qu'on en à déjà assez de 2 ?

-Non, un vrai fan n'aura jamais assez de poupée. Tu n'as peut-être pas réussi à détourner son attention, mais ceci le fera dit-elle en la laissant de manière à ce qu'elle passe devant le regard de leur ennemi.

Voyant ainsi la petite poupée se diriger vers le sol, elle utilisa son énorme poing libre pour attraper la seconde poupée. Et profitant de son inattention, chat noir envoya son bâton contre son autre poing et en l'agrandissant, il la força ainsi à l'ouvrir laissant tomber la poupée contenant l'akuma. Voyant ça, Ladybug se précipita à l'aide son yoyo pour l'attraper avant de la déchirer laissant ainsi sortir le papillon mauve.

-Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma dit-elle en l'attrapant. Bye-bye petit papillon sourit-elle en observant le papillon purifier s'en aller.

Directement, la poupée se retransforma en homme et chat noir toujours posté sur sa tête s'écrasa lourdement au sol

-Aïe, se plaint-t-il en frottant ses fesses qui avaient heurtés violement le sol. Tu aurais pu prévenir

-Désolé mon pauvre petit chaton rigola-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever. Mais en tout cas notre fan de poupée semble aller pour le mieux dit-elle en observant l'homme perdu à côté d'eux

-Tu as raison, sourit le blond. Bien joué dirent-il en se tapant dans le poing.

* * *

Le lendemain, Marinette devait se rendre à une répétition des Kitty section après ses cours. Ainsi, elle se retrouva à tourner leur nouveau clip tandis que les 4 membres du groupe jouaient plusieurs fois leur chanson.

Ils se sont ensuite retrouvés tous les 5 devant l'ordinateur pour observer les prises de vue réalisée par la jeune fille

-Waouh, ce plan de Ivan et génial sourit Rose en observant l'écran

-Et celui-là de toi donne vraiment bien Rose dit Luka convaincu

-Oh Juleka, tu as l'air tellement passionné sur celui-là sourit Ivan

-Marinette, tu as fait un travail génial dit Luka une fois toutes les images visionnées

-Merci dit-elle en rougissant doucement face au compliment du garçon

-C'est vrai, plus qu'à monter tout ça et on aura un clip au top grâce à toi s'emballa Rose

-Bon et bien si on a tout, je vais devoir y aller dit Ivan en se levant. J'ai promis à Mylène de l'aider avec ses devoirs de math

-D'accord pas de soucis dit Luka en le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte

Après ça, le garçon aux cheveux noirs et bleus est revenu dans le salon aménagé du bateau et il a pris place à coté de Marinette qui travaillait sur le montage

-Regarde ce plan, sourit-elle en observant l'écran. Elles ont l'air tellement amoureuses sourit-elle en observant l'image de Rose et Juleka

-C'est vrai, confirma-t-il. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus vu ma sœur aussi heureuse. Je ne l'avais même plus vu sourire depuis que notre père a quitté notre mère et nous a laissé tomber. Et puis elle a rencontré Rose dit-il en observant les 2 rigoler un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

-C'est vrai qu'elles ont l'air heureuse. En même temps, il règne un amour si pur entre elles dit-elle en observant ses camarades de classe

-Et ce ne sont pas les seules retentit la voix de Luka dans les oreilles de Marinette

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui avant de rougir face à leur proximité

-Marinette je t'aime vraiment bien tu sais, et ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie de te demander si tu voulais bien accepter un rendez-vous avec moi

-Un rendez-vous ? Dit-elle en rougissant encore plus. Co…. Comme un couple

-Et bien oui dit-il calmement

-Je … je … je dois y réfléchir d'accord ?

-Bien sûr, prends le temps qu'il faudra, je t'attendrais tu sais dit-il en attrapant ses mains faisant rater un battement au cœur de la jeune fille

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Alya fut surprise d'entendre des coups marteler sa porte d'entrée

-Marinette ? Dit-elle en la voyant de l'autre côté de la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de taper comme ça à ma porte ?

-Désolé, mais c'est une urgence dit-elle précipitamment. Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, je gardais mes petites sœurs, mais là elles jouent dans leur chambre donc entre dit-elle en lui laissant le passage

Quelques instants plus tard, la brune entra dans son salon avec 2 limonades

-Tient dit-elle en n'en tendant une à sa meilleure amie avant de prendre place à côté d'elle dans le canapé. Alors, c'est quoi cette fameuse urgence ?

-Luka m'a proposé un rendez-vous

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en manquant de s'étouffer avec sa limonade. Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

-Rien pour le moment. Je lui ai simplement dit que je devais réfléchir. Oh Alya je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je suis perdu dit-elle en enfonçant sa tête dans ses mains

-Écoute ma fille, tu es dans une situation délicate c'est sûr, mais tu dois écouter ce que te dit ton cœur

-C'est justement ça le problème gémit-elle

Sur tout le trajet la menant chez Alya, elle n'avait cessé de retourner cette situation dans tous les sens. Mais son cœur semblait inlassablement être partagé entre les 2 garçon. Pire que ça, une troisième personne avait fini par entrer dans l'équation de sa réflexion. Chat noir, son attachant, insupportable et courageux partenaire prenait lui aussi une place plus importante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu dans son cœur.

-D'accord dit Alya en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. C'est une décision que toi seule peut prendre, mais sache que je te soutiendrais quoi que tu décides

* * *

Finalement, Marinette était ressortie de chez sa meilleure amie sans avoir pris de décision, mais un peu plus apaisé du soutient de celle-ci.

En arrivant chez elle, elle avait embrassé ses parents avant de se rendre dans sa chambre pour s'affaler dans son lit

-Tikki pourquoi tout doit toujours être si compliqué ? Soupira-t-elle

-Tu sais dit la petite coccinelle rouge en venant se poser sur sa tête tout n'est peut-être pas aussi compliqué que ça en a l'air au premier abord. Pourquoi n'accepterais-tu as la proposition de Luka de rendez-vous et suivant comment ça se passe, tu aviseras

-Tu n'as peut-être pas tort dit-elle en sortant sa tête de son coussin. Après tout, Adrien à quelqu'un d'autre maintenant, il faut que je me fasse une raison sur le fait qu'on ne sera jamais rien d'autre que des amis. Oui, ce serait égoïste de repousser Luka pour mon béguin irréaliste envers Adrien. Merci Tikki dit-elle en serrant le petit kwami contre sa joue. Tu es toujours de précieux conseils dit-elle faisant rigoler la petite créature

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Marinette rejoint l'école à l'heure, ce qui est un fait assez notoire pour le remarquer. En l'apercevant, Alya délaissa sa conversation avec Rose, Juleka, Mylène et Alix afin de rejoindre précipitamment sa meilleure amie.

-Alors tu as pris une décision ? Lui demanda-t-elle curieuse

-Oui, la nuit m'a beaucoup porté conseil avoua l'autre collégienne. Je vais accepter le rendez-vous de Luka

-Alors si tu es si sûr de toi, je ne peux que t'encourager. Je suis fière de toi ma fille tu as su aller de l'avant dit-elle en posant une main amicale sur son épaule

* * *

Ainsi, le soir Marinette se promena le long de la Seine avant d'entendre une mélodie réchauffant directement son cœur. Elle aurait pu reconnaître sa musique entre toutes. Elle s'approcha alors doucement du banc sur lequel Luka était concentre à répéter sa nouvelle chanson

-Cette place est libre ? Demanda la jeune fille une fois la musique terminée

-Toujours pour toi sourit le garçon en relevant le regard vers elle

-C'est une nouvelle chanson ? Constata-t-elle en prenant place à côté de lui

-Oui justement, je voulais avoir ton avis dessus

-Luka elle est magnifique comme toujours dit-elle sincèrement. D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu accepteras de me réserver un petit concert privé vendredi soir dit-elle en détournant le regard gêné

-Vendredi soir ? Demanda-t-il perdu. Tu veux dire que tu acceptes le rendez-vous ? Demanda-t-il alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire

-Eh bien oui sourit-elle timidement

-Donc on peut dire que je passe te chercher à 19 h ?

-On peut dire ça oui confirma-t-elle en rougissant légèrement

Ainsi, les 2 sont encore restés à discuter quelques minutes avant que Marinette ne doive rentrer chez elle.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Marinette sourit en voyant Alya l'attendre devant la boulangerie de ses parents.

-Mon père m'a donné ça pour toi sourit-elle en lui tendant l'un des 2 sacs qu'elle avait dans les mains

-Oh ton père est vraiment le meilleur sourit Alya en observant le sac avant d'en retirer un croissant qu'elle s'empressa de goûter. Il n'y a pas à dire, ce sont vraiment les meilleurs croissants de tout Paris dit-elle comblé en se dirigeant vers l'école. Au fait, tu as vu Luka hier ? Demanda-t-elle en arrivant dans la rue de leur collège

-Oui, il a dit qu'il passerait me chercher à 19h vendredi

-Et où compte-t-il t'emmener ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse

-Aucune idée, il n'a rien dit à ce sujet. Mais je vais avoir besoin de toi, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi porter

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te laisserais pas tomber pour ton tout premier rendez-vous. Je t'accompagnerais chez toi après les cours pour t'aider à te préparer

-Merci dit-elle rassuré. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi

-Pas grand-chose plaisanta Alya en mordant de nouveau dans son croissant

-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Nino en s'approchant d'elles avec Adrien

-De rien qui te regarde grand curieux dit Alya en lui donnant un petit coup amical sur le nez

-Oh les garçons, mon père m'a donné ça pour vous leur sourit Marinette en leur tendant le 2 éme sachet

-Ton père est extra Marinette s'emballa Nino en enfonçant goulûment un des croissants dans sa bouche

-Tu es un tel porc dit Alya en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule

-Mais quoi personne ne peut résister aux croissants de monsieur Dupain se défendit-il la bouche pleine faisant lever les yeux de Alya au ciel

-C'est très gentil de sa part Marinette sourit Adrien en goûtant lui aussi le croissant. C'est toujours un vrai régal dit-il sincèrement

-Oh ce n'est rien, mon père aime beaucoup faire plaisir à mes amis

Mais à peine eut-elle fini sa phrase, qu'une explosion se fit entendre à quelques rues de là. Directement, les 4 ont tourné la tête d'un même mouvement

-Une attaque d'akuma dit Alya en attrapant son téléphone. On doit aller voir, comme ça, on sera les premiers pour observer la venue de Ladybug et chat noir dit-elle en attrapant Nino par la main avant de le traîner dans son sillage.

Le temps de comprendre, Marinette et Adrien se sont adressé un regard perdu avant d'observer Alya et Nino disparaître au coin de la rue

-Alya attend s'est dangereux dirent-ils à l'unisson en se mettant à poursuivre leurs meilleurs amis

Mais dans leur course folle, aucun d'eux ne vit l'explosion qui se produit non loin faisant s'effondrer un poteau électrique droit sur eux

A la dernière minutes, Adrien voyant l'ombre menaçante, il attrapa Marinette par la taille avant de la tirer hors de la trajectoire du poteau

Cette action les fit rouler à quelques mètres de là. Et lorsqu'ils ont repris leurs esprits, Marinette rougit face à leur proximité tandis qu'Adrien était couché sur elle

-Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet

-Oui, grâce à toi, confirma-t-elle alors qu'il se mit assit à côté d'elle pour la laisser se relever. Ou sont Alya et Nino ? Demanda-t-elle en observant autour d'eux

-On dirait qu'on les a perdus constata Adrien. L'explosion nous a séparés

-Alors on ferait mieux de se séparer pour les chercher proposa Marinette sachant très bien qu'elle devait se trouver un coin isolé pour se transformer loin des regards indiscrets

-Oui ça me semble être une bonne idée confirma Adrien soulagé qu'elle lui ait donné la meilleure excuse afin qu'il puisse aller se transformer

Ainsi chacun partit dans une direction différente. Et arrivé dans une petite rue isolée, Marinette ouvrit son sac à main

-On doit arrêter ces explosions avant que quelqu'un soit blessé dit-elle à la petite coccinelle. Tikki transforme-moi

Une fois devenue Ladybug, elle s'élança vers le lieu des attaques sans remarquer que dans une autre petite rue isolée un peu plus loin, Adrien venait d'ouvrir sa veste pour laisser ressortir lui aussi son kwami

-Il est temps d'agir, sourit-il confiant. Plagg transforme-moi

Une fois devenu chat noir, il se précipita sur le lieu du combat afin de voir Ladybug déjà en combat avec l'akumatisé

-Hé bien ma lady c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir sourit-il en se plaçant à côté d'elle pour l'aider

-Ce serait seulement mieux si c'était dans de meilleurs conditions constata-t-elle

-Suffis de voir ça d'une façon plus positive Ensemble tu sais bien qu'on n'a rien à craindre

-T'as pas tort admit-elle. T'es prêt chat ? Demanda-t-elle prête à s'élancer

-J'irais partout où tu iras sourit-il en la suivant

Ainsi, les 2 ont enchaîné les attaques face à leur ennemi et quand Ladybug déclencha son Lucky charm, elle se retrouva avec un filet dans les mains. Directement, elle comprit comment l'utiliser et elle demanda à chat noir de détourner l'attention de l'akumatisé tandis qu'elle réussit à l'enfermer, permettant ainsi à son partenaire de détruire sa casquette dans laquelle l'akuma s'extirpa. Et une fois l'akuma purifié, ils ont pu rassurer la victime et se féliciter avant de prendre congé l'un de l'autre pour aller se détransformer dans un coin tranquille à quelques rues de là.

Se rappelant qu'elle avait laissé ses amis, Marinette se précipita dans la direction qu'elle devait prendre avant de devenir la coccinelle. Enfin, après avoir parcouru quelques vues, elle aperçut enfin Nino et Alya.

-Enfin, vous êtes là dit-elle en se postant à côté d'eux. On vous a cherché partout

-Ah, tu les as trouvés dit Adrien en arrivant de l'autre côté. Alya qu'est ce qui t'a pris d'aller aussi prêt ? C'était dangereux la sermonna-t-il

-Rien n'est trop dangereux pour une future journaliste. Et puis grâce à ça, regarde les images que j'ai pu prendre du combat dit-elle en lui tendant son téléphone. Je n'ai pas raté une miette de l'entrée de Ladybug et chat noir dans le combat. Il faut que je poste ça sur le Lady blog tout de suite

-On ne la changera pas soupira Nino pour répondre au regard exaspéré d'Adrien

-Les gars, nos cours commence dans 5 minutes fit remarquer Marinette en observant son téléphone

-Oh non c'est pas vrai, si mon père apprend que j'arrive en retard en cours, il ne va vraiment pas être content s'inquiéta Adrien en se précipitant vers l'école suivit de ses 3 amis.

Arrivé devant l'école, Marinette à froncé les sourcils en voyant la personne qui les observait

-Enfin vous êtes là, j'ai dû trouver une excuse pour votre retard auprès de madame Bustier sourit Lila d'une façon que Marinette trouva tout de suite énervante

-J'espère que tu n'as pas mentit pour nous couvrir dit Adrien les sourcils froncés

-Non, bien sûr que non Adrien sourit-elle charmeuse en observant le blond. Mais on ferait mieux de se dépêcher

-Ouais, t'as raison, merci Lila, c'est cool d'avoir fait ça pour nous dit Nino approuvé par Alya

-C'est normal entre amis, dit-elle en envoyant un sourire carnassier à Marinette avant de s'accrocher au bras d'Adrien tout en se dirigeant vers leur classe

Et tandis que ses 3 amis suivirent la brune, Marinette bouillonnait intérieurement. Pourquoi personne n'arrivait à voir comme elle, à quel point elle est fausse ?

* * *

Finalement, le reste de la semaine s'est écoulé paisiblement sans nouvelle attaque d'akuma et à la fin des cours vendredi, Marinette a rejoint sa chambre avec Alya. Et tandis que sa meilleure amie était assise sur son lit, Marinette retournait toute sa garde de robe pour proposer des tenues. Toutes désapprouvées par la jeune blogueuse

-J'abandonne soupira Marinette en s'étalant sur son lit. J'ai fait toute ma garde-robe et rien ne convient je ne suis peut-être pas faite pour sortir avec des garçons après tout. C'est un signe du destin, je suis condamné à vieillir seule avec mes chats, dit-elle en esquissant un petit sourire discret en remarquant qu'à force de trainer avec chat noir, elle ne finissait pas attraper ses jeux de mot nul.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer rigola Alya en se levant de sa chaise. Aucune des tenues ne semble convenir parce qu'elles ne font pas assez toi. Hors Luka est fou de toi pour ce que tu es, la vraie toi sourit-elle en s'approchant du mannequin au coin de la chambre contenant sa nouvelle création. Alors il te faut une tenue qui te représente vraiment

-Mais elle n'est pas encore tout à fait finie et puis …

-Elle est parfaite la coupa Alya. Allez dépêche-toi d'aller l'enfiler dit-elle en lui tendant

-Bien approuva-t-elle finalement en se levant

Elle revint finalement habillée de la jupe noire et du chemisier blanc qu'elle a elle-même créer

-Voilà qui est parfait sourit Alya comblée

-Tu es vraiment sûr ? Demanda Marinette en tournant devant son miroir parce que je pourrais encore faire 2,3 ajustements.

-Tu es magnifique ma fille lui sourit Alya. Crois moi Luka sera charmé en te voyant dit-elle en la forçant à s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau afin de la coiffer d'un chignon simple, mais classe

A peine la coiffure finie, que les 2 filles ont entendues la sonnette retentir

-Il est là dit Marinette en se levant d'un bond

-Dit donc pour une qui n'était pas sûr de vouloir sortir avec lui, tu me sembles bien excitée rigola Alya

-Tu pense que j'ai pris la bonne décision ? Demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète

-Je penses que tu as suivi ton instinct et ton instinct ne te trompe jamais lui sourit-elle rassurante. Allez maintenant, il est temps d'y aller ton Roméo doit t'attendre avec impatience plaisanta-t-elle

Arrivée dans la boulangerie, les 2 filles ont pu observer monsieur et madame Dupain-cheng saluer joyeusement le jeune homme

-Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer sourit Sabine, Marinette nous a beaucoup parlé de toi

-Maman s'insurgea Marinette en rougissant

A l'entende de cette voix, les 3 ont tourné la tête vers les 2 filles et un sourire radieux vint illuminer le visage de l'adolescent en observant la jeune fille dont il est amoureux

-Tu es magnifique Marinette dit-il sincèrement

-Oh merci dit-elle rougissante en passant une mèche derrière son oreille

Il lui adressa ensuite un sourire en lui tenant son bras auquel elle s'empressa de s'accrocher

-Passez une bonne soirée dit Tom emballé en les observants passer à côté d'eux pour se rendre à la porte d'entrée

-Merci monsieur Dupain, je promets de vous la ramener à une heure convenable

-Prenez votre temps et amusez-vous bien surtout leur sourit Sabine

-Soyez sage surtout leur dit finalement Alya alors que Marinette détourna le regard gêné en suivant le guitariste

-Bien dit Tom une fois que le couple fut éloigné, Alya tu veux manger avec nous ?

-Non, c'est gentil sourit la jeune fille ne connaissant que trop bien la gentillesse des Dupain-cheng. Mais je vais rentrer chez moi, ma grande sœur est là pour le week-end donc j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec elle

-D'accord, alors rentre bien dit Sabine en l'embrassant joyeusement avant qu'elle ne quitte à son tour la boulangerie

* * *

A quelques rues de là, Marinette et Luka venaient d'arriver prêt d'un petit bateau amarré le long de la Seine contenant une petite table et 2 chaises.

-J'ai commandé des pizzas, j'espère que ça te va dit-il en l'aidant à monter dans le bateau

-Oui, c'est parfait sourit-elle sincèrement. Et pour le bateau, tu as fait comment ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant place à l'une des chaises

-C'est l'une des barques de ma mère, elle me l'a prêté pour l'occasion. Quand elle a su que c'était toi que j'invitais, elle n'a pas hésité une seconde. Ma famille t'adore vraiment tu sais

-J'apprécie beaucoup ta mère aussi, elle est tellement cool sourit-elle et puis ta sœur et vraiment une amie précieuse

Les 2 ont ainsi discuté de tout et de rien pendant le repas avant de décider de faire bouger un peu le bateau sur la rivière. Ils se sont donc installés sur le pont en observant les étoiles. Après ça, Luka décida de réaliser le concert privé qu'il lui avait promis. Ainsi bercée par l'eau, sous le ciel étoilé et enivré par la musique de Luka, Marinette n'aurait aimé être nul par d'autre à ce moment précis. Elle était vraiment bien avec Luka et souhaitait que cette soirée ne finisse jamais. De son côté, Tikki avait observé les 2 adolescents depuis une petite ouverture dans le sac de la jeune fille et elle sourit en les trouvant très mignons tout le 2 tandis que Marinette posait sa tête sur l'épaule du guitariste.

Finalement, cette soirée a dû prendre fin et Luka a fini par raccompagner Marinette devant la boulangerie de ses parents

-Merci pour tout Luka, j'ai vraiment passé une très bonne soirée dit Marinette en posant ses lèvres sur sa joue. J'espère qu'on pourra en refaire une très vite

-Ce sera avec joie confirma Luka en glissant sa main dans la sienne pour entrelacer leurs doigts

Ainsi collé l'un contre l'autre à la lueur d'un lampadaire, Marinette se perdit dans les yeux bleus si envoûtant du garçon. Finalement, son regard se baissa vers ses lèvres qu'elle vit s'approcher timidement d'elle. Très lentement, pour qu'elle puisse le repousser si elle en avait envie. Mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Au contraire, alors pour montrer son accord, elle se releva doucement sur la pointe des pieds et ferma les yeux avant de sentir le contact de ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes. Doucement, elle fit bouger ses lèvres contre les siennes et il l'attrapa par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Sentant une chaleur se rependre en elle, Marinette approfondit leur baiser en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Aussi proche de lui, elle se sentit comme flotter, elle avait l'impression de ne plus toucher le sol finalement, les 2 ont dû se séparer à contre cœur par manque d'air.

-Ça te dit qu'on se voit lundi après les cours ? Demanda-t-il le front collé a sien

-Bien sûr confirma-t-elle les joues encore rouge de leur baiser échanger

-Bien, alors je passerais te chercher à ton école dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Bonne nuit Marinette, dit-il en s'éloignant

-Bonne nuit Luka, sourit-elle en touchant ses lèvres du bout des doigts


	3. Chapter 3 : sentiments confus

-Je n'en revient pas dit Alix en la fixant avec de gros yeux. Vous vous êtes embrassé

C'était le lendemain de son rendez-vous et en ce samedi après-midi, Marinette avait vu débarquer ses amies devancées par Alya dans la boulangerie. Directement, les questions sur son fameux rendez-vous ont fusé et Marinette avait fait monter tout le petit groupe dans sa chambre

-Oui confirma Marinette les joues rouges

-C'est tellement romantique dit Rose avec son enthousiasme habituel

-Alors, comment c'était ? Demanda Mylène curieuse

-Parfait dit-elle rêveuse faisant sourire ses 5 amies

-Je suis jalouse intervint Alya moi mon premier baiser avec Nino était loin d'être parfait. Nos lunettes se sont entrechoquées, c'était tellement gênant. Heureusement, depuis cet idiot s'est amélioré

A l'entente de cette phrase, toutes les filles ont éclaté de rire

-Moi je comprends ce que tu veux dire Marinette, mon premier baiser avec Yvan était parfait aussi sourit Myléne. Et tout ça a été possible grâce à Ladybug et chat noir

-Tu m'étonne intervint Alya. Avoir son premier baiser dans ses conditions est le rêve de plein de gens. Et vous ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Rose et Juleka comment était votre premier baiser ?

A l'entente de sa question, les 2 filles sont devenues rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et ont commencé à bafouiller des phrases incompréhensibles

-Laisse les tranquille Alya, tu sais à quel point elles sont timides sur les questions de leur relation intervint Alix. En tout cas Marinette dit-elle en se tournant vers cette dernière. Tu es une lâcheuse, nous étions les 2 seules célibataires de la bande et tu viens de m'abandonner à mon triste sort.

-Oh non Alix, je suis sûr que toi aussi très bientôt tu trouveras un garçon fait pour toi dit Rose avec compassion

-Oh moi tu sais, je ne suis pas pressé lui sourit la skateuse en passant ses bras derrière sa tête. Je suis très bien seule et libre.

Cette phrase n'étonna personne. Après tout, leur amie était de loin la plus indépendante d'entre elles

-Au fait Marinette intervint doucement Juleka, je suis très heureuse pour mon frère et toi

-Merci sourit Marinette touchée

* * *

Le lundi, Marinette avait rejoint tranquillement le collège, impatiente que ses cours se terminent, afin de revoir Luka.

En arrivant devant le bâtiment, elle avait rejoint ses 3 meilleurs amis qui discutaient tranquillement

-Bonjour, dit-elle joyeusement

-Oh salut Marinette, lui sourit Adrien

-Alors dit-elle sans rougir, ce qui étonna grandement Alya et Nino. Comment s'est passé votre week-end les garçons ?

-Mes parents étaient partis tout le week-end alors j'ai dû m'occuper de mon petit frère lui apprit Nino. Mais bon ce n'était pas si terrible que ça au final, on a passé pas mal de temps à jouer à la console

-Moi j'ai eu mes habituelles séances photos, cours d'escrimes, de chinois, etc. soupira Adrien

-Ton père ne te laisse vraiment jamais de pause compati Marinette

-Bah, j'y suis habitué dit-il en haussant les épaules. Et puis tant qu'il me laisse venir à l'école avec vous, je suis d'accord de faire tout ce qu'il me demande sourit-il

Face à sa révélation, ses 3 amis lui adressèrent un sourire compatissant

* * *

A la fin de la journée, Adrien attendait Nino pour sortir de l'école. Mais tandis que son meilleur ami était occupé à faire son sac, son regard se posa sur Marinette occupé elle aussi à ramasser ses affaires. Son comportement d'aujourd'hui le laissait plutôt perplexe. Durant tout le temps de midi qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il avait eu une discussion tout à fait normale avec la jeune fille. Non pas que ça le dérange au contraire, il aimait découvrir mieux son amie. Mais d'habitude, elle n'arrivait jamais à aligner plus de 2 phrases en sa présence à cause de sa timidité. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, car avec Alya et Nino elle n'avait pas un tel comportement, ni même avec chat noir les fois où il l'avait rencontré sous sa forme de super héros. Avec chat noir, elle semblait d'ailleurs tout le contraire, elle semblait beaucoup plus sûre d'elle et n'hésitait pas à se moquer de lui et ça lui plaisait. Dans un sens, ça lui faisait un peu penser à sa Lady mais d'une autre manière.

-Ça va dude ? Demanda Nino en s'approchant de lui, le coupant dans sa réflexion

-Ouais, je pensais juste à mon cours de piano dans 20 minutes mentit-il

-Oh courage mec dit-il en déposant une main amicale sur son épaule tandis que les 2 se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur de l'école.

Devant, les élèves étaient rassemblés en groupe, disant au revoir à leurs amis. Et au milieu de tout ce monde, Adrien reconnu une chevelure noire et bleu

-Et Luka le salua-t-il avec un sourire

-Oh Adrien, Nino salut sourit-il en s'approchant des 2 garçons. Marinette n'est pas avec vous ? Les questionna-t-il

-Non elle est derrière avec Alya et les autres filles, elles vont arriver lui apprit Nino

A l'entente du nom de Marinette, Adrien resta perplexe. En voyant le musicien devant l'école, il pensait qu'il était venu chercher Juleka afin qu'ils rentrent ensemble.

Peut-être avaient-ils une nouvelle répétition des kitty section. Il savait que Marinette y assistait souvent étant leur costumière attitrée, mais aussi la réalisatrice et monteuse de leurs clips

Finalement, les filles sont sorties à leur tour de l'école et en apercevant Luka, un sourire germa sur le visage de Marinette. Un sourire radieux que Adrien ne lui avait encore jamais vu et qui pour une raison inconnue lui fit un pincement au cœur

-Salut Luka dit-elle en rougissant doucement tout en s'approchant des 3 garçons, ne semblant pourtant pas apercevoir Nino et Adrien

-Salut répondit Luka avec un grand sourire avant de se pencher vers elle et de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres faisant encore plus rougir la jeune fille

Adrien aux premières loges de cet échange sentit son cœur se tordre douloureusement sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison

-Oh, vous êtes beaucoup trop mignon s'extasia Rose approuvée par toutes ses amies

-Arrêtez dit Marinette gênée en se cachant dans le torse de Luka qui lui laissa échapper un petit rire

-Juleka tu sauras dire à maman que je rentrerais un peu plus tard ? Demanda-t-il en fixant sa sœur

-Bien sûr confirma la fille aux cheveux mauve et noir

-Bien alors allons-y sourit-il à Marinette qui approuva en le suivant tout en glissant sa main dans la sienne afin d'entrelacer leurs doigts

-A plus les amoureux leur cria Alya en leur adressant un signe de la main

Non loin du petit groupe, une personne semblait beaucoup moins enthousiaste du bonheur de sa camarade de classe. Lila avait vu rouge en voyant le visage épanouit de Marinette alors qu'elle se trouvait aux côtés d'un garçon si séduisant. Certes maintenant ça lui faisait un obstacle en moins pour avoir Adrien. Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas digérer le fait que cette fille puisse être heureuse. C'est elle qui devrait tout avoir, des amis en or, des parents présents et aimant et un petit ami attentionné, pas cette Marinette Dupain-cheng. Et s'il y a bien une personne qu'elle déteste presque autant que Ladybug, c'est bien elle. Marinette était la seule de toute l'école à ne pas avoir crue à son petit manège et à avoir percé tous ses mensonges. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, normalement tout le monde aurait dû lui manger dans la main, aurait dû l'aduler. Mais le fait que Marinette ai compris qu'elle n'ait fait que mentir depuis qu'elle est arrivée dans l'école, la rendait dangereuse et elle détestait ça. De plus, depuis son échec à la faire renvoyer du collège car Adrien à prit sa défense en comprenant lui aussi son manège, elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu un combat mais pas la guerre, elle se l'était jurée

Pendant que la brune bouillonnait de jalousie dans son coin, Adrien sursauta en sentant Nino le secouer légèrement

-Oh mec ça fait 5 fois que le gorille te klaxonne lui apprit son meilleur ami

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en détournant le regard du coin de la rue par lequel Marinette et Luka venait de disparaître. Oh désolé, j'étais dans la lune avoua-t-il. Merci, on se voit demain dit-il en saluant ses amis avant de rejoindre la limousine de son père.

* * *

En route, Plagg s'assura que la vitre entre le chauffeur et eux soit bien fermé avant de sortir de la veste du blond.

-Hé gamin dit-il alors qu'Adrien observait par la fenêtre avec un regard étrange

-Désolé Plagg, je n'ai pas encore de fromage, il faudra attendre d'être à la maison

-Ce n'est pas ça soutint le petit chat noir. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Ouais, dit-il d'une voix faible, c'est juste… je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il

-C'est d'avoir vu Luka et Marinette n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais … ça m'a troublé avoua-t-il

-Parce que tu es jaloux dit Plagg avec un regard lourd de sens

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, dit-il en tournant vivement la tête vers lui les joues un peu rosés. Marinette est juste mon amie. Et puis je suis déjà avec Kagami

-Bien sûr dit le kwami en levant les yeux au ciel alors pourquoi tu parais si triste de la voir avec un autre ?

-Je ne suis pas triste, je m'inquiète juste pour elle parce qu'elle est mon amie

-Bien sur répondit son acolyte peu convaincu

En observant le possesseur de son miraculous, Plagg soupira. Il savait que sa relation avec Kagami n'était qu'une facette pour essayer d'oublier Ladybug. Mais il n'imagine pas comment il va réagir le jour où il apprendra que Marinette et Ladybug sont une seule et même personne. Il n'était pas préparé à voir Adrien avec le cœur brisé. Malgré qu'il paraisse détaché de tout la plupart du temps, il s'était quand même attaché à ce gamin bienveillant, seul et romantique au possible

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Marinette était occupée à porter une cymbale dans le bateau de la mère de Luka.

-Donne-la moi ma chérie sourit Anarka. C'est vraiment gentil à toi de nous aider à préparer mon concert de ce soir

-Oh de rien madame Couffaine, ça me fait plaisir sourit-elle en allant chercher d'autres instruments dans la salle de musique

-Ah Luka dit-elle en voyant son fils entrer dans le bateau. Je vais aller voir si Juleka s'en sort pour tout mettre dans la camionnette. Pendant ce temps, essaye de voir avec Marinette quelles basses pourrait nous être utiles

-D'accord confirma-t-il en la voyant quitter le bateau

Mais à peine sa mère eut-elle mis le pied sur le port, qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux. Et avant que Luka ait pu comprendre, sa mère reçu un éclair bleu de plein fouet avant de se transformer en poisson

-Maman hurla-t-il sous le choc en voyant le poisson faire quelques sauts avant de plonger dans la Seine

-C'est mieux pour elle rigola une voix sur le bateau. Les poissons ont besoin d'eau pour respirer

En observant le dessus du toit du bateau, Luka déglutis en observant l'homme à la tête de poisson effrayante, semblable à un monstre marin avec de grandes dents et une petite lumière devant son visage pour s'éclairer dans le noir.

-J'ai besoin de plus de poissons, rejoignez mon armée sourit l'akumatisé en dirigeant son pistolet à eau vers Luka afin de le transformer lui aussi en poisson

Mais avant que l'éclaire bleu ne puisse le toucher, il se fit tirer à l'intérieur du bateau

-Marinette dit Luka rassuré en voyant sa petite amie observer d'un regard grave l'extérieur

-Oh je l'ai raté constata le méchant. Bah ce n'est pas bien grave, je me ferais d'autre sujet dans la route pour rejoindre mon objectif dit-il en bondissant sur le bateau voisin

-Il se dirige vers le parking ou est la camionnette de maman constata Luka les yeux écarquillés. Juleka dit-il en se précipitant hors du bateau

-Attend Luka, c'est dangereux essaya de le retenir Marinette. Mais elle ne connaissait que trop bien Luka, il ne laisserait jamais tomber sa sœur surtout si elle est en danger. Bon je crois qu'on a plus le choix dit-elle en ouvrant son sac à main. Tikki transforme moi

* * *

En arrivant sur le parking, Luka soupira rassurer en voyant que l'akumatisé avait contourné le parking

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda sa sœur perdue en observant la forme lointaine du vilain

-Un nouvel akumatisé lui avoua son frère. On devrait se mettre en sécurité dans le bateau en attendant que Ladybug et chat noir règle la situation vient dit-il en la tirant par le bras

Mais au même moment, il fronça les sourcils en voyant Ladybug passer au-dessus d'eux avec l'aide de son yoyo. En observant l'endroit de sa trajectoire, Luka constata qu'elle ne pouvait venir que l'un des bateaux-mouches

* * *

Finalement, Ladybug réussit à rattraper l'akumatisé grâce à chat noir qui l'avait surpris dans sa course

-Oh ma Lady tu te joins à la fête sourit le super héros en faisant tourner son bâton pour éviter une attaque de leur ennemi. Justement il y a du poisson au repas et tout le monde sait que c'est l'aliment préféré des chats sourit-il fier de sa blague

Face à son humour toujours aussi douteux, Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'armer de son yoyo

-Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir manger un tel poisson ? Sa peau contient certainement un acide dangereux

-Tu as raison dit-il en semblant réfléchir. Mais bon, on ferait quand même mieux de partir à la pêche sourit-il en s'élançant vers leur ennemi

-Tu m'épuises soupira la super héroïne en le suivant dans le combat

Ainsi, à 2 et en combinant leur attaque mêlée au Lucky charm et au cataclysme, ils réussirent assez facilement à venir à bout de leur ennemi

-Bien joué, dirent-ils en se tapant dans le poing

-C'est encore une victoire ma Lady sourit chat noir. Une preuve de plus de notre compatibilité dit-il en embrassant sa main

-Doucement chaton dit-elle en mettant son doigt sur son nez afin de le repousser. Oh dit-elle en entendant ses boucles d'oreilles biper. Je dois y aller dit-elle en s'élançant avec son yoyo.

Mais dans sa course dans les airs, la fille coccinelle soupira. Elle n'avait pas osé avouer à chat noir qu'elle avait un petit ami et que donc ses avances étaient vouées à l'échec. Mais elle n'avait pas trouvé comment lui dire délicatement sans lui faire de la peine. Elle aimait beaucoup chat noir, il était son partenaire, son meilleur ami même et elle ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire du mal. Mais elle devait trouver un moyen de lui dire.

Finalement, Ladybug s'est détransformé dans une petite ruelle non loin du port avant de rejoindre le bateau de Luka

-Oh Anarka vous allez bien soupira-t-elle rassuré en l'observant serrer ses enfants contre elle

-Oui mais et toi ? Ou étais-tu passé ? Nous nous sommes inquiétés de ne pas te trouver ici

-Désolé, quand Luka est partit chercher Juleka, j'ai voulu le suivre trop inquiète, mais je me suis fait prendre dans un éclair de l'akumatisé et j'ai fini en poisson dans l'eau. Le lucky charm de Ladybug m'a rendu ma forme normale un peu plus loin d'ici donc j'ai dû revenir

-Bon et bien l'important est que tout le monde aille bien relativisa la femme. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre grâce à nos super héros

* * *

Du coté de chat noir, il avait fini par se détransformer lui aussi avant de rejoindre sa limousine. En le voyant arriver en courant vers lui, le gorille lui adressa un grognement pour lui faire remarquer qu'il est en retard

-Désolé, j'ai été transformé en poisson menti-t-il en se grattant la nuque gênée

Pour seule réponse, son chauffeur lui ouvrit la portière arrière

-Bien sûr, on devrait y aller dit le blond en entrant dans la voiture avant de se rendre à sa séance photo

Après plus d'une heure à prendre la pause, Adrien demanda une pause

-Bien sûr mister Agreste lui sourit son photographe. Allez-vous promener un peu dans ce magnifique parc, nous reprendrons dans 15 min

Heureux de pouvoir s'éloigner de tout ce qui lui rappelle l'image de fils parfait qu'il doit donner pour son père, Adrien marcha le plus possible dans le parc afin de profiter de la vue. Il avait vite compris pourquoi ils avaient choisi ce parc, il était vraiment magnifique.

Mais soudain, une voix attira son attention à sa droite

-Comme ça ? Demanda une voix féminine alors que 3 accords de guitare retentirent dans les oreilles d'Adrien

-Oui, c'est très bien répondi le garçon. Tu apprends vite Marinette

-Tu parles, c'est parce que j'ai un bon professeur rigola-t-elle

En contournant un arbre, Adrien a pu constater le petit couple assis sur un banc, Marinette avait la guitare posée sur ses jambes et sur ses épaules, la veste bleue de Luka semblait la protéger du vent froid. De son coté, Luka avait ses bras atours d'elle afin de l'aider à bien tenir la guitare

-Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, tu seras rapidement capable de faire une chanson

-J'espère sourit-elle en s'entraînant à refaire les 3 accords

-Au fait dit Luka en l'observant attentivement, on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler de ce qui s'est passé pendant l'attaque d'akuma

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, dit-elle en se tendant quelque peu. J'ai eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose alors je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi

-C'est plutôt moi qui aurais dû m'inquiéter. Quand je ne t'ai pas vu sur le bateau, j'ai vraiment eu peur

-Je suis vraiment désolé dit-elle sincèrement, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois dit-elle en l'embrassant timidement

En observant la scène, Adrien détourna directement le regard sentant encore ce pincement au cœur. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Marinette et Luka sont tous les 2 ses amis, il devrait être heureux pour eux.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Marinette, Nino et Alya se promenaient dans les rues de Paris en discutant de tout et de rien. Ça lui faisait du bien de passer aussi du temps avec ses amis. Bien sûr, ils avaient invité Adrien, mais celui-ci n'avait pas pu venir à cause d'une grande réception donné par l'un des associés de son père et à laquelle il devait être présent.

-Donc ce week-end à la mer, c'est sûr ? Sourit Marinette en observant ses meilleurs amis

-Oui confirma Alya, il m'a appris ça ce matin. Avoue que tu l'as aidé pour prévoir ce voyage petite cachottière

-Peut-être bien sourit la plus petite des 2 filles. Je lui ai conseillé 2,3 trucs

-Ouais Marinette m'a été de précieux conseils avoua Nino. Grâce à elle ça va être un week-end d'enfers

-Qui aurait cru que t'aurai ce genre d'idée. Depuis quand tu es romantique toi hein ? Sourit-elle espiègle

-Hé, je suis toujours très romantique dit-il faussement offusqué faisant sourire Marinette. Elle était vraiment heureuse que ces 2 -là se soient trouvés. Ils sont tellement parfaits l'un pour l'autre

* * *

Le week-end suivant, Marinette était occupée à la boulangerie avec ses parents quand des cris retentirent à l'extérieur

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle au même moment que son père alors que les 2 étaient au fond de la boutique en train de pétrir le pain

-Un nouvel akumatisé répondit sa mère qui s'était précipité à la fenêtre. J'espère que Ladybug et chat noir vont vite arriver dit-elle en voyant les dégâts qu'il avait déjà orchestré dehors

-Oh non, dit monsieur Dupain en rejoignant sa femme. Ce pauvre homme est blessé, il a dû recevoir un des objets que lance le vilain constata-t-il. On ne devrait pas le laisser dehors, allons l'aider dit-il en se précipitant à l'extérieur

Profitant de l'occasion, Marinette se précipita elle aussi en dehors de la boutique

-Marinette où vas-tu ? Lui demanda sa mère en aidant l'homme blessé à se relever

-Ce n'est peut-être pas le seul blessé, trouva-t-elle comme excuse. Je vais aller voir si je peux aider d'autres gens

-Non revient c'est trop dangereux lui indiqua son père.

Mais c'était peine perdue, l'adolescente avait déjà disparu au coin de la rue.

Et tandis qu'elle courait à vive allure dans les rues de Paris, la jeune fille cherchait activement un endroit ou pouvoir se transformer discrètement. Enfin, elle aperçut un petit coin reculé derrière un théâtre et elle s'y glissa avant de ressortir en Ladybug, aidé de son yoyo.

Elle se laissa ainsi porter de toit en toit au-dessus des bâtiments de Paris tout en suivant les bruit de combats. Mais en arrivant juste devant l'akumatisé, elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant une énorme branche lui foncer dessus, une branche qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter même avec ses réflexes de super héroïne. Alors en désespoir de cause, elle ferma les yeux attendant l'impact. Mais à la place, elle sentit juste un bras lui entouré la taille avant de la tirer avec force pour venir s'écraser sur un toit un peu plus loin

-Aouch se plaint une voix à côté d'elle

-Chat dit-elle en reconnaissant son acolyte de toujours

-On peut dire que c'était moins une constata celui-ci. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui merci dit-elle en se levant avant de lui tendre sa main pour l'aider à faire de même. Je n'y crois pas dit-elle en observant l'akumatisé qui semblait les chercher sur tous les toits alentour, notre ennemi est un énorme arbre

-Pas de chance, les chats restent souvent coincés dedans grimaça chat noir

A l'entente de cette phrase, Ladybug tourna juste un regard exaspéré vers le blond qui lui adressa un sourire fier de sa blague

-Oh on dirait qu'il nous a repéré dit Ladybug en bondissant en même temps que l'autre super héros tandis qu'une branche qui semblait être le bras de leur ennemi leur fonçait dessus

-Avec des attaques de si grande portée ça va être compliqué de l'avoir constata chat noir en atterrissant sur un autre toit

-Je sens qu'on va avoir besoin d'un peu de chance lui sourit la fille coccinelle en lançant son lucky cham

-Un gant en plastique ? Demanda chat noir dubitatif en fixant l'objet qui venait d'atterrir dans ses mains

-Je crois que mon Lucky charm essaye de me dire qu'on va avoir besoin d'un coup de main comprit elle. Tu crois pouvoir t'occuper de notre ami pendant que je me charge de ça ?

-Sans soucis ma lady, rien d'impossible pour un héros tel que moi plaisanta-t-il en s'élançant vers l'énorme arbre détournant ainsi son attention de la fille coccinelle qui put quitter le lieu du combat assez facilement.

* * *

Arrivé sur son balcon, Marinette se détransforma pour permettre à Tikki de reprendre des forces le temps qu'elle aille choisir un miraculous dans la boite

-Bien réfléchit-elle en fixant tous les objets. Nino et Alya ne sont pas disponibles ce week-end, ce qui veut dire que je dois compter sur l'un des héros du zodiaque. Je vais avoir besoin d'un allié qui a de la ressource et qui sera capable de nous sortir de situation plutôt complexe dit-elle en approchant sa main d'un en particulier

-Tu es sûr de toi Marinette ? Demanda Tikki. Tu ne le choisis pas lui en laissant parler tes émotions plutôt que ton bon sens ?

-Non ne t'en fais pas Tikki, j'ai fait cette erreur une fois mais je ne la referais plus. Mon instinct me dit que Luka est celui qu'il nous faut pour cette mission.

-Alors si tu es sûr de toi, je te fais confiance confirma-t-elle

-Merci Tikki, dit-elle touché. Bien nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre. Tikki transforme moi

Une fois fait, elle ouvrit son yoyo avant d'appuyer sur le bouton en forme de serpent, puis elle s'élança dans les airs à l'aide de ce dernier pour rejoindre le bâtiment désaffecté

Dans celui-ci, elle ne dut attendre que quelques minutes avant d'entendre la plaque d'égout se soulever

-Oh tu as fait vite sourit-elle en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à remonter plus facilement

-Je suis venu dès que j'ai reçus le message indiqua-t-il en montrant le porte clé en forme de serpent dans sa main. Alors en quoi puis-je être utile ?

-Chat et moi, on va avoir besoin de Viperion dit-elle en lui tendant la petite boite contenant son miraculous

-Je serais toujours là pour aider dit-il en ouvrant la boite laissant ressortir le petit kwami

-Bonjour jeune Luka le salua poliment le petit animal

-Bonjour Sass, ça fait plaisir de te voir répondit sincèrement celui-ci en enfilant le bracelet. Bien ne perdons pas de temps Sass transforme moi

-Super dit Ladybug en s'adressant au super héros. Nous devons nous dépêcher de rejoindre chat noir maintenant

-Ladybug attend dit-il en la retenant par le bras alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui. Nous n'avons pas de temps à …

Mais sa phrase fut coupée alors que les lèvres du jeune homme venaient se plaquer sur les siennes

-Que… dit-elle en rougissant furieusement alors qu'il s'éloignait doucement d'elle. Qu'est ce qui te prend viperion ? Je … j'ai déjà un petit ami

-Je sais dit-il en lui adressant un petit sourire et je suis un peu vexé que tu penses que je ne reconnaitrais pas ta voix si mélodieuse Marinette

-Quoi ? Dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux sous son masque. Je ne … je

-ça ne sers à rien de me le cacher dit-il en attrapant son visage entre ses mains. Je reconnaîtrais tes baisers entre tous

-Mais comment tu as ?

-Je m'en suis douté la première fois que j'ai rencontré Ladybug quand ma mère a été akumatisé. J'ai senti en elle la même bonté et le même courage qu'en Marinette. Puis mes doutes se sont faits plus persistants lorsque j'ai été akumatisé et que j'ai volé la voix de Ladybug. Je te l'ai dit, je reconnaitrais ta voix mélodieuse partout. Enfin, j'ai été complétement sûr lors de l'attaque de l'homme poisson lorsque j'ai vu Ladybug démarrer des bateaux mouches. J'ai tout de suite su qu'elle sortait de chez moi.

-Et tu ne m'en veux pas de te l'avoir caché ?

-Bien sûr que non, je sais que tu as fait ça pour protéger tout le monde, c'est ce que tu fais toujours après tout. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire dit-il en voyant son regard effrayé je sais à quel point ta mission est importante, je ne révèlerais jamais ton secret à personne

-Merci soupira-t-elle rassuré

Mais au même moment, une explosion retentit au loin dans la ville

-Oh non, chat dit-elle en se retournant vivement vers la source du bruit. On doit y aller

Sans attendre plus, les 2 ont rejoint le lieu du combat en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Mais à son arrivé, Ladybug à écarquillé les yeux, horrifiée en voyant l'énorme branche écraser chat noir

-Chat non, dit-elle suppliante

Sans plus attendre, Viperion déclencha son pouvoir de « seconde chance » et réussi à écarter chat noir avant qu'il ne se prenne le coup

-Oh viperion dit-il en reconnaissant la personne qui venait de le sauver. Ça fait plaisir de te voir

-Chat, tu m'as fait peur dit Ladybug en atterrissant à côté de lui. Merci Viperion soupira-t-elle rassuré

-Malheureusement, nous n'en avons pas fini constata le super héros du serpent en se tournant vers l'énorme arbre

-Tu as raison, nous devons rester concentré. Chat et moi on va agir pendant ce temps toi analyse la situation et essaye de voir si tu trouves une ouverture

-Entendu confirma-t-il

Sans se le faire redire, chat noir à suivis l'héroïne coccinelle pour attaquer de front leur ennemi

Pendant ce temps, Viperion dut utiliser plusieurs fois le seconde chance afin de les protéger, mais ceci lui permit de constater que l'akuma se trouve caché dans l'une des petite branche de son bras droit.

Après en avoir informé les 2 autres, les 2 garçons ont décidé de détourner son attention pendant que Ladybug réussi à arracher ladite branche avec son yoyo. D'un mouvement ample, elle réussit à l'envoyé à chat noir qui la détruisit à l'aide de son cataclysme et Ladybug fini par purifier l'akuma

-Bien joué dirent les 3 en se tapant dans la main

-Tu as encore trouvé la bonne solution ma lady dit chat noir charmeur en essayant de lui embrasser la main.

Mais directement, la jeune héroïne l'a retiré de son emprise en observant viperion gênée

-Bien dit-elle directement, je vais raccompagner viperion, tu sais t'occuper de notre pauvre homme fan des arbres chat ? Demanda-t-elle en observant la victime

-Bien sûr, dit-il un peu perdu par son comportement.

* * *

Arrivé dans le hangar, Ladybug a soupiré tandis que viperion s'est détransformé

-Je suis désolé dit-elle sincèrement

-Ce n'est rien, je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, c'est compliqué de ne pas tomber amoureux de toi dit-il en l'attrapant par les hanches

-Non attend dit-elle en le repoussant doucement. On ne doit pas laisser paraître un quelconque rapprochement entre nous. Chat connaît ton identité et il sait que tu sors avec Marinette. S'il a un doute que viperion sors avec moi, il pensera que tu me trompes

-C'est plus compliqué que ce que je l'aurais pensé toutes ces identités dit-il en réfléchissant. Mais tu as raison, nous devons être prudent

-Et concernant chat noir, il va falloir que je lui parle. C'est vraiment un ami précieux et je ne peux pas continuer à lui cacher la vérité éternellement. Il faut qu'il sache que Ladybug est en couple même s'il ne doit pas savoir avec qui.

-Tu trouveras comment lui annoncer, j'en suis certain. Chat noir à beaucoup de chance d'avoir une amie tel que toi

-J'espère vraiment que tu as raison soupira-t-elle

* * *

Le soir, chat noir atterrit gracieusement sur la tour Eiffel de très bonne humeur

-Alors tu souhaitais me voir ma lady ?

-Oui chat dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Je dois te parler

-ça semble sérieux dit-il en fronçant les sourcils

-Tu veux bien t'asseoir ? Demanda-t-elle en tapotant la place à côté d'elle

Sans dire un mot, il obéi et laissa ses jambes pendre dans le vide

-Chat, tu es mon meilleur ami, mon acolyte de toujours et je tiens vraiment à toi, c'est pourquoi je dois te dire la vérité.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer

-J'ai un petit ami

-Oh dit-il en baissant le regard, je vois. Tu sais moi aussi j'ai une petite amie depuis quelques semaines

-C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle surprise

-Oui confirma-t-il

-Alors ça veut dire qu'il n'y à pas de malaise entre nous ?

-Bien sûr que non, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire sincère. Nous sommes la meilleure team rien ne changera jamais entre nous

-Tu as raison lui sourit-elle en retour avant qu'il ne tourne tous les 2 le regard vers la ville de Paris illuminé dans la nuit.

Ils sont ainsi restés un petit moment à contempler la vue dans le silence profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

* * *

Le soir en passant par la fenêtre de sa chambre avant de se détransformé, Adrien s'affala dans son lit

-ça va gamin ? Demanda Plagg inquiet

-Ouais dit-il simplement en serrant son oreiller contre lui les larmes aux yeux. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être triste dit-il en se frottant les yeux d'un coup de manche. Ce ne serait pas juste envers Kagami. Et puis je dois respecter le choix de ma Lady, elle ne me verra jamais autrement que son coéquipier alors je dois avancer moi aussi de mon côté.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda le petit kwami. Tu veux un bout de fromage pour te remonter le moral ?

-Non merci Plagg dit-il avec un petit sourire sachant très bien ce que ça coûte au petit chat de partager son précieux fromage.

* * *

Le lendemain, après plus d'une heure d'entrainement à l'escrime, Kagami releva son masque

-Je pense que nous devrions faire une pause, nous avons pas mal travaillé aujourd'hui

-Oui c'est vrai confirma Adrien en relevant lui aussi son masque avant de la suivre vers les vestiaires

Mais en passant devant un casier, le blond se figeât en observant un auto collant affiché sur celui-ci en forme de coccinelle. Directement, la révélation de la superhéroïne de Paris de la veille lui revint en tête et son cœur se sera.

-Adrien ? Retentit la voix de Kagami la sortant de ses pensées. Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète

-Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas dit-il en reprenant ses esprits

-Tient dit-elle en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau

-Merci dit-il en l'attrapant se faisant se frôler leurs mains

Ce léger rapprochement fit se figer le blond qui observa attentivement le visage de la jeune japonaise

-Adrien, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui dit-il faiblement en rapprochent lentement son visage du sien

Finalement, leurs lèvres ont fini par se sceller en un baiser timide

-C'était pour quoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle quelque peu perdu une fois qu'il fut décollé d'elle

-Ça fait longtemps que j'aurais dû le faire avoua-t-il

-Je vois, dans ce cas, dit-elle en se levant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser elle aussi

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, Marinette souriait en observant Alix enchainer les figures de roller devant elle, Alya, Rose, Juleka et Mylène

-Alors comment j'étais demanda-t-elle à la fin de sa suite de figures

-C'était parfait lui sourit Alya en enregistrant la vidéo qu'elle venait faire d'elle

-Montre ? Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses intéressée

Pendant ce temps, le regard de Marinette parcouru le parc pour se poser sur un petit couple se promenant un peu plus loin. Et en les voyant s'embrasser, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà vu Kagami et Adrien ensemble, mais les voir s'embrasser est bien plus douloureux qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer

-Non retentit la voix de Alix la forçant à détourner le regard. Ça ne va pas encore, je ne peux pas poster ça sinon Kim va se moquer de moi. Il faut que je recommence

-Oh heu les filles dit Marinette en se levant, je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir partir

-Quoi déjà ? Lui demanda Mylène

-Oui, j'avais oublié que j'avais promis à mes parents de les aider à la boulangerie, ils ont une grosse commande à préparer aujourd'hui

-Bien sûr, on comprend lui sourit Rose. On se voit demain à l'école

-Oui a plus les filles dit-elle en partant, elle devait s'éloigner à tout prix, le plus loin possible de Kagami et Adrien

* * *

Arrivée chez elle, Marinette s'affala dans son lit

-Marinette est-ce que ça va ? Retentit la voix fluette de Tikki dans ses oreilles

-Oui dit-elle en serrant son oreiller contre elle. Je suis égoïste dit-elle. Adrien et Kagami sont des amis très précieux, je devrais être heureuse pour eux. Et puis j'ai Luka, je dois laisser Adrien vivre sa propre vie.

-Bien sûr que non tu n'es pas égoïste. Tu as aimé Adrien pendant tellement longtemps, c'est impossible que tu puisses l'oublier aussi rapidement. Ça prendra du temps mais tu y arriveras. Tu n'es pas seule. Dit-elle en se frottant à sa joue en signe de câlin

-Merci Tikki, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi dit-elle en la serrant contre elle.


	4. Chapter 4 : l'héroïne du tigre

Un mois plus tard, le soleil avait envahi le ciel de Paris et en ce dernier jour du mois de Juin, les élèves du collège Francois Dupond étaient en effervescence en attendant que la dernière heure de cours se finissent officiellement pour être enfin en vacances. Et dans la classe de mademoiselle Bustier, Marinette leva les yeux au ciel en écoutant Lila se pavaner devant toute la classe

-Oui, je vais d'abord passer 2 semaines en Italie avant de me rendre au Caraïbe ou un ami de mon père nous a invité sur son île privée. Ensuite, j'ai promis au prince Ali de l'aider à récolter des fonds pour plusieurs œuvres de charité. Enfin, je reviendrais sur Paris pour la promotion du nouveau shooting photo de la marque Agreste dont je suis l'égérie féminin

-Oh j'avais oublié ça soupira silencieusement Adrien en laissant retomber sa tête sur son bureau sans s'inquiéter du regard des autres. Après tout, il savait très bien que toute la classe en dehors de lui et Marinette buvait les mensonges de Lila. Dire que c'était son idée de la recommander auprès de son père pour devenir l'égérie féminin de sa marque. Il s'était vraiment mis dans de beaux draps. Mais au moins, il avait pu sauver Marinette et la faire réintégrer l'école pensa-t-il en souriant légèrement tout en fixant sa voisine de derrière qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs à écouter cette pimbêche.

-Oh tu as tellement de la chance soupira Rose. Si vous avez besoin d'aide avec le prince Ali n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

-Bien sûr, je n'y manquerais pas dit-elle en adressant un faux sourire à la blonde

-Menteuse marmonna Marinette faisant encore plus sourire Adrien

-Dire que moi je vais devoir me taper des vacances dans les musées à cause de mon paternel soupira Alix

-ça pourrait être pire la rassura Alya. Moi je vais passer la plupart de mon temps ici à surveiller mes petites sœurs parce que mes parents n'ont pas les moyens de prendre des vacances

-Ouais, mais tu auras le meilleur co-babysitteur avec toi sourit Nino en passant son bras sur ses épaules.

-Oui si on exclut la semaine où tu m'abandonnes pour partir en vacances avec tes parents et ton frère

-Et je n'y suis pour rien moi, je n'allais pas refuser.

-Yvan et moi on va suivre mon père dans sa tournée européenne sourit Myléne en fixant son petit ami

-Oh c'est trop romantique s'emballa Rose. Nous, la mère de Juleka et Luka nous a préparé une petite surprise également. Marinette et moi avons été invitées à partir quelques jours avec eux en bateaux.

-Moi mes parents m'ont inscrit dans un club de vacance sportif sourit Kim, je vais pouvoir m'entrainer et à la rentrée tu n'auras plus aucune chance contre moi dit-il en adressant un sourire confiant à Alix

-C'est ça compte là-dessus dit-elle avec son regard de combativité habituel

-Moi je vais accompagner ma mère dans son nouveau métier sourit Max

-Waouh, ça veut dire que tu vas aller dans l'espace ?

-Non pas encore, pour le moment elle n'est qu'en formation, mais je vais la coacher pour ses tests

-Tu es vraiment un super fils sourit Lila et toi Nathaniel ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le roux en train de dessiner au fond de la classe

-Oh, avec Marc on va avancer au maximum sur notre bande dessiné, on aimerait la poster dans des maisons d'édition à la rentrée

-Cool sourit Nino. Et toi Dude ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Adrien tu as des projets pour l'été ?

-Pas vraiment dit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai déjà un programme très chargé entre les shootings photos, les entrainements d'escrime et de piano, plus mes cours de chinois et autres parce que mon père veut que je reste au niveau pour mon entrée au lycée

-C'est vrai dit Alya en fixant Marinette dire qu'on entre déjà au lycée dans 2 mois c'est fou

-C'est sûr, confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête. Ça va faire 2 ans qu'on se connait maintenant

-Oui confirma sa meilleure amie et 2 ans que les superhéros de Paris sont apparus pour tous nous sauver dit-elle en fixant son téléphone sur lequel était affiché le Ladyblog

-Oui tout est passé si vite confirma Marinette faiblement tandis que son regard se posa sur les 2 filles assise au premier rang

Sabrina semblait raconter à Chloé tous les projets qu'elle avait prévu avec son père tandis que le regard de la blonde était perdu dans le vide.

Malgré elle, Marinette se sentit responsable. Chloé n'était plus la même depuis son contrat avec le papillon. Elle devait se sentir trahit par tout le monde. D'abord par elle qui ne l'avait pas pris en tant que Queen bee pour l'aider à sauver ses parents et ensuite par le papillon vers qui elle s'était tournée en désespoir de cause. Mais le papillon étant ce qu'il est, quand il avait vu l'échec de la jeune fille, il l'avait renié lui aussi et maintenant la blonde ne ressemblait plus qu'à une coquille vide. A cette vision Marinette soupira, elle connaissait Chloé depuis toujours, elles ont toujours été dans la même classe et elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert de l'absence de sa mère dans sa vie car toujours partit aux 4 coins du monde tandis que son père était beaucoup trop pris dans son travail de maire pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle avait donc grandi sans amour et elle avait dû combattre son manque de confiance en elle autrement, en se créant une carapace de méchanceté qui la protégerait pour ne plus jamais être blessée. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait échoué et elle avait été brisée à nouveau par son héroïne, celle en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Mais malheureusement, Marinette ignorait comment rattraper son erreur.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Marinette jouait comme souvent avec ses poupées en forme de super-héros avec Manon qu'elle devait garder pour la journée. Mais voyant la petite fille s'exciter de rester enfermer, Marinette décida de l'emmener au parc pour profiter du doux soleil de Juillet.

Elle souriait donc en fixant la petite fille courir entre les arbres tandis qu'elle la suivait calmement

-Oh Marinette dit-elle en se figeant, il y a André le glacier. On peut en prendre une s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-elle suppliante

-D'accord rigola l'adolescente en la suivant vers le marchand de glace

-Oh ma chère Marinette sourit l'homme en l'apercevant. Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu souhaites Manon ? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers la petite fille

-Heu une boule au chocolat, une au citron, une à la fraise et une à la vanille

-D'accord, sourit Marinette alors on va vous prendre ça sourit-elle à l'homme.

-D'accord, confirma-t-il en la préparant

-Oh Marinette, retentit une voix dans son dos. Tu as aussi eu l'idée de venir chercher une glace

-Oh Adrien, Kagami dit-elle en se tournant vers le couple. Oui, ça fait plaisir à Manon

-Bonjour Adrien sourit la petite brune en souriant au blond

-Bonjour mademoiselle Manon rigola-t-il

-Et toi tu dois être Kagami sa petite amie dit-elle en fixant la japonaise

-C'est exact confirma la jeune fille. Et je suis aussi une amie de Marinette

-Je sais, j'ai vu la photo de vous 2 dans sa chambre dit-elle en haussant les épaules

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant un regard surpris vers la fille coiffé de couette

-Bien sûr sourit-elle. J'ai des photos de tous mes amis

-Et voilà jeune fille les interrompu le glacier en tendant la glace à Manon. Et pour ce cher petit couple, je suppose que ce sera la même chose que d'habitude

-Oui s'il vous plait confirma Adrien

Une fois la deuxième glace donnée, Marinette a payé celle de Manon et la sienne et Adrien la sienne et celle de kagami

-Marinette on peut aller à la plaine de jeux s'il te plait ? Demanda Manon en mangeant goulument sa glace

-Bien sur confirma-t-elle

-On pourrait vous accompagner proposa Kagami

-Oh vous savez ça ne va pas être très passionnant, je vais seulement m'asseoir sur un banc et la regarder jouer avec les autres enfants

-Justement, on pourrait t'accompagner pour que tu ne t'ennuies pas lui sourit Adrien

-D'accord si vous voulez confirma-t-elle

Ainsi, les 3 adolescents ont discuté pendant une bonne heure et Marinette fut heureuse de retrouver la relation amicale qu'elle avait avec les 2 avant tous les événements récents.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Marinette était assise à la table de sa cuisine avec sa mère et elle souriait en observant Luka assit dans le canapé jouant un air de guitare

-Mon garçon, vous avez vraiment du talent lui sourit Tom en lui tendant une fournée de gâteaux qu'il venait juste de finir

-Oh je vous remercie monsieur Dupain sourit le jeune musicien en attrapant l'un des gâteaux

-Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Tom maintenant que tu fais partit de la famille en rendant notre Marinette si heureuse

-Papa s'insurgea l'intéressé en rougissant

-D'accord je vais essayer rigola Luka

-Bon Luka, on devrait aller travailler sur le nouveau design des instruments de musique des Kitty section intervint Marinette en se levant de sa chaise

-Oui, tu as raison confirma le guitariste en la suivant dans sa chambre

Arrivée en haut, il sourit en observant sa guitare presque finie

-Tu as vraiment du talent dit-il sincèrement

-Merci sourit-elle en lui adressant un petit baiser

Mais une explosion à l'extérieur les fit tous les 2 sursauter

-Oh non, dit Marinette en observant son sac dans lequel Tikki s'extirpa

Après tout, maintenant que Luka connait leur secret, elle n'a plus de raison de se cacher en sa présence

-Allez-y toutes les 2, je me charge de tes parents s'ils posent des questions

-Merci sourit-elle. Tikki transforme moi

Après un dernier regard vers son petit ami, elle lança son yoyo dans les rues de paris et s'envola au-dessus des bâtiments de la capitale

* * *

Arrivée sur les lieux du combat, elle a vu chat noir donner un coup de bâton en direction de leur ennemi avant d'éviter un coup de l'akumatisé et d'atterrir agilement à côté d'elle

-Oh bonjour ma Lady sourit-il

-Salut chat. Qu'est-ce qu'on a cette fois si ?

-Rose semble de nouveau s'être fait akumatisé expliqua-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas notre plus gros problème. Le papillon et Mayura l'ont attaqué ensemble comme avec Juleka la dernière fois. Seulement le pouvoir de Mayura semble bien plus fort qu'avant

-Ce qui explique l'énorme bouteille de parfum qui se balade au-dessus de la ville constata-t-elle. Le papillon à du réussir à déchiffrer le grimoire compris Ladybug la mâchoire serrée. Ça veut dire que le miraculous du paon est réparé

-Et ça ce n'est pas bon pour nous compris chat noir

-Non soupira Ladybug en écarquillant les yeux. Ce n'est pas vrais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant Juleka s'approcher de Rose

-Va la chercher, je détourne l'attention de Rose proposa chat noir

-D'accord confirma Ladybug en s'élançant sur son yoyo avant d'attraper la jeune fille

-Ladybug dit la concernée en atterrissant sur le toit avec l'héroïne quelques instants plus tard

-Tu ne dois pas rester là Juleka lui expliqua-t-elle

-Non il le faut, tout est ma faute se lamenta-t-elle

-Comment ça ? Demanda chat noir en les rejoignant toutes les 2

-Rose et moi on se promenait dans la rue quand un groupe de jeunes s'est encore moqué de nous en nous traitant de princesse et de vampire. Rose s'est directement braqué et énervé sur eux pour me défendre et quand je lui ai dit de laisser tomber, elle l'a mal pris en me disant que je devais arrêter d'avoir si peu confiance en moi et que je devais me défendre parce que je suis une personne exceptionnelle. Ensuite elle est partie frustrer. J'aurais dû la suivre. Rose a toujours été très à fleur de peau. J'aurais dû savoir que le papillon profiterait de son état de faiblesse

-Ne t'en fais pas Juleka. Ce n'est pas ta faute lui sourit sincèrement Ladybug. On va la sortir de là fais nous confiance. Mais en attendant toi, tu ne dois pas te mettre en danger, ça ne nous aidera en rien. Au contraire, si Rose apprend qu'elle t'a blessé quand elle ne se contrôlait plus, elle s'en voudra beaucoup

-D'accord, approuva-t-elle

-Bien alors je veux que tu restes là pendant qu'on se charge d'elle dit-elle en se relevant. Cependant, avec les nouveaux pouvoirs de Mayura, on ne devrait pas prendre de risque dit-elle en s'adressant à chat noir. Il vaut mieux qu'on ait toute l'aide possible au cas où

-Compris sourit chat. Alors je te laisse rapatrié les troupes pendant que je vais me mettre au parfum sourit-il en s'élançant sur son bâton faisant lever les yeux au ciel de Ladybug exaspéré

Toutefois, elle ne perdit pas une minute pour rejoindre son balcon s'assurant bien sûr de ne pas être suivis

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Luka en la voyant entrer dans la chambre

-Il faut que j'aille chercher les autres dit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton du renard et de la tortue sur son yoyo. Pendant ce temps, toi vas aider chat noir s'il te plait dit-elle en lui tendant la boite contenant son miraculous

-Entendu, dit-il en se transformant. On se rejoint là-bas sourit-il en sortant par le balcon alors qu'elle attrapait les 5 autres boites

En route vers leur lieu de rendez-vous, Ladybug en profita également pour appuyer sur le bouton en forme de dragon sur son yoyo. Après tout, elle était obligée de les appeler chacun à leur tour pour ne pas qu'ils se croisent sous leur forme civile, sauf Alya et Nino qui connaissent déjà l'identité de l'autre. Enfin, lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'ancien entrepôt, elle vit que sa meilleure amie et Nino étaient déjà présent

-Vous avez fait vite leur sourit-elle

-On n'était pas trop loin expliqua Alya en attrapant son collier qu'elle lui tendait

-Vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir été suivis ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même

-Ouais on a vérifié 4 fois confirma Nino en enfilant le bracelet de la tortue

-Bien alors je compte sur vous, chat et Viperion sont déjà sur place. Je vous rejoins une fois qu'on aura tout le monde

-Entendu, dirent-ils en se transformant avant de disparaître permettant à Ladybug d'appuyer sur le bouton en forme de singe

A peine cette action fut-elle exécutée, qu'elle a entendu une bouche d'égout se lever et qu'elle a pu voir Kagami s'extirper des sous-sols

Bien vite, Kim a également suivi et Max est entré en dernier permettant à Ladybug de l'accompagner jusqu'au champ de bataille

-Bien, je vois que tout le monde est là souri chat en les voyant

-Quelle est la situation actuelle ? Demanda Ladybug sérieusement

-Tu avais raison, les pouvoirs de Mayura ont largement amplifié expliqua Ryuko.

-On devrait se diviser en 2 groupes dans ce cas. Chat et moi on va s'occuper de Rose mais pendant ce temps-là, vous occupez vous de la bouteille de parfum

-D'accord confirmèrent-ils tous en se dirigeant vers leur ennemi

Rapidement, les 2 super héros se sont élancés sur l'akumatisé et avec la combinaison parfaite de leur pouvoir, ils réussirent à lui arracher l'akuma. Seulement à peine cette victoire réalisée, que la bouteille de parfum l'aspergea de nouveau pour la retransformer

-ça ne marchera pas tant qu'on en n'aura pas fini avec la bouteille compris chat. C'est sur elle qu'on doit se concentrer en premier lieu

-Ouais mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire dit Rena rouge en reprenant sa respiration à cause du combat acharné que les 6 menaient contre celle-ci. Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais sans Chloé l'équipe n'est plus complète. Il manque l'un de nos membres et ça nous handicape

-Ouais seulement on ne va pas avoir le choix de se débrouiller comme ça soupira roi singe

-Peut-être pas réfléchit Ladybug. Rena marque un point. On n'est pas assez nombreux. On a besoin d'un coup de main, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est de Chloé que nous avons besoin

-A qui tu penses ? Demanda chat noir

-J'ai ma petite idée sourit-elle en fixant le toit d'un immeuble

En observant le point qu'elle fixait, Viperion a reconnu les cheveux noir et mauve de sa sœur et il lui a adressé un hochement de tête d'accord

-Je vous laisse gérer ça, je reviens dit-elle en s'éloignant pour la deuxième fois du champ de bataille

* * *

Arrivée chez elle, elle s'est détransformé afin de permettre à Tikki de récupérer, le temps qu'elle s'approche de la boite contenant les miraculous. En observant tout ceux restant, elle hésita un instant avant de sourire en tendant la main vers l'un d'entre eux. L'aspect et la couleur de celui-ci correspondaient bien à Juleka après tout.

Une fois le miraculous choisi, elle se retransforma pour rejoindre le toit sur lequel elle avait laissé Juleka

-Ladybug dit la concernée en l'observant perdue

-Juleka. Nous avons besoin de toi, tu es peut-être une personne timide, mais tu es aussi brave et je sais que tu ne reculeras devant rien pour aider Rose. Il est temps que tu sortes de l'ombre et que tu fasses enfin entendre ta voix. Voici le miraculous du tigre dit-elle en lui tendant la boite qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Il te donnera le pouvoir de la vitesse et de l'agilité féline. Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ?

-Sur moi ? Demanda-t-elle perdue. Mais … mais je ne suis pas sûr que je serais d'une grande aide. Je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'une super héroïne

-Bien sûr que si lui sourit Ladybug. Je ne choisis pas mes alliés au hasard crois moi. Je sais que tu en est capable. Il faut juste que tu aies confiance en toi

-D'accord, finit-elle par accepter en attrapant la boite

Lorsqu'elle l'eu ouverte, elle dû fermer les yeux à cause de la lumière mauve qui en sortait. Enfin, le petit kwami en forme de tigre finit par en sortir

-Heu … bonjour dit-elle timidement

-Salut lui sourit la petite créature. Je suis Roar. Pour utiliser mon pouvoir, il te suffit d'enfiler mon miraculous et de dire Roar transforme moi

-D'accord, confirma-t-elle en enfilant le bracelet à bagues. Roar transforme moi

Aussitôt, le kwami se fit aspirer dans le bracelet et un masque ligné mauve et noir apparu sur les yeux de la jeune fille suivit d'oreille de félin, d'une queue et d'un costume recouvrant son corps, de la même couleur que son masque

-C'est incroyable dit-elle en s'observant

-Allez, on n'a pas de temps à perdre lui sourit Ladybug. On doit aller aider les autres

-D'accord, dit-elle en la suivant. Mais à peine eut-elle donné une impulsion sur sa jambe, qu'elle se retrouva propulsé 100 mètres plus loin

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle perdu

-C'est le pouvoir de Roar lui sourit l'héroïne coccinelle. Il va falloir que tu le contrôles

-D'accord, confirma-t-elle en se concentrant et quelques instants plus tard, elle se déplaçait d'immeuble en immeuble à une vitesse impressionnante qui ne permettait pas de la suivre des yeux

-Je crois que j'ai compris sourit-elle

-Bien alors pas de temps à perdre dit Ladybug en l'entrainant avec elle

En rejoignant les autres, les 2 filles ont pu voir que la situation commençait à devenir hors de contrôle, car chat noir était tout seul à se battre contre Rose tandis que les autres héros étaient coincés dans une petite rue à la merci de la bouteille de parfum qui était sur le point des asperger pour faire d'eux des pantins de Rose

-Je m'en occupe dit Juleka confiante en partant en direction de la bouteille de parfum sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester

Malgré tout, elle sourit en voyant que Roar avait le même effet sur elle que Tikki, il lui donnait plus confiance en elle

Et en partant aider chat noir, elle put voir du coin de l'œil la super héroïne tigre tirer les autres super héros de l'impasse sans que le senti-monstre n'ai le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe à cause de sa vitesse impressionnante

Wahou dit carapace perdu en observant autour de lui. Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ?

-Aucune idée lui avoua Rena rouge

-Quelqu'un nous a aidés compris Pégase en apparaissant à côté d'eux avec roi singe. J'ai senti qu'on m'attrapait le bras expliqua-t-il

-Mais qui ? Demanda roi singe en sursautant alors que 3 personnes venaient d'apparaître à côté d'eux

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Ryuko en observant la nouvelle héroïne

-Moi… heu je suis Nala dit-elle en réfléchissant à son nom de super héroïne. Ladybug vient de m'appeler pour venir vous aider

-Oh dans ce cas, bienvenu dans l'équipe lui sourit Rena rouge

-Bon et bien si on est au complet, on devrait réfléchir à un nouveau plan compris Viperion en souriant tout de même fier de sa petite sœur

Rapidement, les 7 héros ont concocté un nouveau plan qui consistait pour Nala, Pégase et Roi singe à détourner l'attention du senti-monstre avec leurs pouvoirs respectifs. Pendant qu'il essayerait de les asperger, Rena rouge créera encore plus de Nala, de pégase et de roi singe pour l'énerver. Et Carapace sera chargé de protéger les vraies. Au même moment, Viperion restera en retrait prêt à remonter le temps au besoin. Enfin, Ryuko guettera le bon moment pour se jeter sur le monstre sous sa forme de vent et ainsi pouvoir planter son épée dedans pour le détruire pour de bon.

En voyant la bouteille exploser après que leur plan ait marché à la perfection, Ladybug se précipita pour attraper la plume

-Chat dit-elle en s'adressant à son acolyte de toujours

-Compris sourit-il en détruisant l'objet dans lequel se trouvait l'akuma, libérant ainsi de nouveau Rose

Une fois les 2 purifiés, Ladybug les as laissé s'envoler en souriant

-Bien joué dirent les 9 superhéros en se tapant dans la main

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Rose perdue en observant autour d'elle

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Nala en l'aidant à se relever

-Oui je crois dit-elle en observant la nouvelle super héroïne. Mais… dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux reconnaissant directement les yeux de celle qu'elle aime

Seulement, elle se tut en voyant Ladybug lui adresse un geste de se taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil

-Merci de m'avoir aidé sourit-elle finalement

-Pas de problème sourirent les autres super héros en voyant leur miraculous biper

-Bien, il est temps pour nous de s'éclipser sourit chat noir alors qu'ils partirent tous dans des directions différentes

-Venez les filles, dit Ladybug en les entrainant dans un coin un peu plus reculé pour permettre à Juleka de se détransformer loin des regards indiscrets

-Je suis désolé Rose dit-elle une fois redevenue elle-même

-Ce n'est rien lui sourit la plus petite des filles. C'est moi qui avais tort. Tu sais très bien te défendre toute seule. On dirait que tu es même capable de protéger Paris

-Hé bien, je n'aurais rien sur faire sans Roar dit-elle en se tournant vers le kwami qui se nourrissait du petit bout de viande que lui avait passé Ladybug

-C'est faux lui sourit le petit tigre. Un Kwami ne vaut rien si son porteur n'est pas compétent et toi jeune fille. Tu as un tallent indéniable

-Merci dit-elle gênée

-Merci à toi Juleka sourit Ladybug en récupérant le bracelet qu'elle lui tendait. Tu seras un élément vraiment précieux pour notre équipe. C'est pourquoi, Rose j'espère que tu comprends que tout ça doit rester secret dit-elle en se tournant vers la blonde

-Bien sûr, approuva-t-elle en souriant sincèrement. Je garderais son secret quoi qu'il arrive confirma-t-elle

-Bien merci les filles et faites attention à vous surtout sourit-elle en disparaissant à l'aide de son yoyo pour aller rejoindre l'entrepôt dans lequel chat noir la rejoint avec 4 miraculous qu'elle lui avait confié de récupérer

-Merci chat sourit-elle en les reprenant

-Pas de soucis. On n'aurait rien pu faire sans eux dit-il en fixant les petites boites. Encore une fois, tu as eu un bon instinct en choisissant notre nouvelle alliée

-J'espère seulement que ça ne va pas la mettre en danger non plus soupira-t-il

-Ne t'en fais pas dit-il en déposant une main amicale sur son épaule. Tout ira bien

-Merci chat. Je ne m'en sortirais vraiment pas si tu n'étais pas là

-Hé ça sert à ça les alliés lui sourit-il. Bon je vais devoir y aller. Tu es sûr que tu n'as plus besoin de moi ?

-Non c'est gentil, je vais aller chercher les miraculous de Kim et Luka puis je rentrerais

-D'accord alors on se voit ce soir pour la ronde

-Oui à ce soir confirma-t-elle

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Marinette sourit en observant la mer face à elle.

-Alors j'espère que tu ne regrettes pas d'être venue avec nous dit une voix moqueuse dans son dos

-Tu rigoles ? Sourit Marinette en se retournant vers Luka assit dans un transat sur le pont du bateau en train de jouer de la guitare. Le bateau de ta mère est dément

-Je vois ça, sourit-il en observant son air émerveillé

-Merci d'avoir proposé de me prendre avec vous dit-elle en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu à demander. Pour ma mère c'était logique que Rose et toi veniez avec nous

-Ta mère est vraiment trop gentille sourit-elle en observant la femme qui naviguait dans la passerelle

-C'est vrai, confirma-t-il en adressant à sourire à sa mère. Au fait, tu n'as pas trop peur de laisser Paris quelques jours sans ta protection ?

-Si bien sûr, mais chat noir est là pour veiller sur la ville. Il ne part pas du tout en vacances de ce qu'il a pu me dire. Alors je lui ai transmis les miraculous de Rena et Carapace si besoin. Et si vraiment il y a un grand problème, il peut toujours me contacter via Tikki sourit-elle en observant la petite créature rouge dans son sac à main qui souriait elle aussi en observant l'étendue d'eau à perte de vue

-Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas dangereux de lui confier des miraculous ? Je veux dire, c'est toi la gardienne. C'est à toi que maitre Fu les a transmis

-Peut-être mais il a également confié la bague de Plagg à chat. Ça montre bien qu'il avait entièrement confiance en lui. Tout comme moi dit-elle avec assurance. Je pourrais confier ma vie à chat noir. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, je me dis que jamais je ne pourrais trouver un meilleur allié sourit-elle en observant le ciel bleu au-dessus d'eux

-Je vois, dit simplement Luka en l'observant.

Malgré tout, à ce moment précis, il ne put empêcher l'image de Ladybug embrassant chat noir après leur combat contre oblivio et qui avait fait le tour d'internet de venir lui trotter en mémoire. Même s'il faisait entièrement confiance à Marinette, l'envie de comprendre ce qui s'était passé entre ces deux-là au moment où ils n'avaient plus aucun souvenir restait très présente

-Hé les gars, retentit la voix de Rose les retirant tous les 2 de leurs pensées. Ça vous dit de faire un UNO ? sourit-elle en montrant le jeu qu'elle tenait dans ses mains

-Pourquoi pas lui sourit Marinette

-Super sourit-elle en s'asseyant prêt d'eux avec Juleka. Cette vue est vraiment à couper le souffle, sourit-elle en distribuant les cartes

-C'est vrai confirma Marinette

-Je suis vraiment heureuse de partager ces vacances avec vous, vous savez sourit la petite blonde

-Nous aussi Rose dit Juleka en posant sa main sur la sienne tout en lui adressant un petit sourire timide

-C'est vrai confirma Luka en attrapant la main de Marinette dans la sienne alors qu'elle lui adressa un sourire


	5. Chapter 5 : La vie de lycéens

Le reste des vacances scolaire s'est passé plutôt calmement pour les héros de Paris. Bien sûr, il y eu quelques akumatisation, mais rien de particulièrement insurmontable avec leur nouvelle équipe.

Le jour du premier septembre, Marinette arriva devant le lycée Françoise Dupond liée à leur ancien collège en souriant. Elle n'avait pas encore réalisé à quel point le temps avait pu filer à une vitesse folle depuis le jour où elle a reçu son miraculous. Mais voir l'imposant lycée devant elle, lui permit de prendre enfin conscience des choses.

-Marinette sourit Alya en lui sautant sur le dos. On y est enfin, le lycée sourit-elle en observant le bâtiment devant elle

-Ouais, on y est confirma-t-elle en souriant à sa meilleure amie. J'espère qu'on sera dans la même classe

-Il y a intérêt répondit Alya convaincue

-La dernière étape avant notre liberté, ça y est hurla Nino en attrapant Alya par surprise avant de la faire tourner

-Nino pose moi rigola-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup dans le bras

-Salut Mari sourit Adrien en la rejoignant laissant le petit couple s'embrasser pour se saluer

-Salut Adrien sourit-elle en réponse. Tu te sens prêt ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-il. J'espère qu'on ne sera pas tous séparé. Vous êtes mes tout premiers amis en dehors de Chloé et je ne sais pas trop comment je me débrouillerais sans votre soutient

-Sois pas morose Agreste. Je fais un scandale si je ne peux pas être dans ta classe soit en sûr lui sourit Nino en passant un bras sur ses épaules

-Allez ne perdons pas de temps, allons voir dit Alya en les entrainant à l'intérieur pour aller observer les divisions de classe.

-On est ensemble, hurla-t-elle en prenant Marinette dans ses bras

-Nous aussi sourit Adrien à Nino

-En faite on est tous ensemble constata Marinette en observant attentivement la feuille. On a exactement la même classe que l'année passée dit-elle en voyant le nom de Rose, Juleka, Chloé, Sabrina, Lila, Mylène, Alix, Max, Kim, Yvan, Nathaniel et les 4 leurs

-Comment c'est possible ? Demanda Nino perdu

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu, la direction a décidé de garder les élèves se connaissant déjà ensemble pour ne pas perturber nos relations et ainsi réduire les risques d'akumatisation expliqua une voix dans leur dos

-Max dit Alya en observant celui qui avait répondu à leur question. Kim, dit-elle en observant le garçon qui l'accompagnait

-C'est génial n'empêche, sourit Kim ça veut dire qu'on est encore tous ensemble les gars

-Ouais mais ça veut aussi dire un an avec cette peste de Lila marmonna Marinette pour elle-même

-D'après les indications, notre nouvelle classe se trouve par-là indiqua Adrien en pointant un couloir à leur droite. On devrait s'y rendre

Approuvant ses dires, les 5 autres l'on suivit dans le couloir en question avant de croiser 2 garçons en train de discuter

-On se voit plus tard sourit le roux en s'éloignant de Marc. Salut les gars, dit-il en rejoignant ses collègues de classe

-Salut Nath, lui sourit Marinette. Salut Marc, dit-elle en adressant un geste de la main à l'autre garçon

-Bonjour à tous répondit-il timidement avant de rejoindre sa propre classe

-Alors Nath comment se sont passé tes vacances ? Lui demanda Nino. Vous avez avancé dans votre bande dessiné Marc et toi ?

-Oui elle est presque terminée confirma-t-il en les suivant vers leur classe

-Trop bien, j'ai hâte de la lire s'emballa Alya. Cette bande dessinée sur les super héros de Paris va tout déchirer j'en suis sur

-J'espère, sourit-il à la métisse alors que le petit groupe arrivait devant la salle de classe. Et devant la porte de celle-ci, un groupe de 3 personnes discutais joyeusement

-Oh c'est vrai tu n'étais pas à Paris pendant les 2 mois de vacances dit Yvan en s'adressant à Alix. Alors c'est normal que tu ais raté les informations sur la nouvelle héroïne de l'équipe de Ladybug

-Regarde c'est elle, dit Mylène en lui tendant son téléphone sur lequel était affiché une photo de Nala

-Waouh elle est trop classe, confirma la fille aux cheveux roses tandis que du coin de l'œil, Marinette aperçu Rose et Juleka s'adresser un petit sourire un peu plus loin dans le couloir

Enfin, en entrant en classe, ils ont pu apercevoir Chloé et Sabrina assises au premier rang, à leur place habituelle. Ne perdant pas de temps, chacun rejoint son ancienne place du collège. Mais tandis que Marinette sortait ses affaires de son sac, elle entendit Rose s'adresser joyeusement à une personne qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas croiser

-Bonjour Lila sourit-elle à celle qui venait de franchir la porte. Comment ce sont passés tes vacances ?

-Epuisantes soupira théâtralement la brune en se laissant tomber sur sa place en haut de la classe. J'ai passé mon mois d'août à faire du bénévolat pour le prince Ali. Heureusement que j'ai pu me reposer un petit peu au mois de juillet en Italie et au Caraïbe

Directement, tous les élevés commencèrent à lui poser plein de questions sur ses vacances si fabuleuses tandis que Marinette laissa échapper un « Errr » exaspéré sachant très bien qu'elle avait dû passer ses vacances enfermées dans sa chambre.

Devant elle, Adrien laissa échapper un petit sourire en fixant son air exaspéré que personne à part lui ne sembla remarquer, trop concentrer sur le récit de la menteuse.

Mais finalement, son récit fut interrompu par l'entrée d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années dans la classe. Celle-ci possédait de long cheveux noir bouclé et un teint de peau qui semblait indien

-Bonjour à tous sourit-elle. Je suis madame Faiza Khan. Je serais votre professeure principale durant toute cette année et je suis également votre professeur de science.

-Elle est tellement belle sourit Marinette à Alya

-C'est vrai, confirma sa meilleure amie. J'espère qu'elle sera aussi gentille qu'elle en a l'air

* * *

Finalement, le premier jour de lycée s'est passé pour le mieux. Et le soir, Marinette souriait debout sur son balcon à observer la ville de Paris après sa ronde en tant que Ladybug. Mais d'un coup, elle a froncé les sourcils en sentant une présence derrière elle.

-Bonjour princesse, lui sourit le blond alors qu'elle se tourna vers lui. Alors, on dirait presque que tu attendais un chat précis

-Allons tu sais bien que tu es le seul chat de gouttière que je suis d'accord de recueillir plaisanta-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine

-Alors là, tu me blesses princesse dit-il faussement outré. Je suis un chat très propre

-Si tu le dis, sourit-elle. Et que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite. Tu n'as pas Paris à sauver ?

-Non pas ce soir, tu as ton super héros préféré rien que pour toi dit-il alors qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel. Et puis j'avais envie de te voir.

-Oh me voilà flatté. De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

-De rien de spécial. Je ne voulais juste pas être seul ce soir encore, dit-il en observant le ciel

-Oh chat, dit-elle tristement

-Désolé, dit-il en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire

-Ce n'est rien dit Marinette en le regardant attendri. Plus elle apprenait à connaître son acolyte et plus elle le trouvait touchant. Parfois, elle aimerait même savoir qui se cache sous son masque.

-Tu veux manger quelques choses ? J'ai fait des éclairs avec mon père cet après midi

-Des éclairs, dit-il alors que ses yeux verts brillaient de gourmandise. Merci Marinette dit-il en commençant à s'empiffrer faisant rigoler la jeune fille.

-Désolé dit-il une fois l'assiette finie. Je n'ai jamais le droit de manger des trucs aussi bons

-C'est pour que tu gardes ta taille féline ? Plaisanta-t-elle en le rejoignant prêt de la balustrade du balcon

-Est-ce que ... dit-il les yeux écarquillé. Est-ce que tu viens de faire un jeu de mot

-Bon sang, dit-elle en réalisant, tu déteins trop sur moi chat stupide soupira-t-elle en enfonçant sa tête dans ses mains.

-Moi je trouve ça très mignon rigola-t-il

-Stupide chat, dit-elle en lui frappant l'épaule le faisant encore plus rigoler

-Alors dit-il après s'être calmé, comment s'est passé ta rentrée au lycée

-Tu t'en es souvenu ? Demanda-t-elle surprise

-Bien sûr, je n'oublierais jamais rien sur ma meilleure acolyte civile

-Je suis la seule à t'avoir aidé sans super pouvoir crétin rigola-t-elle.

-Oui mais également avec. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Ladybug ne veut plus te prendre comme alliée, pourtant tu nous as beaucoup aidé en tant que Multimouse

-Elle a ses raisons crois moi. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, au contraire, je suis tellement maladroite. Je risquerais une catastrophe à chaque pas en tant qu'héroïne que je ferais

-Ne dis pas ça, tu es une héroïne sensas. Très peu aurait pu faire ce que tu as fait. Sans toi, mon identité aurait été découverte et je n'aurais jamais récupéré Plagg

-Merci dit-elle touchée. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui ma rentrée s'est très bien passée. Je suis de nouveau en classe avec tous mes amis et ça me rend vraiment heureuse

Mais pendant que les 2 discutaient innocemment, aucun d'eux ne remarqua la jeune fille qui marchait dans la rue, relever la tête vers eux avant qu'un sourire carnassier ne naisse sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Marinette sourit en relevant son regard de son nouveau modèle de robe qu'elle était en train de dessiner. En observant autour d'elle, elle aperçut Alix en train de taguer l'un des murs de la salle, pendant que Rose était assise dans un coin en train d'écrire une nouvelle chanson pour les Kitty section et que Marc et Nathaniel assis à l'une des tables continuaient d'avancer sur leur BD. Elle avait toujours adoré se rendre au club d'art de son collège afin de travailler sur ses créations avec l'ambiance si spécifique de cette salle. Et elle était vraiment heureuse que le lycée leur laisse également cette opportunité. Mais soudain, elle sursauta en entendant des cris à l'extérieur de l'école. Directement, les 5 adolescents ont accouru à la fenêtre pour voir des papillons écarlate voler dans toute la ville.

-Oh non ce n'est pas vrai, le papillon à encore boosté ses pouvoirs constata Marc

-Il faut se mettre à l'abri intervint Marinette. On devrait aller se cacher dans les vestiaires de sport

-Tu as raison conclu Nathaniel en devançant la marche vers l'extérieur de la salle

-On devrait se séparer proposa Marinette. En groupe on attira plus l'attention menti-t-elle pour trouver une excuse afin de pouvoir aller se transformer

-Ce n'est pas bête approuva Rose

-Et surtout n'ayez pas de pensées négatives les prévint-elle. Sinon les papillons écarlates vont vous engloutir

-T'en fais pas Mari, on ne se laissera pas avoir aussi facilement sourit Alix confiante avant que chacun ne parte de son coté

Une fois à l'abri des regards, Marinette réussie enfin à se transformer avant de parcourir les rues de la ville à l'aide de son yoyo, constatant que beaucoup d'habitant de Paris avaient déjà été transformé

-Il faut que je me dépêche dit-elle en atterrissant discrètement sur son balcon pour aller chercher les miraculous de tous leurs alliés. Une fois fait, elle repartit dans les rues de Paris à la recherche de ceux-ci

-Ma Lady dit chat noir en la rejoignant prêt du centre-ville. C'est la folie dans la ville, constata-t-il

-Oui, je crois qu'on va avoir besoin de l'équipe au complet. Je n'aurais pas le temps de les appeler un à un. Il faut qu'on soit prudent en allant les chercher dit-elle en lui mettant le miraculous de la tortue, du renard et du dragon dans la main. Fait attention à toi d'accord ? Dit-elle sérieusement

-Comme toujours confirma-t-il en s'élançant vers chez Alya

Pendant ce temps, l'héroïne coccinelle rejoint le bateau de la famille Couffaine

-Ma mère a été transformée lui expliqua directement Luka quand elle passa par le hublot de sa chambre

-Les victimes ne font qu'augmenter, il faut qu'on se dépêche

-Entendu, va chercher Juleka, moi j'y vais déjà dit-il en se transformant

-Ok dit-elle en partant de l'autre côté du bateau pour rejoindre la chambre de sa sœur

-Ladybug dit-elle en relevant la tête vers l'héroïne qui venait de passer sa porte. Comment on va faire pour battre tous ces gens ?

-Il faut qu'on trouve la source de leur pouvoir, le papillon lui-même

-Et comment on va faire ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais j'ai besoin d'aller chercher les autres. Je peux compter sur toi ?

-Bien sûr, confirma-t-elle en attrapant son miraculous

Après ça, Ladybug rejoint le cinéma, dans lequel, elle trouva Max et Kim, les 2 seuls encore présent dans le bâtiment après l'évacuation de celui-ci

-Ladybug dirent-ils à l'unisson en la voyant entrer dans la salle de projection

-C'est la folie dehors, je n'ai pas le temps de vous les donner séparément. Roi singe, Pégase, j'ai besoin de vous dit-elle en leur tendant à chacun leur miraculous

-Attends, tu es Pégase ? Demanda Kim perdu en fixant son meilleur ami

-Statistiquement, ça me semble logique que tu sois Roi Singe. Tu corresponds vraiment à celui-ci répondit l'autre garçon en remontant ses lunettes

-C'est normal qu'on forme une si bonne équipe alors sourit finalement le sportif en attrapant son miraculous avant de se transformer, suivis bien vite par l'intellectuel

Mais à peine les 2 transformés, que les portes de la salle s'ouvrir en fracas

-Je savais que je te trouverais ici Ladybug, tu es si prévisible

-Papillon dit-elle en fixant l'homme. Tu oses enfin me confronter ?

-Oui, pour cette fois en finir pour de bon

-Alors là tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche dit-elle en s'élançant vers lui

-Ladybug, c'est dangereux essaya de la retenir Pégase

-Je sais, mais je dois le faire. Vous, allez protéger les habitant de tous les akumatisé et dites à chat noir de venir m'aider ici

-Entendu, dirent-ils en lui faisant entièrement confiance

Une fois les 2 partis, un combat au corps à corps s'entama entre les 2 porteurs de miraculous. Mais dû à son jeune âge, Ladybug du reconnaitre que papillon avait le dessus sur elle en combat rapproché. Au bout de 10 minutes de combat, elle reçut un coup de cane derrière les genoux, qui la fit tomber à la merci de l'homme

-Nous y sommes enfin sourit-il en approchant sa main de ses oreilles alors que la jeune super héroïne essaya de reculer en désespoir de cause

Mais au moment où la main de l'homme frôla l'une de ses boucles d'oreilles, un bâton vint s'écraser sur sa mâchoire, lui faisant cracher quelques gouttes de sang dû au choc

-Chat dit Ladybug rassuré en tournant la tête vers le blond qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce

-Ne la touche pas prévint-il énervé de l'avoir vu si proche de sa dame

-Parfait, les 2 que je voulais voir sourit le papillon en se retournant vers l'autre héro principal de Paris. Vos miraculous seront bientôt à moi

-C'est ce qu'on verra sourit chat noir confiant. Nala appela-t-il dans son dos

Et avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, Ladybug se retrouva debout à coté de chat noir, soutenue par l'héroïne tigre

-Merci sourit la coccinelle à l'autre fille. On dirait bien qu'on reprend l'avantage dit-elle en se tournant confiante vers le papillon. Nala va aider les autres, chat et moi on va gérer ici

-Vous êtes sur ? Demanda-t-elle en observant les 2 jeunes super héros

-T'en fais pas lui sourit chat. Ma lady et moi on a toujours formé une super équipe

-D'accord dit-elle finalement en sortant du cinéma

-C'est fini papillon maintenant c'est toi qui vas nous donner ton miraculous dit Ladybug armée de son yoyo tandis que chat était armé de son bâton

-2 enfants comme vous ne peuvent pas comprendre l'importance de vos pouvoirs, vous n'en êtes pas digne dit-il énervé en se jetant sur eux

Mais à 2 contre 1, les deux plus jeunes réussirent à garder l'avantage jusqu'à faire tomber l'homme grâce au fil du yoyo de Ladybug

-Cette broche, n'est pas à toi, il est temps que tu la rendes dit Ladybug en approchant sa main de la broche du papillon

Mais tandis que sa main la frôla, elle reçut un coup d'éventail l'éloignant de force

-Mayura dit chat noir en observant la femme qui venait de faire irruption dans la salle

-Non, dit le papillon les yeux écarquillés en voyant que la couleur écarlate de son costume avait disparu, parce qu'elle avait revêtu son miraculous

-Je suis désolé, mais je n'avais pas le choix monsieur, je ne peux pas vous perdre dit-elle en s'élançant vers lui

-Non essaya de les retenir Ladybug en s'accrochant à la veste mauve du papillon

-Ce n'est pas fini lui expliqua Mayura. On reviendra plus fort que jamais dit-elle convaincu en quittant le cinéma avec le papillon

-On les as encore perdus soupira chat noir en observant la sortie de la salle

-Peut-être mais on a gagné un indice dit Ladybug en observant sa main dans laquelle se trouvait un morceau de tissus de la veste du papillon

-Tu es merveilleuse ma Lady sourit-il avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant le tissu mauve devenir blanc. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-ça veut dire que le papillon vient de se détransformer compris la coccinelle

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans une grande limousine noire, Gabriel Agreste pesta en donnant un coup de poing dans la portière de la voiture

-J'ai encore perdu contre cette bande de gamin

-Nous n'avons pas perdu tant que nous n'abandonnons pas monsieur dit Nathalie en se détransformant. Un jour leurs miraculous seront à vous, soyez en sûr.

-Il faut qu'on trouve un meilleur plan, dit-il convaincu


	6. Chapter 6 : le plan de Lila

Dans le lycée Françoise Dupond, Lila observait par la fenêtre de sa classe Marinette discuter joyeusement dans la cour avec Alix, Rose, Juleka, Mylène et Alya. Enervée de cette vision, la brune tapa du poing sur son bureau. Malgré tout ce qu'elle tentait, elle ne parvenait pas à ternir l'image de cette fille aux yeux des autres. Mais comment faisait-elle pour avoir autant de chance ? Jamais encore Lila ne s'était retrouvé face à quelqu'un qui lui tenait tête de cette façon. Mais elle avait toujours obtenu tout ce qu'elle voulait dans sa vie et elle comptait bien y arriver cette fois encore. Une fois Marinette éliminée, ses amis seront à elle et elle deviendrait la fille la plus populaire de l'école, admirée par tous. Et après Marinette, son objectif pourra enfin se tourner vers cette satané Kagami qui avait fait l'affront de lui voler son Adrien. Comment avait-elle osé ? Elle seule devrait avoir le droit de se pavaner au bras du garçon le plus populaire de tout Paris.

Soudain, un sourire germa sur les lèvres de la peste. En dehors de Adrien, s'il y avait bien un autre garçon aussi populaire que lui, c'était bien le super héros principal de la ville. Elle savait comment faire tomber Marinette maintenant, il faut qu'elle lui colle une réputation qui décevra tout le monde autour d'elle.

* * *

Ainsi, la lycéenne se retrouva le soir même en bas de la boulangerie Dupain-Chang à observer le balcon de sa collègue de classe. Et elle ne fut pas déçue de son idée, lorsqu'elle vit le blond bondir pour la retrouver seul à seule dans la nuit.

Sans plus attendre, elle sortit son téléphone et commença à mitrailler la scène de photos

* * *

Le lendemain, Marinette sortit joyeusement de chez elle pour retrouver Alya devant la boulangerie

-Tu es presque à l'heure s'étonna celle-ci en observant l'heure sur son téléphone

-Je fais des efforts, tu as remarqué ? Plaisanta Marinette

-Allez vient, les autres doivent déjà nous attendre au centre commercial lui sourit Alya

Sans attendre, les filles ont donc pris la direction de celui-ci afin de rejoindre Luka, Nino, Adrien et Kagami. Mais en chemin, le téléphone d'Alya sonna annonçant une notification. Mais aussitôt, une autre retentit également, suivis de plein d'autres

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Marinette intriguée

-Je ne sais pas, mais ça doit être une nouvelle importante en lien avec le Ladyblog pour que je reçoive autant de notifications dit-elle excité en ouvrant son téléphone.

Mais à peine eut-elle observé son écran, qu'elle écarquilla les yeux

-Un problème ? Demanda Marinette perdue par sa réaction

-Je … dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers elle. Tu … tu peux m'expliquer ?

Encore plus perdue, Marinette posa le regard sur le téléphone qu'elle lui tendait avant de froncer les sourcils en observant une photo prise d'elle sur son balcon. Seulement sur cette photo, elle n'était pas seule. Elle était accompagnée de chat noir et la photo était prise d'un angle qui faisait penser que les 2 étaient en train de s'embrasser. Seulement Marinette, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. A ce moment précis, elle venait juste de faire une blague sur le masque de chat et elle s'était simplement approchée de lui pour mieux l'observer.

-Qui a pris cette photo ? Demanda-t-elle à sa meilleure amie

-Il n'y a vraiment que ça qui t'inquiète ? Demanda Alya choquée

En relevant son regard vers elle, Marinette percuta directement son regard déçu

-Attends, tu ne crois quand même pas que j'étais en train d'embrasser chat noir ?

-Ce n'est pas un montage Marinette, je sais les reconnaitre quand j'en vois. Mais ça, c'est bel et bien une photo de toi et chat noir seuls sur ton balcon en pleine nuit

-Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, je ne l'embrassais pas

-Quand bien même, il faut reconnaitre que vous êtes vraiment proche. Et Luka dans tout ça ? Est-ce que le super héros de Paris sait que tu as un petit ami au moins ?

-Bien sûr qu'il le sait

-Oh alors ça ne cause du remords à aucun d'entre vous ? dit-elle en faisant un pas en arriéré pour s'éloigner d'elle

-Mais …Alya dit-elle en voyant son air de dégoût envers elle

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'aurais compris si tu m'en avais parlé dès le début. J'aurais pu te conseiller. Je sais que tu as toujours été perdu avec les garçons. Mais ça, ce n'est pas digne de toi dit-elle avec un gout de trahison dans la bouche. Je pensais qu'on était amies ? Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fait confiance ? Demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant pour entrer dans le centre commercial

-Alya attend, essaya-t-elle de la retenir. Mais elle comprit que c'était peine perdue en la voyant rejoindre Nino avant de l'attraper par le bras afin de l'entrainer dans son sillage

A côté, elle aperçut Adrien et Kagami observer le couple s'éloigner perdus et Luka observer son téléphone avant de relever le regard vers elle. Et en percutant ses yeux bleus, elle sut directement qu'il avait vu la photo lui aussi.

-Luka, ce n'est pas ce que ça à l'air d'être dit-elle directement

Mais trop déçu, le garçon tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'elle

-Luka dit-elle désespéré. Bon sang, dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur un banc avant de plonger sa tête dans ses mains

En un regard, Adrien et Kagami se comprirent directement et tandis qu'Adrien se mit à poursuivre Luka, Kagami vint s'asseoir à coté de Marinette

-J'ai tous gâché pleura Marinette. Pourtant tout est faux, chat et moi ont ne fais que discuter sur cette photo

-Non tu n'as rien gâché, tu n'y es pour rien. Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu n'aurais jamais pu faire ça à Luka

-Merci Kagami dit-elle touchée en relevant son regard vers elle. Mais tout le monde va s'imaginer des choses sur moi maintenant.

-Tu t'en fiche. Tu n'as pas besoin du regard des autres pour exister. Ce qui importe, ce sont les gens importants pour toi

-Mais Alya …

-Elle changera d'avis. Elle comprendra son erreur, tu verras. En attendant, il faut qu'on trouve qui a publié cette photo. Je peux demander aux avocats de l'entreprise de ma mère d'enquêter

-Non pas la peine, je sais qui a fait ça.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Adrien poursuivait Luka avec un poids dans l'estomac. Il se s'entait responsable de cette situation. S'il n'avait pas été rendre visite à Marinette sous sa forme de chat noir, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. Pourtant, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. Il voulait seulement discuter avec sa meilleure amie et trouver de temps en temps une présence accueillante loin de sa grande maison triste et vide.

-Luka, dit-il en le rattrapant finalement. Attend dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. Cette photo, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est juste un énorme mal entendu

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir ? Ecoute Adrien, ce n'est pas contre toi. Mais ne te mêle pas de ça d'accord ? C'est entre Marinette, chat noir et moi. Et dans cette histoire, il y a des facteurs plus importants que cette photo que tu ne peux pas comprendre dit-il en libérant son bras de son emprise avant de s'éloigner

-Comment ça des facteurs en plus ? Demanda-t-il pour lui-même perdu. Il avait dit ça comme si chat noir comprenais ces facteurs. Seulement il est chat noir et il ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi il parlait.

Sachant que ça ne servait à rien de parler à Luka pour le moment, Adrien décida finalement de rejoindre les 2 filles toujours installées sur le banc

-Tu vas bien Marinette ? Demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant devant elle

-Oui dit-elle en séchant ses larmes. Je suis heureuse d'avoir des amis comme vous dit-elle sincèrement

-On a confiance en toi lui dit sincèrement Adrien et je suis sûr que les autres ouvriront les yeux rapidement également.

* * *

Le reste du week end, Marinette avait essayé de contacter Alya et Luka à plusieurs reprise sans qu'aucun d'eux ne daigne décrocher. Et en arrivant au lycée le lundi matin, elle vit Mylène lui jeter un regard en coin avant de se détourner d'elle pour l'ignorer en discutant avec Yvan. Tristement, Marinette est ensuite entrée dans le bâtiment et en la voyant s'approcher d'elles, Alix tourna les talons.

-Venez les filles, on s'en va dit-elle en s'adressant aux 2 autres

-Je suis désolé Mari dit Rose en la suivant

-C'est mon frère Marinette, je ne peux pas, je suis désolé dit Juleka en les suivant

En soupirant, elle a fini par rejoindre son casier. Mais en l'ouvrant, elle a sursauté en voyant un chat noir en sortir complétement paniqué

-On dirait que tu les attires sale Bitch rigolèrent un groupe de filles un peu plus loin dans le couloir

-Tu ne mérites pas un garçon aussi beau et talentueux que le guitariste des Kitty section lui indiqua l'une des filles du groupe en question

-Je vous pari qu'elle a manipulé chat noir

-Bien sûr, c'est un héros lui, jamais il ne s'abaisserait à ça. Elle a dû le séduire avec un stratagème et maintenant il doit beaucoup s'en vouloir le pauvre

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, personne n'aperçut une brune sourire de toutes ses dents, parfaitement comblée de la situation dans laquelle elle avait mise Marinette

-ça suffit retentit soudain une voix dans le couloir. Laissez Marinette tranquille

-Adrien dit Marinette en tournant son regard vers le blond

-Tu n'as pas à subir tout ça. Marinette n'a rien fait de mal, si ce n'est discuter avec quelqu'un et je ne vois pas en quoi s'est interdit dit-il en s'adressant à toutes les personnes dans le couloir. Vient laissons ces imbéciles dit-il en l'attrapant par le bras afin de l'entrainer dans son sillage

-Merci dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, touchée qu'il ait pris sa défense

Mais du côté de Lila, cette intervention était loin de lui faire plaisir. Une fois encore, Adrien risquait de venir gâcher ses plans contre Marinette.

Arrivée en classe, Marinette constata avec un pincement au cœur que Alya avait fait s'asseoir Nino à sa place pour ne pas lui parler. Mais Alya ne semblait pas être la seule à lui en vouloir. En apercevant tous les regards de jugement des membres de sa classe, elle se sentit toute petite.

-Ne fais pas attention à eux dit Adrien en la faisant s'asseoir à côté de lui sur son bureau

Quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde avait pris place en classe et mademoiselle Khan s'était placée face à eux pour commencer son cours

-Bonjour à tous. Alors aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler les protons, nous … dit-elle en ouvrant son tableau. Mais elle se figea en voyant sur celui-ci le dessin de Marinette habillée en sous-vêtement en train d'aguicher chat noir

Avec un sourire suffisant, Lila observa toute la classe éclater de rire

Agacé, Adrien s'était levé d'un bond pour aller attraper une éponge avant d'aller frotter celui-ci

-C'est n'importe quoi retentit la voix de Chloé alors que Marinette avait posé sa tête sur son bureau gênée. Tout le monde sait que Dupain-Chang ne pourrait jamais séduire un garçon aussi populaire que chat noir. C'est déjà un miracle qu'elle ait trouvé ce guitariste de pacotille

Perdue, Marinette releva son regard vers la blonde qui lui adressait un regard en coin. Et malgré elle, un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle connaissait Chloé depuis des années et jamais encore, elle ne l'avait entendu parler sur ce ton à son sujet. Marinette comprit alors ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Elle essayait de la protéger à sa manière peu subtile certes. Mais l'intention était tout de même là.

-Je suis déçu de votre comportement jeunes gens. Je ne tolérais pas ceci dans ma classe. Le harcèlement est un acte punissable. Si j'en vois encore une seule trace, je n'hésiterais pas à mettre des sanctions en place intervint mademoiselle Khan. Ceci n'est pas digne de jeunes gens aussi intelligents que vous. Nous allons reporter la leçon sur les protons. Sortez tous une feuille. Vous avez 2 heures pour me rédiger un texte sur l'adulte que vous voulez devenir. En espérant que ça vous fasse réfléchir aux comportements que vous avez actuellement.

Sans un mot, tous obéir au professeur, n'ayant encore jamais vu l'adorable femme aussi en colère

-Adrien dit-elle en se tournant vers le garçon qui venait de finir de laver le tableau

-Oui mademoiselle ?

-Merci, lui sourit-elle sincèrement. Vous êtes un ami sincère et Marinette aura besoin de vous pour surmonter cette épreuve. Surtout avec le papillon qui traîne dehors et qui guette la moindre occasion d'attaquer les habitants de Paris. Veillez sur elle, je ne souhaiterais pas voir une jeune femme aussi douce devenir le pantin de cet homme sans scrupule

-Compter sur moi dit-il convaincu

* * *

Le lendemain, le lycée Françoise Dupond était dans une journée de cours habituel, quand des cris retentirent dehors

-Bon les enfants, vous connaissez la procédure indiqua mademoiselle Khan. Allez-vous mettre à l'abri et Alya dit-elle en s'adressant à la jeune journaliste. Evitez de vous approcher du danger cette fois

-Bien sur mademoiselle dit-elle peu convaincu

Quelques instants plus tard, les combats faisaient rage dans le centre-ville de Paris. Malgré ces affaires personnelles avec les alter égo de ses acolytes, Marinette du quand même se résoudre à demander l'aide de Rena rouge, Carapace, Pégase, Rois singe, Viperion, Ryuko et Nala pour avoir un espoir de l'emporter face aux pouvoirs du papillon et de Mayura de nouveau combinés.

Une fois le combat terminé, chat noir observa autour de lui certains des héros aider les victimes à reprendre leurs esprits tandis que Ladybug essayait de gérer les journalistes.

Décidant que c'était l'occasion parfaite, chat attrapa Viperion par le bras afin de l'entrainer dans son sillage

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda l'autre garçon perdu

-Faut qu'on parle tous les 2 Luka dit-il en atterrissant dans une petite ruelle cachée

-Bien soupira le garçon serpent. Détransformation. Je sais de quoi tu vas me parler

-Bien alors tu te rends compte à quel point c'est stupide de croire cette photo ? Marinette t'aime bon sang qu'est ce qui te faut de plus pour lui faire confiance ?

-Alors je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dans sa chambre en pleine nuit ?

-On discutait. Marinette… Marinette est la seule en qui j'ai confiance pour parler de mes problèmes. Tu la connais aussi bien que moi, elle est toujours à l'écoute des autres et de très bons conseils. Elle passe souvent des heures à m'écouter me plaindre sans me juger. Personne n'avait encore jamais été aussi gentil avec moi. Mais si c'est un problème entre vous alors je comprendrais et j'arrêterais de la voir, tant que tu me promets de la garder heureuse

-Non, elle ne sera jamais heureuse si je l'éloigne de l'un de ses amis soupira-t-il

Malgré lui, Luka se sentit stupide. Lorsqu'il avait vu cette photo, il n'avait pu que revoir les 2 baisers que Marinette et lui avaient échangés en tant que Ladybug et pendant un instant, il s'était imaginé qu'ils connaissaient l'identité l'un de l'autre. Mais la sincérité qu'il vit dans les yeux verts de chat noir lui prouva le contraire. Il tenait à Marinette, c'était certain mais seulement en tant qu'amie précieuse.

-Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda Chat noir hésitant

-Non c'est à moi que j'en veux de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. Tu as raison, Marinette est la douceur incarnée. Jamais elle n'aurait pu me faire quelque chose comme ça

-Oui c'est sûr. Mais la personne qui lui a fait ça, elle souhaitait vraiment la faire souffrir

-Comment on peut rattraper ça pour l'aider ?

-Je pense avoir une idée sourit le blond. Reste là dit-il en s'élevant sur son bâton

* * *

Il rejoint ainsi le centre-ville pour trouver Ladybug toujours face aux caméras des journalistes

-Chat noir dirent-ils en l'apercevant. Chat noir pouvez-vous nous parler de cette photo de vous et cette jeune lycéenne qui tourne en ce moment sur les réseaux sociaux

-Bien sûr, je n'ai aucune honte à ça dit-il en voyant les yeux bleus de Ladybug l'observer perdus. Cette jeune femme est Marinette Dupain-Chang et c'est mon amie. Cette photo a été prise sous un angle sournois pour simplement essayer de la faire souffrir. Mais je refuse de laisser ça arriver. Vous ne la connaissez pas, elle est ma meilleure amie et sans elle et son aide, je n'aurais pas su sauver Paris à plusieurs reprises. Elle est courageuse, c'est une jeune designer de talent, elle est la personne la plus gentille que je n'ai jamais rencontrée mais jamais elle ne sera la personne qui est décrite dans les articles horribles qui tournent sur internet. Cette photo est une mascarade et je trouve ça triste que vous aillez plongés si facilement dans ce canulard. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire alors maintenant laissez Marinette tranquille prévint-il. Bien dit-il en voyant sa bague biper. Je dois y aller sourit-il aux caméras avant de s'éloigner sur son bâton ne voyant pas le regard touché que Ladybug lui adressa en l'observant dans le ciel

* * *

Finalement, Ladybug réussit elle aussi à s'éloigner pour rejoindre un petit coin caché pour se détransformer. Mais en sortant, elle sursauta en voyant quelqu'un l'attendre

-Luka. Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

-C'est ton coin préféré pour te détransformer dit-il simplement

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir ?

-Je suis venu m'excuser. J'ai eu tort, je le reconnais

-Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Demanda-t-elle perdue

-Chat noir, il est venu me parler. J'étais jaloux, je le reconnais. Mais ce n'est pas facile connaissant votre histoire à tous les 2. Comment veux-tu que je rivalise avec votre complicité sous tes 2 formes ?

-Chat noir et moi on est peut-être proche. Mais i choses qu'il n'a pas mais toi si

-Et quoi ?

-Mon secret et mon cœur, sourit-elle doucement. Tu n'as pas besoin de rivaliser avec chat. Car il ne se passe rien de comparable entre lui et moi que ce qui se passe entre toi et moi

-Je suis un idiot, je m'en rends compte maintenant dit-il en s'approchant d'elle

-Oui tu l'es, rigola-t-elle doucement alors qu'il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser

Après ça, le petit couple a pris la direction du lycée Françoise Dupond et en arrivant devant celui-ci toujours main dans la main avec Luka, Marinette se figeât en voyant ses amies l'attendre devant le bâtiment

-Tu veux que je reste ? Demanda Luka

-Non, c'est à moi de régler ça. On se voit plus tard ?

-D'accord confirma-t-il en lui adressant un baiser sur la joue avant de s'éloigner vers son propre Lycée

-Mari dit Alya en descendant les quelques marches la séparant d'elle. Je …. Je suis désolé pour tout. J'aurais dû avoir plus confiance en toi. J'aurais dû savoir que tu me parlerais si une chose aussi importante devait arriver. Je comprendrais que tu ne me pardonne pas après tout ce que je t'ai fait mais …

-Tu m'as tellement manqué sourit Marinette en la prenant dans ses bras

-Mari dit-elle les yeux écarquillés. Pourquoi ? Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi tu me pardonnes aussi vite ?

-Parce qu'on est meilleures amies sourit-elle sincèrement. Je serais une piètre meilleure amie si je ne savais pas pardonner

-Merci dit-elle en la serrant à son tour contre elle. Plus jamais je ne perdrais confiance en toi. Je te le promets

-Nous aussi on est à blâmer Mari dit Alix en les rejoignant avec les autres filles. On aurait dû t'écouter avant de croire toutes les bêtises qui se promènent sur internet

-Oui, quand on a entendu le speech de chat noir, on a su à quel point on a pu être idiotes. Tu as de la chance d'avoir un ami aussi précieux que lui

-Oui c'est vrai sourit-elle doucement

-Je voulais seulement protéger mon frère tu sais lui adressa timidement Juleka

-Je sais lui dit sincèrement Marinette. Et c'est normal

-Bon sang, on ne mérite pas une amie pareille que toi dit Mylène pleine de culpabilité en la serrant contre elle bien vite suivis par les autres filles, faisant rigoler Marinette. Elle était heureuse de les retrouver

Mais loin de partager leur joie, Lila les observant de loin, rejoint le lycée, pleine de rage.

* * *

Après leur journée de cours, la brune avançait sur le chemin menant à chez elle tout en pestant toujours contre chat noir qui avait fait tomber son plan à l'eau

-Lila attend retentit une voix dans son dos lui faisant froncer les sourcils

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Marinette

-Je sais que c'est toi qui as pris cette photo

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'as aucune preuve.

-Non c'est vrai confirma Marinette. Mais je voudrais comprendre. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en veux à ce point ?

-C'est moi qui dois avoir la vie parfaite pas toi, pesta la brune

-Attends, tu m'en veux parce que tu es jalouse ? Demanda-t-elle perdu. Mais tu sais, ma vie n'est pas si parfaite. Avant j'étais seule comme toi. C'est seulement grâce à ma rencontre avec Alya que j'ai pu prendre confiance en moi et me faire des amis en restant moi-même pas en mentant à tout bout de champ expliqua-t-elle. Si tu es toi-même, toi aussi on t'aimera pour ce que tu es et non pas pour ce que tu cherches à te faire passer.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse de toi la coupa Lila. Ne t'imagine pas n'importe quoi. Je voulais seulement que les autres voient ton vrai visage. Celui que moi je suis la seule à voir. Tu as peut-être gagné cette bataille mais pas la guerre dit-elle convaincu en s'éloignant furieuse.

* * *

2 semaines plus tard, dans le repère du papillon, l'homme en question tournait en rond tel un lien en cage

-Monsieur, intervint timidement son assistante

-Comment ont-ils pu encore réussir ? Mon nouvel akumatisé était pourtant parfait

-Mais tant que Ladybug aura tous les autres miraculous, il lui sera toujours possible d'appeler de plus en plus d'alliés pour l'aider. Il faudrait réussir à lui enlever réfléchi la femme

-Non, c'est presque impossible. Depuis notre attaque contre maitre Fu pour récupérer la boite, elle est plus que jamais sur ces gardes et elle ne se laissera plus avoir aussi facilement

-Si seulement on avait un moyen de remonter dans le temps, pour recommencer notre plan avant qu'elle soit sur ces gardes soupira-telle

-Nous on n'en a pas, mais on peut avoir un allié qui pourra y arriver réfléchi le papillon. Tu te souviens de Timetagger ? Un akumatisé peut avoir le pouvoir de voyager dans le temps

-Et on pourrait revenir chercher la boite avant que maitre Fu ne la confie à Ladybug

-Non encore mieux, on peut revenir avant que Ladybug et chat noir n'existent, afin qu'ils ne se mettent pas encore dans nos pieds

-A quoi vous pensez monsieur ?

-Lorsque j'ai akumatisé rebrousse temps, j'ai eu pas mal d'informations sur maitre Fu et dans celles-ci, je sais comment le trouver dans Paris avant qu'il ne disparaisse en Angleterre pour seulement revenir au moment où je suis moi-même devenu le papillon. Il me faut seulement trouver ma victime parfaite dit-il en activant son pouvoir à la recherche de sentiments négatifs. Voilà qui est parfaite, sourit-il. Un horloger attristé par la disparition de son métier avec les nouvelles technologies

* * *

Un peu plus loin dans Paris, Ladybug atterri dans sa chambre avec Viperion avant que les 2 ne se détransforme, laissant leur kwami se nourrir pour récupérer des forces.

-Après il va falloir que j'aille chercher les miraculous chez tout le monde

Mais à peine eût-elle fini sa phrase, que Tikki se figeât en mangeant son cookie

-Marinette, dit-elle d'une voix inquiète. J'ai ressenti un pouvoir étrange émaner de Nooroo. Un pouvoir plus puissant que tous ceux que le papillon n'a accordé à des akumatisé jusqu- là

-Moi aussi je l'ai ressenti confirma Sass. Cet akumatisé n'est pas normal

-Comment ça ? Demanda Marinette perdue

-Je ne sais pas. C'est un sentiment étrange expliqua Tikki. Fluff dit-elle en se tournant vers la boite. Il dit savoir ce que c'est

Directement, la gardienne ouvrit la boite contenant la montre du lapin

-C'est un voyage temporel dit directement le petit lapin

-Comment ça ? Demanda Luka en s'approchant d'eux

-Le papillon a ouvert un passage

-Pour où, tu sais ? Demanda Marinette

-Je suis le kwami du temps, bien sûr que je sais. Il se dirige dans l'année 1940 avec Mayura

-Oh non, dit Marinette horrifiée

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans l'année 1940 ? Demanda Luka perdu

-Maitre Fu avec la boite de miraculous. On n'a pas une minute à perdre. Tikki transforme moi

Directement fait, la coccinelle ouvrit son yoyo

-Ma lady, je te manquais déjà sourit chat noir en répondant à son appelle

-Chat on a un problème. Le papillon vient de faire un voyage dans le temps, on doit l'empêcher de mettre la main sur le jeune maitre Fu. Rassemble les autres

-Et toi pendant ce temps qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-On va avoir besoin de Bunnix, il est temps qu'on lui confie son miraculous

-D'accord dit chat noir en raccrochant

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Luka en l'observant attraper la boite de miraculous pour la prendre avec elle

-On ne peut pas la laisser ici si on va dans une autre époque. Je dois la garder avec moi au cas où on resterait coincer là-bas

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Pas vraiment, mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix soupira-t-elle. Va rejoindre les autres, je vous retrouve après

-D'accord dit-il en se transformant avant de disparaissant par la fenêtre pendant que Ladybug se dirigea vers le skate-park

Dans celui-ci, elle fut heureuse de ne croiser qu'une seule jeune fille qui s'entrainait aux rollers

-Ladybug ? Demanda-t-elle en la voyant se poster devant elle

-Le temps est venu Alix, on a besoin de Bunnix

-Cool, il était temps que tu te décides sourit-elle en attrapant la montre. Alors si j'ai bien compris c'est comme ça que ça marche, Fluff transforme moi dit-elle alors que la combinaison bleu et blanche de lapin la recouvrit. Trop cool sourit-elle en s'observant

-Allez vient dit Ladybug en prenant la direction du vieil entrepôt dans lequel les autres héros les attendaient déjà

-C'est trop bien, je fais partis de l'équipe de super héros maintenant s'émerveilla l'héroïne lapin

-Bunnix concentre toi, on a besoin que tu nous ouvres un passage pour le 14 juin 1940. Tu peux faire ça pour nous ?

-Je vais essayer dit-elle en traçant un rond avec son bras avant de l'envoyer devant elle

-Terrier dit-elle en observant le passage s'ouvrir. Ouais j'ai réussi sourit-elle comblé. Allez tous dans mon terrier invita-t-elle les autres héros

-Allons-y dit Ladybug en devançant la marche


	7. Chapter 7 : révélation

En arrivant de l'autre côté du terrier, la team de super héros s'est retrouvée au milieu d'une vieille usine encore fonctionnelle d'après le tas de charbon qui trainait dans un coin de l'entrepôt

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bruits dehors ? Demanda Carapace

-ça, si on tient compte de l'année dans laquelle nous sommes, ça doit être les bombardements dû à l'invasion des troupes allemandes expliqua Pégase

-Oui, le Pays est en guerre alors faites attention à vous dehors expliqua Ladybug en se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'entrepôt

-Paris est immense, comment on va pouvoir trouver le papillon et Mayura dans toute cette cohue ? Demanda Rena rouge en observant les gens autour d'eux courir paniqués

-Je sais exactement vers ou ils se dirigent, suivez-moi indiqua-t-elle en se précipitant vers la Seine

* * *

Et en arrivant le long du fleuve, les 10 super héros ont pu apercevoir maitre Fu accrocher une broche sur la chemise de la femme qui l'accompagnait. Mais à peine 2 secondes plus tard, chat noir réagit au quart de tour en voyant le papillon leur bondir dessus

-Attention hurla-t-il en lançant son bâton dans le visage de l'homme en mauve ce qui le fit dévier de sa trajectoire, à savoir la boite que porte maitre Fu sur son dos

-Qu'est-ce que … dirent les 2 personnes du passé perdu par l'intrusion de toutes ses nouvelles personnes

-Le miraculous du papillon dit Marianne en écarquillant les yeux tout en fixant l'homme se relever

-Ne détournez pas votre garde madame dit Ryuko en bloquant l'attaque de Mayura à l'aide de son épée

-C'est le miraculous du paon dit Maitre Fu perdu en observant les 2 engager un duel. Comment est-ce possible ?

-On vous expliquera plus tard dit Ladybug en le propulsant vers elle à l'aide de son yoyo. Pour le moment ils ne doivent pas mettre la main sur la boite contenant les miraculous

-La boite dit-il en observant la seconde boite que l'héroïne coccinelle tenait dans ses mains. Comment l'avez-vous eu ?

-C'est vous qui me l'avez confié expliqua-t-elle. Pour protéger les miraculous de cet homme dit-elle en voyant Roi singe, Nala, Pégase et Chat noir attaquer le papillon tandis que Rena rouge, Carapace et Bunnix sont partis prêter main forte à Ryuko contre Mayura. Pendant ce temps, Viperion lui était resté en retrait pour remonter le temps au moindre problème pour ses alliés.

-Vous venez du futur comprit-il en apercevant Bunnix. Vous avez utilisé le pouvoir de Fluff pour revenir à cette époque

-Exacte confirma-t-elle. Et dans notre époque cet homme et cette femme sèment la terreur dans Paris pour s'emparer de mon miraculous et celui de Chat noir. C'est vous qui vous nous les avez confiés afin de combattre les akumatisé qu'il crée grâce aux pouvoirs de Nooroo via les sentiments négatifs des gens

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que le pouvoir du papillon doit être utilisé. Il est là pour confier un pouvoir aux gens mais pour les aider, non pour les rendre mauvais

-Je sais bien soupira Ladybug. Mais malheureusement, il devient plus puissant de jour en jour surtout depuis qu'il à l'appui de Mayura dit-elle en pointant la femme

-Mais ces 2 miraculous étaient perdus. Comment ont-ils pu entrer en leur possession ?

-Nous ignorons encore tout à ce sujet. Mais si on parvient à leur enlever ici. On pourrait vous les remettre afin que la boite soit à nouveau complète

-Impossible, ça changerait le cours du temps. Et il est très dangereux de jouer avec lui. Les choses doivent rester ce qu'elles sont, vous devez vous emparer de ces 2 miraculous vous-mêmes et les mettre dans ta boite

-Mais avant nous devons vous mettre à l'abris pour ne pas qu'il ne s'empare de votre boite

-Aucune endroit n'est sûr pour le moment. Je vais devoir me protéger moi-même dit-il en déposant sa boite au sol avant d'enfiler le miraculous de la tortue

-Woh cool ce style de costume papy lui sourit le jeune Carapace qui venait de bondir à côté d'eux pour éviter un coup de Mayura

-Ton style n'est pas si mal non plus jeune homme constata-t-il. Mais nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre. Marianne dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Va rejoindre la résistance. Je vais m'occuper de ça ici avant de partir pour l'Angleterre. Mais je reviendrais, pour cette broche et pour toi lui dit-il avec tendresse

-Et moi je reviendrais pour toi. Ici, tout le jour dit-elle en attrapant ses mains dans les siennes

-Marianne, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je t'…

-Chut dit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Dit le moi quand tu reviendras. Fait attention à toi dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui

-Toi aussi dit-il en l'observant s'éloigner…. Bon quel est le plan …

-Ladybug lui sourit la jeune héroïne

-Bien alors quel est le plan Ladybug ?

-Je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons un peu de chance dit-elle en activant son Lucky charm

Directement, un vieux chewing gum collant apparu dans ses mains

-Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire de ça ? Demanda-t-elle dégoutée avant d'observer autour d'elle pour voir plusieurs choses s'illuminer

-Viperion dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Quand je te le demande, remonte le temps et poste toi à coté de Nala pour lui demander de coller ça juste à côté du pied de Mayura sans qu'elle le voie

-Entendu dit-il en s'exécutant

-Rena rouge, crée l'illusion d'un sol sans rien glissa-t-elle à l'oreille de l'héroïne renard

-Ok sourit-elle en soufflant dans sa flute

Ainsi, la détenteuse du pouvoir du paon, fit un pas sur le côté, toujours en combat avec les autres héros. Mais ne voyant pas ce qui se trouvait sous elle, elle trébucha à cause du chewing gum qui se colla à sa chaussure

-Pégase son éventail lui ordonna Ladybug

-C'est comme si c'était fait dit-il en lançant son fer à cheval qui vint attraper l'éventail avant de le ramener au super héros du cheval

-Carapace enferme là dans une de tes protections

-Tout de suite sourit le héros de la tortue

Voyant le papillon détourner son attention de son combat pour observer son acolyte, elle sourit

-Roi singe désactive ses pouvoirs

Et avant que leur ennemi ait pu comprendre, la banane atterrie sur son torse

-Désolé, je vais prendre ça sourit Ryuko en lui arrachant sa cane des mains

-Chat sourit-elle en accrochant son yoyo derrière les mollets de l'homme

-On se comprend toujours ma Lady sourit-il en poussant le possesseur du papillon d'un coup de pied, afin qu'il trébuche sur le fil et chute à son tour

-Parfait sourit-elle en attachant l'homme avec le fil de son yoyo

-ça c'est une équipe de super héros sourit maitre Fu en observant les 10 face à leurs 2 ennemis

-C'est parce que vous nous avez toujours bien conseillé lui sourit Ladybug

-Je tachetais de m'en souvenir pour le futur avoua l'homme. Oh non ! Ils m'ont retrouvé constata-t-il en voyant les lumières des dirigeables se diriger vers eux. Vous devez partir et vite

-D'accord. Mais avant, on doit leur prendre leur miraculous. Occupez-vous de Mayura faites attention qu'elle ne s'en aille pas quand vous ouvrirez la protection. Bunnix prépare notre passage pendant ce temps, on n'a pas une minute à perdre

-Entendu dit-elle en déclenchant le terrier vers leur époque

-Il est temps de savoir qui tu es papillon dit Ladybug en s'approchant de l'homme

-Tu as toujours tendance à perdre à l'esprit que tu n'es qu'une gamine Ladybug sourit-il confiant

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre, il réussit à se défaire de ses liens et il a attrapé sa boite de miraculous avant de se diriger vers le terrier de Bunnix

-Non, dit Ladybug horrifié en commençant à le poursuivre

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans leur époque, une blonde se promenait doucement le long de la Seine avant de soupirer en s'appuyant contre la rambarde du fleuve. Mais quelques instants plus tard, elle sursauta en voyant un passage temporel s'ouvrir à côté d'elle

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle vit le papillon en sortir, une boite à la main

-Revient ici hurla une voix le poursuivant tandis qu'un yoyo vint s'accrocher à sa cheville, le faisant chuter par la même occasion

-Il me faut plus de pouvoir dit l'homme en approchant sa main de l'un des miraculous qui s'était échappé de la boite à cause du choc avec le sol

-Même pas en rêve expliqua Chloé en venant écraser sa main avec son pied

-Mademoiselle Bourgeois, dit-il en la reconnaissant. Nous pouvons convenir d'un nouvel accord. On oublie votre erreur de la dernière fois et vous redevenez Queen Bee quand vous le voulez

-Ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile une deuxième fois dit-elle en s'accroupissant devant lui. J'ai fait une erreur c'est vrai. Mais je suis une alliée de Ladybug et jamais je n'aurais dû la trahir. Je me fiche bien d'être Queen Bee pour toujours. Du moment que je peux être au moins une fois la Queen Bee qui aide les autres dit-elle en prenant le miraculous qu'il tenait dans la main

-Bonjour ma reine dit la petite abeille en sortant de la petite boite qu'elle venait d'ouvrir

-Salut Pollen, heureuse de te revoir. Ladybug semble avoir des ennuis. Il faut l'aider, dit-elle en attachant le peigne dans ses cheveux. Pollen transforme moi dit-elle en devenant Queen Bee

-Et que compte -tu faire ? Plus jamais Ladybug ne te fera confiance. Sans moi tu n'es plus rien, les habitants de Paris te déteste. Mais si tu me rejoins, quand on contrôlera la ville ensemble, ils seront enfin à tes pieds.

-J'ai déjà qui je veux à mes pieds, je suis la fille du maire je te rappelle. Venin dit-elle en activant sa toupie. Désolé papillon mais mon alliance avec toi m'a au moins fait comprendre une chose. Je ne veux plus être une sale peste. Je ne veux plus que les gens me craignent. Je ne veux pas être comme ma mère, je veux juste être moi dit-elle en appuyant la toupie sur lui pour l'immobiliser pour de bon

-Chloé ? Demanda Ladybug perdue en sortant finalement du terrier

-Il est tout à toi Ladybug, je l'ai immobilisé pour un bon moment

-Merci dit-elle décontenancé

-Oh et bien sûr, ceci te revient dit-elle en approchant sa main de son peigne

-Chloé tu …

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Mayura bondit à son tour du terrier pour attraper le papillon toujours immobilisé avant de s'en aller précipitamment

-Non, dit Ladybug en remarquant qu'elle avait perdu sa trace

-Ladybug dirent les 9 autres héros en apparaissant à leur tour

-On est désolé soupira Ryuko. Elle nous a eue par surprise quand on a retiré le dôme

-Et maintenant elle a encore emmené le papillon soupira chat noir

-Ce n'est que partie remise ne vous en faites pas. Au moins on à empêcher le pire en protégeant le passé

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là elle ? Demanda Rena rouge sur la défensive en fixant Queen Bee

-Je m'en allais de toute façon expliqua la blonde. Détransformation dit-elle en redevenant Chloé. Je passais par là par hasard, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas laisser le papillon s'enfuir avec ça. Ça t'appartient dit-elle en tendant la boite de miraculous à Ladybug. Pollen dit-elle en se tournant vers le petit kwami. Ce fut un honneur de pouvoir te revoir et pouvoir enfin te dire aurevoir et merci pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté

-Le plaisir était pour moi ma reine dit sincèrement la petite abeille avant de disparaitre alors que la blonde avait retiré le peigne

-Et merci à toi aussi Ladybug pour l'opportunité que tu m'as apportée dit-elle en déposant le peigne dans sa main. Je suis désolé d'en avoir pris conscience aussi tard. J'aurais aimé devenir une héroïne aussi douée que vous tous dit-elle en observant les autres membres de la team de super héros. Mais je n'en avais pas l'étoffe dit-elle en leur tournant le dos avant de s'éloigner

Face à ses paroles, tous sont restés sans voix et même Rena sentit de la compassion pour elle

-Chloé attend dit Ladybug en la poursuivant. Et si tu refaisais un essaie ?

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle perdue

-Je ne te dis pas que je vais t'accorder ma confiance aussi facilement que la dernière fois. Mais moi aussi j'ai mes tords dans cette histoire. Je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi. Je t'ai fait espérer des choses et je n'aurais pas dû. Mais si on retentait ensemble d'être alliées ?

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle choquée

-Ouais, notre équipe manque de piquant depuis ton départ dit Chat noir en les rejoignant alors que Chloé laissa échapper un petit rire les larmes aux yeux

-Bien sûr, si tu acceptes, il faudra être très prudente encore plus que les autres, car tout Paris connait ton identité

-Si j'accepte ? Bien sûr que j'accepte

-Bien alors quand j'aurais besoin de ton aide, il faudra que tu me rejoignes dans les sous-sols du grand palace. Il va falloir que je te confectionne aussi un porte clé en forme d'abeille. Laisse-moi juste le temps de le construire et je viendrais vite te l'apporter

-D'accord dit-elle émue

-Oh dit l'héroïne en voyant ses boucles d'oreilles biper. Je dois filler. Vous devriez tous rentrer chez vous maintenant

-Entendu confirmèrent-ils tous en s'éloignant

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Marinette était occupée sur l'une de ses nouvelles créations, lorsqu'elle remarqua qui lui manquait un fil pour pouvoir finir la manche de sa veste. Directement, elle ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau pour trouver le fil dont elle avait besoin. Mais lorsque sa main s'en approcha, elle se figea en fixant un bout de tissus blanc en dessous. Avec tous les évènements qui se sont enchainé ces derniers temps, elle avait fini par oublier le bout de tissus qu'elle avait arraché sur la veste du papillon et qui était redevenu normal une fois qu'il fut détransformé. Avec un peu de chance, elle trouverait quelque chose sur ce tissu qui pourrait l'aider quant à sa provenance.

Elle plaça donc le tissu sur son bureau avant de commencer à l'observer avec sa loupe qu'elle utilise pour des finissions très précise lors de création de modèles. En le parcourant, elle remarqua vite que ce tissu était vraiment de qualité. Elle connaissait maintenant assez le monde de la mode, pour savoir que ce genre de tissu n'était utilisé que par les plus grands créateurs car leur qualité se faisait vraiment rare.

Intriguée, elle attrapa une pile de magazine de mode qu'elle possède pour s'inspirer, avant de commencer à les feuilleter. Mais en parcourant plusieurs magazines de la marque Agreste, elle fronça les sourcils, non pas en observant un mannequin, mais en observant le créateur lui-même. Après avoir observé pendant quelques instant la veste blanche significative de Gabriel Agreste, elle approcha le tissu de la photo les mains de tremblantes. Et en constatant que les fibres des 2 étaient exactement les mêmes, elle entrouvrit la bouche

-Oh non laissa-t-elle échapper entre ses lèvres

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Pas lui, pas son idole, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Et si c'était vrai, ça voudrait dire que Adrien habitait sous le même toit que ce monstre et qu'il était en ce moment même en danger.

Pour se persuader, elle découpa l'une des photos du visage du célèbre designer avant de commencer à dessiner avec un feutre gris le masque significatif de l'homme qui terrorise Paris depuis autant de temps. Mais en voyant que celui-ci s'incrustait parfaitement sur son visage, elle écarquilla les yeux avant de laisser retomber son feutre sur son bureau

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, elle atterrit sur la tour Eiffel encore toute retournée de sa découverte

-Bonjour ma Lady retentit une voix enjouée dans son dos. C'est rare que tu me contactes à une heure aussi tardive. Alors ? Pourquoi avais-tu tant besoin de ma présence féline ?

-Chat dit-elle en se retournant gravement vers lui

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il en percutant son regard plus sérieux que jamais

-J'ai découvert l'identité du papillon

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il abasourdi. Comment ?

-Grace au tissu que je lui ai arraché dit-elle en ouvrant sa main dans laquelle il se trouvait

-Comment as-tu pu le retrouver avec seulement ça ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas un tissu commun. C'est une création de grand créateur. Pour être plus précise il appartient à un grand créateur. Il vient de la veste de Gabriel Agreste

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Ça ne peut pas être lui

-Je sais, moi non plus je ne comprends pas. Je veux dire son propre fils a été attaqué plusieurs fois à cause des akumatisé. Quel genre de père laisse son enfant courir autant de risque ?

-C'est impossible dit chat noir catégorique

-Pourtant, il n'y a aucun doute regarde dit-elle en lui tendant l'illustration du masque de papillon qu'elle avait fait sur la photo de Gabriel

-Mais Gabriel Agreste a été lui-même akumatisé, ça ne peut donc pas être lui

-Je sais, mais j'ai bien réfléchi. Cet homme est loin d'être bête. S'il voulait éloigner les doutes qu'on avait sur lui, quel meilleur moyen que de se faire passer lui-même pour une victime ?

-Non, dit-il en repoussant l'image qu'elle lui tendait toujours. Je ne peux pas le croire. Ça ne peut pas être vrai

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus chat ? Les preuves sont là

-Non tu ne comprends pas. Ça ne peut pas être lui. Je… j'ai besoin d'être seul dit-il en s'éloignant avec son bâton

-Chat attend dit-elle en essayant de le retenir. Mais il était déjà loin

En observant sa forme s'éloigner de plus en plus, Ladybug était plus que perdu. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?


	8. Chapter 8 : père et fils

Le soleil s'élevait doucement dans le ciel de Paris. Et tandis que ses premiers rayons perçaient à travers la tour Eiffel, un groupe de 11 personnes faisais face à son objectif avec détermination

-Tout le monde à bien compris le plan ? Demanda Ladybug en se tournant vers les autres héros qui approuvèrent ses dires

-Queen Bee, je compte sur toi. A la moindre ouverture, je veux que tu l'immobilises

-Je vais faire mon possible promis la blonde

-Chat tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant inquiète vers son plus proche acolyte qui observait le sol sans rien dire, ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes

-Oui confirma-t-il. Nous avons une mission. Je ne peux pas échouer dit-il décidé en relevant son regard convaincu

Et pour cause, toute la nuit, Adrien avait retourné cette situation dans son esprit sans en comprendre le sens. Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait nier les faits. Son père était son ennemi. Et il devait comprendre pourquoi, il devait lui demander des explications. C'est pourquoi il s'était promis de lui-même l'arrêter.

-Bien alors en route s'exclama finalement Ladybug en devançant la marche en direction du manoir Agreste. Et n'oubliez pas, en plus d'arrêter le papillon, il faut nous assurer qu'Adrien ne court aucun danger.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Nathalie debout devant sa tablette, se retourna vers Gabriel assit à son fidèle bureau.

-Monsieur, nous avons un problème

-Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il en relevant le regard vers elle

-Les caméras de la ville dont vos employés ont piraté le système ont repéré l'équipe des Héros et ils semblent se diriger vers ici

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je pense qu'ils viennent pour nous monsieur

-Mais c'est impossible, comment auraient-ils pu découvrir mon identité ?

-Je l'ignore monsieur. Mais nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque

-Tu as raison, enclenches le système de sécurité de la maison

-Bien monsieur dit-elle alors qu'il accrocha la broche du papillon à sa chemise. Nooroo transforme moi ordonna-t-il au petit papillon terrifié

Une fois les plaques en fer blindé enclenché tout autour de la maison, le papillon s'approcha de son assistante avant de lui transmettre de nouveau les pouvoirs de Catalyste

-Nous avons besoin de tous nos alliés en protection afin d'avoir du temps pour trouver un plan d'évacuation avec Adrien, mes chers papillons et ma tendre Emilie

-Bien monsieur dit-elle en se transformant

* * *

Dans le centre-ville, alors que la bande de super héros se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa destination, Nala écarquilla les yeux et eu juste une seconde pour éloigner Viperion de la trajectoire d'une onde de choc

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Rena rouge perdue

-Je connais cette attaque dit Ladybug les sourcils froncés

-ça ce n'était pas Rock and Roll les héros retentit une voix à leur droite

-C'est Jagged Stones constata Bunnix en observant l'akumatisé se promener sur son crocodile transformé en dragon

-Protection intervint Carapace en voyant un bisou voler vers Pégase

-C'est mademoiselle Bustier dit Roi singe en observant l'akumatisé qui venait de les rejoindre de l'autre coté

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Ryuko en s'armant de son épée pour la pointer vers un dessin animé géant qui leur fonçait dessus

-Animaestro dirent Ladybug et Chat noir en s'observant

-Regardez dit Queen Bee. L'eau monte de ce côté de la ville

-C'est Ondine dit Roi singe en fixant sa petite amie akumatisé se diriger vers eux

-Et par là on a de la glace qui se propage. C'est le patineur expliqua Viperion

-On est cerné de tous les côtés constata Rena en remarquant Glaciator, Rossignoble, chevalier noir, audimatrix, Marionnettiste, les sapotis, Animan, Anansi, maitre noël et la plupart des autres akumatisé que Ladybug, Chat noir et leur équipe ont vaincu jusque-là.

-Le papillon sait qu'on arrive. Il a tenté une ultime attaque constata Ladybug

-Mais on ne le laissera pas faire expliqua Ryuko. On peut se charger d'eux ici. Chat noir et toi vous devez le trouver

-Vous êtes sur ? Demanda l'héroïne coccinelle

-Oui on vous couvre confirma Nala. C'est à vous de vaincre le papillon. Après tout, c'est vous qui l'avez toujours fait jusque-là. Vous seuls en êtes capables

-Bien dirent-ils en s'adressant un signe de tête d'accord. Alors on vous fait confiance, faites attention à vous dirent-ils en s'éloignant

Mais dans leur course, chat noir tira Ladybug contre lui afin qu'elle évite un gros poing fait de croissants qui avait essayé de l'attaquer

-Désolé monsieur mais c'est nous votre ennemi dit Pégase en venant faire face à l'akmatisé

-Merci Pégase lui dit Ladybug en voyant qu'ils les couvraient de tous les akumatisés qui tentaient de les suivre

* * *

Continuant leur course folle pour s'éloigner le plus possible des combats qui avaient lieu au centre-ville et pour se rapprocher du manoir Agreste, Ladybug à écarquillé les yeux en voyant des citoyens de Paris essayer de se défendre contre Rogercop, le mime et numérix

-Ils sont en difficultés constata l'héroïne. On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça

-Va les aider lui conseilla Chat noir. Moi je continue. Le papillon essaye de nous ralentir mais il faut que l'un de nous continue

-Non chat, c'est trop dangereux que tu y ailles seul. Cet homme est vicieux

-Fait moi confiance, je te promets de l'arrêter

En voyant l'éclair de combativité passer dans les yeux verts de son acolyte, elle soupira

-D'accord. Mais fait attention à toi dit-elle en donnant un coup de yoyo pour se diriger vers les habitants

Maintenant seul, Chat noir continua sa route pour enfin arriver dans la rue devant la demeure Agreste

-Je t'en prie, dit moi que ce n'est pas toi dit-il en observant les protections étendues tout autour de sa maison

Mais en voyant un petit papillon écarlate s'échapper d'une petite ouverture venant de son grenier, tout espoir le quitta. Il devait comprendre comment son père avait pu devenir un tel monstre.

Et c'est avec cette idée en tête, qu'il lança son bâton dans la petite ouverture avant de l'agrandir, lui permettant de se glisser dans la grande fenêtre en forme de papillon. Comment n'avait-il jamais pu s'en rendre compte ?

A l'intérieur de la salle, il vit une centaine de papillon écarlate s'envoler, dérangés par son intrusion. Et un peu plus loin dans la salle, le papillon se retourna vers lui, ayant entendu les bruits d'intrusion

-Alors depuis tout ce temps, c'est là que tu te cachais ? dit Chat noir tentant de garder la face alors qu'il se savait confronté à son père derrière le masque gris

-J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que ce serais toi qui arriverais jusqu'à moi. Mais enfin tant que tu es là, autant que tu me serves. J'aurais besoin de ta bague cher Chat noir

-Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir refuser cette offre dit-il en s'armant de son bâton

Directement, père et fils ont engagé un combat sans merci pour réussir à arracher le miraculous de l'autre.

Voyant cela et sachant son patron en difficulté car plutôt vulnérable sans ses akumatisés pour le protéger, Mayura s'empressa de rejoindre le bureau avant d'ouvrir le coffre pour s'emparer du miraculous du paon

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans Paris, les héros qui étaient aux mains avec de nombreux akumatisés se figèrent en voyant le pouvoir de Catalyste s'arrêter sur eux afin de laisser échapper les papillons écarlates.

-Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? Demanda Rena rouge perdu

-Ladybug et Chat noir ont dû trouver le papillon expliqua Pégase

-Alors on a gagné ? Demanda Roi singe

-Rien n'est moins sûr. Mais on ne peut pas laisser ces citoyens décontenancés seuls expliqua Ryuko. Viperion, tu devrais aller voir quelle est la situation de leur côté. S'ils ont besoin d'aide, tu pourras ainsi remonter le temps pour nous prévenir à temps

-Entendu confirma le héros serpent en se précipitant dans la direction que le duo de super héros avait prise

Et à quelques rues de là, il aperçut l'héroïne coccinelle aider quelques habitants

-Ladybug dit-il en se précipitant vers elle. Tout va bien ?

-Les akumatisés ont été libéré, seulement il y a quelques blessés parmi les citoyens. Je ne peux pas les laisser seuls. Mais je m'inquiète pour Chat noir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe là-bas dit-elle en observant la demeure Agreste

-Je vais aller lui donner un coup de main compris l'autre héro en se dirigeant vers la maison en question

* * *

Et en arrivant devant celle-ci, il remarqua une ouverture dans les protections de la maison au niveau du grenier. Ça devait être l'œuvre de Chat noir pas de doute

Alors sans perdre une seconde, il s'y dirigea et en observant à l'intérieur, il vit chat noir réussir à plaquer le papillon au sol avant de planter son bâton au niveau de sa gorge pour l'empêcher de bouger. Mais derrière lui, le super héros chat ne vit pas la porteuse du miraculous du paon arriver discrètement pour l'attaquer par surprise.

Voyant ça, Viperion se prépara à aller l'aider, quand il entendit :

-C'est fini papillon dit Chat noir en lui retirant son miraculous pour l'envoyant voler plus loin, laissant ainsi apparaitre Gabriel Agreste. Tu as perdu

-N'en sois pas si sûr dit l'hommes les sourcils froncés

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée ? Pourquoi avoir terrorisé les habitant de Paris pendant autant d'années ? Tu as tout pour être heureux. Une société qui marche, une réputation mais surtout un fils qui tient à toi

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre lui cracha l'homme

-Au contraire dit Chat noir en baissant les yeux. Je peux comprendre plus que tu ne le crois. Détransformation

En voyant la lumière verte, le designer écarquilla les yeux et quand il aperçut le jeune homme sous son vrai visage, sa bouche s'entrouvris légèrement

-Adrien dit faiblement l'homme

Reconnaissant également le garçon qu'elle connait depuis son plus jeune âge, Mayura se stoppa net dans son geste d'attaque envers lui.

De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, sous son masque turquoise, Viperion avait également écarquillé les yeux en observant le blond. Et soudain, sans vraiment le contrôler, il revit l'image de Marinette face à Adrien rougissante, il revit Chat noir complétement sous le charme de Ladybug, il revit Marinette proche du super héros sur son balcon en pleine nuit, il revit l'image de la super héroïne sauvant le blond en rougissant. Sans le savoir, ces deux-là avaient créé un carré infernal entre eux alors qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre bien plus qu'ils ne l'imaginaient. Et en comprenant ça, Luka se sentit soudain de trop dans cette équation infernale. Tout devenait clair à présent. Leur échange de miraculous accidentel parce qu'ils étaient en faîte l'un à côté de l'autre pendant l'attaque de Juleka, le baiser d'amour véritable qui avait marché sur Chat noir, mais surtout comment les 2 avaient pu tomber amoureux en à peine une heure lorsqu'ils ont été attaqués par Oblivio. C'était simplement parce qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre sans le savoir.

Mais ce que personne ne savait, c'est que caché dans l'ombre une autre personne, qui venait de se faire désakumatisé alors qu'elle servait de protection rapprochée et surprise au papillon, avait également observé la scène. Une fois la lumière verte envolé, la brune avait serré les poings avant de grincer des dents. Alors c'était lui depuis le début. C'était donc pour ça que Ladybug tentait désespérément de l'éloigner.

-Pourquoi père dit Adrien les larmes aux yeux après un petit instant de silence. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

-Mais pour toi répondit l'homme alors qu'Adrien posa son regard désespéré vers lui. Je voulais que tu retrouves ta mère. Avec ton miraculous et celui de Ladybug nous pouvons la faire revenir à la vie ensemble et redevenir enfin une vraie famille

-Alors tout ça, c'était pour elle ?

-Oui. Je ne pouvais accepter qu'on nous l'enlève. Je ne pouvais pas accepter de voir la tristesse sur ton visage après sa disparition. Alors je me suis promis de la ramener parmi nous pour te rendre le sourire

-Non, tu ne comprends pas dit-il en baissant le regard. La perte de maman est une tragédie c'est vrai. Mais ce qui m'a fait le plus de mal, c'était de ne plus avoir mon père également. Depuis tu m'as toujours ignoré et isolé alors que j'avais plus que jamais besoin de toi pour me remettre de sa disparition

-Mais nous n'avons plus à accepter cette situation. Plus maintenant que nous sommes presque en possession du pouvoir qui pourra la ramener parmi nous

-Non, dit Adrien. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. L'ancien gardien nous l'a bien expliqué. La fusion du pouvoir de la destruction et de la création à toujours un prix. D'autant plus pour un vœu aussi important. Une vie pour une vie dit-il très sérieusement. Si tu ramènes maman alors quelqu'un d'autre devra prendre sa place. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas permettre ça et maman n'accepterais pas que quelqu'un meure à sa place non plus

Face à la véracité de ses propos, Gabriel écarquilla les yeux. Il est vrai que sa femme a toujours eu le cœur pur. Si elle revenait parmi eux et découvrait ce qu'il a fait pour la ramener, elle ne le pardonnerait pas et se renfermerait certainement sur elle-même

-Nous devons laisser maman s'en aller père, soupira Adrien. Nous devons la laisser reposer en paix. Nous l'avons perdue c'est vrai, mais si tu continues sur cette voie, c'est ton fils que tu perdras également. Je peux pardonner ce que tu as fait à cette ville. Mais si tu continues à faire souffrir les habitants, je devrai prendre les mesures nécessaires

-Je n'ai jamais voulu blesser personne tu sais. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était par amour

-Je sais confirma Adrien

-Mon fils dit-il en l'observant attentivement. Comment n'ai-je jamais pu prendre conscience de l'homme bien que tu es devenu dit-il en le serrant contre lui. Ta mère serait si fière de toi. Tu lui ressembles tant.

Face à ce geste, Adrien écarquilla les yeux avant de lui aussi serrer son père contre lui les larmes aux yeux

-Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. A partir de maintenant, je vais devenir un père dont tu pourras être fier

Face à ces révélations, Adrien s'est détendu quelque peu, avant de froncer les sourcils en entendant un petit sanglot dans son dos et en se retournant vers la source du bruit, il s'est mis en position défensive face à Mayura

-Non Adrien attend dit son père. Elle ne fera rien. Elle est de mon côté, elle respectera ma décision

-C'est vrai confirma la porteuse du miraculous du paon. Jamais je ne pourrais te faire du mal Adrien. Pas après t'avoir vu grandir tout au long de ces années. Détransformation

-Nathalie dit-il les yeux écarquillés. Pourquoi ?

-Moi aussi je voulais que tu retrouves le sourire avoua-t-elle. Emilie était mon amie la plus précieuse. Je voulais qu'elle ait une seconde chance avec sa famille. Mais c'est toi qui as raison. On doit la laisser reposer en paix. C'est terminé dit-elle en retirant la broche du paon. Elle te revient de droit dit-il en la déposant dans sa main.

-Adrien intervint Gabriel, je sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les autres héros ne débarquent ici. Je me doute que vous devez tous connaitre mon identité. Mais sont-ils au courant pour Nathalie ?

-Non, nous avions seulement trouvé l'indice sur toi grâce au bout de veste que Ladybug avait réussi à t'arracher

-Alors ils ne doivent rien savoir, s'il te plait ne leur dit rien. Nathalie n'a fait qu'obéir à mes ordres elle n'est pas responsable du gâchis que j'ai moi-même engendré

-Mais père et toi ?

-Pour moi s'est terminé. Je dois me rendre aux autorités. Seulement je ne peux pas te laisser seul. Nathalie s'il vous plait je veux que vous veiller sur mon fils en mon absence

-Bien sur monsieur confirma-t-elle

Mais à l'extérieur du repère, Viperion, toujours posté à observer de l'autre côté de la fenêtre la scène, remarqua des points de couleurs différentes se rapprocher du manoir

-Adrien dit-il faisant sursauter les 3 personnes à l'intérieur

-Viperion dit-il en écarquillant les yeux. Mais depuis quand tu es là ?

-Depuis pas mal de temps avoua-t-il. Mais je me suis dit que je n'avais pas à intervenir dans une pareille situation. Seulement les autres arrivent. Tu dois te retransformer avant que tout le monde ne connaisse ton identité

-Tu as raison. Plagg transforme moi. Au fait, dit-il une fois redevenu Chat noir. Est-ce que tu vas leur dire qui est Mayura ?

-Je ne le ferai pas si tu penses que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je me fierais à ton jugement

-Merci dit-il sincèrement avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où il avait lancé le miraculous du papillon. Ou est-il ? Demanda-t-il en observant le sol vide

-Et bien il me semble que tu l'as lancé dans cette direction lui indiqua son père

-Mais il ne s'y trouve pas constata-t-il

-C'est impossible dit son père les sourcils froncés

-Personne d'autres n'aurait pu se trouver dans cette salle ? Demanda Chat noir

-Non, tous les akumatisé étaient en protection à l'extérieur… a l'exception dit-il en écarquillant les yeux …

-De Volpina compris Mayura

-Non pas elle dit Chat noir en se précipitant vers la trappe pour quitter la pièce. Mais même en parcourant tout le manoir, il ne trouva pas une seule trace de la brune.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rejoint finalement le repère du papillon, il trouva les autres héros rassemblés autour de son père attaché par des menottes en train d'essayer de défendre Nathalie

-Puis ce que je vous dis qu'elle ignorait tout de mon plan. Mon assistante c'est juste retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment

-Ne nous prends pas pour des imbéciles papillon dit Bunnix en le fixant. Nous n'avons pas la moindre trace de Mayura et pourtant cette femme se trouve à tes cotés sans aucune raison valable

-Ce n'est pas elle intervint Chat noir en les rejoignant. Il dit la vérité

-Tu es sûr de toi Chat ? Lui demanda Ladybug tandis que dans son dos, il aperçut Viperion lui adresser un hochement de tête, signe qu'il ne révèlera rien de ce qu'il sait

-Mayura s'est enfui expliqua-t-il en montrant le miraculous qu'il avait dans les mains. Mais elle m'a certifié qu'elle renonçait à se battre

-Attends, tu l'as laissé s'échapper ? Demanda Roi singe perdu

-Non elle a profité de ma distraction pour s'en aller. Elle n'y était pour rien. Le papillon l'a simplement manipulé

-Alors tu penses qu'elle était innocente ? Demanda Carapace

-Oui, c'était seulement un dommage collatéral d'après les termes du papillon

-C'est vrai confirma Gabriel. J'ai menacé cette femme pour qu'elle se joigne à moi. Tout est de ma faute. Non la sienne

-Vous êtes sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Demanda Ryuko perplexe

-Chat noir dit la vérité confirma Viperion. Cette femme n'avait rien de dangereux. La condamner n'amènera rien de bon

-Bon et bien si vous en êtes persuadés tous les 2, je vous fais confiance confirma Ladybug

-Et Adrien ? Demanda Queen Bee. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Demanda-t-elle à Gabriel

-Il va bien intervint Chat noir. J'ai pu le mettre en sécurité. Il est juste un peu secoué. Je vais lui éviter le triste spectacle de l'arrestation de son père. J'irais le chercher quand tout sera calmé

-Tant mieux soupira Ladybug rassuré tandis qu'au loin, ils entendirent des sirènes de police se rapprocher.

* * *

Lorsque tous les héros sont sortis, accompagnés de Gabriel Agreste et de l'agent Roger Raincomprix qui tenait les menottes de l'ancien papillon afin de le faire avancer, ils ont pu voir toutes les caméras de télés se dresser face à eux tandis qu'ils se sont fait ensevelir sous les questions

-Gabriel Agreste, pouvez-vous expliquer à tout Paris pourquoi vous leur avez fait subir tout cela ?

-Ladybug, comment avez-vous trouvez l'identité du papillon ?

-Chat noir, il parait que c'est vous qui avez arrêté le papillon, comment vous y êtes-vous pris ?

-Reculez informa le policier, nous devons d'abord interroger monsieur Agreste, il n'a donc pas le droit de répondre aux questions de la presse dit-il en conduisant l'homme dans la voiture de police. Et c'est le cœur lourd, que Chat noir observa la voiture contenant son père s'éloigner.

Maintenant seuls faces aux caméras, les 11 héros ont tentés tant bien que mal de calmer tous ces rapiats de la presse.

-Chloé, retentit soudain une voix dans la foule de citoyens rassemblés pour assister à l'arrestation de celui qui les a terrorisés pendant de nombreux mois. Poussez-vous enfin, je suis Audrey Bourgeois, je suis la femme de votre maire, ne me touchez pas bande de paysans. Oh Chloé ma chérie dit-elle en apercevant l'héroïne de l'abeille. Tu n'as rien dit-elle en venant la serrer contre elle

-Maman dit-elle surprise de son comportement fort inhabituel

-Je suis très fier de toi dit-elle en se décollant avant de prendre la pause à côté d'elle. C'est ma fille dit-elle en la montrant fièrement. Elle a sauvé Paris d'un monstre. Chloé chérie sourit enfin lui ordonna-t-elle. Tu dois montrer que tu es heureuse de ta victoire

-Mais tu m'as toujours dit que tu me trouvais ridicule à jouer les héroïnes dit-elle septique

-Bien sûr que non voyons, tu es la merveilleuse Queen Bee. L'une des héroïnes les plus connues au monde

-Alors c'était ça dit-elle en s'éloignant d'elle. Je t'intéresse enfin au bout de presque 17 ans, seulement parce que j'ai réussi à me faire connaitre sans ton nom et celui de papa

-Chloé ne joue pas les enfants dit-elle en lui envoyant un regard noir. Prend donc la pause à mes côtés, nous parlerons de tout ça à la maison

-Non, dit-elle en tournant les talons pour s'éloigner des caméras

-Chl…Queen Bee dit Ladybug en essayant de la retenir

-Je m'occupe d'elle, les journalistes ne vont pas te lâcher de sitôt lui expliqua Viperion. Tu es leur héroïne, tu dois rassurer les habitants

-D'accord dit-elle en soupirant avant de se retourner vers les journalistes avec un faux sourire pour continuer de répondre à leurs questions.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Viperion avait suivi la blonde pour finalement la trouver assise sur les marches d'un bâtiment vide actuellement vu toute l'agitation devant la demeure Agreste

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle en séchant ses larmes d'un coup de manche. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié. C'est de l'inquiétude pour un membre de notre équipe

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je sais qu'aucun de vous ne m'a jamais considéré comme faisant partis de l'équipe

-C'est faux, si Ladybug te fait confiance, alors tu fais partis de notre équipe au même titre que n'importe qui d'autre

-Je connais ton identité je te rappelle. Je vous ais tous trahis

-C'est vrai, mais je pense que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance

-J'en ai déjà eu et je les ais toutes lamentablement gâchés. Pourtant j'ai vraiment envie de changer. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'elle s'intéresse enfin à moi. Mais rien de ce que je n'ai pu faire n'a jamais pu la rendre fière. Tout ce qui l'a toujours intéressée, c'est la renommée. J'ai été une telle idiote dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes de rage. J'ai tant voulu lui ressemble pourtant aujourd'hui je me rends compte de l'erreur que c'était. Ma mère est seule et aigri. En agissant comme elle, je suis devenue exactement comme ça

-C'est faux, tu n'es pas seule. Tu as ton amie Sabrina, ton père et puis tu nous à nous. On sait tous ce que tu as fait. Mais si tu fais à nouveau partis de l'équipe, c'est qu'on croit en toi. On sait que tu peux devenir une personne différente. Et c'est comme ça que tu pourras te détacher de ta mère

-Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable

-Personne d'autre ne peut le faire pour toi dit-il sincèrement. Tu es la seule à pouvoir te changer. Il faut seulement que tu croies en toi. Quant à ta mère, tu ne devrais plus faire les choses pour elle. Et si cette fois-ci tu faisais quelque chose pour toi ? Sois fière de qui tu es toi, et à ce moment-là, elle se rendra compte que tu n'as pas eu besoin d'elle pour te construire et elle s'en voudra.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-C'est ce que j'ai choisi de faire dans mon cas expliqua-t-il

-Toi aussi tu as des problèmes avec ta mère ?

-Non avec mon père. Il nous a quitté ma mère, ma sœur et moi il y a quelques années pour se mettre avec une autre femme plus jeune que ma mère.

-Je suis désolé dit-elle sincèrement

-Bah j'ai appris à vivre avec dit-il en haussant les épaules. Le plus dur ça a été pour Juleka, elle s'est renfermée sur elle-même après ça. Heureusement, elle va de mieux en mieux grâce à Rose maintenant.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien petit serpent dit-elle finalement sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Un véritable ange, ça me rendrait presque malade

-Et toi reine des abeilles, je suis sûr que sous ton masque de peste, il y a quelqu'un de vraiment bien qui se cache. J'en suis sûr, car elle ressort quand tu portes ce masque lui indiqua-t-il

-Merci dit-elle sincèrement en lui adressant un sourire timide

* * *

Une heure plus tard, la cohue devant la demeure Agreste avait fini par se calmer et Ladybug avait demandé à tous les autres héros de rentrer chez eux pour se reposer, afin de pouvoir discuter seule à seul avec Chat noir.

-Bien joué Chat lui dit-elle finalement en se tournant vers lui

-Merci, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une victoire. Il faut que je t'avoue 2 choses

-Lesquels ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe

-Mayura, c'est bien Nathalie

-Mais pourquoi as-tu menti ?

-J'ai conclu un pacte avec Gabriel Agreste. Il souhaitait protéger son assistante pour qu'elle puisse rester au côté de son fils afin de veiller sur lui maintenant qu'il ne pourra plus lui-même. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je connais assez bien Adrien. Il n'a que sa tante maternelle et son cousin comme membre de sa famille restant. Donc s'il se retrouve seul…

-Il sera placé chez elle très loin de Paris compris Ladybug. Aucun juge ne laissera un mineur habiter seul dans une telle maison surtout aux vues de la situation de son père

-Exacte confirma Chat noir. Mais ce que j'ai dit n'étais pas qu'un mensonge. Mayura s'est bien rendu, elle m'a livré d'elle-même son miraculous. Elle n'a fait qu'obéir à Gabriel

-Je vois dit Ladybug en réfléchissant. Je te fais confiance chat. Si tu penses que cette femme n'est plus un danger pour la population alors je te crois. Mais je garderais tout de même un œil sur elle

-Bien sûr, ça me semble logique. D'ailleurs ceci te revient de droit en tant que gardienne dit-il en déposant la broche du paon dans sa main

-Et celui du papillon ?

-Je ne l'ai pas retrouvé

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle abasourdi

-Quelqu'un d'autres se trouvait dans la pièce. Quelqu'un que le papillon avait akumatisé et qui a tout vu de la scène. Il a dû prendre la broche de papillon avant de s'enfuir

-Une idée de qui ça peut être ?

-Oui, mais je dois d'abord enquêter pour être sûr de ce que j'avance

-Pourquoi ne pas me le dire, je pourrais t'aider

-Je suis désolé. Mais c'est de ma faute, c'est à moi de prendre cette responsabilité. Ne t'en fais pas, dès que j'aurais plus d'informations je te les transmettrais

-Chat dit-elle en le fixant intensément. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Depuis l'annonce de l'identité du papillon tu sembles plus préoccupé que d'habitude

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ma Lady, je m'en sortirais comme toujours dit-il en lui adressant un faux sourire. Après tout, il était devenu un champion à ce jeu-là maintenant.


	9. Chapter 9 : rédemption

Le lendemain matin, Adrien soupira en observant le bâtiment devant lui et en prenant une grande inspiration, il avança finalement vers celui-ci

-Bonjour dit-il à la femme de l'accueil, je suis Adrien Agreste et je souhaiterais voir mon père

-Oui on a été avertis de votre visite. Vous pouvez vous rendre dans la salle des visites

Suivant son indication, le blond entra dans une salle remplie de plusieurs tables sur lesquelles plusieurs détenus discutaient avec leurs proches tandis que dans les 4 coins de la pièce, des gardes surveillait leurs moindres faits et gestes. En s'asseyant à l'une des tables vide, Adrien se sentit responsable d'être celui qui avait arrêté son père et donc qui l'avait conduit dans un tel endroit.

Quelques instants plus tard, 2 gardes sont entrés dans la pièce accompagnés de Gabriel menotté.

-Vous avez 30 minutes maximum indiqua l'un des gardes en le faisant s'asseoir en face de son fils

-D'accord confirma l'homme en les observant s'éloigner. Je suis heureux que tu sois là dit-il ensuite en se tournant vers son fils. J'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas

-Même sous cette forme, j'assumerais les journalistes ce n'est pas neuf pour notre famille

-C'est vrai confirma-t-il. Je me rends compte maintenant de ce que je t'ai fait subir pendant toutes ces années, je suis désolé

-Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que tu as fait tout ça pour mon bien. Alors dit-il en observant autour de lui. Comment ça se passe ici ?

-ça va pour le moment. J'ai rendu ma déposition hier et comme j'ai reconnu tous mes crimes, mon procès ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps

-Tu as déjà une idée de la peine que tu vas recevoir ?

-Mon avocat estime que ça devrait se jouer entre 20 et 30 ans

-Bon sang, c'est énorme dit le lycéen en baissant le regard

-Non Adrien, ne t'en veut pas. Tout ça est de ma faute et non la tienne

-Mais j'aurais pu te couvrir, j'aurais pu…

-Non, c'est normal que je paye pour ce que j'ai fait à cette ville…. Au fait dit-il après un instant de silence. Qu'en est-il de ta mère ?

-Elle a été prise en charge par le meilleur service de pompe funèbre de la ville. Elle aura un enterrement très digne répondit-il les larmes aux yeux. Tout ce que maman aurait souhaitée

-Merci à Nathalie et toi de vous occuper de ça. J'espère pouvoir être présent

-Je pourrais en parler au juge

-Il ne t'écoutera pas. C'est mieux que tu laisses mon avocat régler ça.

-Il n'écouteras pas Adrien, mais il écoutera Chat noir, lui dit-il tout bas. Et si je convaincs Ladybug de témoigner en ta faveur également, il sera coincé. Aux yeux des habitants de Paris, il ne peut pas refuser l'une de nos demandes.

-Pourquoi ferait-elle ça pour moi ? Je suis son ennemi

-C'est vrai, mais Ladybug est la fille la plus empathique et pleine de cœur que j'ai rencontré. Jamais elle n'acceptera qu'un homme ne puisse pas assister à l'enterrement de sa femme

-Tu semble l'apprécier beaucoup. Je suppose que vos années de combat côte à côte y sont pour quelque chose.

-Oui c'est vrai, je lui confierais ma vie sans hésiter. C'est la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance

-Tu connais donc son identité ?

-Père dit-il outré. Même après tout ça, tu gardes un intérêt pour ça ?

-Non, c'était maladroit de ma part pardon. Je voulais seulement savoir si vous aviez révélé vos identités l'un à l'autre

-Non jamais. Tu es le seul avec Nathalie et Viperion à connaitre la mienne

-Oui, si ont exclu mademoiselle Rossi

-Oui je sais c'est un problème que je dois régler assez vite

-C'est bien plus qu'un problème Adrien, c'est une menace. Cette fille est littéralement obnubilée par toi

-Je sais oui soupira-t-il

-Ne prends pas ça à la légère. Si elle était présente, elle sait donc qui tu es. Et vu sa haine pour Ladybug et sa passion pour toi, on peut s'attendre au pire

-Attends comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ?

-J'ai fait équipe avec mademoiselle Rossi

-Tu as fait quoi ?

-J'ai gardé un œil sur cette demoiselle car je savais qu'avec elle dans les alentours, elle pourrait te surveiller. Mais surtout, je pensais pouvoir l'utiliser en créant un akumatisé spécial

-Un akumatisé spécial ? Demanda-t-il perdu

-Oui avec ta camarade de classe mademoiselle Dupain-Chang. Elle a un tel esprit pur que son basculement en akumatisé l'aurait rendu bien plus dangereuse que les autres

-C'est toi qui as demandé à Lila de faire autant de mauvais coups à Marinette ? Demanda-t-il choqué

-A vrai dire, je n'ai pratiquement rien eu à lui demander, elle a fait tout de son propre chef

-Bon sang père, tu ne te rends pas compte du diable avec lequel tu as signé un contrat. Il y a d'autres choses que je devrais savoir ?

-Le miraculous du paon

-Quoi le miraculous du paon ?

-C'est lui qui est responsable du décès de ta mère

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il la bouche entrouverte

-Le miraculous était endommagé. Il a eu plusieurs fois des effets sur sa santé et je lui ai demandé d'arrêter de l'utiliser, mais elle ne m'a pas écouté. Elle tenait tant à sauver les gens. Lors d'un de nos voyages d'affaire à New York, elle l'a utilisé pour sauver un jeune garçon d'une guerre de gang. Mais elle a gardé le miraculous trop longtemps. Il lui à pompé trop d'énergie. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je suis vraiment désolé dit-il en laissant échapper une petite larme. Si j'avais réussi à la convaincre de ne pas intervenir, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé

-Arrête dit Adrien les larmes aux yeux. Tu n'es pas responsable. Maman a fait ses propres choix. Tu n'aurais pas pu l'en dissuader dit-il en imaginant exactement la même situation avec Ladybug. Elle aussi est tellement borné. Jamais il ne pourrait la convaincre de ne pas intervenir dans une situation ou une personne est en danger.

-Mais je ne comprends pas. Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvez en possession de ces 2 miraculous ?

-Lors de l'un de nos voyages. Nous avions choisi de partir tous les 2 après nos études. Nous avions décidé d'ouvrir notre propre société de création de mode. Mais afin de trouver l'inspiration, nous avions décidé de nous isoler pour laisser venir l'inspiration à nous. Et lors de l'une de nos expéditions dans une plaine éloigné au fin fond de la chine, nous avons trouvez 2 mystérieuses boites ainsi que le livre que tu m'avais emprunté et perdu à l'époque. Quand nous avons compris l'ampleur du pouvoir des bijoux que nous avions trouvés, nous avons décidé de les garder secrets et de les utiliser seulement en cas d'urgence. Mais celui du paon était déjà défectueux lorsque nous l'avions trouvé. Alors même si j'essayais de faire tout ce que je pouvais avec le pouvoir du papillon, ta mère continuait de vouloir utiliser le pouvoir du paon même si son état de santé se dégradait.

-Mais … commença Adrien avant d'être coupés par les 2 gardes qui s'approchaient d'eux

-Fin de la visite Agreste, il est temps de retourner en cellule

-Attendez les retint Adrien. J'ai encore besoin de parler à mon père j'ai …

-Tout va bien Adrien, je suis obligé d'obéir. Mais nous aurons tout le temps de reparler de tout ça une autre fois. En attendant, pense à ce que je t'ai dit, méfit toi de la fille

-D'accord père dit-il en l'observant s'éloigner avec les gardes

* * *

A la fin de sa visite, il est sorti de la prison, mais à peine eut-il mit un pied dehors, qu'il fut accosté par une dizaine de journalistes

-Adrien Agreste, comment vous sentez vous de savoir que votre père est le papillon ?

-Adrien, pourquoi lui avoir rendu visite ? Lui pardonnez-vous toutes les atrocités qu'il a fait subir à la ville

-En voulez-vous à votre père ?

-Comment n'avez jamais vous pu remarquer qu'il était le papillon ?

-ça suffit retentit une voix alors que Labybug atterrit entre les journalistes et Adrien. Il ne vous doit rien, laisser le tranquille. Vous croyez que ce n'est pas déjà assez dur pour lui ?

-Non c'est bon Ladybug intervint-il. Ils ont le droit de se poser des questions. Je suis désolé de ne jamais avoir compris que mon père était le papillon. Moi-même, je suis le premier choqué par mon aveuglement. Mais je n'en veux pas à mon père. Je sais ce qu'il a fait. Mais malgré tout, ses raisons étaient nobles. N'importe quel homme amoureux aurait pu faire la même chose pour sauver la femme qu'il aime dit-il en observant discrètement Ladybug. Mais aujourd'hui grâce aux héros de Paris, il a compris ses erreurs et ils souhaitent changer, alors je le soutiendrais dans ce processus. Car c'est mon père et je tiens à lui. Maintenant tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de laisser ma famille tranquille pendant un petit temps. Nous avons besoin de nous retrouver

-Adrien … Adrien continuèrent les journalistes en voulant lui poser encore plein d'autres questions

-Laissez le tranquille, c'est la dernière fois que je vous le demande, sinon vous aurez à faire à moi, prévint Ladybug. Je te raccompagne chez toi dit-elle en se tournant ensuite vers le blond

-Merci dit-il en se laissant entrainer par son yoyo

Arrivée devant la demeure Agreste, Ladybug l'a doucement déposé au sol

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je sais que tout ce qui s'est passé ces 2 derniers jours n'a pas dû être facile pour toi

-Non c'est vrai confirma-t-il. Mais je crois que je ne réalise pas encore. Tout s'est passé si vite

-En tout cas sache que si tu as besoin de parler, je serais toujours à ton écoute

-Merci dit-il touché

-Adrien retentit la voix de Nathalie au-dessus des marches. Vous êtes bien rentré soupira-t-elle rassuré. Je me suis inquiété en voyant le nombre de journalistes devant la prison.

-Tout va bien Nathalie ne vous en faites pas

-Et votre père ?

-Il se porte bien également dit-il en la voyant se détendre légèrement

-Madame Sancoeur, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous si vous me le permettez ? Demanda Ladybug

-Bien sûr. Entrez, je vous en prie dit-elle en lui indiquant le bureau

-Je vous laisse compris Adrien sachant très bien de quoi l'héroïne comptait parler avec elle. Encore merci Ladybug

-De rien, n'oublie pas, si tu as besoin n'hésite pas à me contacter ou Chat noir. J'ai pu comprendre que vous étiez assez proche

-Oui c'est vrai confirma-t-il. Merci dit-il en l'observant entrer dans le bureau

* * *

-Merci de me recevoir madame dit Ladybug en l'observant refermer la porte. Je suppose que vous connaissez la raison de ma venue ?

-Oui, Chat noir à du tout vous racontez

-Exacte. Et je lui ferais confiance dans son jugement, c'est pourquoi je ne révèlerais rien de votre implication dans toute cette histoire

-Je vous remercie

-Ne me remerciez pas. Ce n'est pas pour vous que je le fais. Mais pour Adrien. Il a déjà assez souffert avec tout ça. Je ne veux pas qu'en plus il soit placé et éloigné de ses amis. Alors tant que vous prendrez soin de lui et qu'il sera heureux, je vous ferais confiance

-Comptez sur moi, confirma-t-elle

-Et concernant la marque Agreste ? Demanda-t-elle en observant le logo sur le bureau. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va devenir ?

-Monsieur Agreste ma légué la marque. Il continuera probablement de créer depuis la prison et de mon côté, je m'occuperais de la partie marketing

-Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas souhaité que la marque disparaisse dit-elle sincèrement.

En observant autour d'elle la grande pièce, le regard de Ladybug fut finalement attiré par le grand portait d'Emilie Agreste

-Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à madame Agreste. Personne ne mérite de disparaître comme ça

-Non c'est vrai, surtout pas Emilie. Elle était la femme la plus généreuse et courageuse que j'ai pu rencontrer. Ma meilleure amie me manque dit-elle tristement

En entendant ça, le cœur de Ladybug se serra. Elle n'imaginait pas ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir si un jour elle devait perdre Alya. Et si elle avait eu un petit espoir de la ramener ne l'aurait-telle pas tenté elle aussi ?

-Je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances. Mais Emilie n'a pas totalement disparu. Elle continue de vivre en vous, en monsieur Agreste et en Adrien

-C'est vrai dit-elle en séchant ses larmes sous ses lunettes. Il est son portrait craché

-Alors tenez votre promesse et prenez soin de lui en sa mémoire dit-elle compatissante

* * *

Pendant ce temps à l'étage, Adrien s'était transformé en Chat noir avant de quitter sa chambre par sa fenêtre pour rejoindre l'autre bout de la ville. Arrivé à sa destination, il se retransforma en Adrien avant de venir sonner à la petite maison qui l'intéressait

-Bonjour ? L'interrogea une dame brune coiffé d'un chignon en venant lui ouvrir la porte

-Bonjour, vous devez être madame Rossi. Je suis Adrien Agreste, un ami de classe de Lila. Je venais voir comment elle allait après l'attaque d'hier

-Oh oui bien sûr que je sais qui tu es. Lila m'a beaucoup parlé de son petit ami. Je suis heureuse qu'on ait enfin l'occasion de se rencontrer

-Son petit ami ? Demanda-t-il exaspéré de voir que même à sa mère, elle ne faisait que mentir

-Mais je suis désolé mon garçon, tu l'as raté de peu. Lila a quitté Paris ce matin même. Elle ne t'a rien dit ?

-Où est-elle allée ?

-En Italie chez sa grand-mère. Après les incidents qui se sont déroulés ici, elle s'est dit que ce serait mieux de continuer sa scolarité là-bas

-Oh je vois, merci quand même. Sauriez-vous lui dire que j'aimerais lui parler si vous avez un contact avec elle ?

-Bien sûr confirma-t-elle

En s'éloignant de la maison, Adrien continua de retourner la situation dans son esprit. Vu les talents de menteuse de Lila, il doutait vraiment que celle-ci ai dit la vérité à sa mère et sois vraiment partis. Il fallait qu'il en sache plus et il savait que Nathalie avec ses talents d'assistante saurait lui apporter les réponses dont il a besoin.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, dans une petite église discrète de Paris. Une trentaine de personnes étaient rassemblé pour rendre un dernier hommage à Emilie Agreste.

Sur la première rangée, Gabriel surveillé de près par des policiers était assis aux côtés d'Adrien et Nathalie. A côté d'eux, se trouvaient Amélie et Felix.

Dans le reste de la salle, quelques associés proches de la société Agreste étaient présents, tel que madame Tsurugi accompagné de sa fille Kagami ou monsieur et madame Bourgeois accompagnés de Chloé. Le reste des personnes présentes étaient principalement composées de Mademoiselle Bustier, Mademoiselle Khan, Armant d'Argencourt venus soutenir leur élève ou ancien élève. Monsieur et Madame Lahiffe accompagnés de Noël et Nino, Monsieur et Madame Césaire accompagnés de Nora, Alya et des jumelles, Monsieur et Madame Dupain Chang accompagnés de Marinette, tous venus en soutient pour leur meilleur ami. Arnaka Couffaine venue soutenir le jeune pianiste qu'elle appréciait tant, avec Luka et Juleka. Et surtout, tout le reste de la classe d'Adrien tous venu pour le blond.

Et tout le soutient que ces gens qui comptent pour lui, lui ont porté, l'a vraiment touché. En voyant toutes ces personnes rassemblées pour lui, Adrien pris vraiment conscience d'à quel point sa vie avait changé depuis l'entrée de Plagg dans sa vie pensa-t-il en observant le petit chat installé dans la poche intérieur de sa veste de costume venu lui aussi en soutient pour le porteur de son miraculous. Et jamais il ne pourrait assez le remercier pour tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté, malgré son mauvais caractère et son gout douteux pour le fromage.

* * *

A la fin de l'enterrement, le cercueil fut conduit dans le cimetière et seuls Adrien, Nathalie, Gabriel, Amélie et Félix purent entrer pour rendre un dernier hommage à Emilie. Pendant ce temps, pour s'assurer que personne ne vienne déranger la famille Agreste, Ladybug, Rena rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee, Viperion et les autres héros s'étaient placé tout autour du cimetière afin d'éloigner les journalistes ou personnes trop curieuses

Enfin, quand la cérémonie fut finie, Ryuko se dépêcha d'aller de déstransformer pour rejoindre Adrien qui quittait le cimetière

-Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète en attrapant sa main

-Oui merci d'être là dit-il simplement

* * *

Ce soir-là, après que son père ai repris la direction de la prison, que son cousin et sa tante soient repartis chez eux et que Nathalie et lui soit rentré dans le manoir Agreste, Adrien soupira allongé dans son lit

-Tout va bien gamin ? Demanda Plagg inquiet

-Ouais

-Arrête soupira Plagg, tu peux être fort autant que tu veux à l'extérieur, mais toi et moi on est connecté. Je sais quand tu ne vas pas bien, tu ne peux pas me mentir contrairement aux autres

-Je sais soupira-t-il. Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'être faible, pas dans un moment pareil

-Arrête avec ça soupira son kwami. Être un héros ne veut pas dire que tu dois toujours être au top. Même nous les kwamis nous avons nos faiblesses. Tu as le droit d'avoir les tiennes. Ecoute dit-il sérieusement. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler à moi, tu devrais en parler quand même à quelqu'un

-Tu as raison. J'ai besoin de lui parler. Plagg transforme moi

* * *

A quelques rues de là, Marinette assise à son bureau s'activait à recopier ses notes de cours. Elle avait fait ça pendant tous les jours d'absences d'Adrien à l'école afin qu'il puisse rattraper son retard lorsqu'il sera de retour. Mais soudain, un coup provenant de son balcon retint son attention

-Chat ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant debout sur son balcon. Entre il ne fait pas chaud dehors constata-t-elle

-Merci dit-il en entrant dans sa chambre

-Tout vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant son visage brisé

-Non, dit-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Je suis désolé. J'avais besoin de te voir

-Ne t'en fais pas Chat, tu ne me dérange pas dit-elle inquiète en voyant des larmes se former dans ses yeux. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien ne va dit-il en s'écroulant en pleur sur son épaule

-Chat dit-elle surprise par une telle réaction de sa part. Tout va bien dit-elle en le serrant contre elle

Elle le laissa ainsi un petit moment déversé toute sa peine sur son épaule attentive. Lui laissant le temps qu'il fallait pour se sentir mieux

-Je suis désolé dit-il en se calmant tout doucement

-Ne le soit pas. Tu en avais besoin dit-elle en caressant affectueusement son visage. Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Je ne peux pas soupira-t-il. Ça concerne mon identité et si je t'en parle tu risques de savoir qui je suis. J'avais seulement besoin de réconfort

-Je serait toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi promit-elle

-Merci dit-il touché

-Allez dit-elle en se décollant doucement de lui. Je connais un bon remède pour les peines

-Lequel ?

-Tu viens m'aider à cuisiner quelques pâtisseries ? Mes parents sont partis chez des amis pour la soirée

-Avec joie dit-il enthousiaste. Il n'y a pas à dire, Marinette savait toujours comment lui changer les idées.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Adrien sous sa forme de Chat noir attendait assit sur la tour Eiffel que Ladybug réponde à son appel. Mais tant qu'il était là perdu dans ses pensées, il se mit à penser à Kagami. Il avait de la peine pour elle. A vrai dire ça faisait un petit moment qu'il commençait à se rendre compte qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme elle le souhaiterait. Au début de leur relation, il pensait pouvoir passer au-dessus. Mais plus le temps passait et plus il la voyait comme une amie. Et depuis l'arrestation du papillon, son sentiment se confirmait encore plus. Il appréciait beaucoup Kagami. Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à lui mentir. Ni à lui-même d'ailleurs pensa-t-il en observant son portable dans lequel plusieurs appels manqués de Kagami étaient affichés

-Chat ? Retentit une voix le sortant de ses pensées

-Oh ma Lady dit-il en rangeant son téléphone

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me voir avant notre rendez-vous avec Gabriel Agreste ?

-C'est à propos du miraculous du papillon

-Alors tu as trouvé qui l'a volé ?

-Malheureusement oui

-Comment ça malheureusement ?

-C'est Lila Rossi

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Comment c'est possible ?

-D'après Gabriel et Nathalie, c'était la seule akumatisé présente dans la pièce pendant mon combat avec le papillon. C'est la seule qui a pu le prendre

-Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? C'est très grave qu'elle en soit en possession. Elle pourrait manipuler tant de personnes avec son talent de menteuse

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai essayé d'aller lui parler seulement elle n'est plus chez elle

-Comme ça ?

-Sa mère m'a expliqué qu'elle était partie habiter chez sa grand-mère en Italie

-Mais elle ment, c'est évident

-C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, c'est pour ça que j'ai pu récolter ses informations dit-il en lui tendant un dossier

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Les dernières infos sur Lila que j'ai pu récolter. Sa mère lui a bel et bien acheté un ticket d'avion pour L'Italie. Mais elle ne serait jamais entrée dedans

-Donc elle est toujours à Paris ?

-Oui, les caméras de surveillance l'ont vu quitter l'aéroport quelques instants après le départ de sa mère mais on a ensuite perdu sa trace. Impossible de savoir vers ou elle s'est dirigée

-Ce n'est pas bon. Elle doit préparer un sale coup dans l'ombre. Il faut la retrouver

-Oui mais comment ?

-Je n'en sais rien avoua-t-elle. On réfléchira à ça plus tard, on à notre rendez-vous dans 2 minutes constata-t-elle

* * *

Sans attendre, les 2 ont rejoint la prison dans laquelle, les gardes les ont fait prendre place à l'une des tables de visite sur laquelle Gabriel Agreste était déjà installé

-Merci d'être venu dit l'homme une fois qu'ils furent installés

-Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous nous parler ? Demanda directement Ladybug

-Je me suis dit qu'il serait enfin temps qu'on ait une discussion. Afin que nous puissions enterrer la hache de guerre

-Je suis plutôt d'accord avec ça confirma la coccinelle. Maintenant que je sais les raisons qui vous ont poussés à devenir ce que vous êtes devenus, je souhaitais vous présenter mes plus sincères condoléances

-Je vous remercie. Surtout pour ce que vous avez fait afin que je puisse assister à l'enterrement de ma femme

-Ne me remerciez pas. C'était honteux qu'on ne vous laisse pas y aller

-Je vous ai mal jugé dit-il en l'observant. Nous avons certes été ennemis. Mais aujourd'hui, je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour tout ce que je vous ai fait. Et surtout pour l'ancien gardien

-J'accepte vos excuses. Mais malheureusement ce qui est fait est fait et on ne pourra pas revenir en arrière. J'espère simplement que maintenant maître Fu pourra profiter de sa retraite bien mérité

-ça devait être un homme très intelligent. La preuve est son choix de héros dit-il en les fixant tous les 2. Il serait fier de voir que vous avez réussi

-Je n'appelle pas ça une victoire soupira l'héroïne. Trop de personnes ont souffert dans cette histoire. Vous et votre fils les premiers. Croyez-le ou non, mais je suis vraiment désolé de la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez actuellement

-Ne le soyez pas. C'est le prix à payer pour mes actes, j'en ai bien conscience

A la fin de la demi-heure qui leur était accordée, la jeune héroïne et son ancien ennemi sont ressorti plus léger que ce qu'ils étaient entrés. Avoir pu mettre les choses à plat avec son ancien ennemi allait vraiment leur permettre d'avancer l'esprit libre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, au lycée Françoise Dupond, Adrien entra dans sa classe, mais sursauta en sentant des bras l'entourer

-Bon retour lui sourit sincèrement Marinette en se décollant de lui

-Tu m'a manqué Dude dit Nino en le serrant à son tour contre lui

-Toi aussi sourit-il légèrement

-On est tous heureux de te voir Adrien. On espère que tu vas bien ? Lui demanda mademoiselle Khan

-ça va merci dit-il en observant touché tous ses amis, remarquant d'ailleurs que Lila n'était effectivement plus présente parmi eux

-Ta chevelure blonde beaucoup trop flamboyante commençait à me manquer blondinet plaisanta Alya

-Tiens Adrien, ce sont toutes les notes de cours de ce que tu as manqué ces derniers jours dit Marinette en lui tendant une pile de feuille

-Merci dit-il en les attrapant

-Si tu ne comprends pas tout, je pourrais t'expliquer les matières que nous avons eu lui proposa Max en remontant ses lunettes

-D'accord je te tiendrais au courant confirma-t-il

-Et moi je peux te remettre au niveau pour le sport lui sourit Kim

-Tu rigole ? Se moqua Alix. Si tu veux un vrai entraineur tu devrais t'adresser à moi Adrien

-Tu veux rire la naine ? S'offusqua le sportif

-Comment tu m'as appelé ? Demanda-t-elle piqué à vif

-ça suffit vous 2 soupira madame Khan, tandis qu'Adrien laissa échapper un petit rire heureux de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas changés

-Adrien si tu as besoin que je fasse tes devoirs le temps que tu te remettre à jour, pas de soucis lui sourit Sabrina

-Oh non c'est gentil, je pense que je pourrais m'en sortir dit-il à la rousse

-Allez laissez-le, vous voyez bien qu'il a besoin d'air, vous l'oppressez intervint Chloé

-ça va merci Chlo dit-il en lui adressant un petit sourire

-Tu es sur, parce que sinon je peux demander à mon père de …

-Tout va bien je t'assure, je suis juste heureux d'être de retour parmi vous. Et je suis aussi heureux de te revoir également

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Adri-chou dit-elle rappelant le vieux surnom qu'elle lui donnait

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Paris semblait avoir repris un rythme normal. Et en ce jour calme, Les Kitty section venait de finir une répétition pour leur futur concert. Et tandis que Rose, Juleka et Yvan discutaient pour accorder leur musique au son, Luka lui pratiquait son éternelle guitare dans le canapé du salon

-C'était encore une très bonne répétition sourit Marinette en prenant place à côté de lui

-Merci dit-il sincèrement. Mais nous avons encore besoin de travailler

-Oui mais c'est une nouvelle chanson, c'est normal qu'elle ne soit pas encore parfaite. Mais elle le sera j'en suis sûr dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue

Face à ce geste, Luka ferma les yeux et Marinette fronça les sourcils

-Luka qu'est-ce que tu as ? Depuis quelque temps, tu es plus distant

-Je sais, je suis désolé Mari. Mais je ne cesse de réfléchir

-A quoi ?

-A nous 2

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle perdue

-Ecoute dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration. Je ne suis plus si sûr que l'on soit fait l'un pour l'autre

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que si

-Marinette dit-il en attrapant ses mains. Tu es une fille vraiment extraordinaire, clair comme une note de musique, sincère comme une mélodie et ça, ça ne pourra jamais changer. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, mais je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut

-Comment ça ? Luka je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que … est ce que tu essayes de rompre avec moi ?

-Oui dit-il faiblement. Je sais que pour le moment tu ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi je fais ça. Mais un jour tu comprendras. Je fais ça parce que je tiens à toi et jamais je ne pourrai être celui que tu pourras pleinement aimer.

-Bien sûr que je ne comprends pas dit-elle en se relevant frustré. Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens

-Si et au fond de toi tu le sais très bien

-Ecoute, si c'est encore pour cette histoire avec Chat noir, tu sais très bien que …

-Ce n'est pas lui, enfin pas seulement dit-il doucement. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que toi et moi nous sommes amis et ça ne changera jamais. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Mais je ne peux pas être un remplaçant. Je ne peux pas continuer de nier la vérité

-Je… dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites alors je respecterais ta décision. Je dois rentrer chez moi dit-elle en quittant précipitamment la pièce

-Mari, je … bon sang soupira-t-il en voyant que ça ne servait à rien de lui courir après

-Luka retentit une voix timide dans son dos

-Tu as tout entendu c'est ça ? Soupira-t-il en se tournant vers Juleka

-Ce n'était pas intentionnel, je venais seulement chercher une limonade pour Yvan et Rose. Je suis désolé

-Ce n'est pas ta faute dit-il en se laissant retomber lourdement dans le canapé

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu l'aimes toujours

-Je sais. Et c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait. Je suis de trop, ce n'est pas avec moi qu'elle doit être

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Vous étiez si parfais ensemble

-Mais elle aime toujours quelqu'un d'autre, même si elle essaye de se mentir à elle-même

-Adrien comprit-elle. Mais il est avec Kagami

-Je sais. Mais ça ne durera pas. Eux non plus ne sont pas fait pour être ensemble. On ne peut pas entraver le destin. Et ces 2-là semblent inlassablement pousser l'un vers l'autre

-Je suis désolé dit-elle en venant le serrer dans ses bras

* * *

Un peu à prés dans la chambre au-dessus de la boulangerie Dupain-Chang, Marinette se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit laissant enfin ses larmes couler sur son visage

-Marinette dit Tikki en s'approchant doucement d'elle. Je suis vraiment désolé

-Je pensais vraiment que ça pourrait marcher cette fois. Mais on dirait bien que je ne suis pas faite pour tomber amoureuse

-Ne dis pas ça, tu es une jeune fille extraordinaire, une héroïne même et un jour tu trouveras le bon. Un garçon qui t'aimera vraiment pour toi

-Merci Tikki dit-elle en la serrant contre elle. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Mais c'est terminé. Je dois arrêter d'être ce stupide cœur d'artichaut que j'ai toujours été. Tu as raison, je suis une héroïne et il est temps que j'agisse comme tel. Il faut que je me concentre sur la protection de Paris et la recherche de Lila rien d'autre ne doit compter pour le moment dit-elle décidé à reprendre son destin en main.

* * *

2 jours plus tard, après leur cours d'escrime, Kagami rejoint Adrien assis sur un banc

-Alors je t'écoute, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Ce n'est pas facile à dire avoua-t-il. Tu sais, la situation est un peu compliquée pour moi en ce moment

-Oui bien sûr, mais tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi

-Oui, et ton soutient m'est vraiment précieux. Mais je pense que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi. Avec la découverte de l'identité secrète de mon père, l'enterrement de ma mère, ma vie que je dois reconstruire avec Nathalie. J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre du recul, pour savoir où j'en suis avec tout ça.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de rompre avec moi ?

-Ce n'est pas contre toi se justifia-t-il. Tu comptes vraiment beaucoup pour moi. Mais oui, j'ai besoin d'être seul

-Je comprends

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il surpris

-Oui, je l'avais bien compris par ton attitude distante de ces derniers temps. Je voulais seulement que tu sois honnête avec moi

-Je suis désolé d'avoir attendu autant de temps

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. Comme je te l'ai dit. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, que notre relation change ou non

-Merci dit-il rassuré.

Il n'aurait vraiment pas aimé perdre l'amitié de Kagami, car elle était celle qui la comprenait le mieux dans son monde d'héritier beaucoup trop connus. Et son amitié compte vraiment pour lui.


	10. Chapter 10 : le nouveau papillon

3 mois plus tard, Paris avait retrouvé un certain calme qui n'avait pas été présent depuis l'apparition du papillon. Les parisiens commençaient à ne plus sortir chaque matin de chez eux avec la boule au ventre de peur d'être akumatisé ou attaquer par un akumatisé. Du coté des héros, eux aussi profitaient pleinement de ce moment de calme pour prendre une pause bien méritée. Mais malgré ça, Ladybug et Chat noir continuaient de chercher des traces de Lila sans en trouver aucune. Malheureusement pour eux, cette fille avait toujours été trop douée dans le domaine du mensonge et de la manipulation. Et cet atout semblait lui servir pleinement pour se cacher.

Du coté de Marinette, elle continuait d'avancer dans sa vie. Après quelques semaines difficiles, elle avait fini par pardonner Luka et avait décidé de lui reparler normalement comme un ami. Après tout, même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, elle tenait quand même toujours beaucoup à lui.

Adrien de son côté tentait d'avancer aussi bien que possible dans sa nouvelle vie. Heureusement, les journalistes avaient fini par se détourner de lui et de son père au bout de quelques semaines quand d'autres scoops plus neufs sont venus envahir Paris. Il avait ainsi repris sa vie presque aussi similairement qu'avant, à la différence prêt que Nathalie avait réduit quelque peu son horaire pour lui permettre de passer plus de temps avec ses amis. D'ailleurs, depuis sa nouvelle cohabitation avec l'ancienne porteuse du paon, il avait l'impression de reprendre une situation de famille quelque peu équilibré. Nathalie faisait tout son possible pour ne plus qu'il se sente seul. Elle le rejoignait toujours pendant les repas, même si elle était très occupée par le travail de la marque Agreste. Elle essayait de reprendre des sujets de discussion communs pour en apprendre plus sur la vie du lycéen. Tous ces efforts touchaient d'ailleurs beaucoup Adrien qui appréciait de plus en plus la femme qui semblait beaucoup moins froide qu'à l'époque, maintenant qu'il la connaissait sous son vrai jour.

Également, les 2 avaient pris l'habitude de rendre visite à Gabriel 2 fois par semaine et Adrien ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir le rapprochement entre son père et son assistante, qui lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Après tout, même si son père avait été condamné à 20 ans de prison, il était heureux de le voir réapprendre à vivre d'une autre façon.

* * *

Le mois de Mars venait de pointer son nez sur la ville de Paris et dans le lycée Françoise Dupond, l'habituel quatuor composé de Nino, Alya, Adrien et Marinette était en train de déjeuner tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Quand tout à coup, un énorme bruit sourd retentit à l'extérieur du bâtiment, les faisant tous sursauter

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda Nino les yeux écarquillés

-Une grue vient de lâcher la poutre d'un des bâtiments qu'elle était en train de construire expliqua Alya venant de recevoir une notification sur son téléphone, étant abonné à toute la presse de Paris

-C'est extrêmement dangereux dit Adrien les sourcils froncés en fixant l'écran. J'espère qu'il n'y a aucuns blessés

-Seulement quelques blessés légers heureusement lu Nino

-Attend dit Marinette, est-ce que tu sais zoomer sur la vidéo ?

-Je vais essayer dit Alya en s'exécutant

-Regardez là, dans la cabine de la grue dit-elle en montrant un petit point noir et blanc

-On dirait … dit Adrien avant d'écarquiller les yeux. C'est Marc, sous sa forme d'akumatisé

-Mais c'est impossible, le papillon a été arrêté dit Alya

-Oui mon père a été arrêté, mais il m'a expliqué que Chat noir n'a apparemment jamais retrouvé le miraculous du papillon

-Quoi ? Demanda Alya choquée

-Lila marmonna Marinette. Je savais que tôt ou tard elle se montrerait pensa-t-elle

-Si c'est vraiment un akuma, on devrait y aller. Venez dit Alya en se précipitant vers l'extérieur de l'école

-Alya attend tu ne devrais pas …oh bon sang soupira Adrien en voyant Marinette hausser les épaules avant de suivre Nino et Alya

Profitant de l'absence de ses amis, Adrien sortit à son tour de la salle avant d'aller trouver un coin isolé pour se transformer

* * *

Du coté de Marinette, voyant qu'elle avait réussi à semer Adrien et à perdre Alya et Nino, elle se dirigea elle aussi dans un petit placard discret pour se transformer. Une fois fait, elle rejoint la rue, juste à l'endroit où la poutre était tombée.

-Je savais que ce jour arriverait soupira Chat noir en apparaissant à côté d'elle

-Oui, mais ce qui m'inquiète surtout, c'est qu'elle ait mit autant de temps lui répondit la coccinelle les sourcils froncés

-Ladybug regarde dit-il en écarquillant les yeux

-Oh non, dit-elle en voyant que le conducteur de la grue avait repris une autre poutre et qu'il s'apprêtait à la laisser tomber sur une foule de curieux qui s'était rassemblé non loin de la première poutre tombée

Sans attendre, voyant la foule crier hystérique, les 2 héros on réagit au quart de tour. Ladybug attrapa ainsi la poutre avec son yoyo pour ralentir sa chute et Chat noir coinça son bâton entre la grue et le bâtiment d'à côté afin de rattraper la poutre dessus. Comme ça, quand elle fut en équilibre sur le bâton, Ladybug pu la déposer délicatement au sol loin des habitants

-C'est Ladybug et Chat noir dirent plusieurs personnes rassurées en fixant leurs héros

-Il faut évacuer les lieux, leur ordonna Ladybug. La situation risque de devenir vraiment dangereuse ici

Ecoutant ses conseils, la foule s'éparpilla assez vite

-Oh non, dit Chat noir en fixant la grue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

En suivant son regard, Ladybug à écarquillé les yeux en reconnaissant les cheveux roux de Nathaniel, tandis qu'il essayait de grimper en haut de la grue

Sans plus attendre, elle s'élança sur son yoyo avant d'attraper le garçon et venir le placer en sécurité au sol

-Ladybug dit-il en la reconnaissant. Tu dois me laisser y aller

-Non, Nathaniel c'est beaucoup trop dangereux

-Mais tout est de ma faute dit-il coupable

-Que c'est-t-il passé ? Demanda Chat noir en les rejoignant

-Je … dit-il en baissant le regard gêné

-Tout va bien, tu peux tout nous raconter expliqua Ladybug en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. On est là pour t'aider

-Marc voulait qu'on puisse enfin nous voir ensemble à l'extérieur. Enfin je veux dire comme un couple dit-il rouge. Mais je ne suis pas encore prêt. Je… j'ai peur de ce que les autres vont penser de nous. Avant lui, je pensais que j'aimais les filles. Mais pourtant je l'aime. Seulement …

-Tu as peur compris Chat noir

-Oui soupira-t-il

-Ecoute dit le blond compatissant. C'est normal d'avoir peur. C'est une situation tout à fait nouvelle pour toi et malheureusement tout le monde n'est pas aussi compréhensif qu'on le voudrait. Mais si Marc et toi vous êtes heureux, tu ne devrais pas porter attention aux regards des autres

-Oui mais et mes amis ?

-S'ils sont vraiment tes amis, alors ils te soutiendront quoi qu'il arrive lui expliqua Ladybug en lui adressant un petit sourire. Ne t'en fais pas. On va sortir Marc de là et vous pourrez en parler calmement vous 2. En attendant, va te mettre à l'abris

-D'accord promit-il en se dirigeant dans le bâtiment à coté

Maintenant seuls dans la rue, les 2 super héros se sont propulsés sur la grue afin de rejoindre la cabine.

-Fais bien attention, Marc a dû inverser cet homme qui construire en quelqu'un qui détruit expliqua Ladybug

-Oui, il semble même mieux maitriser ses pouvoirs que la dernière fois remarqua Chat noir en évitant une nouvelle poutre qui leur fonçait dessus

-C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle a tant attendu, Lila a dû attendre de connaitre parfaitement le pouvoir du papillon et les faiblesses des habitants de Paris avant de l'utiliser

-Ce qui en fait une ennemie encore plus dangereuse constata Chat noir en arrivant dans la cabine

Mais à peine fu-t-il entré, qu'il fut retiré de force par le yoyo de Ladybug, lui permettant d'éviter le coup de Reverso qui les attendaient patiemment dans la cabine avec l'homme de chantier

-Oh ce n'est pas passé loin constata-t-il. Bon tant pis. On va voir si vous pourrez éviter ça sourit-il

Et en voyant les centaines d'avions en papier s'élever dans son dos, les 2 super héros ont écarquillés les yeux

-On se replie dit Chat noir en propulsant son bâton pour s'échapper, emportant Ladybug avec lui

-Ce n'est pas bon dit Ladybug en atterrissant à quelques rues de là. Ses pouvoirs se sont décuplés et ils semblent avoir une réflexion plus aiguisée

-Tu crois qu'on va avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide ?

-Oui surement. Mais cette fois, on a un avantage

-Lequel ?

-Lila ne connait pas l'identité de nos alliés en dehors de Chloé. Il n'y a donc que pour elle qu'il faudra être vraiment vigilant. Tu sais la contacter ? Pendant ce temps, je vais aller chercher les miraculous

-Entendu dit-il en attrapant son bâton, pendant qu'elle s'élança à l'aide de son bâton

* * *

Une fois tous les miraculous rassemblés, elle a rejoint Chat noir et Chloé dans leur entrepôt secret

-Beurk ces égouts sont vraiment dégoutant dit la blonde en frottant le bas de son pantalon blanc

-Heureusement que tu vas te changer alors lui sourit Ladybug en lui tendant son miraculous

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-telle en relevant le regard vers elle. Pourquoi il y a encore des akumas qui se promènes ?

-Quelqu'un d'autre est en possession du miraculous du papillon. On vous expliquera tout plus tard. En attendant, on doit arrêter Reverso

-D'accord dit-elle en accrochant le peigne de l'abeille dans ses cheveux

-Chat, tu peux aller chercher Viperion, Nala, Rena et Carapace ?

-Entendu dit-il en attrapant les miraculous qu'elle lui tendait

-Moi je m'occupe de Bunnix, Ryuko, Pégase et Roi singe. Queen Bee rejoint nous au lieu de l'attaque dès qu'on n'y sera. Surtout n'y vas pas seule. Il est bien plus dangereux qu'auparavant

-D'accord dit la blonde en se transformant

* * *

Quand les 2 héros eurent rassemblé tout le monde, l'équipe de super héros se dirigea vers le lieu du combat. Mais en voyant tous les avions en papier leur foncer dessus, chacun à sortit son accessoire spécifique pour se défendre

-Surtout ne les laissez pas vous toucher. Sinon votre personnalité deviendra inversée. Et je ne tiens pas à retravailler avec un partenaire peureux

-Hé ce n'était pas de ma faute la dernière fois se défendit Chat noir. Je n'en peux rien si je n'ai peur de rien Lady-maladroite dit-il sur un ton moqueur

-Oh non mais quelle horreur tu veux dire que si l'un de ces trucs me touche, je ne serais plus aussi génial ? S'offusqua Queen Bee. Qu'est ce qui te fais rire toi ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Viperion qui n'avait pu retenir un rire moqueur

-Rien du tout

-Alors ne te moque pas de moi

-Non bien sûr, je n'oserais pas reine des abeilles dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil moqueur qui fit rougir la blonde

-Crétin dit-elle en détournant le regard

En l'observant mi-vexée, mi-gênée, le porteur du miraculous du serpent sourit encore plus. Après tout, ça semblait assez amusant d'embêter Chloé. Ce que personne à part lui n'avait d'ailleurs jamais osé faire

-Bon du coup c'est quoi le plan ? Demanda Bunnix qui continuait de faire tourner son parapluie pour se protéger. Parce que là à part se faire des crampes aux bras, on n'a pas avancé d'un centimètre vers notre ennemi.

-Bon on n'a pas le choix, j'y vais dit Ryuko en se changeant en éclair afin d'arriver dans le dos de l'akumatisé

-Non, dit Ladybug attend, c'est …. Attention dit-elle en voyant un avion en papier qui avait anticipé son mouvement se diriger vers elle

-Protection retentit une voix alors qu'un bouclier se dressa entre l'héroïne dragon et l'avion en papier

-Bien joué sourit Rena rouge à Carapace

-Comment il a fait pour comprendre ce que j'allais faire ? Demanda Ryuko en réapparaissant à côté d'eux

-C'est le nouveau papillon compris Ladybug. Il nous connait trop bien. Il a dû passer pas mal de temps à nous observer pour anticiper le moindre de nos mouvements

-Alors comment on va pouvoir intervenir s'il sait tout ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda Roi singe

-Une idée ma Lady ?

-Non avoua-t-elle en observant partout autour d'eux sans trouver le moindre indice

-Si seulement je pouvais être plus rapide soupira Nala. Je pourrais passer entre les avions et l'atteindre

-Mais attend c'est ça la solution dit Ladybug en réfléchissant. Couvrez-moi, il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose

-D'accord dit Pégase en lançant son fer à cheval afin qu'il détourne le regard de Reverso d'eux pendant quelques secondes

-Merci dit Ladybug en s'éclipsant rapidement

* * *

Arrivée chez elle, Ladybug a ouvert la boite de miraculous pour attraper un anneau bien précis.

-Je pense savoir qui sera le meilleur pour cette mission sourit-elle pour elle-même avant de repartir par son balcon

Arrivée en ville, elle est entrée dans le bâtiment non loin de la grue

-Ladybug ? Dirent les personnes cachées dedans

-Ne vous en faites pas, je vais tout arranger leur sourit-elle rassurante. J'aurais juste besoin de parler avec quelqu'un dit-elle en attrapant un garçon bien précis entre eux avant de disparaitre à l'étage sans que les autres n'aient le temps de réagir

-Ladybug. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Nathaniel maintenant seul avec elle à l'étage

-Nathaniel Kurtzberg, voici le miraculous Coq dit-elle en lui tendant la petite boite qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Il accorde le pouvoir de la lumière et du soutient. Si tu l'acceptes, tu t'en serviras pour le bien de tous et surtout pour sauver Marc dit-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire

-Tu veux que je vous aide ? Demanda-t-il perdu

-Oui. On a vraiment besoin de toi. Est-ce que je peux te compter dans notre équipe ?

-Bien sur confirma-t-il en attrapant la boite

Et en l'ouvrant, un petit coq lumineux en sortit

-Bonjour, je suis Orriko. Je suis le kwami du soutient se présenta la petite créature

-Bonjour, je suis Nathaniel sourit-il en enfilant l'anneau

-Tu as juste à dire Orriko transforme moi et je te prêterais mes pouvoirs

-D'accord. Orriko transforme moi

Directement, le petit coq entra dans l'anneau et son corps se fit recouvrir d'un costume rempli de plume jeune et orange, tandis que ses cheveux roux se plaquèrent en arrière et que le bout devint noir tel les plumes d'un coq

-Prêt à devenir un héros ? Lui sourit la coccinelle

-Plus que prêt confirma-t-il en s'observant impressionné

-Bien allons rejoindre les autres dans ce cas dit-elle en sortant par la fenêtre

-Ladybug dirent les 10 autres héros en la voyant les rejoindre

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Rena rouge

-C'est notre nouvel allié et probablement notre seule chance de vaincre Reverso les informa l'héroïne de la coccinelle. Je vous présente …

\- Heu Gallinacés (en rapport au mot latin Gallus qui veut à la fois dire coq et gaulois en hommage au coq gaulois très vieil emblème de la France) répondit-il en réfléchissant à son nom de héro

-Et bien enchanté Gallinacés lui sourit Chat noir

-Et du coup, c'est quoi ton pouvoir à toi ? Demanda Bunnix curieuse

Perdu, le héros du coq tourna le regard vers Ladybug qui lui sourit en accord

-Ok dit-il en se concentrant. Lumière dit-il en faisant un geste d'ouverture avec ses mains

Directement, 11 cercles de lumière se formèrent aux pieds des autres héros

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Rena rouge perdu.

-C'est trop cool, j'ai l'impression de sentir ma puissance augmenter sourit Roi singe

-C'est exactement ça sourit Ladybug. C'est le rôle de soutien du miraculous du coq. Il peut booster les pouvoirs de tous ses alliés

-Trop cool dit Nala qui semblait avoi couru bien que personne n'ait pu la voir partir

-Bon avec ça on devrait pouvoir approcher. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Ryuko, tu vas repartir dans son dos, s'attendant à cette attaque, Carapace sera là pour te protéger. Pendant ce temps, Rena je veux que tu crées le plus d'illusion possible de Roi singe, Pégase et Bunnix afin de le déstabiliser ne sachant pas lesquels seront les vrais. Votre but à tous est donc de retenir son attention. Pendant ce temps, Viperion tu seras là en renfort s'il parvient à toucher l'un d'entre eux. A ce moment-là, tu remonteras le temps pour les faire redevenir normaux. Nala de ton coté, je veux que tu emportes Queen Bee sur ton dos afin de passer à travers les avions et l'emmener pour qu'elle puisse paralyser Reverso. Enfin une fois ça fait, Chat noir se chargera de désintégrer s'objet dans lequel se trouve l'akuma pour que je puisse le purifier. Est-ce que tout le monde à bien compris le plan ?

Hochant la tête de haut en bas, tous les héros se mirent directement à exécuter le plan.

Comme prévu, avec ces nombreux avions, Reverso réussi à toucher plusieurs fois les 3 héros mais heureusement, grâce à Viperion, ils ont à chaque fois pu redevenir normaux. De son côté, Nala exécuta la mission qui lui était demandé. Mais en détournant son regard de Roi singe, Pégase et Bunnix, l'akumatisé compris qu'il y avait un problème et commença à diriger tous ses avions vers Nala et Queen Bee remarquant seulement de temps à autres, des petits dégradés de jaune et de mauve dans l'air.

-Ce n'est pas bon grogna Ladybug en voyant les avions foncer sur les 2 filles. Même Nala ne pourra pas les éviter éternellement. Il faut l'aveugler. Gallinacés, il est temps de lancer ton chant du Phoenix

-Entendu sourit-il en s'élançant dans les airs

-Fermer tous les yeux ordonna Ladybug à ses alliés sans se faire entendre par Reverso

Et quand Gallinacés fut à la hauteur de l'akumatisé, une lumière aveuglante s'émana de lui, brouillant complétement la vue de leur ennemi

-Nala vas-y, il est droit devant toi lui expliqua le héros du coq

-D'accord dit-elle en s'élançant vers lui les yeux fermés

-Venin retentit la voix de Chloé. Et même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir avec ses yeux clos, elle sentit sa toupie entrer en contact avec un corps qui fut directement paralysé

-Hé ben on peut dire que tu as su éclairer nos lanternes Gallinacés sourit Chat noir une fois que la lumière fut atténuée. Cataclysme dit-il avant de détruire son énorme avion en papier

-Vraiment même avec ce nouveau papillon tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher ? Soupira Ladybug en attrapant le petit papillon mauve dans son yoyo. Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit Akuma. Je te libère du mal. Bye bye petit akuma. Miraculous Ladybug dit-elle en réparant tous les dégâts causés

-Tu serais déçu sinon lui sourit Chat noir lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel par reflexe

-Bien joués dirent finalement les 12 en se tapant le poing

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Demanda Marc perdu à côté d'eux

-Tu as été de nouveau akumatisé, mais tout va bien maintenant lui sourit Ladybug en l'aidant à se relever

-Mais il n'y a plus de papillon comment c'est possible ?

-Il semble qu'un nouveau ait pris son rôle soupira Chat noir. Oh dit-il en entendant sa bague biper. On devrait y aller dit-il en observant tous les autres miraculous biper à part celui de Ladybug qui n'avait pas utilisé le Lucky charm

Sans se le faire redire, ils ont tous disparus, laissant Ladybug seule avec Marc

-Je vais te raccompagner chez toi lui sourit la jeune fille.

Acquiesçant, il la suivit dans les rues de Paris

* * *

-Je suis désolé Ladybug. J'ai été de nouveau faible. A cause de moi, vous avez encore tous été en danger

-Non tout va bien. Tu n'as pas été faible Marc. Le nouveau papillon à juste profité de toi. Ecoute dit-elle en voyant son regard baissé. Je sais ce qui te tracasse, mais tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Nathaniel ne t'en veut pas non plus

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Il me l'a dit lui-même sourit-elle. Il a tenté de t'aider tu sais. Mais je l'ai éloigné pour ne pas qu'il soit blessé. Pourtant il souhaitait vraiment te sortir de là. Ça n'a pas été facile pour lui de nous passer le relai

-J'ai été un idiot avec lui. J'aurais dû respecter sa décision. J'aurais dû comprendre qu'il n'était pas prêt. Mais je l'aime tellement, je voulais que tout le monde sache à quel point dit-il alors que ses yeux verts se remplirent de larmes

-Moi aussi je t'aime retentit une voix dans son dos

-Nath dit-il en se retournant vers le roux

-J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi dit-il en venant le serrer contre lui. Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien dit-il en se décollant quelque peu de lui afin d'observer son visage

Et directement, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, faisant écarquiller les yeux de l'autre garçon

-Mais nous sommes en pleine rue dit-il en observant autour de lui que personne ne les ait vu

-Je m'en fiche dit le roux en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai jamais eu honte de toi tu sais. J'avais juste peur

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

-Disons que j'ai eu les conseils de 2 bons amis dit-il en observant Ladybug du coin de l'œil. Allez maintenant sèche tes larmes sourit-il en essuyant ses yeux larmoyants

-Je suis désolé dit-il en enfonçant son visage dans son torse. Je ne suis qu'un pleurnichard

-Oui. Mais je te trouve très mignon même comme ça lui sourit Nathaniel

-Merci dit finalement Marc en le serrant contre lui

Souriant attendrit, Nathaniel a fini par adresser un regard à Ladybug dans le dos de son petit ami avant de lui tendre son miraculous

-Merci lui souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres en attrapant l'anneau. Puis en leur adressant un dernier sourire, elle s'est éclipsée à l'aide de son yoyo

* * *

Le lendemain matin, au lycée Françoise Dupond, toute la classe de mademoiselle Khan était déjà arrivée à l'exception de Nathaniel. Et en entendant des pas s'approcher de la porte de leur classe, tous les étudiants ont pu voir le concerné arriver dans l'embrasure de la porte en tenant la main de Marc dans la sienne

-Heu salut les gars dit-il quelque peu mal à l'aise. Je … dit-il en regardant sa main. Je voulais vous dire que …

-Te fatigue pas Nath, on est déjà au courant lui sourit Alix

-Je … c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il surpris

-Oui, ça fait un moment qu'on est au courant pour vous 2 confirma Yvan en lui adressant lui aussi un sourire rassurant

-Faut dire que vous n'étiez pas vraiment discret vu les regards mielleux que vous vous adressez en permanence expliqua Chloé

-Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

-C'était pas à nous de le faire expliqua Kim

-Ouais, on attendait que tu sois prêt Dude lui sourit Nino

-Alors, depuis tout ce temps vous … ça n'a rien changé pour vous ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que ça change ? Rigola Alya. On n'a pas fait tout un foin du couple de Yvan et Mylène, de Juleka et Rose ou même de Nino et moi. Alors pourquoi ce serait différent pour toi ?

-Et puis vous êtes très mignon ensemble sourit Rose enthousiaste

-Merci les amis dit-il touché

Après tout, si ses amis qui comptent le plus pour lui le soutenaient, il se fichait bien du regard des autres. Il était prêt à affronter n'importe qui avec leur soutient.

* * *

A la fin de la journée de cours, Marinette transformée en Ladybug, attrapa la boite contenant tous les miraculous, avant de s'éclipser par son balcon. Une fois fait, elle passa chez chacun des porteurs de miraculous afin qu'ils puissent se transformer et la rejoindre dans leur hangar.

Finalement, elle les rejoint accompagnée de Gallinacés, le dernier qu'elle avait été trouver

-Alors qu'elle était cette urgence ? Demanda Ryuko allant droit au but comme à son habitude

-Et bien si Chat noir et moi, nous avons décidé de vous rassembler ici, c'est pour discuter de l'identité du nouveau papillon

-Parce que vous savez qui c'est ? S'étonna Pégase

-Oui confirma Chat noir. Grâce à l'aide de Gabriel Agreste, nous savons qui est la seule personne capable d'avoir volé la broche

-Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit plus tôt. En route, on a qu'à aller l'arrêter tout de suite expliqua Bunnix

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple malheureusement soupira Ladybug. On connait son identité, mais nous ignorons ou elle se trouve actuellement

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Carapace intéressé

En s'adressant un regard, les 2 héros principaux ont soupiré

-Lila Rossi expliqua finalement Chat noir

-Quoi ? Demanda Alya. Mais c'est impossible, Lila est partie vivre en Italie

-C'est ce qu'elle a fait croire oui. Mais nous avons la preuve qu'elle est bien restée à Paris

-Vous êtes vraiment sur ? Parce que Lila ne ferait de mal à personne expliqua Roi singe. Elle a toujours travaillé pour des œuvres caritatives avec le prince Ali

-Tout ça est faux expliqua Chat noir. En retraçant tout son parcours, dit-il en montrant le dossier que Nathalie avait construit, nous savons qu'elle n'a jamais fait toutes les choses qu'elle a prétendus faire. Elle n'a jamais fait le tour du monde, elle ne connait pas de stars et elle n'a jamais vécu avec le prince Ali pendant qu'elle était absente du collège Françoise Dupond. C'est juste une simple étudiante qui s'est fait renvoyer de son ancien collège à Lilles pour avoir tenté de nuire à l'une de ses camarades. Bien sûr, elle a toujours caché ce détail à sa mère et lui à seulement demandé de venir vivre à Paris pour entrer dans un collège plus réputé

-Attends, donc tu es en train de dire que Marinette avait raison sur elle depuis le début ? Demanda Queen Bee choquée

-Exacte confirma Chat noir. D'ailleurs Lila ne semble pas avoir appris de ses erreurs, car elle a recommencé à persécuter la seule personne qui doutait de sa parole. Elle a par exemple tout manigancé pour la faire virer du collège, puis elle a ensuite tenté de lui nuire en ternissant sa réputation, allant jusqu'à m'utiliser moi dans cette mascarade.

-Alors tous les camarades de Marinette ont douté d'elle à cause d'une simple manipulatrice ? Demanda Rena rouge en se maudissant elle-même

-Oui confirma Chat noir en comprenant à quel point sa meilleure amie devait s'en vouloir

En observant tous ses camarades de classe et Viperion baisser le regard honteux de leur comportement envers elle, Ladybug décida de changer de sujet

-Enfin bon dit-elle alors que tous les regards se posaient sur elle. Maintenant que nous connaissons son identité et sa fourberie, nous savons qu'elle ne sera pas une ennemie à sous-estimer. C'est pour ça que je vous ais rassemblés tous aujourd'hui. Sachant que ce papillon-là ne connait pas vos identités en dehors de Chloé, je pense que le plus facile serait que vous aillez vos miraculous en permanence sur vous

-Tu veux dire qu'on va les garder ? Demanda Viperion

-Exacte, j'ai assez confiance en chacun d'entre vous, pour savoir que vous en prendrez soin. De plus, vu la dangerosité de ce nouveau papillon. Je n'aurais peut-être pas toujours le temps de partir chercher vos miraculous en plein combat. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que vous soyez tous prêt au combat en permanence. Et puis si l'un de vous venait à croiser Lila, il se devra de contacter les autres et d'essayer de l'arrêter. C'est pourquoi vous aurez besoin de vos kwamis pour communiquer

-Tu es sûr de toi Ladybug ? Demanda timidement Gallinacés

-Certaine, j'y ai longuement réfléchi avec Chat noir dit-elle en montrant le blond qui objecta

-Je serais honoré de remplir ma mission confirma Ryuko. Tu peux avoir toute confiance en moi Ladybug

-Moi aussi confirma Nala, bien vite suivis par les autres héros

-Bien alors la question est réglée. Mais j'ai une dernière mission à vous confier aujourd'hui. Nous ne savons pas les surprises que nous réserve encore Lila. C'est pourquoi, je pense que nous devrions avoir le plus d'alliés possible. Il me reste encore 5 miraculous à attribués. Si vous avez des idées de personne de confiance avec qui nous pourrions faire équipe, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir. Je vous laisse réfléchir sur ce point. Pendant ce temps, Queen Bee j'aimerais te parler dit-elle en entrainant la blonde un peu plus loin

-Je suppose que tu as besoin que je te rende le miraculous dit-elle tristement en approchant sa main de la brosse de l'abeille. Je comprends, je suis un danger pour vous tous

-Non, dit-elle en retenant son bras. Au contraire, j'aimerais que tu gardes toi aussi ton miraculous. Seulement, comme tu l'as dit, c'est dangereux. C'est pour ça que grâce aux traductions du grimoire réalisé par maître Fu, j'ai pu créer une potion de protection pour lui

-Quelle genre de protection ?

-Une potion qui empêche Pollen d'en sortir si le miraculous n'est pas manipulé par toi ou moi car je dois inclure nos ADN par un cheveu dans cette potion

-Mais et le jour où je ne serais plus Queen Bee ?

-Il suffira de le replonger dans la même potion, ce qui annulera les effets

-Alors Pollen ne courras aucuns risques ?

-Exactement sourit-elle

-Merci sourit-elle rassuré. Mais je voulais aussi te parler concernant les alliés. Je pense que Sabrina pourrait faire une très bonne alliée. Elle a toujours été fidèle et très intelligente. Ça pourrait être des qualités utiles pour l'équipe

-D'accord, je te promets d'y réfléchir confirma-t-elle

-Ladybug dit Nala en se présentant timidement dans son dos

-Oui ?

-Je pourrais te parler

-Je te laisse réfléchir à ma proposition dit Queen Bee en s'éclipsant

-Je t'écoute ? Demanda Ladybug maintenant seule avec l'héroïne du tigre

-Je … je pense que Rose pourrait faire une bonne héroïne expliqua-t-elle. Elle est tellement gentille et est toujours prête à aider les autres

-D'accord confirma-t-elle. Je pense que tu as raison. Rose pourrait nous être vraiment utile

-Merci sourit-elle comblée en rejoignant le reste de la bande

Mais l'héroïne coccinelle n'eut pas le temps d'être seule, que Gallinacés la rejoint à son tour

-Ladybug, concernant les alliés. J'aimerais te conseiller de prendre Marc. Je sais que je ne suis pas le plus objectif pour le conseiller. Mais il est très imaginatif et il pourrait vraiment trouver des scénarios originaux pour nous aider

-Parfois ne pas être objectif peut aider aussi lui sourit Ladybug. Je pense que tu as raison, Marc pourrait être d'une grande aide.

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en souriant

-Oui confirma-t-elle

* * *

Ainsi, le soir Marinette assise dans son lit observa la boite remplie des 6 miraculous restant

-Pourquoi as-tu décidé de ne pas utiliser le miraculous du paon ? Lui demanda Tikki en volant à côté d'elle

-Je sais que Gabriel Agreste l'a réparé. Seulement, je ne suis pas encore certaine qu'il ne va pas être défectueux à nouveau plus tard. Alors je ne souhaite pas faire courir ce risque à quelqu'un d'autre

-Je comprends avoua le petit kwami. Et pour les autres, tu as décidé ?

-Oui, je pense que Ziggy s'entendrait parfaitement avec Marc sourit-elle en observant les barrettes en formes de cornes. Le caractère doux de Daizzi par contre pourrait très bien correspondre à Rose dit-elle en observant le bracelet de cheville à perle blanche. Et en réfléchissant à la proposition de Chloé, je pense que Sabrina correspondrait bien au pouvoir de Barkk dit-elle en observant le collier

-Et concernant les 2 derniers, à qui tu as pensé ?

-Hé bien j'ai regardé les personnes de la classe et dans ceux-ci, il ne reste que Adrien, Yvan et Mylène. Seulement, après ce qu'Adrien vient de traverser avec son père, je ne peux pas le mêler de nouveau à tout ça. Mais je pense que Mylène et Yvan seront parfais pour ce rôle sourit-elle en observant l'anneau du taureau abritant Stompp et le pendentif de la sourit abritant Mullo

* * *

Ainsi, le lendemain, Sabrina arriva excitée au grand palace

-Chloé dit-elle en sortant de l'ascenseur. J'ai reçu ton message. Tu souhaitais me voir ? Chloé ? Demanda-t-elle en ne l'apercevant pas dans l'appartement des Bourgeois.

-Ah tu es là sourit-elle en voyant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Heu … pourquoi tu portes ton costume de Queen Bee ? Demanda-t-elle perdue

-Chut tais-toi et entre dit-elle simplement avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre dans son dos. Ladybug m'a confié officiellement mon miraculous à cause de l'arrivé de ce nouveau papillon

-Oh mais c'est trop bien s'emballa la rousse

-Mais ce n'est pas tout. Nous allons avoir besoin d'aide. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a chargé de te remettre ça dit-elle en lui tendant une petite boite

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle perdue

-C'est le miraculous du chien. Il accorde le pouvoir des sens

-C'est pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle toujours aussi perdue

-Si je te le donne soupira la blonde

-Oh c'est trop bien merci Chloé dit-elle en la serrant contre elle

-Mais ce n'est pas un jeu Sabrina. Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Nous avons vraiment besoin d'alliés sur qui compter dans ce nouveau combat

-Tu peux compter sur moi, je te le promets sourit-elle en attrapant la boite du miraculous dans sa main

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à quelques rues de là, Rose installée dans la chambre de Juleka fronça les sourcils en observant cette dernière

-Est-ce que c'est … dit-elle en fixant la petite boite qu'elle lui tendait

-C'est un miraculous confirma Juleka. Ton miraculous, celui du cochon qui octroie le pouvoir de l'enchantement expliqua-t-elle

-Je ne comprends pas dit Rose perdue. Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu le donnes ?

-Je t'ai recommandé auprès de Ladybug pour devenir une super héroïne expliqua Juleka. Et elle tout de suite été d'accord que tu nous viennes en aide

-Tu veux dire que je vais faire partie de l'équipe ? Sourit-elle grandement

-Oui confirma la Gothic

-Oh merci sourit-elle en la serrant contre elle

* * *

Également, dans le jardin d'une petite maison à l'extérieur du centre-ville, Marc qui était occupé à écrire, sursauta en voyant quelqu'un apparaitre à côté de lui

-Qu'est-ce que … dit-il perdu. Vous êtes le nouveau super héros de l'équipe de Ladybug dit-il en le reconnaissant. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-J'ai profité du fait que tes parents soient absents et que ta grande sœur soit partie au parc avec ton petit frère expliqua-t-il

-Comment savez-vous ça ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux

Avec un sourire énigmatique, le super héros du coq à simplement tendu une boite dans sa direction

-Parce que je te connais expliqua-t-il finalement. Et je connais la routine de ta famille. Marc Anciel, nous avons besoin de toi sourit-il. Es-tu prêt à devenir un super héros et à œuvrer pour le bien de tous ? Voici le miraculous de la chèvre, celui qui octroie le pouvoir de la nature

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi moi ?

-Je te l'ai dit. Parce que je te connais. Détransformation dit-il alors qu'une lumière orange força l'autre garçon à fermer les yeux. Et j'ai pleinement confiance en toi pour cette mission

-Nath ? Demanda-t-il. Alors c'est toi qui m'as sauvé ?

-Jamais je n'aurais pu te laisser tomber, expliqua-t-il

-Alors il est hors de question que je te laisse prendre de tels risques seul. Bien sûr que j'accepte dit-il en attrapant la boite qu'il lui tendait

* * *

Enfin, dans une petite partie isolée d'un parc, un couple sursauta alors qu'une jeune fille se posa à côté du banc sur lequel ils étaient assis

-Ladybug ? Dirent les 2 perdus

-Salut vous 2 sourit-elle. J'aurais besoin de vous demander un petit service

-A nous ? Demanda Mylène

-Oui, j'ai vu votre courage à tous les 2 lorsque vous m'avez aidé pour sauver certains de vos collègues de classe. Alors j'aimerais savoir, accepteriez-vous de rejoindre mon équipe ? Demanda-t-elle en leur tendant à chacun une petite boite

-Tu veux qu'on devienne des super héros ? Demanda Yvan perdu

-Seulement si vous l'acceptez, leur sourit-elle

En s'adressant un regard, les 2 ont finalement hoché positivement la tête

-Super, alors Yvan voici le miraculous du taureau, qui octroi le pouvoir de la force. Et toi Mylène, voici le miraculous du rat qui octroi le pouvoir de division.

* * *

Maintenant l'équipe complète, Marinette se sentit plus légère. Elle se sentait bien entouré avec tous ses alliés. Et ces sentiments furent renforcés lors de leur premier combat. Alors qu'un nouvel akumatisé était apparu au centre-ville

-A quoi on a affaire ? Demanda-t-elle en rejoignant ses compagnons postés tous ensemble sur le toit d'un bâtiment

-Un coiffeur fou avec des cheveux extensible apparemment, expliqua Roi singe

-Et bien, c'est le moment de se faire une petite coupe sourit Chat

-On doit comprendre ou se trouve son akuma dit Ladybug en levant les yeux au ciel face à son commentaire

Sans plus attendre, les 17 héros se sont jetés sur l'akumatisé qui dirigea des mèches de cheveux vers chacun d'entre eux afin de les attaquer

-Lumière intervint Gallinacés en boostant leurs pouvoirs à tous

-Hé pas touche dit Bunnix en donnant un coup de parapluie à la mèche qui l'attaquait. Bon sang peut être qu'un petit voyage au moyen âge rendra tes cheveux beaucoup moins soyeux. Terrier dit-elle en forçant la mèche à disparaitre dedans et refermant le passage pour qu'elle soit tranchée nette

-Désolé. Mais je n'aime pas vraiment ce genre de pouvoir sourit Roi singe en fixant la mèche qui l'attaquait. Pagaille dit-il avant de toucher la mèche avec la banane qu'il venait de recevoir de son pouvoir. Directement, les cheveux redevinrent une simple mèche normale

-Bon sang c'est agaçant soupira Pégase en esquivant lui aussi les coups de cheveux. Nala dit-il pour attirer son attention. Voyage dit-il en créant un passage

-Compris sourit-elle en attrapant sa propre mèche avant de passer son tunnel et arrivée de l'autre côté, elle attacha les 2 mèches ensemble à une vitesse impressionnante

-Couché ! Rugit Minautor en frappant avec sa grosse massue sur la mèche qui s'en prenait à lui

-Minautor n'oublie pas, ta force décuplée lui expliqua Ladybug en sentant le sol trembler sous ses pieds

-Oh oui pardon s'excusa Yvan sous sa forme de super héro

-Essaye donc de m'attraper sourit Multimouse en se divisant en plein de versions miniatures d'elle, ce qui eut le don d'énerver l'attaque de cheveux. Profitant de sa frustration, l'héroïne du rat se mit à ronger la mèche afin de la casser

-Qu'est-ce que… sursauta Queen Bee en sentant quelqu'un l'attraper par la taille afin de la tirer hors de portée de la mèche qui l'attaquait

-Désolé lui sourit Viperion. Mais j'ai dû utiliser le second chance pour te sortir de là

-Tu n'en avais pas besoin, je m'en sortais très bien toute seule pesta-t-elle frustrée et en même temps gênée en sentant la main du garçon toujours appuyé sur sa hanche

-Un simple merci aurait suffi tu sais reine des abeilles

-Je n'avais pas besoin de toi je te dis dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui. Sale vipère

-Oh vraiment très original remarqua-t-il face au surnom qu'elle venait de lui trouver

-Tu peux bien parler dit-elle en repartant au combat faisant de nouveau échapper un petit rire moqueur au héros du serpent

-Raté rigolèrent les 30 Rena rouge que l'héroïne renard avait créé pour perturber son attaquant. Encore raté sourirent-elles en voyant qu'elle avait encore touchée une illusion

-C'est pas gentil de se moquer de ses ennemis Rena rigola Carapace en se protégeant de sa propre mèche avec son bouclier

-Ladybug, son akuma, je pense qu'il est dans ses ciseaux expliqua Ryuko en combattant à l'épée avec l'une des mèches

-Mais comment on va pouvoir l'atteindre avec la masse de cheveux qui nous bloque le chemin ? Demanda Chat noir

-Alors on va avoir besoin d'un peu de chance. Lucky charm dit-elle en lançant son yoyo. Et directement après, une cisaille atterrit dans ses mains

-Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire du jardinage ? Lui demanda Chat noir

-Je pense savoir réfléchi Ladybug. Pinky, j'ai besoin d'un petit enchantement dit-elle en se tournant vers l'héroïne cochon

-D'accord sourit-elle avant de se mettre à émettre un doux son apaisant le cœur de tous ceux se trouvant à proximité

-ça le calme un peu c'est parfait sourit-elle en voyant les mèches de cheveux se calmer. Je t'en prie, la destruction c'est ton truc dit-elle en tendant la cisaille à Chat noir

-Oh merci trop d'honneur dit-il en s'élançant dans la touffe de cheveux tout en découpant tout sur son passage

-Ladybug mon enchantement ne marche plus. Chat noir l'a trop énervé constata Pinky

-Je sais ne t'en fais pas. Mais Chat noir a déjà fait la moitié du chemin. Il faut perturber ses sens pour le laisser finir. Laika dit-elle en se tournant vers l'héroïne du chien.

-D'accord comprit-elle. « Sensitive » dit la rousse en appuyant son bâton en forme d'os sur la mèche qui l'attaquait

Directement, leur ennemi se figea avant de se frotter les yeux

-Pourquoi je vois flou ? Se plaint-il. Et c'est quoi cette odeur forte ? Demanda-t-il en se bouchant le nez

-Il faut profiter de son inattention. Carpa dit-elle en se tournant vers le héros de la chèvre

-C'est comme si c'était fait dit-il en s'accroupissant pour toucher le sol

Et quelques secondes plus tard, des plantes sortirent du béton pour venir attraper ses bras et ses jambes

-Pas la peine de te débattre, c'est fini pour toi. Venin dit Queen Bee en lui sautant dessus afin de le paralyser

-Je vais te prendre ça dit Chat noir en lui retirant les ciseaux qu'il avait dans les mains. Cataclysme dit-il en le détruisant

-Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma. Bye bye petit papillon. Miraculous Ladybug

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Marinette arriva en classe, elle constata que mademoiselle Khan et Adrien étaient les seules personnes qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Mais en observant les gens face à elle, elle sourit. Il y avait certes un nouveau papillon en ville. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Après tout, elle était bien entourée de ses amis et surtout de Chat noir. Alors l'avenir lui semblait plutôt radieux.


	11. Chapter 11 : La team adulte

« 7 ans plus tard »

Dans un petit appartement tranquille en plein centre de Paris, un réveil retentit et une jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut en chutant de son lit

-Marinette tout va bien ? Lui demanda Tikki en venant voler devant son visage

-Oui soupira-t-elle en repoussant des mèches de cheveux rebelles devant ses yeux. Oh mais il faut que je me dépêche Tikki dit-elle en observant l'heure sur son réveil

Directement, elle entra dans la salle de bain jumelé à sa chambre dans laquelle elle enfila un top rouge, une veste blanche, un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une paire de talons moyens.

En s'observant dans la glace, elle sourit, avec le temps elle avait peu à peu pris de la confiance en elle et elle avait fini par abandonner son habituel pantalon rose, son t-shirt blanc et sa veste noire. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé ses études de stylisme, elle s'accordait plus de liberté dans le choix de ses tenues.

Sans perdre plus de temps, elle maquilla légèrement le contour de ses yeux avant de rejoindre la cuisine

-Bonjour rigola Alya en la voyant prendre place à table. Café ?

-Oh oui s'il te plait dit-elle en attrapant la tasse que sa colocataire lui passait

Elles avaient pris cet appartement ensemble au début de leurs études et aujourd'hui alors qu'elles étaient en plein dans leur dernière année, elles ne regrettaient toujours pas leur choix de vivre ensemble. Même si Marinette devait toujours rester sur ses gardes lors des attaques d'akuma. Mais depuis que Alya détenait le collier de Rena rouge en permanence, elle semblait moins méfiante de ses disparitions à répétition.

-Franchement, je me demande ce que tu deviendrais sans moi rigola Alya en se postant dans son dos avant d'attraper quelques mèches de cheveux bleu nuit dans sa main pour les attacher à l'aide d'un petit ruban rouge

-Une catastrophe sourit Marinette en observant ses cheveux lâchés avec seulement les quelques mèches attachées à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle aimait beaucoup lâcher ses cheveux maintenant qu'ils étaient plus long. Elle ne les attachait d'ailleurs que très rarement dans une queue de cheval haute lorsqu'elle devait faire des retouches très précises sur l'une de ses créations ou en tresse lorsqu'elle se transforme en Ladybug pour ne pas avoir ses cheveux qui volent partout dans ses yeux lors des combats.

-Merci sourit-elle en relevant le regard vers sa meilleure amie

-De rien lui sourit la concernée

Elle aussi avait changé avec les années. Au contraire de Marinette, elle abordait maintenant des cheveux plus cours, coupés au carré mais qui lui allait très bien. Ça lui donnait un air plus adulte. Même son style était plus mature. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé son stage dans l'un des meilleurs journaux de Paris, elle avait renouvelé sa garde-robe et portait aujourd'hui une longue jupe de tailleur et une chemise noire et blanche. Ce changement de style n'avait d'ailleurs pas laissé Nino indifférent comme Marinette avait pu le constater amusée de son rougissement soudain lorsqu'il avait aperçu sa petite amie il y a plusieurs mois de cela

-Bon dit Alya en observant l'horloge de la pièce. Je dois y aller et tu ferais bien de faire de même avant d'être en retard

-Tu as raison dit-elle en se levant

Les 2 ont ainsi quitté leur bâtiment et tandis que Alya rejoint la station de métro la plus proche, Marinette parcouru quelques rues avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment de la marque Agreste.

Malgré l'arrestation de Gabriel, la marque n'avait pas cessé de croitre. Au contraire, celui-ci continuait de créer dans sa cellule de prison et Nathalie qui avait repris la direction de l'entreprise gérait les stylistes d'une main de maitre. Et même si on aurait pu croire que le fait qu'il soit le papillon aurait détruit le nom de sa marque, il n'en fut rien, au contraire les parisiens ont finis par lui pardonner. Beaucoup même avaient été pris d'une grande compassion pour sa triste histoire et l'amour qu'il aura porté à sa femme au-delà de la mort.

Et lorsqu'elle avait dû chercher un stage, Marinette s'était donc tournée vers le numéro un en France sans trop de conviction. Mais elle avait été aux anges quand elle avait appris qu'elle était sélectionnée comme stagiaire dans la prestigieuse boite.

* * *

Arrivé dans le bâtiment, Marinette pris place au bureau qui lui avait été attribué pour continuer à travailler sur ses créations. Mais elle était si concentrée, qu'elle ne sentit pas la personne qui venait de se glisser dans son dos.

-C'est vraiment une création superbe mademoiselle Dupain-Chang retentit la voix de la personne faisait sursauter la jeune femme

-Madame Sancoeur, dit-elle en se retournant vers Nathalie

-Je comprend de mieux en mieux pourquoi Gabriel a accepté votre demande de stage alors qu'il n'en accepte presque jamais. Vous avez du talent

-Oh heu merci madame dit-elle gênée

-Continuez comme ça et vous irez loin. Reprenez votre travail je vous pris

-Bien madame dit-elle en observant la femme s'éloigner. Dire qu'à une époque ce fut son ennemie. Elle redoutait tant Mayura, pourtant ce n'était qu'une amie sincère et une assistante dévouée et sans elle, elle ignore ce qui aurait pu arriver à Adrien après l'arrestation de son père. Elle était aujourd'hui persuadée d'avoir fait le bon choix en ne la dénonçant pas à la police en tant que Ladybug

* * *

Un peu plus loin dans Paris, dans l'université de gestion, les stages se faisait à d'autres périodes qu'à celle de communication ou de stylisme. C'est pourquoi les élèves parcouraient donc les couloirs à la recherche de leur amphi attribué.

Au milieu de ceux-ci, une jeune femme aux cheveux blond platine retombant en cascade sur ses épaules venait de prendre place au fond de l'amphi consacré au cours d'économie. Et tandis qu'elle sortit son ordinateur pour prendre des notes, elle ne vit pas la bande de 3 filles se poster à côté d'elle.

-Heu oui ? Demanda-t-elle en constatant leur présence

-Donc les rumeurs depuis le début de l'année étaient vraies, on a bien la soi-disant héroïne Queen Bee dans notre cours d'économie.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

-J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi Ladybug t'a prise comme héroïne dit la grande asperge du milieu. Je veux dire tu n'as rien de spécial. A moins que tu l'aies payé. La fille du maire doit bien avoir les moyens pour ça. Mais si Ladybug s'abaisse à ça, qu'est ce qui fait réellement d'elle l'héroïne de Paris ?

-Ne traites pas Ladybug dit Chloé piquée à vif

-Pourquoi tu la défends maintenant ? Si je me souviens bien, c'est bien toi qui as été viré de l'équipe de superhéros pour l'avoir trahi et avoir comploté avec le papillon et Mayura ?

-Je … dit la blonde en sentant son cœur se serrer à ce souvenir douloureux

-Laissez-la tranquille retentit une voix derrière le groupe de fille

En apercevant celle qui avait prononcé la phrase, Chloé écarquilla les yeux

-Chloé à peut être fait une erreur mais elle l'a largement réparé. Et elle est faite pour être une super héroïne sinon Ladybug ne l'aurait jamais choisi. Après tout elle ne s'entoure que des meilleurs parce qu'il lui faut bien ça pour sauver vos pauvres petites fesses de civiles. Alors ne vous avisez plus jamais de l'insulter dit-elle menaçante

-T'es qui toi ? Demanda la petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs à la droite du groupe

-Quelqu'un que tu ne veux pas avoir comme ennemi dit-elle en lui envoyant un regard de feu

-C'est l'héritière de l'entreprise Tsuguri remarqua la troisième fille en écarquillant les yeux

-Ok ça va, on s'en va dit la grande fille du milieu en entrainant ses 2 amies vers le bas de l'amphi

-Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? Demanda Chloé suspicieuse

-Parce que je pensais ce que j'ai dit répondit Kagami en haussant les épaules. Après tout on fait partis de la même team, on doit se serrer les coudes

A l'entente de cette phrase, Chloé écarquilla les yeux, elle avait presque oublié que Kagami était au courant qu'elle connaissait son identité en tant que Ryuko

-Ouais à propos de ça, je suis désolé dit-elle en détournant le regard comme si ça lui écorchait la bouche de le dire. Je n'aurais pas dû vous forcer à révéler vos identités

-Bah c'est du passé maintenant et puis tu n'as jamais trahi notre secret dit-elle en prenant place à côté d'elle

-Pourquoi tu t'assois là ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe

-Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour me faire des amis et de ce que j'ai pu voir depuis le début de nos études, toi non plus. Du coup ce serait bien de devenir amies ensemble dit-elle logiquement

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, j'ai déjà beaucoup d'amis dit-elle impérieusement

-Je sais, mais vu que tu es amie avec Adrien et que Ladybug te fait confiance, je devrais pouvoir trouver ce qu'il te trouve en cherchant bien.

En soupirant, Chloé ne trouva plus rien à redire et décida de se concentrer sur l'entrée du professeur dans l'amphi

Toutefois, en observant sa voisine, elle constata qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis les années écoulées, toujours la même coupe parfaitement symétrique et le même visage impassible. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que la jeune héritière a toujours eu l'air plus mature que ceux de son âge.

A l'inverse, Kagami trouvait que la blonde avait changé. Sa carapace de peste semblait tellement faible actuellement. Elle pouvait voir l'évolution de la jeune femme dans son comportement de Queen Bee déjà, elle ouvrait plus son cœur aux autres. Mais en tant que Chloé aussi, elle se maquillait aujourd'hui beaucoup moins, juste un petit trait noir faisant ressortir ses yeux bleus. Elle avait aussi arrêté de ressortir son profil de fille du maire comme une défense imparable à tout. Elle semblait aujourd'hui plutôt vouloir se défaire de cette image et c'est ce qui l'avait poussé à ce faire plus petite à son entrée à l'université.

* * *

A l'arrivée du temps de midi, Marinette attrapa sa veste avant de rejoindre une brasserie à quelques rues de son bureau

-Salut les gars, désolé pour le retard sourit-elle

-Pas de soucis Mari lui sourit Nathaniel. On n'avait pas encore commandé

-Tant mieux dit-elle en observant toutes les personnes autour de la table. Nathaniel tout d'abord était devenu plus grand tandis que ses cheveux roux devenus longs étaient maintenu dans une queue de cheval qui lui donnait un air beaucoup plus adulte. Marinette était d'ailleurs fière de son évolution. Aujourd'hui, son ami assume pleinement sa relation avec Marc et il vit d'ailleurs avec lui depuis plus de 2 ans maintenant tout en continuant d'écrire le troisième volet de leur bande dessiné à succès.

A côté du roux, Alix souriait confiante et Marinette revit parfaitement en elle la vision de Bunnix qu'elle avait vu des années auparavant. A côté de la jeune femme aux cheveux rose, Kim abordait toujours une musculature impressionnante qu'il n'avait cessé de travailler au fur et à mesure des années. Il avait abandonné sa crête blonde et portait maintenant ses cheveux noir coupés très cours.

Enfin le dernier membre de la petite bande, Luka possédait toujours ses habituelles mèches bleues dans ses cheveux noirs. Et le petit bouc qu'il portait avait le don de faire fondre toutes ses fangirl, maintenant qu'il était devenu un musicien reconnu dans toute l'Europe.

La petite bande présente à table était la bande habituelle des années d'université de Marinette. En effet, la faculté de stylisme se trouvait dans la même cour que le bâtiment de la faculté d'éducation physique et que la faculté des arts. Et les 3 bâtiments partageaient le même restaurant universitaire ce qui fit qu'ils prirent vite l'habitude de se retrouver sur les temps de midi pour manger ensemble. Alix et Kim avaient tous les 2 rejoint la faculté d'éducation physique dans laquelle Alix souhaitait devenir coach personnelle tandis que Kim avait commencé un stage en tant que professeur de sport au collège Françoise Dupond. Marinette suspectait d'ailleurs cette vocation de lui être venue grâce à mademoiselle Bustier à l'époque. Du coté des 2 garçons, Luka était entré au conservatoire de musique et depuis sa carrière avait décollé mais il souhaitait maintenant étendre sa notoriété internationalement. Nathaniel quant à lui avait rejoint les beaux-arts pour perfectionner ses techniques d'art afin d'améliorer leur bande dessinée ainsi que de pouvoir créer ses propres expositions de toiles.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, Chloé se promenait dans le bâtiment de la faculté de gestion en se dirigeant vers la sortie

-Au fait pourquoi tu as choisi ses études ? Demanda-t-elle à Kagami qui se promenait toujours à côté d'elle.

Bien qu'elle souhaitait montrer que ça l'ennuyait, au fond elle était heureuse du contact de la japonaise. Elle avait une aura si intense qui impose le respect, qu'aujourd'hui personne n'osait la dévisager comme toujours depuis son entrée à l'université sachant très bien qu'en plus d'être la fille du maire et d'une critique de mode connue internationalement, la blonde se faisait remarquer comme l'une des alliées des 2 supers héros de Paris. Parfois le temps du collège lui manquait, elle vivait tant une telle bulle d'innocence à l'époque, elle ignorait vraiment tout du monde qui l'entourait.

-Ma mère veut que je reprenne l'entreprise familiale après mes études. Donc il me faudra bien un diplôme pour prouver que je le mérite. Et toi ? J'ai toujours pensé que tu te lancerais en politique comme ton père ou stylisme comme ta mère ?

-Non, je veux me faire une place par moi-même. Sans toujours être dans l'ombre de mes parents avoua-t-elle en baissant le regard

-Je comprends avoua Kagami. Ce n'est pas toujours évident de porter un nom aussi reconnaissable. A l'époque c'est ce qui nous a beaucoup rapproché Adrien à moi. Mais j'avais tendance à oublier que tu étais dans le même cas que nous.

-Faut dire que j'étais une sacrée peste à l'époque dit-elle avec un sourire en coin

-C'est toi qui l'as dit pas moi dit Kagami en lui adressant elle aussi un petit sourire avant que les 2 n'éclatent de rire.

Arrivées à l'extérieur, Chloé sourit en voyant Sabrina se garer devant le bâtiment

-Bon je dois y aller. On se voit demain ? Demanda-t-elle naturellement

-Bien sur confirma l'autre jeune femme tandis que Chloé entra dans la voiture de sa meilleure amie

-Salut lui sourit la rousse. Je rêve où tu parlais à Kagami ? Demanda-t-elle perdu en observant la japonaise à travers la fenêtre

-Oui confirma la blonde en attachant sa ceinture

-Mais tu la détestes dit-elle de plus en plus perdue

-Peut-être mais les gens changent dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Agacée qu'elle continue de la regarder avec un regard aussi perdu, Chloé soupira

-Dit moi Sabrina, comment s'est passé ta journée de travail ? Demanda-t-elle sachant très bien que parler de son travail était le sujet préféré de la rousse

-Oh très bien dit-elle en commençant à partir dans un monologue long, expliquant chaque détail de sa journée

Amusée, Chloé laissa échapper un léger sourire, Sabrina n'avait décidemment pas changé, elle était toujours si portée sur le travail et lorsqu'elle avait trouvé un travail de secrétaire dans un cabinet dentaire, ça ne l'avait pas vraiment étonné. La rousse aimait beaucoup trop aider les autres dans leurs tâches. Et depuis le début de celui-ci, Sabrina avait pris l'habitude d'attacher ses cheveux en un chignon et avec ses habituel lunettes rectangulaires, ça lui donnait un air de parfaite secrétaire sérieuse.

Finalement, les 2 ont pris la route vers leur appartement, mais en chemin, une explosion fit trembler la route et Sabrina se gara précipitamment sur le bord de la route

-Tu penses que… dit-elle en observant sa meilleure amie

-C'est une attaque d'akuma oui confirma la blonde

-Oh alors on va devoir intervenir ma reine dit Pollen en sortant de son sac ou elle reste cachée lorsqu'elle se trouve en public

-Oh oui on va enfin pouvoir se défouler s'emballa Barkk en sortant du sac de Sabrina

-Pollen/ Barkk transforme-moi dirent les 2 en même temps avant de se précipiter vers le lieu du combat. Ou la plupart de l'équipe se trouvait déjà

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Demanda Pégase ?

-On dirait bien que ce vieil homme a vraiment été embêté par les gamins de son quartier constata Chat noir

-L'akuma doit se trouver dans sa canne constata Ladybug. On n'a pas une minute à perdre

Et directement, chacun s'élança au combat. C'était devenu la force de leur équipe avec les années écoulées, ils n'avaient maintenant plus besoin de se parler pour savoir quoi faire, ils se comprenaient d'un simple regard.

* * *

Une fois le combat fini, Marinette trouva une petite rue reculée pour se détransformer avant de se mettre à marcher vers chez elle comme si de rien était. Arrivée dans l'une des rues principales, elle sourit en apercevant 2 personnes devant un magasin de cupcake. En tant que fille de boulanger, Marinette adorait ce magasin et venait très souvent y chercher un café et un cupcake le matin. Et puis point bonus à ça, ce magasin n'était autre que celui que Mylène avait ouvert il y a un an.

-Mylène, Yvan dit-elle attirant ainsi l'attention du petit couple

-Oh Marinette sourirent ses 2 amis. Qu'est ce qui t'amène dans le coin ?

-Oh je devais passer au pressing amener une partie de notre nouvelle collection mentit-elle. Et vous 2 ? Demanda-t-elle en observant la tenue de policier d'Yvan

-Oh Yvan est en pause alors il est venu me faire un petit bonjour et prendre sa dose de sucre pour le reste de sa patrouille rigola Mylène

En les observant tous les 2, Marinette les trouva adorables. Les années n'avaient fait que les rendre encore plus amoureux l'un de l'autre et ils étaient vraiment parfaits ensemble. Mylène bien que toujours assez petite, elle avait par contre abandonné ses dreads pour de plus longues tresses Africaine faisant retomber ses cheveux multicolores dans le milieu de son dos. Yvan quant à lui paraissait plus vieux maintenant qu'une barbe assez imposante occupait la moitié de son visage.

-Je vois sourit la jeune styliste et bien bonne chance pour ta patrouille sourit-elle au jeune policier. Et Mylène on se voit demain matin

-D'accord, je te réserve ton café préfère confirma-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

* * *

Un peu plus loin dans Paris, Alya sourit en arrivant devant un garage dans lequel des bruits de machines se firent entendre. Seulement en passant la porte de celui-ci, son sourire se fana alors qu'elle dû enjamber un bazar monstre pour pouvoir enfin accéder au centre de l'atelier

-Il est irrécupérable soupira-t-elle en observant la voiture en train de se faire réparer, dans le capot de laquelle un homme avait la tête plongée

Finalement, le jeune mécanicien releva la tête et en sentant une présence derrière lui, il se retourna pour pouvoir observer une Alya au sourire énigmatique l'observer

-Je rêve ou tu étais en train de me mâter ? Dit-il faussement outré

-Peut être bien. Mais cette salopette te va vraiment trop bien

-Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus dit-il en s'approchant d'elle

-Attend dit-elle en se reculant d'un pas. Tu es tout sale et ces vêtements coutent une fortune dit-elle en attrapant son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser passionnément tandis que Nino du se faire violence pour ne pas l'attraper par les hanches afin de la rapprocher de lui.

-Dit donc tu as fait vite pour revenir après le combat constat-t-elle en observant l'heure

-Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois avoir fini cette voiture dans une heure, un client doit passer la chercher

-Oh dans ce cas, si tu as encore du travail, je vais déjà aller chez toi faire ton lit si je veux pouvoir dormir dans quelque chose de potable ce soir

-Hé mon lit est très bien dit-il faussement blessé

-Oui mais si je veux éviter que tu prennes toute la couette, il faut bien que je trouve des stratagèmes rigola-t-elle en lui adressant un petit baiser avant de quitter le garage

* * *

Arrivée dans l'appartement, elle sourit en observant le garçon assit dans le canapé semblant travailler sur l'un de ses cours

-Salut Agreste dit-elle le sortant de sa réflexion

-Oh salut Alya dit-il en lui adressant un sourire

-Encore en train de bosser ? T'es vraiment irrécupérable

-Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure dit-il simplement avec un petit sourire

-Coupe le cordon Adrien, ton père n'es plus sur ton dos en permanence pour te fliquer comme à l'époque. Heu …désolé dit-elle en se tendant, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire

-T'en fais pas. C'est juste qu'avec les défilés et les séances photo, je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre du retard sur mes cours

-Oh c'est vrai, Marinette m'a parlé de la séance photo de demain. Alors c'est toi qui seras le mannequin ?

-Hé bien oui, je suis toujours l'égérie masculin de la marque Agreste confirma-t-il. Si je manque une séance photo Nathalie risque de me couper la tête plaisanta-t-il

-Au fait dit-elle après avoir déposé son sac dans la chambre de Nino. On commande des pizzas ce soir, tu manges avec nous ?

-Bien sur pourquoi pas confirma-t-il

-Fait quand même attention hein t'as une séance photo demain, il ne faudrait pas que le mannequin principal ait un petit ventre plaisanta-t-elle

-C'est toi qui m'as dit de couper le cordon non ? Alors je suis adulte et j'ai le droit de manger ce que je veux dit-il lui aussi en plaisantant

-Ouais mais j'ai peur que Nino ait une mauvaise influence sur toi et que tu ne rentres plus dans les chemises qu'aura préparé Marinette et ça elle ne te le pardonnera pas

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Nathalie m'oblige toujours à me rendre à mes séances de muscu 3 fois par semaine

-Oh pardon monsieur parfait, j'avais presque oublié dit-elle en éclatant de rire

-Va te faire voir dit-il en lui envoyant un coussin qu'elle évita de justesse avant de lui tirer la langue

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Marinette arriva au studio photo avec 2 gobelets de café dans les mains

-Hé Marinette l'appela une voix un peu plus loin

-Salut Adrien sourit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Café ?

-Ce sont ceux de chez Mylène ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir

-Bien entendu rigola-t-elle

-Oh t'es la meilleure

-Monsieur Agreste, la maquilleuse vous attend

-Bien sûr, j'arrive. On dirait que le travail m'appelle dit-il en adressant un dernier sourire à Marinette avant de s'éloigner

De son côté, la jeune femme en profita pour aller faire quelques petites dernières retouches sur les tenues avant qu'Adrien ne la rejoigne

-Alors qu'est-ce que je dois porter aujourd'hui ?

-Tient dit-elle en lui passant la première tenue

-Merci dit-il en la déposant sur le siège à côté d'eux dans la loge avant de déboutonner sa chemise.

Voyant ça, le regard de Marinette se posa malgré elle sur le torse du garçon et sans le contrôler elle sentit son visage chauffer.

-Non, non, non, non dit-elle en touchant ses joues. Mais qu'est ce qui me prend dit-elle en tournant le dos au blond. Respire Marinette, tu n'es plus une adolescente, tu es maintenant une adulte mature et tu n'as plus le béguin pour lui.

-Un problème Marinette ? S'inquiéta Adrien en voyant son comportement étrange

-Non, non aucun dit-elle en jetant tout de même un regard furtif vers lui.

Mais quand avait-il changé autant ? Il la dépassait maintenant largement d'une tête, ses épaules étaient plus larges et son torse bien plus musclé à cause de ses séances de musculations pensa-t-elle. Seulement malgré tout, ses yeux verts étaient toujours aussi intenses et ses cheveux blonds bien que légèrement plus courts brillaient toujours autant

-Bon sang soupira-t-elle avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour se concentrer sur son travail.

* * *

Une fois la séance photo terminée, Adrien rejoint sa fac pour son cours de 14h. Arrivée à l'endroit précis, il reconnut assez facilement ses 2 plus proches amis de cours qui l'attendaient entre le bâtiment de la faculté de sciences et le bâtiment de sa faculté

-Salut Marc, salut Max sourit-il en arrivant à leur niveau

-Oh salut Adrien dit Marc en sortant de ses pensées alors qu'il était encore occupé à écrire dans l'un de ses nombreux carnets

A vrai dire, le garçon n'avait pas beaucoup changé sur les années écoulées. Il restait toujours très timide mais faisait des efforts pour s'ouvrir plus aux personnes qui lui sont inconnus. Au niveau physique, il avait comme tout le monde quelque peu grandit, ses cheveux noirs étaient un peu plus cours également. Et les piercings qu'il affichait malgré son look coloré lui donnait un air encore plus émo

-Vous êtes irrécupérable. Vous ne voulez pas un peu levez vos yeux pour observer ce qui se passe autour de vous ? Demanda-t-il en soupirant, voyant Max pianoter sur sa tablette

-Négatif Adrien, j'ai un gros projet à rendre pour la fin de cette semaine. Je ne peux pas perdre une minute

Evidemment pensa Adrien. Essayer de faire sortir Max de ses études était carrément mission impossible, en dehors de son rôle de Pégase. Surtout depuis que le jeune homme s'était lancé dans des études d'ingénieur et qu'il comptait postuler à la fin de l'année scolaire pour travailler en tant que constructeur de fusée, afin d'aider sa mère dans son travail.

-Oh il me reste 3 minutes précise pour me rendre à mon cours. Je dois vous laisser à plus vous 2 expliqua le garçon à la peau mâte en remontant ses lunettes avant de s'éclipser

-Bon on ferait mieux d'y aller nous aussi intervint Adrien en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment de philo et lettre accompagné de Marc. Au fait, ça a été ton cours de ce matin ? Lui demanda-t-il intéressé

-Oui c'était plutôt intéressant avoua Marc. Et toi ton shooting ?

-Oh avec Marinette, ça ne pouvait que bien se passer sourit-il

Sur leur 4 ans et demi écoulés de leurs études, les 2 garçons c'étaient beaucoup rapproché du fait de partager le même bâtiment d'étude. En effet, Marc réalisait ses études en littérature tandis qu'Adrien avait choisi les langues étrangères dans le but de devenir traducteur. Après tout, toutes les années pendant lesquels son père lui avait fait apprendre toute sorte de langue ne devait pas servir à rien.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, Adrien a salué Marc qui partait en direction de la fac d'art afin de rejoindre Nathaniel et Max qui rejoint l'appartement qu'il partage avec Kim et Alix. Et il a lui-même pris la direction de l'appartement qu'il partage avec Nino. Pendant son trajet, en passant devant l'une des crèches les plus réputé de Paris, il ne put résister à la tentation d'y entrer.

-Bonjour le salua la jeune femme responsable de la comptabilité et de tout l'administratif de l'endroit. Vous êtes les parents de … dit-elle en se tournant vers lui

-De personne rigola-t-il. Pas encore malheureusement

-Franchement, le mannequin le plus connu d'Europe qui ne trouve même pas la dame de ses rêves avec laquelle il pourrait fonder une famille. C'est tout de même ironique retentit une nouvelle voix alors qu'une autre jeune femme s'approcha de lui avec un bébé dans les bras

-Tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà assez de client ?

-Oh si on est débordé. Mais si c'est des petits Agreste, je pourrai faire un effort de place rigola-t-elle. Ça fait plaisir de te voir dit-elle en venant le serrer contre elle avec son bras libre

-Toi aussi Rose sourit-il à la blonde. Et salut toi sourit-il au petit poupon

-Fait gaffe, tu deviens gaga se moqua la jeune femme de l'accueil

-C'est toi qui as un cœur de pierre. Comment tu peux résister à de telles bouilles Juleka ?

-Je n'ai pas dit que je ne les aimais pas. Seulement s'occuper d'eux c'est le travail de Rose et des autres puéricultrices expliqua-t-elle

-Mais heureusement qu'elle est là pour gérer tout le reste, sinon je n'aurais jamais réussi à gérer cet endroit sourit Rose à sa petite amie

Il est clair que ces 2 -là continuaient de se compléter même après toutes les années écoulés. Quand Rose a décidé d'ouvrir sa propre crèche, Juleka l'a soutenue avec beaucoup de force. Bien qu'au début, c'était un peu compliqué. En effet à cause de style gothique et des tatouages qui parcours les bras de Juleka, les jeunes parents se méfiaient de la réputation de la crèche. Pourtant la douceur de Rose avec les enfants et la gentillesse que Juleka m'était à accueillir les clients a fini par les rendre très populaires. En souriant, Adrien devait reconnaitre que c'était vraiment impressionnant à quel point les 2 femmes avaient pu modifier cet endroit. Il comptait maintenant 4 employés en plus d'elles 2. Et ces engagements leur permettaient ainsi de pouvoir s'éclipser pendant les attaques d'akuma, ce qu'elles ne pouvaient pas faire avant, ne pouvant laisser les bébés seuls


	12. Chapter 12 : sentiments enfuis

Une semaine plus tard, Marinette se trouvait installée à son bureau dans l'agence Agreste, quand une explosion retentit dans toute la ville

-Une attaque d'Akuma comprit l'un de ses collègues. On ferait mieux de se mettre à l'abris en attendant l'équipe de super héro

-Oui tu as raison confirma Marinette en se levant pour suivre tous les employés. Mais en chemin, elle profita de la cohue pour entrer dans les toilettes des femmes avant de se transformer

Directement, elle rejoint le lieu de l'explosion pour trouver déjà, Queen Bee, Laïka, Ryuko, Viperion, Gallinacés, Bunnix et Roi Singe sur place

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ? Demanda Carpa en les rejoignant avec Pégase, Carapace et Chat noir

-Elles se font appeler Cris et larmes les jumelles du monde intérieur expliqua Gallinacés

-Oh non c'est pas vrai dit Rena rouge, en arrivant accompagnée de Minotaure et Multimouse, tout en reconnaissant ses sœurs malgré leur apparence d'akumatisé

-Faites attention, elles peuvent nous contrôler si on est touché par le rayon de leurs pistolets expliqua Pinky en se posant à côté d'eux avec Nala

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? Demanda Laïka perdue en observant les 2 akumatisés se battre

-De ce que j'ai compris en passant à côtés d'elles, elles se battent pour un garçon qui les as toutes les 2 invités à sortir expliqua Nala

-Créer une dispute entre sœurs ce n'est vraiment pas gentleman constata Chat noir

-Oui ce garçon devra faire un choix entre elles, une fois qu'on s'en sera occupé objecta Multimouse

-L'akuma doit se cacher dans leurs pistolets compris Ladybug. On ferait bien de se dépêcher avant que toute la ville ne devienne leurs pantins

Sans se le faire redire, Gallinacés a boosté leurs pouvoirs, pendant que Nala a essayé de s'approcher rapidement d'elles

-Oh le tigre sort les griffes rigolèrent les jumelles en réussissant à la toucher avec l'un de leurs nombreux tirs

-Non Nala, seconde chance ! dit Viperion en remontant le temps. Nala attention aux tirs éloigne toi d'elles lui ordonna-t-il avant qu'elle ne se fasse de nouveau toucher

-D'accord comprit-elle

-Oh le petit Serpent va devenir un vrai problème dirent les jumelles en se mettant à lui tirer dessus

-Protection intervint Carapace pour dresser un bouclier devant lui

-Oh le temps se couvre ? Le dragon fait encore des sienne ? Rigolèrent-elles en tirant sur les nuages gris

-Qu'est-ce que ? Demanda l'un des jumelles en voyant que les nuages se dissipaient simplement

-Désolé, mais ça c'était moi leur sourit Rena rouge sa flute en main

-Je suis là retentit la voix de Ryuko alors qu'un vent violent réussit à propulser l'une des sœurs au sol

-Venin dit Queen Bee en venant l'immobiliser

-Voyage retentit la voix de Pégase alors qu'un passage s'ouvrit à côté de l'autre sœur

-Vous pensiez vraiment m'avoir avec un coup aussi prévisible ? Demanda-t-elle en évitant Bunnix qui bondissait à travers le portail de Pégase

-Non, tu es justement à l'endroit où tu devais arriver lui sourit Laïka en déposant son jouet pour chien sur le bras

-Non pas ça dit-elle en se maintenant les oreilles son ouïe étant brouillé

-Oh on dirait que ton audition marche encore mieux qu'avant sourit Pinky en l'envoutant

-J'aime mieux quand les méchants sont si faciles à ligoter ainsi sourit Carpa en faisant sortir des bambous du sol, créant une cage autour de la jeune fille

-Je peux toujours tirer dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits, tandis que son tir toucha Viperion

-Oh non, dit Ladybug en voyant qu'il était contrôlé. Et à peine 2 secondes plus tard, Viperion utilisa le seconde chance et les 2 sœurs se retrouvèrent libres

-Merci frangine sourit celle qui était paralysée

-Vous savez, je vous préférais quand vous vous disputiez. Cataclysme dit Chat noir en s'approchant dangereusement de leurs pistolets

-Seconde chance

-On n'arrivera à rien tant qu'elles auront Viperion constata Ladybug.

-T'en fais pas pour ça, je m'en occupe dit Minotaure en attrapant les bras du héros serpent. Mais face à la force du buffle, celui-ci ne put pas bouger un muscle

-Qu'est-ce que ... demanda l'une des jumelles. Pourquoi tu m'as pincé ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers sa sœur

-Mais je n'ai rien fais. Aïe mais c'est toi qui m'as pincé

-Arrête de mentir dit sa sœur en l'attaquant

-C'est toi qui mens

-La discorde comprit Ladybug en voyant un mini multimouse sur l'épaule d'une akumatisé. C'est ça leur point faible. Parfais, je crois qu'il est temps pour avoir un petit coup de chance. Lucky charm. De la glue ? Demanda-t-elle perdu en observant l'objet

-Tu essayes de recoller leur relation tendue ? Plaisanta Chat noir

-Non justement, je vais faire le contraire sourit-elle. Nala dit-elle en se penchant à son oreille pour que seule elle l'entende. Je veux que tu ailles confier ce pot à Multimouse

-Entendu dit-elle en passant à côté des sœurs à vitesse impressionnante. Mais trop prise dans leur dispute, elles ne remarquèrent pas le courant d'air qu'elle avait créé

-Gallinacés. On a besoin de ton Phoenix

-Entendu sourit-il en s'illuminant tandis que tous les autres héros fermèrent les yeux

-Qu'est-ce que… demandèrent les jumelles en voyant leurs mains collées une fois la lumière atténuée

-Lâche moi dit l'une d'entre elles en tirant férocement sur sa main

-Aïe mais tu as failli m'arracher la main dit-elle en retirant à son tour sur leurs mains liées

-Roi singe, désactive leurs pouvoirs sourit Ladybug en observant les 2 se disputer

-Avec joie. Pagaille dit-il en lançant son bâton avant de leur lancer sa banane dessus

-Oh quel dommage, c'était de très beaux bracelets qu'il leur avait achetés ce garçon constata Chat noir en voyant que les 2 pistolets avaient repris leur forme normale

-Un cadeau de beau parleur soupira Ladybug. A jouer avec le cœur des filles, j'espère qu'il finira par s'en mordre les doigts

-Le karma finira bien par revenir vers lui, dit Chat noir en haussant les épaules. Cataclysme dit-il en détruisant les 2 bracelets

-Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma. Je te libère du mal. Bye Bye petit papillon

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Demandèrent les jumelles maintenant revenus à leur forme normale

-Le papillon a profité de votre jalousie l'une envers l'autre pour vous utiliser leur expliqua Rena rouge en les aidant à se relever. Mais je suis sûr que vous valez mieux que ça. Ce garçon vous a fait du tort à toutes les 2. Alors au lieu de vous déchirer, vous feriez mieux de vous serrer les coudes pour lui faire face ensemble

-C'est vrai, tu as raison Rena rouge. Je suis désolé soupira Ella. J'étais si triste que ce garçon ait réussi à me prendre pour une imbécile, que je t'ai considérée comme la coupable

-Moi aussi j'ai fait pareil avoua Etta. Alors que le vrai responsable c'est lui. On a toutes les 2 étés victimes de ses belles paroles

-On ne devrait plus jamais se disputer pour un garçon lui sourit Ella

-C'est sûr confirma Etta en serrant sa main faisant sourire leur sœur aînée sous son masque de Rena rouge.

* * *

Une fois tout rentré dans l'ordre, Chat noir a été se détransformer dans un petit coin tranquille et voyant que ses cours étaient de toute façon terminés pour la journée, il prit la direction du manoir Agreste.

-Adrien, tu es en retard constata Nathalie qui l'attendait devant la limousine

-Désolé, le combat a pris plus de temps que prévu dit-il en la suivant dans la voiture

Directement, le gorille les a tous les 2 conduits à la prison. C'était devenu un petit rituel. 2 fois par semaine, les 2 allaient rendre visite à Gabriel. Une fois ensemble et une fois chacun de leur côté pour pouvoir discuter plus personnellement avec lui. Cela permettait au moins qu'ils puissent discuter d'autre chose que du travail étant leur sujet principal lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient à 3.

* * *

Le lendemain, Chloé se promenait dans les rues de Paris son nez plongé dans l'un de ces nombreux carnets d'économie. Elle avait aujourd'hui une évaluation importante qui comptait pour 30% de sa note finale. Elle ne pouvait donc pas se permettre d'échouer. Mais au coin de la rue menant à sa Fac, elle se fit rentrer dedans par quelqu'un qui semblait pressé

-Non mais tu ne peux pas faire attention ? Demanda-t-elle outré de s'être retrouvé assise au sol

-Désolé reine des abeilles. Je ne t'avais pas vu

En reconnaissant ce surnom, elle releva vivement la tête vers le garçon qui l'avait bousculé

-J'ai un rendez-vous important avec mon agent donc j'étais ailleurs expliqua-t-il en lui tendant une main afin de l'aider à se relever

-Je n'en ai rien à faire et puis je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide dit-elle en repoussant sa main

-Allez ne sois pas toujours si borné dit-il en attrapant tout de même sa main avant de la tirer vers lui

Surprise par ce geste, la blonde s'écrasa sur sa poitrine avant de sentir son cœur rater un battement

-Tu n'es qu'une brute dit-elle en s'éloignant brusquement de lui en détournant le regard

-Les merci c'est vraiment compliqué pour toi hein sourit-il en ramassant son carnet qui trainait toujours au sol. Oh de l'économie ? Dit-il en lisant ses notes. Comment tu fais pour comprendre toutes ces formules

-Je réfléchi dit-elle impérieusement

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil septique alors pourquoi il y a une faute juste là ?

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en observant la page en question

-Je plaisante, les seules formules que je connaisse, ce sont les lignes des partitions

-T'es un crétin soupira-t-elle rassuré

-Tu as l'air stressé. Tu as une évaluation là-dessus ? Comprit-il

-Evidemment. Pourquoi je me promènerais avec ça sinon ?

-Je pense que tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu as l'air d'avoir vraiment bien travaillé. Tu vas réussir j'en suis sur lui sourit-il en lui tendant son carnet

-Merci dit-elle gêné en l'attrapant

-Oh tu vois que tu sais le dire constata-t-il

-N'en profites pas, parce que …

-Oh je dois filer dit-il en observant l'heure. A plus reine des abeilles lui sourit-il en s'éloignant

Perdue, la blonde l'observa s'éloigner en sentant ses joues chauffer

-Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Demanda-t-elle en touchant ses joues

-Chloé, ton évaluation lui indiqua Pollen dans son sac en lui montrant son téléphone

-Oh non je vais être en retard dit-elle en se mettant à courir vers son bâtiment

* * *

Le soir, Marinette était assise à la table d'un restaurant avec Alya, Mylène, Alix, Rose et Juleka

-C'est très gentil à toi Marinette d'avoir organisé cette soirée pour fêter la réussite de l'évaluation de Kagami lui sourit Rose

-C'est normal, elle se démène comme une forcenée dans ses études pour que sa mère soit fière, ça lui fera du bien de se détendre le temps d'une soirée avec des amies

-Et même à nous fit remarquer Alya en buvant une gorgée de son cocktail. Depuis le temps qu'on n'a pas pu se rassembler toutes ensemble

-La voilà observa Mylène en la voyant passer la porte

-Mais qu'est-ce que font Chloé et Sabrina avec elle ? Demanda Alix

-Salut les filles dit Kagami en s'approchant d'elles. J'ai invité Chloé pour fêter aussi sa réussite à son évaluation ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non sourit Marinette aux 2 filles restées un peu en retrait. C'est une très bonne nouvelles félicitation Chloé

-Bah ce n'était pas si compliqué dit-elle simplement en prenant place avec elles

-Mais depuis quand vous êtes amies toutes les 2 ? Demanda Alya perdue

-Amie est un bien grand mot expliqua Chloé

-Disons simplement qu'on a décidé de se serrer les coudes entre collègues de classe expliqua la japonaise

-C'est une chouette nouvelle s'emballa Rose. Et toi Sabrina, comment ça va depuis le temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ?

-Oh j'ai un nouveau travail expliqua la rousse enthousiaste avant de commencer à faire l'éloge de celui-ci

Finalement, la soirée des filles s'est passé sans encombre et même avec bonne humeur, malgré la bande quelque peu dysfonctionnelle qu'elles pouvaient former

* * *

Ce matin-là, Marinette parcourait les couloirs des bureaux Agreste d'un pas pressé avant de toquer à la porte du bureau principale dans lequel un « entrez » lui répondit

-Vous m'avez fait demander madame Sancoeur ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans le bureau avant de se figer en constatant la présence d'une autre personne. Adrien dit-elle en observant le blond

-Oh salut Marinette lui sourit-il

Son sourire à damner les morts pensa-t-elle en rougissant avant de secouer frénétiquement la tête. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça, même si Adrien n'avait cessé de devenir de plus en plus sexy avec les années, elle devait rester concentrée. Ses études et ses créations devaient passer avant tout.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Dupain-Chang intervint Nathalie la sortant de sa rêverie. Comme vous le savez certainement, le bal de Bienfaisance de notre associé Espagnol Mr Boho aura lieu dans 2 jours et j'aimerais que Adrien et vous y représentiez la marque Agreste

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle perdu pourquoi ?

-Hé bien parce qu'Adrien est le visage de la marque

-Non ce que je veux dire c'est pourquoi moi aussi ?

-Hé bien parce que vous êtes la styliste la plus prometteuse de la boite. Vous êtes certainement le futur de la marque, alors nous nous devons de montrer la jeunesse de la marque et comment celle-ci sait se renouveler

-Mais … mais madame je ne sais pas danser avoua-t-elle gênée

-Ce n'est pas très compliqué, dans ce genre de cérémonie, il suffit de tourner et je te guiderais expliqua Adrien en lui adressant un sourire

Rassuré par la présence du blond et happé par son sourire, sans vraiment réfléchir, un « d'accord » s'échappa de ses lèvres

Attendez quoi ?

* * *

Le lendemain, Chloé et Kagami sortaient de la boutique de Mylène un café dans les mains

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu m'aies convaincu de prendre un café ici soupira la blonde. D'habitude, je prendre des cafés beaucoup plus chers et reconnus

-Peut-être, mais je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne sont surement pas aussi bon que ceux de Mylène. Marinette me les a faits gouter et depuis je ne peux plus m'en passer expliqua l'autre fille en buvant une gorgée

-Je ne sais pas si ça me rassure soupira la blonde en goutant tout de même. Ça va dit-elle en voyant le regard interrogateur que lui lançait Kagami. Disons que ça se boit dit-elle pour rester digne, bien qu'elle l'ait trouvé délicieux

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet attroupement ? Demanda la japonaise en observant de l'autre côté de la rue un groupe de filles hystériques. Oh j'ai compris dit-elle en reconnaissant les cheveux noirs et bleus de Luka. Les fangirl sont de sortis on dirait

N'entendant pas sa voisine faire une remarque cinglante sur ses filles idiotes, Kagami fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers elle

-Je n'y crois pas dit-elle en voyant son regard fixé sur le garçon et ses joues légèrement rosis. Tu craques sur Luka Couffaine ?

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle perdue en se tournant vers elle

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était ton genre avoua-t-elle sérieusement. Et puis je t'avoue que j'ai toujours pensé qu'il se passait un truc entre toi et Viperion

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle encore plus perdu

-Oui faut dire que vos piques l'un envers l'autre ne sont pas vraiment discrètes et les paris ont été fait dans l'équipe quant à savoir combien de temps ça va vous prendre pour sortir ensemble

Réalisant que Kagami ne savait effectivement pas que Luka et Viperion étaient les mêmes personnes, Chloé soupira rassurée

-Ne sois pas ridicule dit-elle en redevenant digne. Il ne se passe rien entre moi et la vipère et je ne craque pas non plus pour ce guitariste de pacotille

-Si tu tiens à te mentir à toi-même, fait comme bon te semble expliqua Kagami en prenant la route de leur Fac. Tu viens ? On a cours dans 10 minutes

-Ouais j'arrive dit-elle en envoyant un dernier regard en coin au musicien et à ses fans, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'héritière

* * *

-Pourquoi j'ai dit oui ?

Le samedi soir était arrivé et Marinette tournait en rond dans sa chambre en se battant avec ses cheveux

-Je vais certainement couler la marque Agreste, elle va faire faillite parce que tous les investisseurs vont partir en voyant la calamité que je suis

-Calme toi sourit Alya en attrapant ses cheveux pour l'aider à faire son chignon. Tu es magnifique, tu es intelligente, tu as de la conversation et ils vont t'adorer d'accord ? Et puis tu ne seras pas toute seule, Adrien sera là pour t'épauler. Il doit bien avoir l'habitude, il suffira que tu le suives

-Oui tu as raison dit-elle en soupirant. Aahhh dit-elle en entendant la sonnette retentir. Je ne peux pas y aller Alya

-Bien sûr que si dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée

-Non attends Alya n'ouvre pas je …Oh bon sang dit-elle en courant dans sa chambre voyant la porte s'ouvrir

-Ah Adrien entendit-elle. Tu tombes bien, notre chère Marinette nous fait une légère crise de panique

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle pense qu'elle va ruiner toute la soirée

-Alya dit-elle gênée en entrant dans le salon

En entendant le son de sa voix, Adrien releva la tête vers elle et il sentit son cœur rater un battement. Comment n'avait-il jamais constaté que Marinette pouvait être si magnifique ?

-Crois moi Marinette, tu ne vas rien gâcher du tout dit-il sans vraiment se rendre compte de ses mots, faisant rougir la jeune femme

A côté de la scène, un sourire radieux naquit sur les lèvres de Alya en fixant le regard du blond envers sa meilleure amie. Un regard qu'elle commençait à désespérer de voir chez lui.

-Bon hé bien dit Adrien en sortant de ses pensées. Nous y allons ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant son bras

-D'accord dit-elle en s'y accrochant

Les 2 ont ainsi parcouru les rues de Paris en silence avant d'arriver à ladite réception

-Monsieur Agreste bienvenue lui sourit le garde à l'entrée. Et vous devez être mademoiselle Dupain-Chang dit-il en souriant à la jeune femme. Un sourire que Adrien n'apprécia d'ailleurs pas et sans s'en rendre compte, il entraina rapidement Marinette à l'intérieur

-Heu Adrien, il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle perdu de son comportement

-Heu non désolé dit-il en soupirant. Vient, on devrait aller saluer tous les associés de la marque, ce n'est pas la partie la plus sympa mais bon, on doit y passer

-D'accord je te suis confirma-t-elle

Une fois la tâche réalisée, les 2 jeunes adultes ont pu respirer un peu en dégustant quelques petits fours et en buvant une petite coupe de champagne

-Je suis désolé que tu ais été entrainé là-dedans, je sais que ce n'est pas la partie la plus sympa du métier

-Non ça me va confirma-t-elle. Et puis je suis heureuse de t'accompagner pour que tu ne sois pas seul à subir tout ça

-Merci Mari dit-il touché tandis que la musique retentit

-Oh il va falloir y aller, est-ce que vous m'accorderiez cette danse ?

-Avec joie rigola-t-elle en attrapant la main qu'il lui tendait.

Arrivés sur la piste de danse, Marinette commença à paniquer de trébucher avec ses habituels 2 pieds gauches.

-Ne t'en fais pas lui susurra Adrien en l'entraînant avec lui pour la faire tourner

-ça va je ne suis pas si mauvaise dit-elle après quelques instants à observer leurs pieds

-Non je dirais même que tu te débrouilles bien pour une débutante

-Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi monsieur Agreste ? Demanda-t-elle faussement outré

-Bien sûr que non pour qui me prenez-vous mademoiselle Dupain-Chang, je suis un gentleman enfin

-Moui dit-elle faussement convaincu

-Tu sais dit Adrien après un petit instant, ça me rappelle l'anniversaire de Chloé quand on avait 14-15 ans

-C'est vrai sourit Marinette. Ça parait si loin dit-elle rêveuse

-Oh dit-il en observant plus spécialement sa robe rouge sur laquelle la dentelle noire semblait prendre l'apparence d'un chat sur une partie. Est-ce que c'est une référence à Chat noir ?

-Oh tu as remarqué dit-elle en observant elle aussi sa robe. Oui sourit-elle. Les couleurs de Ladybug et l'emblème de Chat noir. Après tout l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Sans Chat noir, Ladybug ne saurait pas sauver Paris, il lui est indispensable. Sans lui, elle n'aurait surement pas aussi confiance en elle. Il est son partenaire de toujours et la personne en qui elle a le plus confiance dit-elle sans vraiment réfléchir. Enfin je veux dire, dit-elle en réalisant. Je suppose que c'est ce qu'elle ressent pour lui

-Tu… tu le pense vraiment ? Demanda-t-il surpris

-Bien sur Chat noir est courageux, intelligent, malicieux, fidèle et il ne reculera jamais devant rien pour sauver ses amis et Paris…Adrien quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant l'émotion dans son regard. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, non pas du tout dit-il en l'observant intensément. C'est juste que …

Et sans vraiment réfléchir, il attrapa la jeune styliste par les hanches avant de l'embrasser

-Heu … dit-il en s'éloignant brusquement d'elle se rendant seulement compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Désolé dit-il gêné. Je … je devrais aller nous chercher un petit rafraichissement dit-il en cherchant une porte de sortie. Marinette tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en voyant les larmes perler ses yeux

-Non, dit-elle d'une petite voix… Je dois y aller, je suis désolé dit-elle en partant précipitamment

-Mari attend dit-il en essayant de la rattraper. Mais arrivé dehors, il la vit déjà monter dans un taxi

-Bon sang soupira-t-il

-Hé bien, on peut dire que tu l'as bien joué sur ce coup-là gamin dit Plagg en sortant de sa veste après avoir vérifié que personne ne soit autour d'eux

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire soupira Adrien à mi-voix

-Heu tu l'as embrassé dit Plagg logiquement

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Oh bon sang dit le petit kwami. Mais parce que tu l'aimes bougre d'idiot. Ça fait des années que j'essaye de te le faire comprendre

-Mais Marinette est mon amie

-Oh change un peu de disque tu veux. Viens me dire que tu penses à elle exactement comme tes autres amies ?

-Je dois aller lui parler dit-il en réalisant

-Enfin une réponse sensée soupira Plagg

-Mais elle n'écoutera pas Adrien. Mais peut être qu'elle voudra bien parler à Chat noir. Plagg transforme moi

-Non attends, c'est une très mauvaise idée. Tu… mais il ne sut pas finir sa phrase alors qu'il se fit entraîner dans la bague.

* * *

Sans plus attendre, il s'élança dans les rues de Paris avant de se poster sur un toit en face de l'appartement de la jeune femme et il attendit qu'elle apparaisse. Enfin, il aperçut de la lumière et il guetta le moment opportun pour s'approcher.

Arrivée dans son appartement, Marinette soupira en retirant ses chaussures. Elle était heureuse que Alya passe la nuit chez Nino et ne la surprenne donc pas en larme comme ça.

Elle devait se calmer. Pour ça, elle décida d'aller prendre l'air sur le balcon de sa chambre. Mais à peine fu-t-elle posé sur la balustrade de celui-ci, qu'elle sursauta en sentant quelqu'un atterrir dans son dos.

-Bonjour Princesse dit-il avec un petit sourire. J'aurais voulu savoir … Oh dit-il en relevant son regard vers elle. Tu pleures

-Ce n'est rien dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'un coup de manche. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène Chat noir ?

-Non ce n'est surement pas rien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe princesse ? Il y a besoin que je te protège de quelqu'un ?

-Non Chat dit-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire. Seulement de moi et de mon stupide cœur d'artichaud

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-il perdu

-Le garçon que j'aime depuis des années m'a embrassé ce soir

A l'entente de cette phrase, Chat noir écarquilla les yeux et rougit férocement sous son masque

-Mais dit-il en tentant de rester digne. Je ne vois pas où est le problème du coup ?

-Le problème, c'est que j'ai tout fait pour l'oublier parce que je sais qu'il ne m'aimera jamais. J'ai tout fait et pourtant ça n'a pas suffi, je ne parviendrais certainement jamais à l'oublier. Il n'avait pas le droit dit-elle en laissant échapper un sanglot. Pourquoi il doit jouer avec mes sentiments après tout ce que j'ai enduré pour le sortir de mon cœur. Pourquoi il revient maintenant ?

Mais pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Marinette écarquilla les yeux en sentant des lèvres se plaquer sur les siennes

-Je … désolé dit-il en se décollant doucement d'elle. Je n'aurais pas dû.

-Ce n'est rien laissa-t-elle échapper entre ses lèvres les joues rosis

Et sans vraiment savoir ce qui lui prenait, cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui se jeta sur les lèvres de Chat noir. Elle avait grand besoin de se sentir aimé et elle avait ressenti tant de passion du baiser de Chat noir qu'elle n'avait pas pu résister.

Le sentant répondre à son baiser, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds pour le rapprocher d'elle tandis qu'il l'attrapa par les hanches lui aussi ressentant le besoin d'être prêt d'elle.

Mais plus leur baiser s'intensifiait et plus Marinette ressentit un sentiment de désir. Alors prise par une pulsion, elle se mit à embrasser le cou du superhéros et en l'entendant grogner de plaisir, elle se sentit plus confiante et entreprenante alors qu'elle l'attrapa par la main pour le conduire dans sa chambre

-Mari dit-il en réalisant l'endroit où elle l'avait conduit

-Chut dit-elle en passant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ne parle pas s'il te plait. Pas ce soir dit-elle en le réembrassant

Au fond de lui, Chat noir était perdu, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Mais en sentant les mains de la jeune femme parcourir son torse à travers le cuir de son costume, toute raison sembla le quitter alors que ce fut son tour d'embrasser son cou, la faisant gémir légèrement

Ce son marqua la fin de toute sa raison tandis qu'il descendit doucement la tirette éclaire de sa robe qui finit par s'ouvrir avant de retomber sur les chevilles de la femme face à lui. Et en l'observant faire un pas sensuel vers lui, maintenant habillé seulement de sous vêtement noir, il sentit son excitation grandir

-Ce n'est pas du jeux Kitty, tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir profiter de la vue dit-elle en attrapant le grelot de sa combinaison avant de le descendre pour pouvoir observer son torse parfaitement musclé par leurs années de combat. Sans pouvoir résister, Marinette se mit à déposer des baisers sur les abdos parfaitement dessinés et le blond ne put pas résister très longtemps avant de la pousser dans le lit pour se mettre à califourchon sur elle.

-Mari dit-il hésitant. Tu es sur …

-Certaine confirma-t-elle en l'embrassant avant que les 2 ne se laissent entrainer par leurs sentiments.


	13. Chapter 13 : double jeux

Le lendemain, Marinette ouvrit doucement les yeux avant de se relever brusquement en se rappelant sa soirée de la veille

-Hey princesse retentit la voix de Chat noir assit au bord du lit

-Chat dit-elle en relevant la couverture sur sa poitrine nue, se sachant complétement bête de sa réaction vu ce qu'il a vu d'elle pendant la nuit. Tu es déjà réveillé ?

-Oui, mais je ne voulais pas partir sans te dire aurevoir

-Toujours aussi gentleman dit-elle avec un petit sourire

-Mari dit-il en l'observant intensément, j'espère que ce qui s'est passé entre nous ne changera rien, tu es quelqu'un d'important pour moi et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre

-Bien sûr Chat dit-elle sincèrement. Jamais tu ne me perdras, je te le promets

-Bien dit-il avec un sourire. Alors dans ce cas je vais devoir y aller. Tu sais sauver Paris tout ça

-Bien sûr sourit-elle. Aurevoir

-Aurevoir princesse dit-il en lui embrassant le haut du crâne avant de disparaître par sa fenêtre

* * *

Arrivé chez lui, Chat noir s'étala dans son lit avant de se détransformer

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Adrien soupira Plagg en croisant ses pattes sur sa poitrine. Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que tu l'aimais ?

-Je ne voulais pas le faire comme ça Plagg pas sous cette forme-là

-Ce qui est plutôt idiot étant donné que tu viens de la faire tomber amoureuse de Chat noir cette nuit

-Je sais soupira-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû, sous cette forme je risque de la mettre en danger

-Sous ta forme civile aussi, je te rappelle que Lila connait ton identité

-Mais c'était plus fort que moi, je n'ai rien contrôlé. Et puis Marinette est tombée amoureuse de mes 2 identités Plagg, elle est tellement merveilleuse. Il faudrait peut-être que je sois honnête avec elle, je ne pourrais pas jouer éternellement avec elle

-N'y pense même pas le prévient-il. Sinon Tikki va me tuer pensa-t-il

* * *

Du coté de Marinette, celle-ci soupira après le départ de Chat noir

-Tout va bien Marinette ? Demanda son Kwami inquiète

-Je ne sais pas Tikki. Chat est tombé amoureux de mes 2 identités. Il aime chaque côté de moi dit-elle en rougissant. Pourtant il y a aussi Adrien. Tout est si compliqué dit-elle en enfonçant son visage dans ses mains. Je ne peux pas jouer avec eux éternellement

* * *

Le lendemain, Marinette rejoint son stage et en arrivant devant son bureau, elle se raidit en voyant Adrien l'attendre

-Salut Marinette dit-il en l'apercevant

-Adrien dit-elle en rougissant doucement

-Je voulais te parler de ce qui s'est passé à la réception

-Je vois dit-elle en détournant le regard. Ce n'est rien, c'est oublié

-Mais …

-C'est mieux comme ça Adrien crois moi. On devrait rester ami comme on l'a toujours été

-Bien dit-il simplement. Alors on est correct ?

-Bien sûr confirma-t-elle

-D'accord, dans ce cas, bonne journée Mari

-Toi aussi Adrien dit-elle en observant le blond s'éloigner sans vraiment croire ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle venait de rejeter Adrien pour Chat noir.

* * *

Le soir, Adrien était assis dans le canapé de son appartement à zapper sans trop de conviction les chaines sur la TV, quand Nino entra toujours habillé de sa salopette de mécanicien et couvert d'huile de moteur

-Oh mec j'ai besoin d'une douche dit-il épuisé. Mais avant, j'ai besoin d'un remontant dit-il en ouvrant le frigo

-Tu as eu beaucoup de boulot ? Compris le blond

-Oui, le téléphone n'a pas arrêté de sonner, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête avec toutes les réparations qu'on me demande. T'en veux une ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant une bière

-Oui merci dit-il en l'attrapant. En même temps, tout ce travail c'est peut-être bon signe. Ça veut dire que tes clients sont contents de toi et qu'ils te font de la pub

-Ouais mais je ne sais pas comment tout gérer soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber dans le canapé à côté de lui

-Tu devrais peut-être penser à engager quelqu'un pour t'aider

-C'est vrai qu'un employé ce serait pas mal réfléchit-il. Je pourrais demander à Alya de me faire un peu de pub dans son journal pour trouver quelqu'un dit-il en buvant une gorgée de sa bière

Mais face au silence inhabituel de la pièce, il fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami

-Bon crache le morceau, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout à coup ? Demanda-t-il surpris

-Parce que tu n'as pas un de tes cours dans les mains, que tu es avachi comme une larve dans le canapé et que tu as une sale tête depuis 2 jours. Et ça ne te ressemble pas. Alors, la soirée de samedi soir c'est si mal passé ?

-Ce n'est pas ça soupira-t-il en constatant que Nino le connaissait décidément trop bien

-Alors c'est quoi ? Parce que d'après Alya, Marinette aussi est bizarre depuis ce jour là

-Tu sais parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être surveillé en permanence avec ta petite amie et toi soupira-t-il. J'ai embrassé Marinette ce soir-là avoua-t-il ne pouvant pas révéler ce qui s'était passé par la suite en tant que Chat noir

-En même temps, on n'aurait pas besoin de vous fliquer si vous nous disiez vraiment les choses et … attend quoi ? Tu as fait quoi ?

-Je l'ai embrassé répéta-t-il en buvant une gorgée de sa bière. Mais elle m'a rejeté

-Alors ça c'est inattendu dit Nino perplexe. J'aurais cru qu'elle aurait été aux anges, elle qui craque pour toi depuis qu'elle te connait

-Attends, tu le savais ? Demanda le blond perdu

-Mec toute la classe était au courant. Tu devais bien être le seul à ne pas t'en rendre compte. Faut dire que t'avais d'yeux que pour Kagami à l'époque et Marinette était bien trop timide pour te dire ce qu'elle ressentait

En entendant ça, le cœur d'Adrien se serra. Alors il aurait brisé le cœur de Marinette sans le savoir ? C'est donc pour ça qu'elle avait réagi ainsi quand il l'avait embrassé

-Mais toi comment tu t'en es enfin rendu compte ? Elle te l'a dit ?

-Pas vraiment, disons que je l'ai découvert malgré moi

-Attend dit-il en réfléchissant. Si t'as embrassé Marinette, ça veut dire que tu t'es enfin rendu compte que tu craques sur elle ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire éloquent

-Pourquoi vous n'avez tous que le mot « enfin » à la bouche ? Soupira le blond. Je ne sais pas Nino, je suis perdu avec Marinette. Je pense que je l'aime sincèrement, mais tout est si compliqué

-C'est sûr que votre relation n'a jamais été la plus simple lui fit remarquer le métisse

-ça c'est sûr soupira Adrien en se rappelant qu'il était maintenant en compétition avec lui-même

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans un autre appartement, Sabrina passa la porte d'entrée

-Chloé, je suis rentrée annonça-t-elle en déposant son sac à main. Chloé ? Demanda-t-elle en ne recevant pas de réponse de la part de la blonde

-Elle est peut-être sortie faire les magasins expliqua Barkk

-Oui c'est probable admis la rousse en se dirigeant vers le frigo afin de trouver quelque chose pour nourrir son kwami. Mais tandis qu'elle lui tendait un morceau de viande, elle entendit du bruit dans la chambre de Chloé

Fronçant les sourcils, elle poussa la porte indiquée et elle aperçut Chloé tourner en rond tel un lion en cage, pendant que sur son ordinateur portable passait l'un des concerts de Luka

-C'est ridicule tout à fait ridicule. Cette imbécile de Kagami n'y connait rien de toute façon dit-elle en fixant l'ordinateur pendant quelques instants, happée par la musique du jeune homme. Non dit-elle en secouant la tête. Ce n'est décidément pas mon style. Il me faut un homme beaucoup plus influent

-Chloé tu recommence lui fit remarquer Pollen posté sur son lit et qui l'observait depuis tout à l'heure. Tu parles comme l'ancienne toi, après tous les efforts que tu as fait pour changer. Et puis pourquoi ça te met dans un état pareil ? C'est un garçon vraiment adorable fit remarquer son kwami

-Je sais dit-elle en se laissant tomber à côté de la petite abeille. Mais je ne peux pas accepter ça. Je ne peux pas accepter que Kagami ait raison

-Raison sur quoi ? Lui demanda Sabrina faisant remarquer sa présence

-Sabrina dit-elle en sursautant. Je t'ais déjà dis de ne pas entrer dans ma chambre sans t'annoncer

-Désolé mais tu avais l'air tracassé expliqua-t-elle

-Ouais ce n'est rien dit-elle simplement en clapant son ordinateur. Elle est meilleure que moi en comptabilité et ça m'énerve

Elle avait trouvé la première excuse qui lui était venue, elle ne voulait pas parler de ça avec Sabrina en plus

-Oh d'accord dit la rousse. Mais je suis sûr que si tu travailles, tu pourras la dépasser dit-elle bien qu'elle n'ait pas cru un traitre mot de ses paroles. Mais si Chloé ne voulait pas lui parler de ses problèmes, elle ne la forcerait pas. Elle la laissera elle-même venir vers elle quand elle le souhaitera

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Marinette était assise dans son canapé à dessiner un nouveau modèle de chemise tandis qu'Alya pianotait sur son téléphone afin de mettre le ladyblog à jour

-Je n'en reviens pas dit-elle au bout d'un moment à parcourir celui-ci

-De quoi ? Demanda Marinette sans relever les yeux de son travail

-Le concours pour élire le super héros le plus sexy du mois s'est fini par une égalité parfaite entre Viperion et Chat noir. Les fans de mon blog n'ont décidément aucun gout. C'est Carapace le plus sexy et elles ne l'ont mis que cinquième derrière Roi singe et Gallinacés

En observant le sondage que lui montrait Alya sur son écran, Marinette ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ses fans. La photo de Chat noir le mettait décidément très bien en valeur. Elle avait été prise pendant l'un de leur combat et ses muscles tendus ressortaient vraiment bien sous sa combinaison. Sans le contrôler, Marinette revit directement l'image de Chat noir torse nu sur elle, et elle se mit à rougir furieusement

-Oh la terre appelle Marinette retenti la voix de Alya dans ses oreilles la sortant de sa rêverie

-Quoi ? Demanda Marinette en relevant le regard vers elle

-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Demanda Alya inquiète. Tu as vraiment un comportement bizarre ces derniers temps. Enfin, je veux dire plus bizarre que d'habitude

-Oui, je trouve juste ce genre de concours très rabaissant pour les héros élus en dernier fit-elle remarquer en montrant son téléphone

-Ouais mais c'est pour ça que j'en ai fait plusieurs, regarde Carpa a été élu le super héros le plus adorable, Minotaure le plus musclé, Roi singe le plus sportif, Pégase le plus stylé, Gallinacés le plus mystérieux et Carapace le plus sympathique avec les fans. Je devrais démarrer les concours avec les filles réfléchi-t-elle. A ton avis quelles catégories je pourrais mettre ?

-Alya soupira-t-elle

-Oh je sais, je…

Mais elle ne put pas finir sa phrase, qu'un bruit sourd résonna dehors

-Une attaque d'akuma compris directement Alya. Il faut que je sois la première sur les lieux dit-elle en s'armant de son téléphone avant de quitter l'appartement

En l'observant s'éloigner, Marinette sourit. Au moins Alya avait trouvé une très bonne couverture avec le Ladyblog. Elle pouvait s'éclipser et se transformer sans que personnes ne soupçonnent rien et par la suite, beaucoup de fans lui envoyait des photos du combat, ce qui lui permettait de mettre le blog à jour

Sans perde une minute, Marinette décida de se transformer elle aussi avant de quitter son appartement. Mais en arrivant dans les rues de Paris, elle vit de nombreux rats sortirent des égouts

-Oh non pas encore soupira-t-elle pour elle-même

-Monsieur rat a encore été akumatisé on dirait retentit une voix dans son dos

En la reconnaissant, Ladybug laissa échapper un cri de surprise

-Oh désolé ma Lady rigola Chat noir. Je ne voulais pas te surprendre

-ça n'a rien à voir dit-elle sur la défensive. Ce n'est pas comme si tu me faisais de l'effet ou quoi que ce soit. Je … bon sang qu'est-ce que je raconte grogna-t-elle en enfonçant sa tête dans ses mains

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Demanda Chat noir perdu par son comportement

Bon sang, il devait arrêter de la regarder avec son regard vert beaucoup trop intense. Comment pourrait-elle rester concentré avec lui ?

-Ladybug, dit-il en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Les autres doivent déjà être en combat. On ferait mieux d'y aller

En sentant le contact de sa main même à travers leurs costumes, un frisson s'empara d'elle. Mais elle se reprit bien vite en entendant le bruit d'un lampadaire qui s'écroule en pleine rue

-Tu as raison dit-elle en lançant son yoyo pour s'éloigner le plus possible de lui

Arrivée sur le lieu du combat, elle aperçut les autres héros aux mains avec monsieur Rat et ses innombrables rongeurs qui lui obéissaient

-Qu'est-ce que le papillon à avec ce pauvre homme soupira Bunnix en repoussant les rats avec son parapluie

-Bah ce n'est pas bien grave, on arrivera à le battre comme toutes les autres fois sourit Roi singe confiant

-Exacte confirma Ladybug, on l'a déjà battu donc vous connaissez tous la procédure à suivre

-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux sourit Chat noir en passant à côté d'elle afin d'aller rejoindre le combat. Mais en l'observant attaquer avec son bâton, elle se surprit à le reluquer de haut en bas

-Ladybug attention retentit une voix à sa droite

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre, une branche sortit du sol la souleva lui permettant ainsi d'éviter un coup de leur adversaire

-Merci Carpa dit-elle rassuré en voyant qu'il avait fait pousser un arbre pour la protéger. Allez reprend toi ma vieille dit-elle en faisant claquer ses mains sur ses joues. Les autres ont besoin de toi, ça reste toujours le même Chat noir à l'humour douteux avec qui tu travailles depuis des années dit-elle pour elle-même

Après s'être remis les idées en place, l'héroïne coccinelle se concentra enfin correctement sur le combat. Mais au milieu de celui-ci, Tous les héros se figèrent en voyant des gouttes de sang voler autour de Viperion alors que monsieur rat venait de lui donner un coup de griffe bien profond dans le dos.

Queen Bee aux premières loges de l'attaque, avait écarquille les yeux en voyant que le héros du serpent c'était pris le coup à sa place, surement l'avait-il vu se faire attaquer et il avait remonté le temps avec son second chance

-Non dit-elle en le réceptionnant dans ses bras alors qu'il s'écroula à cause de la douleur. Pourquoi tu as fait ça abruti dit-elle choqué en s'agenouillant doucement au sol afin de ne pas lui faire mal

-Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres alternatives expliqua-t-il faiblement

-Alors tu aurais dû me laisser, tu n'avais pas à te faire blesser pour moi

-ça ce n'était pas une option que je pouvais concevoir sourit-il faiblement

-Queen Bee comment il va ? Demanda Ladybug en les rejoignant

-Il à besoin de soins de toute urgence dit-elle horrifié en voyant son sang imprégner les gants de sa combinaison

-Je ne peux pas aller à l'hôpital, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester transformer encore très longtemps. Ils vont découvrir mon identité et vu que vous la connaissez toutes les 2, vous savez ce qui va se passer

-Bon sang, si une de ses fans est au courant, toutes ses fans risquent de rappliquer à l'hôpital et ce sera impossible de gérer un combat avec elles dans les pieds par la suite

-Alors on n'a pas le choix. Il faut que je l'emmène chez moi réfléchi Chloé. Je suis la seule dont tout le monde connait l'identité. Tout le monde sait de toute façon ou j'habite. Mais si c'est l'un de vous qui l'emmenez, vos identités seront révélées expliqua-t-elle face au regard interrogateur de Ladybug

-D'accord dit Ladybug ne voyant pas d'autres alternative. On te couvre, vas-y

-Entendu dit-elle en attrapant le garçon sur son dos avant de s'élancer à l'aide de sa toupie

Heureusement, grâce à la force et la vitesse que lui procurait son costume, elle réussit à rejoindre son bâtiment sans encombre et sans être suivis. Bien vite, elle s'engouffra par la fenêtre de sa chambre avant de poser délicatement Luka sur son lit. Une fois fait, elle referma ses tentures pour que le garçon puisse se détransformer sans peur d'être vu

-Je suis désolé Sass dit-il en rattrapant son kwami épuisé dans ses mains

-Moi ça va, celui pour lequel il faut s'inquiéter c'est vous jeune Luka dit-il en observant son dos inquiet

-Il faut retirer ça avant que ça n'accroche à la plaie expliqua Chloé en l'aidant à retirer sa veste et son T-shirt les mains tremblantes

-Chloé dit-il en retenant l'une de ses mains après qu'elle ait réussi à le mettre torse nu sans encombre. Il faut que tu te calmes

-T'es marrant toi. Je ne suis pas médecin moi

-Oui mais je sais que tu pourras gérer

-Arrête de toujours dire ça. Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu ne me connais même pas

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ça fait des années qu'on travaille ensemble

-Non tu connais Queen Bee pas Chloé. On est loin d'être pareil

-Et en quoi vous êtes différentes ?

-Queen Bee aide les autres alors que Chloé…

-Peut être exactement pareil. La dernière fois que je t'ais dis que tu allais y arriver, tu as réussi n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui mais …

-Alors pourquoi ce serait différent cette fois ?

-Parce que tout est de ma faute dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. J'ai beau essayer rien de positif ne peux arriver autour de moi, je suis un désastre ambulant

-Rien de tout ça n'est ta faute Chloé, c'est moi qui me suis mis dans la trajectoire de notre ennemi. Tu ne m'as forcé à rien. Tu es Queen Bee avec ou sans le masque alors agi comme telle

-D'accord dit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration avant de se concentrer sur sa plaie. Il faut d'abord que je nettoie tout le sang pour y voir plus clair constata-t-elle

Directement, elle s'appliqua à sa tâche et quand elle put voir la plaie plus nettement, elle constata qu'elle n'était pas aussi profonde qu'elle semblait l'être de premier abord

-Je reviens, je vais chercher tout ce que je pourrais trouver d'utile dans ma pharmacie dit-elle en se redressant. Assurez-vous qu'il reste conscient indiqua-t-elle aux 2 kwamis qui approuvèrent tandis qu'elle quitta précipitamment la chambre

-Elle agit comme une vraie pro constata Sass

-Oui elle est douée, mais Chloé à seulement besoin de prendre plus confiance en elle expliqua Pollen. Elle semble pleine de confiance de premier abord. Mais ce n'est qu'une facette

En écoutant la petite abeille, Luka constata qu'il ne s'était pas trompé à son sujet. Après tout, qui de mieux pour la comprendre que le kwami avec lequel elle est connectée

-Voilà, je pense avoir ce qu'il faut. Mais ça ne va pas être agréable grimaça la blonde en observant son dos

-Ne t'occupe pas de moi, fait ce que tu as à faire

Directement, Chloé se mit à désinfecter la plaie pour la soigner du mieux qu'elle puisse avant d'appliquer un bandage recouvrant pratiquement tout le torse du jeune homme

-Bien joué reine des abeilles. Je t'avais dit que tu en étais capable

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour te faire blesser à nouveau je te préviens soupira-t-elle rassuré

-Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir dit-il avec une voix endormit. Tu saurais nourrir Sass s'il te plait ? Le pauvre a donné toutes ses forces pour garder mon costume intact afin qu'on puisse arriver ici

-Bien sur compte sur moi dit-elle en voyant qu'il avait fini par s'endormir épuisé par la douleur et le sang qu'il avait perdu

En l'observant ainsi paisible, elle ne put résister à passer sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et bleus

-T'es un cas complexe petite vipère dit-elle doucement en lui adressant un faible sourire, sans remarquer qu'à côté d'eux, leurs 2 kwamis s'adressaient un sourire d'accord

-Chloé retentit une voix inquiète tandis que la porte d'entrée de son appartement s'ouvrit en fracas

-Oh non Sabrina dit-elle en accourant en dehors de sa chambre. N'entre pas dit-elle en refermant rapidement la porte de sa chambre dans son dos

-Viperion est toujours là compris la rousse

-Oui et il est détransformé

-Oh d'accord. Mais comment va-t-il ?

-Il se repose, mais ça ira normalement

-Tant mieux, on a tous été inquiet en voyant son état quand vous avez quitté le champ de bataille.

-Oui je devrais peut-être prévenir les autres que tout va bien dit-elle en se tournant vers Pollen qui comprit qu'elle devait transmettre le message aux autres héros. Et monsieur Rat ?

-On l'a arrêté ne t'en fais pas. Mais il était si mal en sachant qu'il avait blessé quelqu'un. Le pauvre m'a vraiment fait de la peine. D'ailleurs dit-elle en réfléchissant. Comment ça se fait que les coccinelles miraculeuses de Ladybug ne l'aient pas guéri ?

-Ce n'était pas une blessure magique expliqua Chloé. Que ce soit le Lucky charm ou le second chance, ils ont leur limites. Soigner des blessures réelles et ressusciter des gens leur est impossible dit-elle logiquement. Bon, je devrais trouver quelque chose à manger pour Sass dit-elle en observant le petit kwami qui flottait à côté d'elle

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans un repère caché à la vue de tous, une brune rugit frustrée en faisant voler les centaines de papillons blancs qui se trouvaient autour d'elle

-Je hais ces soi-disant héros rugit-elle en se détransformant

-Mais madame Lila peut être qu'akumatiser les gens n'est pas la solution lui expliqua timidement Nooroo

-Non surtout pas cet abruti de monsieur Rat qui devient de plus en plus inutile au fur et à mesure que je l'akumatise

-Madame intervint timidement le petit Kwami. Vous avez blessé quelqu'un aujourd'hui, vous êtes sûr de vouloir continuer sur cette voie ?

-Mais oui dit-elle en réalisant. Le serpent a pu être blessé, ce qui veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas aussi invincibles qu'ils semblent le faire croire

-Non ce n'est pas ça que j'ai voulu dire

-Assez tais-toi rugit-elle. Les blesser en tant qu'adulte est plutôt compliqué car ils sont en permanence sur leurs gardes. Mais en tant que gamins, ils ne sont pas aussi entrainés. Oui c'est ça dit-elle en souriant tout en sortant son téléphone. Bonjour Noël dit-elle d'une voix charmeuse. J'aurais besoin d'un petit service. Est-ce que tu veux bien me retrouver chez moi ? Super, t'es vraiment le meilleur sourit-elle d'une façon mauvaise

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, elle ouvrit la porte et le garçon s'y glissa discrètement

-Tu as fait vite. Je vois que je peux toujours compter sur toi dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, faisant rougir le cadet Lahiffe

-Bien sûr, je serais toujours là pour toi. Lila il faut que je te dise…

-Chut dit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Nous aurons tout le temps de parler de ça. Quand les miraculous des héros seront à moi, nous pourrons dominer Paris ensemble. Je serais ta coccinelle et tu seras mon Chat noir dit-elle charmeuse. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider cette fois encore ?

-Bien sur dit-il sans même réfléchir

-Oh merci dit-elle en le serrant contre elle sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Bien alors ne perdons pas de temps. Nooroo transforme moi dit-elle avant d'envoyer un papillon mauve en direction du garçon

-Timetagger, es-tu prêt à remonter dans le temps pour retrouver les miraculous pour moi ?

-Bien sur papillon dit-il convaincu en se transformant

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Marinette marchait en direction de son appartement en cherchant une excuse à sortir à Alya pour expliquer son absence. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus, qu'elle sursauta en entendant des hurlements. Ne perdant pas une seconde, elle se transforma et rejoint l'origine des cris. Mais en voyant un marquage bien précis au sol, elle fronça les sourcils à cause d'une sensation de déjà vu

-Oh non c'est Noël encore constata Carapace en la rejoignant avec plusieurs autres héros

-Mais il a encore changé de transformation, le papillon ne manque pas d'imagination pour lui constata Roi Singe

-Décidement c'est la journée, le papillon a décidé de nous faire tourner en rond aujourd'hui constata Pinky

-En plus on va devoir se passer de Queen Bee et Viperion expliqua Laïka en les rejoignant. Il fallait quelqu'un pour le surveiller et s'assurer que personne n'entre dans son appartement. Alors elle a décidé de rester

-C'est compréhensible avoua Ryuko.

-Bon, on devrait vite en finir avec cet akumatisé, le papillon est vraiment en train de pomper toute ma journée et je n'ai pas son temps expliqua Pégase

-Il est là dit Gallinacés en le voyant apparaître sur l'un de ses marquages

-La petite bande de héros va finir à zéro. Essayez donc de m'attraper, on verra qui va chuter

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette forme d'akumatisation dit Rena rouge les sourcils froncés

-Peu importe, s'il veut jouer au Chat et à la sourit alors je suis son homme. Cataclysme dit Chat noir en se précipitant vers leur ennemi. Mais au même moment, Bunnix avait fait apparaître un terrier afin de lui bondir dessus.

Sans pouvoir s'éviter, les 2 héros se sont rentrés dedans et le cataclysme de Chat noir a touché le parapluie de l'héroïne lapin

-Oh non, dit Bunnix en voyant que son arme était endommagée. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda-t-elle se tournant vers le blond

-Moi ? Mais c'est toi qui t'es mis dans mon chemin se défendit Chat noir

-Oh oh, le petit Lapin ne sait plus bondir on dirait sourit Timetagger en lui tirant dessus, la ramenant en Egypte antique

-Non Bunnix ! ça tu vas le payer dit Chat noir en préparant un autre Cataclysme

-Et comment tu vas m'attraper si je ne suis plus là ? Sourit l'autre garçon en disparaissant lui aussi en Egypte antique

-Non dit Chat les yeux écarquillés. Comment Bunnix va pouvoir revenir si son parapluie est endommagé ? C'est de ma faute soupira-t-il

-Chat dit Ladybug en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Tu as fait exactement ce que tu avais à faire ne t'en fais

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On ne peut pas l'abandonner

-On ne l'abandonne pas ne t'en fais pas. Mais tu ne vois pas l'endroit où nous sommes ?

-Devant le Louvre et alors ?

-Alors, un akumatisé capable de voyager dans le temps devant le Louvre, ça ne te dit rien ?

-On l'a déjà combattu comprit-il après un petit moment de réflexion

-Exacte sourit-elle. On n'a pas à s'en faire pour Bunnix elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle saura nous retrouver. Tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est d'être là au bon moment dit-elle en sortant son téléphone

-Qu'est-ce que tu espères trouver ? Demanda Chat noir perdu

-La date et l'heure exacte à laquelle nous avons combattu Timetagger il y a presque 10 ans. Et s'il y a bien endroit où on peut le trouver, c'est dans les archives du Ladyblog

-Comme ça on pourra être là afin de nous aider à le vaincre. C'est brillant ma Lady comme toujours sourit-il

-Je l'ai dit-elle au bout d'un moment à parcourir les publications. On doit être ici demain vers 14h pile

-On ne peut donc rien faire en attendant ? Demanda Ryuko

-Non ne vous en faites pas Chat et moi on va régler ça tout seuls demain. En attendant vous, vous avez bien mérité de vous reposer

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Luka ouvrit doucement les yeux. Remarquant que son dos était encore douloureux, mais beaucoup moins que la veille, il prit quelques instants pour que ses yeux s'habituent à la luminosité de la pièce.

Il observa ensuite autour de lui et son regard fut attiré par une blonde endormie dans le siège moelleux à côté du lit

A la suite de ça, le guitariste voulu se redresser. Mais il remarqua vite que c'était une mauvaise idée en sentant sa blessure piquer bien plus qu'en temps normal

En entendant grogner à côté d'elle, Chloé ouvrit les yeux et vit Luka se redresser tout doucement dans son lit

-Tu devrais rester allongé dit-elle en se précipitant vers lui. Tu n'es pas encore en état de te lever

-Je ne peux pas soupira-t-il. J'ai un concert ce soir. Si je l'annule, mes fans risquent de faire le lien entre mon absence et la blessure de Viperion

-Oui et s'ils te voient te tordre de douleur tu crois qu'ils ne feront pas le lien peut être ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

-Je ferais mon concert assit. Ça devrait aller dit-il en mimant ses gestes à la guitare

-T'es pas croyable. Tu as besoin de repos imbécile

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Sourit-il moqueur

-ça n'a rien à voir dit-elle en détournant le regard gêné et frustré. Je cherche juste à ce que notre équipe tourne au mieux. S'il nous manque l'un de nos membres, on sera handicapé

-Bien sur souri-t-il amusé. Au fait dit-il en regardant autour de lui. Ou est Sass ?

-Oh il est à la cuisine avec Pollen. Je leur ai donné de quoi mangé vu que Sabrina est partie au travail

-Vraiment ? Quelle heure il est ?

-Presque 11h

-Oh non, dit-il en voulant se pencher pour attraper sa veste

Mais directement, une douleur foudroyante le stoppa

-Arrête dit Chloé en le redressant. Tu vois bien que tu n'es pas en état. Et puis si c'est ton téléphone que tu cherches, j'ai déjà répondu à l'un des nombreux appels de ton agent

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Que tu étais malade, que tu es cloué au lit avec de la fièvre et qu'il devrait te laisser te reposer. Il a juste demandé que tu le rappelles quand tu serais réveillé du coup dit-elle en lui tendant son téléphone

-Merci dit-il sincèrement. Mais j'y pense dit-il en regardant l'heure sur son écran. Tu n'as pas cours ?

-Si mais Kagami me passera ses notes dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Bon maintenant que tu es réveillé, on ferait bien de changer ton pansement dit-elle en observant celui-ci

-Si tu deviens mon infirmière personnelle ça me va sourit-elle

-Imbécile dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

* * *

2, 3 heures plus tard, Ladybug a rejoint Chat noir sur la place devant le Louvre. Et pile à 14h un passage s'ouvrit laissant passer une Bunnix abattue

-Désolé Ladybug ma mission est un échec soupira-t-elle

-Bien sûr que non Bunnix tu n'as pas échoué, à chaque problème il y a une solution dit-elle en prenant le papier qu'elle avait dans les mains, celui que la jeune Ladybug lui avait écrit

-Alors tu avais bien une solution ? Sourit l'héroïne du lapin

-Bien entendu lui répondit Ladybug confiante. Il va falloir que tu me rouvres un passage pour la même époque quand je te le dirais dit-elle en observant l'heure sur son yoyo… Maintenant dit-elle après un petit instant

Directement, Bunnix fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé et Ladybug lança son yoyo à travers pour attraper Timetagger et Chat noir son bâton pour l'éloigner de son pistolet

-Parfait sourit Ladybug en entendant sa version jeune purifier l'akuma. Tu peux y aller Bunnix

-Entendu dit-elle en entrant dans son terrier afin d'aller rechercher Noël désakumatisé

-Tu vois on a réussi comme toujours sourit Ladybug en renvoyant le papier à sa jeune version à travers le passage tandis que Noël revint de leur coté

-Hé Ladybug du futur tu me le donnes quand mon miraculous ? Demanda la jeune Alix

-Commence par être aussi cool que moi mini moi lui expliqua Bunnix avant de revenir dans son époque à son tour, tout en refermant le passage

-Allez Noël vient je vais te raccompagner chez toi lui sourit Ladybug. A plus vous 2 dit-elle à ses acolytes

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Marinette se promenait en rue, l'esprit ailleurs. Malgré tout ce qu'elle tentait, elle ne parvenait pas à retirer Chat noir de son esprit et ça l'empêchait de travailler correctement sur ses créations. Mais en se promenant, elle constata vite que les rues de Paris ne l'aidait pas vraiment à ne plus penser au super héros. En effet, en se promenant dans le parc, elle était d'abord tombée sur la statue à l'effigie des 17 héros de la ville, en quittant le parc, elle s'était trouvé face à une affiche géante de Chat noir ainsi que des autres héros placardés le long des couloirs du métro et en arrivant au centre-ville, elle était tombée sur une échoppe remplie de magazine dont les super héros faisaient la couverture

-Bon sang tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile soupira-t-elle pour elle-même en attrapant le magazine dont Chat noir seul faisait la couverture

Mais au même moment, son attention fut détournée par une voix qu'elle connaissait

-Ce crétin soupira-t-elle. Comme si j'avais besoin de voir son visage partout. Il est exaspérant

-Chloé dit-elle en reconnaissant la blonde

-Quoi ? Vous êtes qui ? Demanda-t-elle en sursautant tout en reposant rapidement le magazine qu'elle avait dans les mains. Et en l'observant, Marinette reconnue la tête de Luka dessus

-Oh Dupain-Chang c'est toi soupira-t-elle visiblement rassuré

-Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda la jeune styliste

-Bien sûr pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Demanda-t-elle rapidement

-Tu t'intéresses à la musique de Luka dit-elle en pointant le magazine qu'elle venait de reposer

-Quoi ? Non, dit-elle en se mettant devant pour le cacher. Pas du tout, comme si je pouvais m'intéresser à lui. Je ne suis pas du genre à récupérer tes restes

-Tu sais dit Marinette en lui adressant un petit sourire. Si tu aimes bien Luka je ne t'en voudrai pas. Mais fait attention à lui d'accord ? C'est un garçon beaucoup trop gentil pour son propre bien, il ne mérite pas de souffrir

-Oui ça je sais soupira-t-elle en baissant les yeux coupables

Même si Marinette savait très bien que Chloé se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Luka sous sa forme de Viperion, elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler en tant que Marinette. Mais elle voulait quand même essayer de déculpabiliser son ancienne camarade de classe

-Je t'offre un café ? Lui demanda-t-elle gentiment

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Demanda Chloé. J'ai bien assez d'argent pour me l'acheter moi-même

-Je sais sourit Marinette. Mais accepter les cadeaux des autres ça se fait parfois tu sais

En observant dans son sac Pollen lui adresser un signe de tête positif, elle soupira

-Ok Dupain-Chang, mais la prochaine fois c'est moi qui paye. Je ne veux pas de ta charité

-Ce n'est pas de la charité, juste un cadeau d'une amie

-On à jamais été amies lui fit-elle remarquer en la suivant

-Hé bien il n'est jamais trop tard pour ça sourit-elle sincèrement.

Après tout, si elle pouvait travailler avec elle en tant que Queen Bee, elle pouvait bien essayer de la comprendre en tant que Chloé

* * *

Au même moment dans un appartement plus loin dans la ville, Adrien soupira en observant la photo qu'il tenait dans ses mains

Celle-ci était une photo du temps du lycée avec Nino, Alya, Marinette et lui

-Tu as trouvé une illumination soudaine à force de la fixer ? Demanda Plagg en volant à coté de sa tête

-Beurk Plagg enlève ton camembert de mon visage dit-il en le repoussant

-Dommage pour toi, tu devrais essayer. C'est moins prise de tête que tes relations avec les filles

-Pourquoi je ne peux simplement pas revenir à cette époque-là ? Tout était beaucoup plus simple. Et si seulement j'avais su qu'elle m'aimait, est-ce que tout aurait été différent ?

-T'as qu'à demander à Bunnix dit Plagg en avalant goulûment son fromage. Non c'était une blague dit-il en voyant son regard s'illuminer. Le temps n'est pas fait pour jouer avec. Tu n'avais qu'à être moins aveugle. Maintenant tu dois assumer tes actes

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à Marinette ? Soupira-t-il en laissant tomber sa tête dans son coussin

-Bah c'est facile, salut Marinette, je suis un idiot aveugle qui ne s'est pas rendu compte avant qu'il était enfaite amoureux de toi

-Mais elle m'a repoussé en tant qu'Adrien dit-il abattu et je ne pourrais pas rester Chat noir avec elle toute ma vie

-Oh les humains vous êtes si compliqués soupira le petit chat


	14. Chapter 14 : conséquence

« Un mois plus tard »

Marinette sortit de la salle de bain plus pâle que d'habitude

-On n'aurait pas dû manger ce mexicain dit-elle à Alya assise dans le canapé du salon

-Mari, le mexicain c'était i jours. Et puis ce n'est pas possible que ce soit ça qui t'ai donné une intoxication, j'en ai mangé aussi et pourtant je me sens bien

-Mais on n'a pas pris le même plat

-C'est vrai, tu devrais peut-être aller consulter un médecin tu sais, ce sera plus prudent

-Non, je dois surtout aller à mon stage. Je vais être en retard dit-elle en regardant l'heure

-Mari attend ce n'est pas prudent que tu y ailles dans ton état, tu … ne m'écoute plus, espèce de bornée soupira-t-elle

* * *

Seulement, au milieu de l'après-midi, alors que Marinette était occupée à présenter ses nouvelles créations à Nathalie et les autres hauts placés de la marque Agreste, un malaise la reprit

-Tout va bien mademoiselle Dupain-Chang ?

-Oui, je dois juste …dit-elle en tanguant dangereusement avant d'être rattrapé par l'un des stylistes de la boite

-Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien mademoiselle, vous me semblez terriblement faible

-J'ai juste besoin de m'asseoir un peu dit-elle faiblement

-Bien je pense que nous devrions reporter la réunion. Mademoiselle Dupain-Chang rentrez chez vous vous reposer. Vous ne ferez rien de productif ici dans votre état

-Bien madame dit-elle simplement en reprenant ses esprits

Un peu plus tard, Alya était arrivée pour la raccompagner

-Franchement, tu n'es pas raisonnable, dit-elle en l'aidant à marcher. Je t'avais dit d'aller voir un médecin

-Mais je ne me sentais pas si mal hier dit-elle pour se défendre

Et c'était vrai. Hier encore, elle se promenait en tant de Ladybug de rue en rue pour aller arrêter le nouvel akumatisé

-Aller vient maintenant je ne te laisse plus le choix dit-elle en l'entrainant vers un cabinet de médecin

* * *

Arrivée dans le bureau de celui-ci, il effectua quelques tests sur elle avant de lui demander de retirer son T-shirt

-Est-ce que c'est quelque chose de grave ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète en le voyant appliquer un gel froid sur son ventre

-Non, pas d'inquiétude mais il faut que je sois certain dit-il en passant une petite machine sur son ventre qui produisit de petits « poc » régulier

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? Demanda Alya assise sur la chaise à coté de sa meilleure amie

-C'est un cœur, le cœur de votre bébé mademoiselle. Félicitation vous êtes enceinte

-Quoi ? Demanda Marinette comme si elle avait mal entendu

-D'après mes calculs, vous devez en être en 5 ou 6 semaines environ. Ne vous en faites pas, le bébé se porte très bien, je vais seulement vous demander de prendre rendez-vous chez un collègue gynécologue pour pouvoir suivre votre grossesse afin de s'assurer que tout se passe bien tout au long de celle-ci

-D'accord répondit mécaniquement Marinette n'ayant plus rien écouté après l'annonce de sa grossesse

* * *

Sur la route du retour, Marinette ne prononça pas un mot. Mais arrivé dans l'appartement, Alya ne put se retenir plus longtemps

-Tu me dois une explication jeune fille dit-elle en regardant sa meilleure amie

-Je vais être maman dit-elle doucement

-Oui ça j'avais cru comprendre

-Je …Alya je ne peux pas être maman, je n'ai pas encore de diplôme, j'ai à peine de quoi m'entretenir et puis comment je vais le dire à …. Oh mon dieu dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux

-Ok Mari respire dit Alya en voyant son état de panique. Tout va bien se passer, je suis avec toi. Et puis il a bien un père cet enfant, tu ne vas pas assumer toute seule

-Non tu ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas lui dire

-Mais pourquoi ? D'accord, je sais que tu n'as pas de petit ami, ce qui veut dire que ce n'est qu'une simple histoire que tu as eu avec cet homme mais il n'est tout de même pas…. Oh mon dieu, il l'est ? Tu as couché avec un homme marié ?

-Non, dit-elle directement. Enfin je ne pense pas

-Comment ça tu ne penses pas ? Ben ce sera l'occasion de lui poser la question quand tu lui diras

-Non Alya, si quelqu'un apprend qui es le père de ce bébé, il risque d'être en danger

-Pourquoi ? C'est un dealer ?

-Non, dit-elle agacé qu'elle traite quelqu'un d'aussi intègre de criminel ou d'infidèle. C'est Chat noir. Oh non ! dit-elle en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche se rendant compte que les mots étaient sortis sans qu'elle n'ait pu les retenir

-Quoi ? Demanda Alya les yeux écarquillés

-Tu as bien entendu soupira-t-elle c'est Chat noir le père

-Mais comment c'est possible ?

-Tu veux que je t'explique comment on fait les bébés ? Demanda-t-elle exaspéré

-Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est un super héros, je croyais que vous n'étiez qu'amis. Alors comment ça a pu arriver ?

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi soupira-t-elle. Seulement comme tu le sais, il passe parfois me dire bonjour sur mon balcon. Mais ce soir-là tout a dégénéré. J'étais triste parce qu'Adrien m'avait embrassé et que je n'arrivais plus à gérer mes sentiments pour lui puis Chat est apparu pour me remonter le moral

-Attends quoi ? Il va falloir que tu reprennes tout depuis le début là dit Alya complétement perdue par cette histoire qui allait trop vite à son gout

-Tu te rappelles du bal de charité auquel j'ai été avec Adrien ?

-Oui confirma-t-elle. C'est d'ailleurs après celui-ci que tu as commencé à devenir étrange remarqua-t-elle

-Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris mais Adrien m'a embrassé ce soir là

-Mais c'est génial, toi qui attendais ça depuis longtemps je ne vois pas où est le problème ?

-Le problème ? Enfin Alya tu sais comment je gère très mal mes sentiments face à lui

-Ouais, ce n'est pas faux dit-elle en se rappelant de l'ancienne Marinette qui n'était pas capable d'aligner 2 mots face à lui

-Alors quand il m'a embrassé, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 15 ans. Je ne pouvais pas gérer ces sentiments à nouveau alors je me suis enfuit

-Tu as laissé Adrien en plan ? Demanda-t-elle choqué

-Oui, je sais que ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Alors je suis rentré à l'appartement. C'est là que Chat noir à fait son apparition. Il m'a trouvé en pleur sur mon balcon et comme toujours il a été là pour moi, pour me remonter le moral. Seulement sans vraiment que je comprenne, lui aussi a fini par m'embrasser

-Décidément remarqua Alya. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ce soir-là ? Je sais que t'étais super canon dans ta robe mais quand même

-Je ne sais pas avoua Marinette. Mais avec Chat noir c'était différent d'Adrien. Avec lui je n'étais pas effrayé par mes sentiments, j'ai tellement confiance en lui. Alors j'ai répondu à son baiser et ça à un peu dégénéré avoua-t-elle gênée

-Un peu ? Demanda Alya septique. Je veux bien que ce n'était pas prévu. Mais les protections ça existe

-Ouais, il se peut qu'on n'ait pas vraiment réfléchi sur le coup. Bon sang Alya qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Demanda-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule

-Je continue de penser que tu devrais lui dire. Chat noir est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, je suis sûr qu'il t'aiderait

-Ce n'est pas le problème. Même si je suis vraiment effrayé à l'idée de lui faire face. Avec le nouveau papillon qui traine toujours on ne sait où, j'ai peur qu'elle ne le découvre et je deviendrais alors une proie pour jouer avec les faiblesses de Chat noir soupira-t-elle

-Ouais c'est vrai qu'elle est douée pour exploiter les faiblesses des autres soupira Alya. Franchement ma fille il n'y a vraiment que toi pour te mettre dans des situations pareilles dit-elle compatissante. Mais ne t'en fais pas, moi je serais toujours là pour toi dit-elle en attrapant ses mains. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber

-Merci dit-elle touchée

* * *

Le lendemain, en retournant au bureau, Marinette se présenta devant Nathalie

-Je vous ai apporté mon certificat madame Sancoeur

-D'accord, donnez-le moi je vous pris

Tremblante, Marinette tandis la main vers elle avant de lui remettre le bout de papier. Et la réaction de la femme concernant le contenue de celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de les relever vers la jeune styliste

-Vous êtes …

-Oui dit-elle gênée. Mais je vous promets que ça n'interféra pas sur mon travail. Ce n'était pas prévu, je suis désolé

-Bien je suppose que vous pourrez toujours nous donner quelques excises de croquis pendant votre congé maternité si on décide de vous engager après votre stage

-Oui madame, merci beaucoup de me laisser cette chance

-Ce n'est pas encore fait mademoiselle. Alors mettez les bouchés doubles pour faire vos preuves

-Bien sûr dit-elle sérieusement

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Luka se trouvait dans le studio d'enregistrement de son label

-C'était parfait lui sourit l'homme de l'autre côté de la salle. Ce nouveau titre va être un succès

-Tu es sûr ? Je pense qu'on devrait quand même recommencer l'enregistrement de la dernière minute. Je pense qu'elle peut être encore mieux

-Luka mon vieux soupira l'autre homme. T'es vraiment trop perfectionniste. Tu pourrais enregistrer n'importe quoi que tes fans achèteraient quand même, juste parce que c'est toi

-Luka dit son agent en entrant dans la salle. Quelqu'un aimerait te voir. Je lui dis de partir ?

-Comme si j'étais l'une de ces groupies, non mais franchement résonna une voix dans le dos de l'agent. Vous me prenez pour qui ?

-Désolé madame dit le garde du corps du Label. Mais c'est une vraie harpie celle-là. En plus c'est la fille du maire alors…

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes payé au juste ? Soupira l'agent

-C'est bon Céline, je la connais les coupas Luka. Vous pouvez la laisser entrer

-Bah ce n'est pas trop tôt grogna la blonde

-Tu es sur Luka ? Demanda la femme coiffée d'un carré plongeant en observant la blonde méfiante

-Oui, elle a beaucoup de voix mais elle ne mord pas je t'assure. Par contre elle peut piquer de temps en temps plaisanta-t-il

-Crétin dit-elle agacée. Quant à vous dit-elle en se tournant vers la brune, je ne vous permets pas, je suis … Hé dit la blonde en sentant Luka attraper sa main. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-On devrait aller discuter dans un endroit plus calme lui sourit-il en l'entrainant à sa suite. Bon dit-il en entrant dans une salle de réunion vide. Qu'est ce qui t'amène reine des abeilles ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment facile de pouvoir te croiser si tu pars faire le tour de l'Angleterre pendant 3 semaines dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine frustrée. J'ai dû me renseigner sur un stupide site de tes groupies pour savoir que tu étais de retour en France

-Et pourquoi tu t'es donné tant de mal ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil curieux

-Cette question, tu crois que c'est raisonnable de partir aussi longtemps ? Tu n'étais même pas encore remis totalement de tes blessures

-Ouais mais je ne pouvais pas annuler ma tournée

-Et si quelqu'un de ton équipe de tournée s'était rendu compte de tes blessures. Comment tu les aurais expliqués ?

-Personne ne s'en est rendu compte. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai été très prudent

-Kkkss je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de t'étrangler dit-elle agacée. Enfin bon dit-elle en détournant le regard. Tu sembles aller mieux

-Oui confirma-t-il. Je pense que je suis totalement guéri

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant, voyant qu'il se mettait torse nu

-Regarde je n'ai pratiquement plus rien dit-il en montrant son dos

-Exceptées des cicatrices constata Chloé. Je suis désolé, elles ne partiront probablement jamais, mes soins n'étaient pas aussi poussés que ceux que tu aurais eu de la part d'un vrai médecin dit-elle en les touchant du bout des doigts

-Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Et puis ça me donne un petit côté rebel sourit-il

-ça n'a rien de drôle soupira-t-elle. Et puis rhabille toi avant que quelqu'un ne te voie

-Ecoute, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit que je partais en tournée dit-il en remettant son T-shirt. Mais je savais que tu tenterais de m'en empêcher. Or, je ne peux pas décevoir mes fans

-Bien sûr que j'aurais essayé de t'en dissuader. T'es vraiment un imbécile. En ce moment, c'est de toi que tu devrais t'occuper, pas des autres

-Tu sais que j'en suis incapable. Et puis je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour moi vu que tu le fais déjà à ma place dit-il en lui adressant un petit sourire

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi seulement pour le travail de l'équipe

-Bien sûr dit-il moqueur

En l'observant si proche d'elle, Chloé rougit légèrement, tandis que son regard se posa sur ses lèvres. Et sans vraiment savoir ce qui lui prenait, elle se dressa doucement sur la pointe de ses pieds afin de réduire l'espace entre eux. Elle était maintenant si proche de lui, qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses propres lèvres

-Luka dit son agent en ouvrant la porte en fracas. On n'a pas toute la journée, on doit finir ton enregistrement

-Ouais j'arrive dit le garçon en se tournant vers elle. Laisse-moi juste 5 minutes

-Non pas la peine je m'en allais de toute façon dit Chloé en se précipitant vers la porte. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé dit-elle en adressant un dernier regard vers Luka avant de se diriger vers la sortie du bâtiment

* * *

Le lendemain, Adrien revenait de sa Fac en soupirant. Il était épuisé. Il avait passé la nuit à travailler sur l'un de ces travaux de cours parce que le reste de sa journée, il l'avait passé en shooting photo. Enchainer des études supérieures, son rôle de mannequin et de super héros était bien plus compliqué qu'au lycée et au collège

-Ah ce n'est pas trop tôt, tu es là dit Nino en le voyant passer la porte du garage

-Pourquoi t'es habillé normalement ? Il n'est que 16h30 le questionna le blond

-J'ai fermé plus tôt aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de ton aide mon vieux. Je suis beaucoup trop perdu

-D'accord. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Toi qui connait pas mal les goûts des filles, j'ai besoin de tes conseils

-Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr d'être le plus qualifié dans ce genre de conseil, soupira-t-il en pensant à Marinette

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. T'es le mannequin le plus réputé de France. Je ne te dis pas le nombre de clientes qui viennent amener leur voiture chez moi simplement dans l'espoir de pouvoir t'apercevoir. Franchement tu as toutes les filles que tu veux à tes pieds

-Tu sais bien qu'elles ne m'intéressent pas lui fit remarquer Adrien

-Ouais, tu préfères te prendre la tête pour notre douce et adorable Marinette lui sourit-il moqueur. Ecoute, je suis sûr que je peux essayer de convaincre Alya de lui parler. Mais en échange, tu me dois un petit service

-Ok soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Viens dit-il en l'entrainant dans les rues de la ville avant de se stopper devant une boutique bien précise

-Mec je suis perdu, laquelle tu crois qu'Alya préféra ? Une toute simple, celle avec le petit diamant ? Ou bien celle ornée de pierres ?

-Des bagues de fiançailles compris Adrien en observant la vitrine. Tu comptes demander Alya en mariage ?

-Heu ouais dit-il gêné en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque. Tu vois, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on est ensemble et man, je n'aurais jamais pu rêver meilleure copine. Et comme vous allez tous bientôt finir vos études, je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment. Enfin pas que je n'ai plus envie de vivre avec toi hein…. Mais c'est la femme de ma vie dit-il penaud

-Nino sourit Adrien en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Je ne t'en veux pas. Au contraire, je suis vraiment heureux pour vous deux. Tu as besoin d'avancer dans ta vie et c'est bien normal, je savais bien que tu ne resterais pas toute ta vie avec le pauvre célibataire que je suis

-Cool soupira-t-il rassuré. J'avais vraiment peur que tu le prennes mal. Dans ce cas tu veux bien m'aider ?

-Bien sur dit Adrien en observant les bagues. Alya n'est pas vraiment du genre blingbling tu sais. Oublie la bague incrustée de pierres. Une en argent me semble plus adaptée pour elle. Peut-être celle-ci avec le fer entouré autour du diamant ou celle-ci avec les 3 petites pierres

-Et pourquoi pas celle avec l'émeraude ? Demanda Nino en la pointant

En l'observant, Adrien compris directement ce qui se passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami. L'émeraude reflétait plutôt bien les couleurs de Carapace. Et les voir portés par Alya le rendait très fier

-Tu sais quoi, tu as raison sourit-il. Celle avec l'émeraude est parfaite

-Tu crois ?

-Oui rigola Adrien, viens dit-il en l'entrainant dans la boutique. On doit se renseigner sur le prix

* * *

Le soir, Marinette était allongée dans son lit le regard perdu vers son plafond tandis que l'une de ses mains caressait distraitement son ventre

-Marinette ? Demanda la voix timide de Tikki dans ses oreilles

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Tikki ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la petite coccinelle. Je ne peux pas être Ladybug dans ces conditions. Est-ce que tu as déjà connu d'autres Ladybug enceinte ?

-Hé bien oui, quelque unes avoua-t-elle

-Comment elles ont fait ?

-La plupart ont dû rendre leurs pouvoirs avoua-t-elle en baissant le regard. De plus, aucuns Chat noir n'étaient d'accord de les laisser courir de risque dans leur condition. Le miraculous de Plagg les rend plutôt protecteur avec leur famille avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire

-Tu veux dire que toutes ont fini avec leur Chat noir ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant brusquement

-Hé bien oui avoua-t-elle gênée. Les porteurs de nos kwamis ne sont jamais choisi au hasard. Un lien les unis toujours quoi qu'ils tentent.

-Donc tu savais qu'un truc comme ça allait arriver entre Chat et moi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

-Maitre Fu nous a interdit de le faire. Il ne voulait pas entraver le destin. Je devais te laisser faire tes propres choix expliqua-t-elle. Je suis désolé Marinette dit-elle timidement

-Ce n'est rien Tikki, je ne t'en veux pas dit-elle en l'attrapant dans ses mains. Mais est-ce que l'une des anciennes porteuses c'est déjà retrouvé gardienne des miraculous ?

-Non, j'avoue que là c'est une première

-Bon sang soupira-t-elle. J'aurais tellement besoin de maitre Fu en ce moment. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je dois faire. Si je renonce à mes pouvoirs, c'est comme si j'abandonnais Paris. En plus, si je renonce à mon rôle de gardienne j'oublierai tout de Chat noir. Je sais que cet enfant qu'on a fait ensemble n'était pas du tout dans mes plans. Mais je ne veux pas l'oublier dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. C'est égoïste, j'en ai bien conscience

-Non Marinette dit-elle en venant se frotter à sa joue. Chat noir et toi vous avez vécu beaucoup de chose ensemble sur ces années écoulées. Tu tiens beaucoup à lui, ce n'est pas de l'égoïsme. Prend le temps de réfléchir d'accord ? Je suis sûr que tu trouveras la bonne solution comme toujours lui dit-elle rassurante.

-Mais est-ce qu'il y a vraiment une bonne solution dans ce genre de cas ? Demanda-t-elle perdue

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Adrien arriva à l'agence Agreste car il avait rendez-vous avec Nathalie pour parler de la nouvelle collection de la marque

-Vous pouvez attendre dans son bureau monsieur Agreste, Madame Sancoeur va bientôt arriver lui annonça son secrétaire en le conduisant la pièce

-D'accord, je vous remercie sourit-il avec son amabilité habituelle

Maintenant seul dans la pièce, il s'approcha du bureau et sourit en voyant les croquis sur celui-ci. Il aurait pu reconnaitre la touche de Marinette entre toutes

Mais en parcourant le dossier, il sursauta en manquant de faire chuter la lampe au coin de bureau

-Bon sang soupira-t-il en voyant que dans son geste il avait fait tomber un autre dossier

Directement, il se pencha pour ramasser tous les documents avant le retour de Nathalie. Mais au milieu de ceux-ci, l'un des documents attira son attention par le nom de Marinette inscrit dessus. Et en découvrant le contenu de celui-ci ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise

-Heu gamin ? Demanda Plagg en sortant discrètement sa tête de sa veste. Ça va ? Demanda-t-il en voyant qu'il s'était figé dans son geste

-Marinette est enceinte dit-il toujours aussi choqué

-Quoi ? Demanda le petit chat en attrapant le document entre ses pattes. Oh non, non, non ce n'est pas bon ça. Une Ladybug enceinte c'est une Ladybug inutile pensa-t-il en lui-même

-Plagg, tu crois qu'elle est enceinte de moi ?

-De qui autre ? Demanda-t-il exaspéré. Marinette n'est pas vraiment le genre de fille à se jeter dans les bras du premier garçon venu

-Je… mais pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ?

-Heu parce qu'elle ignore ton identité ? Expliqua logiquement son kwami

-Mais pourquoi elle n'a rien dit à Chat noir ?

-Tu n'as même pas osé retourner la voir depuis votre nuit. Comment tu voulais qu'elle te le dise ?

-Ouais je sais, j'ai été lâche dit-il en baissant le regard honteux. Il faut que je lui parle, il faut qu'elle sache que je l'aiderais quoi qu'il arrive. Je veux vraiment être un bon père pour cet enfant dit-il convaincu

Un enfant pensa-t-il en lui-même. Notre enfant sourit-il en imaginant Marinette l'attendre en souriant avec un petit poupon dans les bras

-Ah Adrien parfait tu es là dit Nathalie en entrant dans le bureau tandis que Plagg avait replongé dans sa veste

-Nathalie dit-il en cachant rapidement le certificat dans le dossier

-Tout va bien Adrien ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant son air tendu

-Oui oui, tout va parfaitement bien dit-il rapidement

-D'accord dit-elle quelque peu sceptique. Hé bien assit toi je t'en prie dit-elle en pointant le siège devant son bureau


	15. Chapter 15 : La faiblesse de l'abeille

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Marinette en pointant l'assiette qu'Alya venait de déposer devant elle

-Ton déjeuner. J'ai lu pas mal de truc ces derniers temps et il parait que c'est très bon pour les femmes enceintes

-Alya tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça dit-elle tout de même touché

-Bien sûr que si. Tant que je serais la confidente de ton secret, je vais jouer les mères poules avec toi, la prévint-elle

-D'accord rigola Marinette. Mais je peux très bien m'occuper de moi toute seule

-Tu serais capable de te casser une jambe en tombant de l'escalier et de blesser le bébé par la même occasion avec ta maladresse lui fit-elle remarquer

-Bon ok tu marques un point admit-elle

-Mari dit-elle en s'asseyant sérieusement en face d'elle. Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait que tu en parles avec tes parents ? Ils me semblent les mieux placé pour t'aguiller étant donné qu'ils savent ce que c'est d'avoir un enfant

-Oui tu as probablement raison. J'aurais bien besoin de leurs conseils. Tu veux bien m'accompagner pour aller les voir ?

-Bien sur confirma sa meilleure amie

* * *

Ainsi 1 heure plus tard, les 2 ont passés les portes de la boulangerie

-Oh Marinette sourit Sabine en venant serrer sa fille contre elle. J'ai l'impression que ça fait tellement longtemps. Ton stage ne te laisse pas une seconde hein ?

-Disons plutôt que c'est moi qui aime beaucoup travailler en dehors de mes heures de bureau admit-elle en souriant

-Tu en fais toujours beaucoup trop, tu devrais penser à toi aussi de temps en temps dit-elle en caressant maternellement sa joue

-J'ai bien reconnu la voix de ma petite fille ? Demanda Tom en sortant de la cuisine. Bonjour ma chérie dit-il en venant la serrer dans ses gros bras

-Salut papa sourit-elle en le serrant contre elle

-Alya ça nous fait plaisir de te voir aussi lui sourit Sabine en la serrant à son tour contre elle. Comme se passe ton stage ? Tom et moi nous lisons tout tes articles dans le journal. Tu écris tellement bien

-Oh merci dit-elle touché. Mon stage se passe vraiment bien, j'espère vraiment être embauché à la fin de celui-ci

-S'ils ne le faisaient pas ce seraient vraiment des imbéciles qui perdraient un élément vraiment doué réagit Tom

-Alors les filles ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Leur demanda gentiment Sabine

-Elles sont venus pour manger quelques gâteaux quelle question sourit Tom. Qu'est-ce qui vous feraient plaisir les filles ? Une couque ? Ou bien une tarte ?

-Oh non, dit Marinette en sentant l'odeur de sucre envahir ses narines lui donnant un haut le cœur

-Tu veux prendre un peu l'air ? Demanda Alya en lui frottant affectueusement le dos

-Non ça va dit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration

-Mais tu as toujours adoré mes tartes dit monsieur Dupain peiné

-Non bien sûr que j'adore tes tartes papa dit-elle directement. Ce n'est pas ça, je suis désolé

-Marinette tu as quelque chose à nous dire ? Demanda Sabine suspicieuse

-Oui avoua-t-elle en constatant que sa mère la connaissait toujours par cœur

-On ferait mieux de monter dit madame Dupain-Chang en tournant la pancarte de la porte d'entrée sur « closed »

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, les 2 filles étaient installées dans le canapé en face du couple

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais à nous dire ? Demanda Tom curieux

-Je … dit-elle en jouant timidement avec ses mains

-Marinette dit sa mère en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Tout va bien, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire

-Oui dit-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire. Je suis enceinte avoua-t-elle timidement

-Quoi ? Demanda Tom sous le choc

-Je sais que je n'ai pas fini mes études et que vous avez travaillez dur pour que je puisse étudier ce qui me plait dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Mais ce n'était pas prévu, et je ne veux pas abandonner mon bébé. Je trouverais une solution je vous le promets. J'ai déjà parler avec madame Sancoeur, il y a peut-être une chance que je puisse être embauché et puis j'aurais mon diplôme dans quelques mois donc avant la naissance du bébé et…

-Marinette dit sa mère en le serrant contre elle. Nous ne sommes pas fâchés lui sourit-elle en essuyant quelques larmes qui avaient coulés de ses yeux

-Bien sur confirma Tom, approuvant les dires de sa femme. Comment veux-tu qu'on soit fâché alors que tu nous annonces une si bonne nouvelle ? Nous allons devenir grands parents sourit-il comblé

-Mais et mes études…

-Il semble que tu as déjà réfléchit à cette question, la coupa Sabine. Tu as toujours été si mature Marinette. Tu as toi-même trouvé la réponse. Tu auras ton diplôme, c'est ce qui compte et quand le bébé sera là, nous serons là pour t'aider

-Merci soupira-t-elle rassuré

-Mais et concernant le père ? Demanda Tom

-Il ignore que je porte son enfant avoua-t-elle

-Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? Demanda Sabine

-Je ne peux pas, tout comme je ne peux pas vous révéler son identité. Je sais que c'est un peu compliqué à comprendre, mais il faut que vous me fassiez confiance. Je vais élever ce bébé seule. Je sais que je suis capable sourit-elle doucement en posant une main sur son ventre

-Bien sûr que tu en es capable approuva sa mère. Nous te faisons confiance Marinette si tu crois que la meilleure solution pour toi et ce bébé est de garder le père éloigné alors nous respecterons ton choix

-Merci dit-elle en les serrant tous les 2 contre elle. J'avais vraiment besoin de votre soutient

* * *

Le lendemain devant la Fac de gestion, Chloé sortit du bâtiment au côté de Kagami. Mais en voyant l'attroupement sur la place devant celui-ci, les 2 ont froncés les sourcils en s'adressant un regard perdu

-C'est Luka Couffaine s'extasia une fille en passant en courant à côté d'elles

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Demanda une autre fille rêveuse

-Je vais le tuer marmonna Chloé pour elle-même en apercevant le garçon assit tranquillement sur sa moto

Surprise par la phrase de sa voisine, Kagami tourna un regard perdu vers elle

-Non désolé, je ne signe pas d'autographe aujourd'hui dit-il gentiment à la foule amassée autour de lui. Je suis juste venu voir une amie

-ça veut dire qu'une fille dans notre Fac le connait ? demanda une fille surprise

-Ah justement Chloé dit-il en l'apercevant au-dessus des marches

Directement, toute la foule rassemblée, tourna son regard vers la blonde qui perdit ses moyens en revoyant tant de regards de haine à son égard.

Elle avait passé des années à essayer de racheter ses fautes pour que les gens ne la voient plus elle ou Queen Bee comme la traitresse qui a trahis Ladybug. Et aujourd'hui, il venait de tout gâcher. Les groupies de Luka allaient l'insulter simplement parce qu'elle avait le malheur de le connaitre

En voyant sa collègue pâlir, Kagami tourna un regard menaçant vers la foule qui déglutit, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de l'héritière

-Sors moi de là demanda Chloé suppliante en se tournant vers elle

-Entendu dit-elle en l'attrapant par le poignet afin de l'emmener vers sa limousine qui l'attendait garé en bas des marches

-Chloé attend dit Luka en les rejoignant. Il faut qu'on parle

-Non, toi et moi on n'aurait jamais dû s'approcher. C'était une erreur. Reste loin de moi, je n'amène rien de bon autour de moi dit-elle en percutant toujours les regards de haine envers elle. Je suis désolé dit-elle en entrant dans la limousine

-Chl… dit-il en s'approchant de la portière

-Laisse tomber Luka dit Kagami en le bloquant dans son geste. Fait ce qu'elle demande. Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ta bande de groupies avant que le personnelle de la Fac ne s'en mêle. Chloé a travaillé dur dans ses études. Ne viens pas tout gâcher maintenant, empêchent les de lui apporter des problèmes s'il te plait

-D'accord capitula-t-il alors que la japonaise entra à son tour dans la limousine qui put enfin s'éloigner

* * *

-Est-ce que tu comptes me parler ? Soupira Kagami après 10 bonnes minutes de route

-Pour dire quoi ?

-M'expliquer ce que Luka te voulait

-Je n'en sais rien avoua-t-elle. Surement parlé de notre dernière entre vue. On s'est beaucoup rapproché ces derniers temps. Mais c'était une erreur

-Et Viperion ?

-C'est compliqué soupira-t-elle. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, je ne suis pas faite pour eux. Ils sont beaucoup trop bien pour moi

-Pourquoi ? Tu as joué avec les 2 ? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement

-Non… je dit-elle en cherchant ses mots. Viperion et moi on s'entend bien c'est vrai, mais ce n'est rien de comparable avec Luka. Il ne s'est rien passé de comparable dit-elle évasivement

-Donc tu as fini par choisir Luka comprit-elle

-Ouais. On peut dire ça pensa-t-elle

-D'accord je te crois admit l'autre fille

-Et bien je pense bien que tu es la seule soupira-t-elle en observant son téléphone

Perdue, Kagami alluma elle aussi le sien et directement, sur tous ses réseaux sociaux, elle vit la vidéo de ce qui venait de se passer devant la Fac passer en boucle, ainsi que des photos de Queen Bee proche de Viperion en combat ou des photos de Chloé discutant avec Luka barré et les commentaires en dessous étaient loin d'être gentils.

« Queen Bee ou Chloé peut importe qui elle est, ce n'est qu'une garce qui joue avec des garçons aussi merveilleux que Viperion et Luka ». « Ce n'est qu'une salope ». « Elle pensait vraiment pouvoir jouer les putes avec et sans son masque ? ». « Comme si elle espérait avoir une chance avec Luka, il est à moi ». « Viperion est beaucoup trop bien pour elle de toute façon »

-Ne regarde pas ces imbécilités dit Kagami en retirant son téléphone de ses mains. Je vais faire travailler les avocats de ma mère pour qu'ils fassent supprimer ces vidéos et ces photos

-Ce n'est pas le problème dit-elle abattu. Tu vois, c'est exactement pour ça que je ne pourrais jamais être avec un garçon comme Luka. Parce que tout le monde me pense pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Peut-être qu'ils ont raison en fin de compte

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi dit Kagami compatissante. Ils ne te connaissent pas. Pas comme je te connais. Au début moi aussi j'étais septique et pourtant j'ai maintenant pleinement confiance en toi. Il faut que tu arrives à montrer ton vrai visage à tout le monde

-Et comment je pourrais faire ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien mais on va trouver je te le promets

* * *

Arrivée devant l'appartement de la blonde, les 2 filles ont écarquillés les yeux en voyant une foule de groupies et de journalistes déjà rassemblés

-Bon quand faut y aller soupira-t-elle en attrapant la poignée de la voiture

-Tu n'as pas à faire ça toute seule dit Kagami en la suivant

-Mademoiselle Bourgeois, pouvez-vous nous parler de votre relation avec Luka Couffaine ?

-Et que représente le héros Viperion pour vous ?

-Que s'est-il passé avec Luka devant votre école ? L'avez-vous repoussé ?

-Reculez ordonna Kagami en les éloignant avec son épée d'escrime. Chloé n'est en aucun cas obligé de répondre à vos questions. Vous feriez mieux de partir avant que je ne vous attaque en justice pour violation de domicile et de vie privée dit-elle menaçante en entrant dans le bâtiment avec la blonde

-T'as pas besoin de jouer les gardes du corps tu sais, je suis une grande fille, je me débrouillerais avec mes problèmes comme toujours

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je serais là aussi longtemps que ces sangsues en auront après toi dit-elle en la suivant dans l'ascenseur

Arrivées dans l'appartement, une tornade rousse sauta directement sur Chloé

-J'ai eu tellement peur lui expliqua Sabrina. C'est la folie dehors. Tout s'est passé si vite, je n'ai rien compris quand ils sont venus me poser des questions sur toi

-Je suis désolé Sabrina je ne voulais pas t'entrainer là-dedans soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans son canapé

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Sabrina en prenant place à côté d'elle

-Je suppose que tout le monde croit que je sors avec Viperion en même temps que Luka

-Mais c'est faux s'offusqua Sabrina. Tu me l'aurais dit si tu sortais avec quelqu'un

-Bien sûr approuva la blonde. Je ne t'ai rien dit pour Luka parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé tu sais. Et il ne se passera sans doute jamais rien dit-elle en baissant le regard

-Ne t'en fais pas Chloé, j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer lui sourit sincèrement la rousse tandis qu'elle lui répondit par un sourire timide

Elle était heureuse de pouvoir au moins compter sur elle et Kagami

* * *

Un peu plus loin dans un autre appartement, Marinette fronça les sourcils en observant son téléphone

-Ces rapiats de la presse soupira-t-elle. Ils ne peuvent décidément pas laisser les gens tranquilles

-Pauvre Chloé compati Tikki en lisant les commentaires à son sujet. Elle n'a rien fait de mal

-Non et je serais une bien piètre Ladybug si je laissais ces rumeurs stupides continuer. On doit aller parler à Luka dit-elle en attrapant son sac main avant de quitter son appartement

Arrivé devant l'appartement du guitariste, elle aperçut au loin une foule de journaliste

-On à déjà été devancé on dirait constata Tikki

-Non, Luka à toujours tout fait pour éviter les paparazzis. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit rentré avec eux dans les parages. Mais je pense savoir ou le trouver dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la Seine

-Oh bonjour Marinette lui sourit madame Couffaine

-Bonjour Anarka dit-elle poliment. J'aurais aimé parler à Luka. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

-Bien sûr, tu sais que mon bateau te sera toujours ouvert dit-elle en l'accompagnant vers le salon. Luka c'est Marinette pour toi

-Oh salut dit-il en relevant le regard vers elle

-Je vous laisse discuter je vais répéter leur sourit-elle en quittant la pièce

-Je suppose que tu as vu la vidéo dit-il en comprenant bien la raison de sa venue

-Oui confirma-t-elle. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'aller à sa Fac ?

-J'avais besoin de lui parler de certaines choses avoua-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait une tournure pareille

-Tu as toujours tendance à oublier ta notoriété dit-elle compatissante

-Oui soupira-t-il. Et maintenant je l'ai mis dans une situation plus que délicate

-Ecoute Luka dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Je suis loin d'être aveugle. Je comprends très bien ce qui se passe entre Chloé et toi. Mais vous vous êtes tous les 2 mis très en danger en jouant avec vos 2 identités qui sont loin de passer inaperçu que ce soit l'une ou l'autre

-Je sais, tout est de ma faute. Mais je ne veux pas que le gens me voie avec elle caché derrière mon masque. Je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher pour être avec elle

-Je vois. Dans ce cas, je pense que tu peux essayer de tout arranger lui sourit-elle compatissante

-Comment ?

-Fait parler Viperion. Les gens l'écouteront. Si Viperion se retire de l'équation, ils n'auront plus rien à reprocher à Chloé

-Bien sur dit-il en réfléchissant t'es toujours aussi brillante Marinette, merci

-Et je pense connaitre la personne toute désignée pour transmettre le message dit-elle en se transformant

Bien vite il se transforma lui aussi et il la suivit jusqu'à son appartement

-Ladybug ? Viperion ? Demanda Alya en venant leur ouvrir la porte

-Salut Alya, on va avoir besoin de toi

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle

-J'aimerais faire une annonce via le Ladyblog expliqua le héros serpent. Chloé ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive. J'ai besoin de remettre les choses au clair avec les gens. Est-ce que tu peux nous aider ?

-Bien sur confirma-t-elle. J'ai lu tout ce qui se dit sur elle. Même si je n'ai jamais été très amie avec Chloé ça me fait de la peine. On dirait presque que les gens oublient qu'elle risque sa vie pratiquement tous les jours pour les sauver du papillon

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Sabrina écarquilla les yeux en allumant la télévision

-Heu Chloé dit-elle en direction de la blonde assise à la cuisine avec kagami. Tu devrais venir voir ça

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle très peu motivé. Sabrina, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'on dit de moi tu sais dit-elle en voyant son portrait et celui de Queen Bee affichée derrière la présentatrice

-Attends, tu devrais peut-être écouter la coupa Kagami en voyant Viperion apparaitre à l'écran. Sabrina monte le son

Sans se le faire redire, la rousse obéie

-Bonjour à tous annonça Alya à l'écran. Je suis Alya Césaire et aujourd'hui nous recevons un invité spécial pour le Ladyblog. Viperion merci d'être venu dit-elle en tournant la caméra vers lui

-Merci à toi de m'avoir invité sourit-il

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Chloé les sourcils froncés

-Nous avons tous beaucoup entendu parler de vous ces dernières heures. Vous voudriez nous en parler ?

-Oui, j'aimerais mettre les choses au clair. J'ai vu beaucoup de soi-disant fans m'utiliser comme arme de haine afin de s'attaquer à Queen Bee. Je suis tout à fait contre ce genre de comportement. Queen Bee n'a rien à se reprocher, je ne comprends pas les témoignages de haine à son encontre. Beaucoup l'accusent de tromperie ou de double jeu. Mais personne n'a pensé à poser la question aux 3 principaux intéressés ?

-Alors justement, vous qui êtes au centre du débat entre Chloé/Queen Bee et Luka Couffaine, qu'avez-vous à dire ? Demanda Alya

-Que c'est tout simplement ridicule. Queen Bee et moi nous sommes amis, même de très bons amis, ce qui explique ces photos qui reflète notre complicité. Mais ça fait des années que nous travaillons côte à côte pour aider cette ville. En plus elle m'a sauvé la vie récemment. Qui ne serait pas proche d'une amie dans ces conditions ?

-Alors quel est votre point de vue sur la relation entre Luka et Chloé ?

-Hé bien je n'ai pas à m'exprimer pour les principaux intéressés. Personne ne sait vraiment quelle est la nature de leur relation. Les images qui ont été prises devant cet établissement ne veulent rien dire, on voit seulement une jeune femme effrayée partir et je trouve cela justifié quand on voit les regards qui luis sont jetés. Tout ce que j'ai à dire par rapport à cette relation, c'est que les gens devraient se mêler de ce qui les regardes. Si Chloé et Luka devaient finir ensemble et bien tant mieux. Du moment qu'ils sont heureux, je leur souhaite moi-même plein de bonheur

-Abruti dit Chloé en laissant échapper un petit rire discret tandis qu'une larme coula sur sa joue

-C'est bien joué il faut l'admettre dit Kagami en fixant l'écran. Aucunes fans ne va pouvoir résister à son sourire d'ange

-Regardez les commentaires en dessous de la vidéo dans le Ladyblog dit Sabrina en tendant son téléphone. Beaucoup de fans semblent rassurés. Il y a encore quelques messages de haine mais ça reste en nette amélioration

-Bah ça reste des groupies de Luka qui jalouses Chloé, rien de bien grave et puis il fallait s'y attendre relativisa Kagami

-Alors ça veut dire que tu vas pouvoir sortir avec Luka s'emballa Sabrina en se tournant vers Chloé

-Je ne sais pas soupira la blonde. Tout n'est pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air. Ça reste une star en pleine explosion de sa notoriété et moi je reste… moi. Je lui ai déjà apporté pas mal de problèmes aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas causer plus de dégâts

-Prends le temps de réfléchir lui expliqua Kagami. Pèse bien le pour et le contre avant de prendre ta décision. Tu tiens à Luka et il clair qu'il tient aussi à toi

-Et c'est justement parce que je tiens à lui que je ferais mieux de rester éloigné. Je vais finir par tout gâcher comme d'habitude. Luka mérite mieux que ça. Il mérite bien mieux que moi.

-Chloé dit Sabrina en observant peiné son air résigné

* * *

Le soir, Marinette était debout sur son balcon en train d'observer le ciel étoilé

-C'est vraiment bien ce que tu as fait pour Luka et Chloé aujourd'hui lui sourit Tikki

-Je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber mes amis expliqua-t-elle logiquement

-Oui mais tu as déjà tes propres problèmes à gérer, pourtant tu as encore agi comme la meneuse de groupe que tu es

-Oui mais c'était facile cette fois-ci. Seulement face à un véritable ennemi akumatisé, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire

-Espérons que Lila se tienne tranquille un petit temps soupira Tikki

-J'ai malheureusement de gros doutes là-dessus soupira-t-elle

-Heu Marinette, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Tikki en voyant une forme noire bondir de toit en toit.

-On dirait … dit Marinette les sourcils froncés

-C'est Chat noir répondit son kwami en se précipitant pour se cacher derrière un pot de fleur

-Non Tikki ne me laisse pas seule avec lui, je ne peux pas l'affronter. Je …

-Hello princesse

-Chat dit-elle en se tournant tendu vers lui. Ça pour une surprise. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

-Oh je passais dans le coin alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir te saluer

-Oh d'accord, c'est gentil de ta part dit-elle alors qu'un silence gênant s'installa entre eux

-Je suis désolé finit par avouer Chat Noir. On s'était promis que rien ne changerait entre nous, pourtant je ne suis pas passé te voir depuis… enfin depuis la dernière fois dit-il gêné

-Oh ça ne fait rien, je comprends. Tu n'as pas forcément tout le temps que tu souhaites avec ton rôle de super héro

-Ce serait une trop belle excuse, mais la vérité c'est que j'ai été lâche. J'avais peur de te faire face. Mais je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit pourtant, je ne veux pas que les choses changent. J'ai entièrement confiante en toi Marinette et je veux que ce soit réciproque

-Oh oui bien sûr. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça Chat

-Alors dit-il après un moment d'hésitation. Quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ?

-De neuf ? Demanda-t-elle en se tendant. Rien de spécial, ma vie est sommes toute normal. Rien de nouveau à l'horizon. Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle pour détourner la conversation. Je suis sûr que ta vie de super héros est bien plus palpitante que la mienne

-Bah on combat des akumatisés à la pelle mais rien de bien passionnant non plus

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Chat noir finit par passer la fenêtre de sa chambre avant de se détransformer

-Elle ne me l'a pas dit Plagg. Pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit ?

-Elle doit peut-être digérer la nouvelle elle aussi. Ce n'est pas vraiment facile de savoir que tu portes un enfant. Surtout quand ce n'était pas prévu. Toute cette douleur que les humaines doivent subir pour mettre des gosses au monde, ça force l'admiration, sans parler des pleurs, des couches et des cris de ces choses que vous appelez enfants

-Mais justement, je ne veux pas que Marinette subisse tout ça toute seule. J'ai tout fait pour essayer de la faire venir au sujet. Mais elle n'a fait que détourner la conversation

-Relativise gamin t'es l'une des cibles principales du papillon. Elle ne veut surement pas mettre son rejeton en ligne de mire. C'est logique, ça s'appelle l'instinct maternelle

-Tu penses qu'elle ne me le dit pas parce qu'elle a peur du papillon ?

-ça semblerait logique dit-il en avalant un morceau de fromage

-Alors si je ne peux pas l'aider en tant que Chat noir, je devrais être présent pour elle en tant qu'Adrien

-Super idée et comment tu vas lui annoncer que tu es au courant parce que tu fouillé ses papiers ?

-Je n'ai pas fouillé ses papiers, c'était un accident

-Et tu crois qu'elle va faire la différence ?

-Bon sang, depuis quand t'as autant de bon sens toi ? Je préférais quand tu ne faisais que t'empiffrer de camembert

-Pas de soucis pour ça dit-il comblé

* * *

Dans le salon de l'appartement, Alya était assise dans le canapé à observer la vidéo qu'elle avait posté un peu plus tôt

-Les avis sont encore forts opposés sur le cas Chloé constata-t-elle pour elle-même. Bon sang comme si je n'avais que ça à gérer en ce moment dit-elle en pensant à Marinette

-Tu t'inquiètes encore pour cette histoire entre Luka et Chloé ? Demanda Nino en s'approchant d'elle 2 thés à la main. Tu devrais les laisser régler ça tout seuls maintenant, ils sont assez grands et puis tu as fait ce que tu as pu avec l'influence de ton blog dit-il en posant les thés sur la table basse. Pour une fois, décroche de ton téléphone dit-il en lui retirant des mains

-Hé protesta-t-elle. Nino, c'est pas drôle, je dois encore appeler Marinette, je dois savoir si elle a bien…

-Marinette saura se débrouiller sans toi un soir la coupa-t-il. Ce dont tu as besoin pour le moment c'est de prendre du temps pour toi, t'es une vraie boule de nerfs depuis plusieurs jours. Alors je veux que tu te détendes. Je te rendrais ton téléphone demain matin

-Bien capitula-t-elle. Alors monsieur zen, tu as une idée pour me changer les idées ?

-Oui c'est vrai j'en ai une dit-il en cherchant un objet dans sa poche

-Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? Plaisanta Alya

-A toi de voir, si l'idée de rester avec moi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours t'effraye alors oui dit-il en se mettant à genoux devant elle

-Nino qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Alya Césaire dit-il en tendant la bague ornée d'une émeraude devant lui. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien devenir ma femme ?

-Nino dit-elle choqué en l'observant. Tu crois vraiment que tu as besoin de me poser la question ? Sourit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

-Alors c'est un oui ?

-Bien sûr que c'est un oui rigola Alya avant qu'il ne lui passe la bague au doigt

-Tu l'aimes ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

-Bien sûr, elle est très belle. Mais avoue que tu à fait exprès de prendre les couleurs de Carapace espèce de mégalo rigola-t-elle en l'embrassant

-ça m'a peut-être effleuré l'esprit c'est vrai avoua-t-il en souriant

-Bien alors si tu ne portes pas une cravate orange le jour de la cérémonie, je te jure que je te plante devant l'hôtel

-D'accord, s'est noté rigola-t-il

* * *

Pendant ce temps à l'autre bout de la ville, Lila souriait confiante en parcourant les réseaux sociaux

-Alors la réputation de l'abeille n'est plus si bonne on dirait. Être haïe par les gens qu'elle essaye de protéger, qu'elle ironie. Ces imbéciles d'héros me rendent la tâche de plus en plus facile dit-elle en observant le tableau accroché au mur de son repaire, sur lequel se trouvait les photos des 17 héros.

Au-dessus de celle de Viperion, elle avait noté sa faiblesse au dos, tandis qu'au-dessus de celle de Queen Bee, elle avait noté sa faiblesse du regard des autres

-Tout le monde à une faiblesses et je finirais par découvrir lesquels pour chacun d'entre vous sourit-elle en observant les fils qu'elle avait accroché reflétant les suppositions qu'elle avait sur les faiblesses de plusieurs d'entre eux.

En observant les images de combats, elle avait remarqué quelques signes qui ne trompe pas. Elle avait ainsi relié la photo de Pinky avec celle de Nala en affichant sur sa supposition « arrivent toujours sur les lieux de combats au même moment ». Entre celle de Gallinacés et Carpa, elle avait noté « semblent très proches », entre celles de Rena rouge et Carapace, elle avait indiqué « définitivement un couple » tout comme entre celles de Multimouse et Minotaure.

-Mais plus important dit-elle en approchant son visage de l'une des 2 photos au centre, je ne finirais pas découvrir ta faiblesse à toi Ladybug dit-elle en observant la photo de l'héroïne dont elle avait crevé les yeux. Ainsi Adrien m'appartiendra dit-elle en caressant l'image de Chat noir placardé juste à coté


	16. Chapter 16 : Des amis de confiance

Quelques jours plus tard, Alya et Marinette se promenaient dans les rues commerçantes de Paris à la recherche de vêtements de grossesse que Marinette pourrait modifier à sa guise pour qu'ils soient à son goût avant qu'elle ne devienne plus ronde

-Cette robe est plutôt sympa constata Alya

-C'est vrai que je pourrais en faire quelque chose confirma-t-elle

-Et que penses-tu de ce pantalon ?

-Il faut que je voie l'élastique dit-elle en le prenant en main

Mais au même moment sans qu'elles n'aient le temps de comprendre, la façade avant du magasin explosa, soufflant les 2 filles par la force de l'explosion

-Marinette s'inquiéta Alya en se relevant des débris. Marinette dit-elle en la voyant se relever faiblement. Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle

-Je crois oui dit-elle en tenant son ventre. Il n'a pas été touché

-Tant mieux, vient, on doit vous mettre à l'abris tous les 2 dit-elle en l'entrainant dans l'arrière-boutique qui était restée intact

Directement, Alya alluma la télé pour suivre ce qui se passe dehors

-Chat noir est déjà arrivé sourit-elle. Et on dirait qu'il vient d'être rejoint par Carapace, Queen Bee et tous les héros du zodiaque.

-Bon sang ou est Ladybug ? Demanda-t-elle au bout de 5 minutes. Ce n'est pas son genre d'être en retard pour un ennemi aussi puissant. Ne t'en fais pas dit-elle en se retournant vers sa meilleure amie qui était assise dans un coin de la pièce. Je suis sûr qu'elle va vite arriver et qu'on pourra sortir d'ici

-Ladybug ne viendra pas dit-elle en serrant ses jambes contre son torse avant de les entourer de ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que si elle va venir. Elle vient toujours

-Non pas cette fois, parce qu'elle a quelque chose de plus important à protéger. Quelque chose de plus vulnérable que les habitant de Paris dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Mais toi tu ne peux pas abandonner les autres. Ils ont besoin de Rena rouge

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda-t-elle en se figeant à l'évocation de son secret

-Alya, tu ne peux pas rester avec moi. Tu dois te transformer dit-elle sérieusement

-Mari je ne vois pas de quoi tu …

-Trikk dit-elle doucement

-Oui mademoiselle Marinette dit le petit renard en sortant du sac de sa porteuse de miraculous afin de venir se poser dans ses mains

-Emmène-là. Vous devez aller aider les autres

-Marinette dit Alya les yeux écarquiller en l'observant parler normalement au kwami. Comment est-ce que tu peux connaitre son existence ?

Mais en même temps qu'elle essayait de mettre du sens à cette situation, la phrase de Marinette lui revint en tête « parce qu'elle a quelque chose de plus important à protéger. Quelque chose de plus vulnérable que les habitant de Paris »

-Tu es Ladybug dit-elle en tombant à genoux par la surprise

-Je suis désolé dit-elle en se tournant vers elle. Je sais que j'ai fait une promesse au peuple de Paris. Mais aujourd'hui je ne suis plus en mesure de la tenir

-Bien sûr que si dit Alya en la regardant confiante. Il suffit que tu restes là. On va capturer l'akuma et moi je vais te le ramener ici pour que tu le purifies.

-Je crois qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix avoua la future jeune maman

-Ok on n'a pas une minute à perdre Trikk transforme moi. Reste en sécurité d'accord ? Et puis tu me devras au moins 5 interviews pour mon ladyblog pour ton secret sourit-elle avant de quitter précipitamment l'arrière-boutique.

* * *

Arrivée sur les lieux de combat, Rena rouge eu juste le temps de voir Pinky qui allait recevoir un coup de l'ennemi et sans plus attendre, elle retenu le coup en question avec sa flûte avant d'envoyer leur ennemi valser d'un coup de pied.

-Rena constata Chat noir. Ou est-ce que tu étais ?

-Je protégeais des citoyens et j'ai croisé Ladybug en chemin

-Ah enfin, parce qu'on aurait bien besoin d'elle ici dit Roi singe

-Elle ne viendra pas annonça Rena rouge faisant se retourner tous ses acolytes surpris vers elle

-Elle, elle ne peut plus utiliser son pouvoir, du moins pas pendant un petit temps dit-elle en cherchant ses mots sans révéler le secret de sa meilleure amie, surtout quand elle sentait les yeux verts de Chat noir plus perçant que jamais sur elle

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Queen Bee. Il lui arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

-Non rien de grave je vous assure. Vous savez que c'est contre sa volonté. Rien si ce n'est quelque chose d'important ne l'aurait poussé à ne pas venir. Seulement elle ne va pas pouvoir s'exposer au danger pour le moment

-Mais comment on va pouvoir combattre les akumas sans Ladybug ? Elle est la seule à pouvoir les purifier constata Nala

-On doit le capturer et je lui amènerais

-Tu veux dire que tu connais son identité ? Demanda Capra

-Seulement parce qu'elle a été obligée de me le dire

-Bon les gars on n'a pas une minute à perdre. Moins de paroles et plus d'action intervint Ryuko

Approuvant ses dires, tous les autres héros la suivirent. Et après un combat acharné, ils réussirent à attraper l'akuma

-Super les gars, je dois vite rejoindre Ladybug maintenant dit-elle en disparaissant rapidement

-Rena attend dit Vipérion en commençant à la suivre. Si tu connais son identité, ça veut dire qu'elle doit te faire assez confiance. Alors dit moi, qu'est ce qui se passe avec Marinette ?

-Quoi ? Que … comment tu es au courant ?

-Je l'ai découvert un peu par hasard il y a déjà pas mal de temps maintenant avoua-t-il

-Quoi ? Mais comment tu as pu le découvrir et pas moi ? Je suis pourtant sa meilleure amie pensa-t-elle peiné

-Je te l'ai dit c'est un peu par hasard, plusieurs événements du destin m'ont mis sur la voie. Mais j'ai gardé le secret de Marinette pendant de nombreuses années, alors c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour elle. Alors dit moi s'il te plait, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te le dire. C'est un secret qui appartient à Marinette, je ne peux pas te le révélé sans son accord

-Est-ce que je peux au moins lui parler ?

-Je vais voir avec elle. En attendant, je ferais bien de me dépêcher avant qu'il se multiplie dit-elle en observant l'akuma s'énerver. Tu n'as qu'à me suivre. Mais ne l'approche pas tant que je ne te donnerais pas le feu vert

-Entendu dit-il en obéissant

* * *

Après ça, les 2 héros ont rejoint discrètement la boutique sans se faire remarquer

-Personne n'est encore revenu ça m'arrange avoua Rena rouge. Reste là dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'arrière-boutique et préviens-moi si quelqu'un arrive

-Oh parfait tu l'as dit Marinette en la voyant entrer. On n'a pas une minute à perdre. Tikki transforme moi

-Alors ça c'était trop cool s'emballa Rena rouge. J'ai été si aveugle. Comment je n'ai pas pu faire le lien avant ?

-Il à fallu que je sois extrêmement prudente surtout avec toi avoua sa meilleure amie. Enfin bon, on aura tout le temps de reparler de ça plus tard. Libère l'akuma

-Entendu dit l'héroïne renard en ouvrant le bocal

-Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma. Je te libère du mal. Bye bye petit papillon

-Mari, il faut que je te dise, je ne suis pas venu seul. Viperion est à coté

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise

-Je suis désolé, il m'a suivi parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi. Mais si tu veux, je peux lui demander de partir

-Non c'est bon, laisse-le venir

-Ok dit-elle en passant la tête dans la boutique. Tu peux venir dit-elle au porteur du miraculous du serpent

-Merci lui dit-il sincèrement. Mari dit-il en la voyant se détransformer. Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rena tu peux nous laisser une seconde ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la renarde

-Ouais. Je vais aller me détransformer plus loin et je reviendrais te chercher après

-D'accord merci dit-elle en l'observant quitter la pièce

-Pourquoi Rena nous à dis que tu ne pouvais plus utiliser tes pouvoirs ? Demanda Viperion perdu

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, je ne peux pas m'exposer au danger. Enfin ce n'est pas moi que je cherche à protéger dit-elle en touchant son ventre tout en baissant le regard

-Mari dit-il en comprenant son allusion

-Je suis désolé soupira-t-elle en s'appuyant sur un vieux bureau

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Demanda-t-il perdu

-Parce qu'à cause de ma bêtise, je vous prive tous d'une Ladybug dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

-Arrête dit-il en la serrant contre lui. Une vie n'est jamais une bêtise et puis tu ne dois rien à personne. Tu as le droit de vivre ta propre vie et de fonder ta propre famille sans rendre des comptes

-Non tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'était pas prévu. Je ne regrette pas cet enfant bien sûr. Mais j'ai tellement peur Luka. Rien que le fait que je sois sa mère, le papillon va vouloir s'en prendre à lui. A cause de ça, je suis obligé de mettre Chat noir à l'écart. Je suis tellement épuisé par tout ça si tu savais. Ça fait presque 10 ans maintenant et j'en peux plus. J'en peux plus de porter le poids de tout Paris sur mes épaules. J'en peux plus de tous ces secrets et de ces doubles identités. Je veux juste être moi pour changer et ne pas être en permanence sur mes gardes, de peur que Lila ne nous attaque. Je ne veux pas trembler tous les jours pour mon enfant. Et bon sang je voudrais tellement qu'il connaisse son père, mais à cause de toute cette situation c'est impossible

-Chut calme toi dit-il en la laissant déverser ses larmes sur son épaule

-Je suis désolé dit-elle entre 2 sanglots. Ce n'est pas à toi de supporter toutes mes frustrations et mes peurs

-Bien sûr que si. Mari tu resteras toujours importante pour moi. Et je serais toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi

-Merci dit-elle touchée

-Alors dit-il après un petit instant. Il est de Chat noir hein ?

-Ouais soupira-t-elle

-Donc tu as fini par découvrir son identité ?

-Non soupira-t-elle. C'est pour ça que c'est encore plus frustrant. Chat ignore tout de ma situation. Il ignore d'ailleurs toujours aussi que je suis Ladybug

-Donc c'est avec Marinette qu'il a …

-Ouais soupira-t-elle. Tu comprends pourquoi tout est encore plus compliqué ?

-Oui je comprends dit-il en voyant que leur carré infernal n'avait toujours pas finit de leur rendre la vie compliquée.

* * *

A la fin de leur conversation, Viperion a fini par quitter la boutique sans que personne ne le remarque et Alya est venue rejoindre Marinette afin de la raccompagner à leur appartement

-Donc quand tu m'as choisi comme Rena rouge ce n'était pas une coïncidence ?

En rentrant à l'appartement, Alya n'avait pas pu se retenir de poser un nombre incalculable de question à sa meilleure amie

-Non confirma Marinette. Je savais que je pouvais avoir pleinement confiance en toi et j'étais persuadé que tu ferais une super héroïne d'enfer

-Oh je ne sais pas comment te remercier dit-elle en la serrant contre elle. Tu as tellement changé ma vie en me choisissant. Mais attend, je comprends pour les autres héros. Mais toi comment maitre Fu t'a choisi ?

-Je l'ai empêché de se faire renverser par une voiture le jour où on s'est rencontré expliqua-t-elle. Et en rentrant, j'ai trouvé Tikki sourit-elle à son kwami

-Bonjour Alya, je suis heureuse d'enfin pouvoir me présenter correctement

-Salut Tikki sourit-elle heureuse. Moi aussi je suis contente de te rencontrer

-Ouf on va enfin pouvoir voler dans l'appartement sans craintes sourit Trikk en rejoignant la petite coccinelle

-Donc depuis le début tu savais que je vivais avec Ladybug compris Alya

-Exacte, confirma le petit renard. Tikki et moi on se retrouvait souvent pour discuter quand tu avais le dos tourné

-J'ai vraiment été aveugle c'est affligeant. Je ne suis peut-être pas si digne de devenir une journaliste

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ça n'a pas été facile de te cacher la vérité toutes ces années. Tu as failli découvrir mon identité plusieurs fois, comme par exemple la fois ou tu as trouvé mon livre d'histoire

-Mais oui se rappela-t-elle. Donc j'avais raison. Tu étais vraiment dans mon collège et même bien plus proche que ce que je ne pouvais penser. Attends dit-elle en réfléchissant donc quand mademoiselle Mendeleiev à dis avoir vu d'étrange créatures dans l'établissement …

-Exacte, c'était moi et Plagg avoua Tikki honteuse

-Donc Chat noir aussi était dans notre collège ? sourit-elle

-Non, son kwami est juste un glouton invétéré et il a senti l'odeur de fromage avoua-t-elle

-Tu connais le kwami de Chat noir ? Demanda-t-elle perdu

-Hé bien je suis la gardienne donc je connais tous les kwami. Mais je connais plus particulièrement Plagg étant donné qu'on a déjà travaillé ensemble contre la mère de Chloé et contre Juleka

-Vous aviez échangé vos kwamis toi et Chat noir se souvint-elle. Attends comment c'était possible d'ailleurs ?

-Hé bien tout s'est passé assez vite. J'avais retiré mes boucles d'oreilles pour le shooting et Chat noir semble avoir perdu sa bague au même moment. C'est un concours de circonstances qui ont fait que j'ai retrouvé Plagg avant Tikki. Mais je n'avais pas le choix d'intervenir donc j'ai fait avec

-Ce qui veut dire que Chat noir était dans le même coin que nous comprit-elle

-Je ne sais pas, probablement. Après tout c'est un Parisien lui aussi et puis on était au centre-ville

-Mari dit-elle soudain en écarquillant les yeux avant de pointer son ventre. La voilà donc l'explication, Chat noir est le père de ton enfant parce que tu es Ladybug. Oh bon sang j'ai toujours su que le Ladynoir était réel dit-elle euphorique

-Alya, Chat ignore mon identité avoua-t-elle

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle perdu

-Moi aussi j'ignore la sienne d'ailleurs. Ce soir-là, je ne t'ai pas menti, il était en compagnie de Marinette mais il ignore que Ladybug et moi nous formons la même personne

-Donc tu es en train de me dire que le Chat noir fou amoureux de Ladybug est tombé amoureux de toi sans savoir que tu es toi-même Ladybug ?

-Ouais, on peut dire qu'il aime chaque côté de moi avoua-t-elle rougissante

-Alors ça, si ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour

-Arrête Chat n'est pas amoureux de moi, on a seulement eu un moment, mais rien de sérieux

-Quoi qu'il en soit, votre enfant va être tellement canon dit-elle rêveuse. L'enfant des 2 héros principaux de Paris. Oh mon dieu ça a toujours été mon plus grand rêve de voir ça

-Tu parles, s'il a les yeux verts de son père, je suis perdue. Je ne pourrais jamais rien lui refuser dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie

* * *

Pendant que les 2 filles discutaient joyeusement, Lila dans son repère continua de redémarrer la vidéo du combat sur son téléphone

-Elle n'est pas venue ? Demanda-t-elle perdu. Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue ?

-Elle était peut-être occupée ailleurs expliqua Nooroo

-Non, cette imbécile fera toujours passer ses précieux Parisiens avant tout le reste. Alors pourquoi ? Il doit y avoir une raison qui m'échappe comprit-elle. Il faut que je comprenne quoi dit-elle convaincu

Le lendemain, Adrien sourit en venant prendre place à la même table que son père

-Tu as l'air en forme dit-il en l'observant

-ça peut aller avoua le créateur. Il est vrai que je manque pas mal de sortie dans la cour ces temps-ci. Mais j'ai tellement de travail avec le futur défilé qui se prépare

-Tu ne changeras jamais dit-il avec un petit sourire. Ne t'en fais pas Nathalie gère ça d'une main de maitre dehors

-Oui ça je n'en doute pas, elle fait toujours un travail formidable. De plus avec les créations de mademoiselle Dupain-Chang, je sais que ce sera une réussite. Mais un défilé de la marque Agreste ne doit pas être une réussite. Il doit être parfait

-Ce le sera sans aucun doute

-Mais bon tu n'es pas venu ici pour parler du travail. Alors de quoi voudrai- tu parler ? Tout se passe bien dans tes études ?

-Oh ouais ça va

-Et à ton appartement avec ce garçon Lahiffe tout va bien ? Il te laisse travailler correctement au moins ?

-Oh oui pour ça pas de soucis. Nino est plus souvent dans son garage qu'à l'appartement et puis il vient de demander Alya en mariage avoua-t-il. A la fin de mes études, je vais me chercher un appartement pour les laisser vivre ensemble

-Tu pourrais revenir à la maison en attendant si tu veux

-Non c'est gentil, mais je me suis habitué à mon indépendance

-Bien alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as l'air préoccupé. C'est le travail pour la marque Agreste, ça te prend trop de temps ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je peux réduire tes heures de mannequina

-Non ce n'est pas ça soupira-t-il

-Alors que se passe-t-il ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un tel état

-Après tout, tu es le seul à qui je peux en parler réfléchit-il. Il s'est passé quelque chose, après le bal de Charité de monsieur Boho

-Celui auquel t'a accompagné mademoiselle Dupain-Chang. Elle a fait une erreur ? Pourtant Nathalie ne m'a parlé de rien

-Non elle n'a fait aucune erreur. C'est plutôt moi qui en ai fait dit-il en cherchant ses mots

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Hé bien Marinette et moi on se connait depuis longtemps. Mais je ne sais pas, ce soir-là je l'ai vu différemment. Je crois que j'ai réalisé que je tiens à elle bien plus que je n'ai voulu me l'avouer avant

-Tu es amoureux de ma stagiaire ?

-Je … oui dit-il timidement

-Et alors ou est le problème ? C'est une jeune femme très talentueuse, très bien élevée aussi. Certes elle ne vient pas d'une grande famille, mais son talent la fera aller loin dans le milieu et je pense que ça peut largement compenser. Regarde ta mère et moi nous avons démarré de rien. Cependant je …

-Ce n'est pas le problème le coupa-t-il. Père, je ne suis pas là pour obtenir ton approbation. Marinette m'a rejeté de toute façon

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre alors ou veux-tu en venir ?

-Hé bien quand elle m'a rejeté, j'ai eu envie de comprendre pourquoi donc j'ai décidé d'aller lui parler. Sous mon autre forme dit-il plus bas. Je … on a beaucoup discuté ce soir-là et pas seulement enfaite. Et maintenant elle porte mon enfant

-Attends, tu peux répéter ? Tu as mis enceinte ma stagiaire ? C'est toi le père ?

-Tu savais qu'elle était enceinte ?

-Evidemment que je le savais, je connais tout de mes employés. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Adrien au juste ? Si tu veux que je la paye pour que tu n'entendes plus jamais parler de l'enfant, c'est hors de question. Je t'ai élevé mieux que ça et je veux que tu assumes tes actes

-Bien sûr que je veux les assumer. Mais elle ignore que c'est moi le père et elle refuse de le dire à Chat noir

-Oh dit-il en comprenant. Et lui révélé ton identité ….

-Est impossible. Sinon elle et l'enfant seront la cible de Lila. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Cette fille est folle et surtout quand ça me concerne alors tant que Marinette ignore que je suis lié de prêt ou de loin à l'enfant…

-Tu éloignes les soupçons de mademoiselle Rossi

-De toute façon Marinette a déjà bien compris tout ça, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle refuse de le dire à Chat noir. Elle ne veut pas mettre notre enfant en danger

-Une fille pleine de sagesse sans nul doute. Bien plus que toi. Mais qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête soupira-t-il. Profiter de ta notoriété de super héros pour attirer des filles ?

-Non ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était pas prémédité et puis de toute façon, Marinette n'est pas le genre de fille à tomber dans les bras du premier super héros qui passe. J'ignore encore la nature de notre relation, mais je sais que je ressens quelque chose de fort pour elle et je pense que c'est réciproque. Seulement, je ne sais pas quoi faire soupira-t-il

-La situation est loin d'être simple c'est sûr confirma son père. Ecoute pour le moment essaye de rester le plus loin possible de mademoiselle Dupain-Chang. Tu ne dois pas éveiller les soupçons de mademoiselle Rossi le temps que nous trouvions une solution

-Alors tu vas m'aider ?

-Bien entendu. Je n'ai pas toujours été un père parfait, mais je refuse de rater mon rôle de grand père. Je vais réfléchir à un plan

-Merci père dit-il touché

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Adrien était assis sur un banc d'église à coté de Nino, Ondine, Kim, Max, Marc, Kagami et Luka. Devant eux se trouvait Yvan dansant d'un pied à l'autre de manière stressée. En effet, le futur marié attendait avec impatience la venue de sa future femme devant l'hôtel. Voyant son air stressé, Nathaniel son témoin lui adressa quelques mots rassurants avant qu'une musique ne démarre, faisant se retourner tout le monde vers le fond de l'église.

Devançant la mariée, les demoiselles d'honneur entrèrent chacune leur tour en commençant par Rose, Alix qui toujours égale à elle-même avait refusé de porter la robe des demoiselles d'honneur et avait donc enfilé un costume, elle était ensuite suivie de Marinette, Alya et Juleka. Enfin, fermant la marche, Mylène avançait au bras de son père en souriant timidement à Yvan

-Mec, elles sont canons sourit Nino en observant Alya

-Ouais confirma Adrien en observant Marinette passer à côté d'eux

-Ce n'est pas la mariée qu'on est sensé le plus observer le jour de son mariage et non sa demoiselle d'honneur Adrien ? Se moqua discrètement Ondine dans son oreille. A moins que tu sois le genre de gars à venir à des mariages dans l'espoir de draguer les demoiselles d'honneurs

-Non pas du tout ce n'est pas …

-Je plaisante rigola-t-elle. Mais si tu veux un conseil, il serait temps de te jeter à l'eau avec elle. C'est vrai, elle est jeune, belle, talentueuse, elle ne restera pas célibataire indéfiniment. Crois-moi ça en vaut la peine. Regarde, si je n'avais pas avoué mes sentiments à Kim, on ne serait pas ensemble à l'heure actuelle

-Tu as peut-être raison réfléchit-il avant de se concentrer sur la cérémonie en entendant le prêtre commencer

* * *

Finalement, une fois le oui tant attendu donné, tous les invités ont rejoint la salle de réception. Dans celle-ci, plusieurs tables avaient été placées, indiquant la place de chacun. Les jeunes mariés avaient arrangé cela de manière à ce que les membres de leur famille puissent se retrouver entre eux et leurs amis également. Ainsi, Adrien s'était retrouvé assis à la même table que Nino, Alya, Kim, Ondine, Max, Marc, Nathaniel, Kagami, Rose, Juleka, Luka, Marinette, Alix et son nouveau compagnon. D'ailleurs, ce dernier venait de se lever de table en annonçant qu'il allait chercher des bouteilles de vins

-Il est vraiment très gentil tenta Rose en observant le châtain rejoindre la table des boissons au coin de la pièce

-Ouais mais disons que ce n'est pas le couteau le plus aiguisé du tiroir soupira la jeune femme

-T'es dur là lui fit remarquer Marinette. Il parait que c'est un joueur de football de talent

-Oh oui il l'est. Mais je n'ai jamais vu autant un cliché de sportif idiot en dehors de Kim dit-elle en pointant le concerné

-Tu me cherches la naine ? Demanda directement le concerné. Ce n'est pas ma faute si t'es pas capable de garder un homme plus d'un mois

-Bah je n'ai pas besoin de plus sourit-elle. Il faut savoir profiter des plaisirs de la vie et au-delà on se lasse de toute façon. Regardez ces 2-là dit-elle en fixant Mylène et Yvan leur amour dégoulinant me donne la nausée

En entendant ça, les autres filles se sont souri. Alix n'était décidément pas du genre à s'embêter avec les convenances sociales. Il leur était d'ailleurs très compliqué de retenir le nombre de conquête qu'elle avait pu avoir depuis qu'elles ont quittés le lycée.

-N'empêche moi je t'envie lui annonça Alya. Tu trouves toujours de tels canons

-Pardon ? Demanda Nino en s'étouffant avec un petit four

-Oh fait pas ton jaloux tu sais très bien que tu restes le plus canon à mes yeux dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire moqueur

-Voilà, j'ai ramené du blanc et du rouge vous préféré quoi ? Sourit le joueur de foot en les rejoignant

-Non rien pour moi merci dit Marinette en mettant sa main au-dessus de son verre de vin. Je vais boire du soda plutôt

-Oh allez Mari sois fun ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une de nos potes se maris. Enfin c'est vrai qu'avec le mariage de Marc et Nathaniel, celui de Rose et Juleka et aussi celui de Nino et Alya qui se prépare on va avoir plein d'occasion de boire, mais quand même lâche toi pour une fois lui sourit Alix

-Laisse la Alix, si elle n'a pas envie de boire ne la force pas intervint Alya

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas t'y mettre toi aussi. D'habitude t'es toujours d'accord avec moi quand il s'agit de faire la fête dit-elle avant de percuter le regard suppliant de Marinette

Fronçant les sourcils, la sportive sembla réfléchir quelque peu. Marinette essayait de lui adresser un message qu'elle était censée comprendre, mais pas en tant que Alix en l'occurrence. Elle devait alors réfléchir comme Bunnix pensa-t-elle avant d'attraper son téléphone pour observer la date

-Oh dit-elle soudain en percutant

-Tu ne lâches jamais un argumentaire aussi facilement dit Nathaniel en l'observant de manière suspecte. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, Alya à raison. Je n'ai pas été cool. T'as raison Mari tu peux faire ce que tu veux

-Ok là c'est louche dit Rose en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive toutes les 3 ?

-Rien du tout dit directement Alya

-Tu as répondu très vite, il y a 90% de chance que tu mentes constata Max

-Pourquoi vous voulez nous cacher quelque chose ? Demanda Kim

-Mais puisqu'on vous dit que ce n'est rien expliqua Alix agacé

-Arrêtez, vous mettez Marinette mal à l'aise intervint Adrien en observant la jeune femme qui essayait de se faire toute petite sur sa chaise

-Il à raison intervint Luka, Marinette à droit de garder son jardin secret

-Non je pense qu'ils ont le droit de savoir intervint-elle timidement

-Marinette tu n'es vraiment pas obligé lui expliqua Alya

-Je sais, mais ils finiront par le savoir de toute façon alors pourquoi attendre ?

-Tu vas bien Marinette ? S'inquiéta Juleka

-Oui merci. Mais je vous dois la vérité. Je ne peux pas boire parce que … je suis enceinte dit-elle doucement

-Quoi ? Demanda Nino en s'étouffant avec une gorgée de son vin

-Décidément, ce n'est pas ta journée toi soupira Alya

-Mais j'ignorais que tu sortais avec quelqu'un expliqua Marc

-Non je ne sors avec personne c'est vrai

-Alors qui est le père ? Demanda Kim sans aucun tact

-Bon sang Kim soupira Ondine, elle n'a peut-être pas envie de le dire

-Non ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais je ne peux pas

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Nathaniel ? Ne me dit pas que cet enfoiré n'assume pas

-Non, il n'est même pas au courant

-Mais pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? Demanda Kagami perdu

-Parce que … dit-elle en cherchant ses mots

-Parce qu'elle ignore qui il est intervint Alix tandis que Marinette tourna un regard perdu vers elle. Il y a un mois Marinette m'a accompagné en boite et je l'ai fait boire plus que ce qu'elle ne supporte et elle est rentré avec un homme qui lui est inconnu

-Heu … Je dit-elle en observant le clin d'œil de son amie. Oui c'est vrai dit-elle gênée

-Et maintenant tu te retrouves seule à assumer dit Rose compatissante

-Oh mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'en sortir lui sourit-elle. Je ne suis pas la première femme à élever un bébé en tant que mère célibataire. Et puis j'ai mes parents pour me soutenir, ça ira

-Tu as toujours été si courageuse dit la blonde. Tu auras une place toute réservée dans ma crèche sois en sûr, comme ça tu pourras continuer ton travail de designer

-Merci dit-elle touchée

-Oh mec soupira Nino pour lui-même en observant Adrien baisser le regard. Je suis désolé dit-il peiné en imaginant la tristesse qu'il devait ressentir de savoir que la femme qu'il aime porte l'enfant d'un autre

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Adrien avait décidé de s'isoler à l'extérieur de la salle

-Tu permets que je m'assoie ? Lui demanda Alix en montrant la place à côté de lui sur le banc

-Oui bien sur confirma-t-il

-Tu veux en parler ?

-De quoi ? Demanda-t-il perdu

-Allons, on sait tous les 2 qui est le véritable père de cet enfant, minou dit-elle tout bas

-J'ai tendance oublier que tu sais toujours tout soupira-t-il en voyant les oreilles de Fluff dépasser de sa veste. Et je suppose que tu ne peux pas me dire comment toute cette histoire va finir ?

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas

-Ouais mais j'espérais juste que tu pourrais m'aider à trouver une réponse

-Vous devez trouver les réponses vous-même malheureusement. Mais haut les cœurs, tu es l'un des héros principaux de cette ville, ce n'est pas ton genre d'échouer

-Dis-moi, est-ce que tu savais depuis longtemps ce qui allait se passer entre Marinette et moi ?

-Pas mal de temps ouais avoua-t-elle. Faut dire que t'as été un sacré crétin aveugle

-Je sais confirma-t-il

-Mais Marinette est la fille avec le plus de cœur que je connaisse. Elle pourrait pardonner n'importe qui, alors ne perd pas espoir

-Tu as raison dit-il en reprenant un peu confiance. Marinette a toujours été si gentille avec tout le monde, elle a besoin de savoir que je ferais pareil pour elle réfléchit-il. Enfaite, ce qui pourrait paraitre suspect pour Lila ce n'est pas le fait que je m'approche de Marinette. Au contraire, si je reste loin d'une amie qui a besoin d'aide, elle trouvera ça louche. Il faut que j'agisse comme j'agirais avec n'importe quel ami qui aurait besoin d'aide. Merci Alix lui sourit-il

-A vrai dire je n'ai rien fait dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je t'ai dit que tu trouverais les réponses toi-même

-Ok tu es doué admit-il. Mais voir le futur à quand même ces avantages. Je suppose que tu sais si je vais avoir un fils ou une fille ?

-Bien essayé. Mais c'est hors de question lui sourit-elle.

-Fallait quand même tenter lui sourit-il. Mais de toute façon peu importe. Ce qui compte c'est que Marinette et lui ou elle soient en sécurité

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Alya était installée à son bureau dans le journal dans lequel elle faisait son stage, quand des cris ont retentit dehors

-Une nouvelle attaque dit-elle en se relevant brusquement. Il faut que j'y aille

-Hé la fangirl des super héros n'oublies pas ton appareil pour filmer le combat se moqua son collègue en lui tendant l'objet

-Oh bien sûr, ou avais-je la tête ? Sourit-elle en l'attrapant

-Enfin bon, heureusement qu'on t'a. Depuis que le patron a décidé de te prendre toi la créatrice du Ladyblog comme stagiaire, nos ventes ont monté en flèche

-Les super héros sont le sujet préféré des parisiens il nous fallait bien la meilleure enquêtrice sur le sujet pour pouvoir être à la une des scoops

-Quand même, j'ai moi aussi passé des années à essayer d'avoir des scoops sans résultats. Comment tu as fait pour gagner la confiance des héros à ce point ? Lui demanda l'homme perdu

-Une vraie enquêtrice ne révèle pas ses secrets dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil

-Fais pas trop la maligne ma vieille parce que je finirais bien par découvrir leurs identités avant toi. Ça fait des années que je suis sur le coup. Je suis sûr de ne pas être loin de la vérité

-Mais oui dit Alya moqueuse en fixant le tableau affiché derrière le bureau de son collègue et ami, sur lequel trônait les photos des héros ainsi que des personnes qui lui étaient totalement inconnues. Par exemple, sur l'identité de Rena Rouge, il avait indiqué une photo d'une femme mère célibataire dont il était certain qu'elle ressemble à l'héroïne renard. Du coup Alya ne s'en faisait pas trop de ces soi-disant découvertes. Elle savait qu'il était bien loin de la vérité

-Bon allez n'écoute pas cet idiot. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller lui expliqua son autre collègue qui partage le même bureau que les 2.

-Oh oui tu as raison dit-elle en se souvenant de sa mission principale. A plus vous 2, n'oubliez pas de me prendre mon sandwich pour le repas

-Tu nous as pris pour tes livreurs ? Lui hurla son collègue, la faisant rigoler alors qu'elle était déjà loin

* * *

Arrivée dehors, Alya attrapa son téléphone

-Mari tu es où ?

-Je sors du bureau avec les autres travailleurs de la marque Agreste lui expliqua sa voix à l'autre bout du fil

-Bien alors met toi à l'abris et envoie-moi ta position via Tikki. Je te rejoindrais dès qu'on aura capturé l'akuma

-Entendu confirma-t-elle

* * *

Arrivée sur le lieu du combat, Rena rouge aperçu vite tous les autres héros

-Ladybug ne viendra pas cette fois encore, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda Carpa

-Non, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite qu'elle pourra reprendre les combats. Mais on s'est bien débrouiller la dernière fois. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on échouerait maintenant

-Rena à raison. Tant qu'on est tous ensemble, on pourra vaincre cette sorcière annonça Chat Noir

Et il avait raison, l'akumatisé du jour était vraiment déguisé en sorcière

-Alors c'est quoi ton plan mon vieux ? Demanda Carapace

-Mon plan ? demanda-t-il perdu

-Ouais en l'absence de Ladybug, c'est toi notre leader lui expliqua Roi Singe

-Je … mais je n'ai jamais été doué pour trouver des plans avoua-t-il. Même avec le kwami de Ladybug, je n'ai pas su quoi faire du Lucky charm que son pouvoir m'avait accordé. Je suis plus doué pour l'action, c'est pour ça qu'on se complète elle et moi. Pégase dit-il en se tournant vers lui, tu n'as pas une idée ? Demanda-t-il connaissant bien l'intelligence de son ami

-Après observation de notre ennemie, il me semble qu'on ne pourra pas l'avoir avec la vitesse de Nala, son balai est trop rapide et tant qu'elle est dans les airs, ça va être compliqué de l'atteindre

-Alors il faut la forcer à se poser compris Laïka

-La question, c'est comment dit Chat Noir. Aucun de nous n'a la capacité de voler et elle reste bien loin des buildings pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'atteindre avec l'une de nos armes

-Je pourrais l'électrocuter proposa Ryuko

-Le problème est que ton attaque prend un certain temps de préparation pour rassembler les nuages et qu'elle va te voir venir et donc pouvoir t'éviter

-Je pourrai faire pousser une plante assez haute pour l'atteindre

-Vu la vitesse à laquelle elle se déplace, il faudrait que tu en fasses pousser dans toute la ville soupira Chat Noir

-Bon sang et on est trop loin pour que je puisse l'envouter

-Pareil pour moi, je ne saurais pas perturber ses pouvoirs à une telle distance

-Et moi impossible d'agir sur ses sens d'ici expliqua Laïka

-Même si je voulais nous téléporter, ce serait impossible également expliqua Pégase, car sans sol sous nos pieds, on s'écraserait tous des centaines de mètres plus bas

-Tous nos pouvoirs sont inutiles à longue distance et ça le papillon le sait bien

-J'ai une idée, Chat Noir, tu te rappelles lorsque nous avons confronté le premier papillon pour la première fois tous les 5 ? Tu devrais me relancer à nouveau à l'aide de ton bâton. Si je parviens à l'atteindre, je pourrais la paralyser expliqua Queen Bee

-Queen Bee tu es génial dit-il en écarquillant les yeux

-Bien sûr c'est évident dit la blonde avant de lui adresser un petit sourire complice

-Nous devons mêler toutes vos idées. Gallinacés, boostes nos pouvoirs. Carpa, je veux que tu fasses pousser 6 plantes qui atteindront sa hauteur. Quand se sera fait, Pégase, tu téléporteras Carapace, Roi Singe, Laïka, Bunnix, Pinky et Multimouse sur chacune d'entre elles. Rena pendant ce temps, tu vas créer une illusion des 6 sur chacune des plantes. Multimouse et Bunnix, vous serez là pour détourner son attention pendant que Pinky l'envoutera et que Laika et Roi Singe tenterons de la toucher avec leurs pouvoirs. Carapace toi tu seras là pour les protéger. Pendant ce temps à terre, Viperion, j'ai besoin que tu ouvres l'œil prêt à remonter le temps si besoin. Minotaure, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour envoyer Queen Bee là-haut. Je n'aurais malheureusement pas assez de force pour une telle distance. Nala t'aidera en te prêtant sa vitesse pour te donner de l'élan. Enfin, Ryuko, je veux que tu te prépares à l'électrocuter. En l'attaquant de tous les côtés, on est sûr de l'atteindre au moins une fois.

-Hé bien, tu vois que quand tu veux, tu peux en avoir dans la caboche chaton Noir se moqua Bunnix en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

Directement, tous mirent le plan à exécution et avec leurs attaques combiné, l'akumatisé pensa à éviter l'os de Laïka, la banane de Roi singe et l'éclair de Ryuko, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'aperçoit Queen Bee qui fut lancé vers elle à vitesse impressionnante et qui réussit à la paralyser

-Elles vont s'écraser s'inquiéta Viperion depuis le sol en observant les 2 filles se précipiter à grande vitesse vers eux

-Pégase ordonna Chat Noir. Téléporte-les au-dessus de nous on va les rattraper

-Entendu dit-il en s'exécutant

Directement, un passage s'ouvrit au-dessus de Chat Noir et de Viperion

-Me fais pas des frayeurs pareil reine des abeilles soupira Viperion en réceptionnant Queen Bee dans ses bras

-L'important c'est que je l'ai eu dit-elle en bondissant en dehors de ses bras

-Salut sorcière sourit Chat Noir en réceptionnant leur ennemi. Je vais prendre ça dit-il en attrapant son balai. Cataclysme dit-il en le détruisant

-Ou tu vas comme ça sourit Rena rouge en attrapant l'akuma dans un bocal

-Que… qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Demanda la jeune femme maintenant détransformé

-Tu as été akumatisé lui expliqua Chat Noir en la déposant doucement au sol. Mais tout va bien maintenant

-Oh merci à vous dit-elle en les observant tous. Je suis désolé du tracas que je vous ai causé

-Ne t'en fais pas, le Lucky Charm de Ladybug va bientôt tout réparer lui expliqua Ryuko

-Bien alors on peut dire qu'on a réussi sourit Chat Noir. Bien joué dit-il en joignant son poing avec ceux de ses autres équipiers

-On va te reconduire chez toi proposa Pinky en s'approchant de la jeune femme avec Nala

-Moi je dois aller faire purifier ce papillon expliqua Rena rouge en s'éloignant

Suivis bien vite des autres héros

-Queen Bee attend dit Viperion en la retenant par le poignet au moment où elle tentait de s'en aller. On pourrait parler dans un endroit plus discret après ?

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée dit-elle en se dégageant de sa poigne avant de lancer sa toupie pour s'éloigner

-Laisse lui du temps lui expliqua Chat Noir, le seul encore présent sur les lieux. Elle ne sait plus trop ou elle en est

-Je sais, mais ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'elle m'évite. Je voudrais juste discuter, c'est tout

-Tu as vu ce que ça a donné la dernière fois que tu as essayé de lui parler ? Elle est sur ces gardes c'est normal

-Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire à ton avis ?

-Je n'en sais rien avoua-t-il. Je pense que je suis la pire personne à qui demander des conseils en ce moment

-Ce n'est pas ta faute tu sais

-De ? Demanda-t-il perdu

-L'enfant dit-il tout bas. Je sais que Marinette veut te garder à l'écart mais elle veut juste le protéger

-Comment tu es au courant ?

-Elle me l'a dit. Je pense qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Elle semble aussi paumée que toi par tout ça. Mais elle a peur à cause du papillon

-Ouais moi aussi soupira-t-il. Je ne veux pas les mettre en danger. Mais avec le papillon qui connait mon identité. Aucune de mes identités ne semble sûr pour m'approcher d'elle

-Peut-être pas. Si Marinette comme Lila ignore que ton vrai toi soit liés de près ou de loin à l'enfant, je ne vois pas ce qui la mettrait sur la voie. Marinette ne refusera pas l'aide d'un de ses amis. Elle en aura besoin au contraire

-Tu as peut-être raison. Merci lui dit-il sincèrement. Et concernant Chloé, je la connais, je sais qu'elle finira par prendre une décision

-C'est juste savoir laquelle qui m'inquiète avoua le héros du serpent

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans son repaire, Lila relisait encore une fois la vidéo du combat sur le Ladyblog

-Elle était encore absente ? Cette fois-ci, c'est certain, ça cache quelque chose. J'ignore ce qui arrive à cette imbécile. Mais c'est l'occasion parfaite de lui faire perdre la confiance que ces crétins de Parisiens lui accordent. Après tout comment peuvent-ils faire confiance à quelqu'un qui n'est pas là pour eux quand ils en ont besoin ? Sans leur symbole héroïque, les autres héros vont beaucoup moins faire les malins. Sourit-elle de manière mauvaise

* * *

En début de soirée, Marinette était assise dans son canapé, en train de coudre l'une de ses nouvelles créations, tandis qu'Alya se trouvait dans sa chambre à finir à article qu'elle devait rendre le lendemain à son journal

Mais un coup à sa porte, la sortie de son travail

-Salut Mari lui sourit Adrien alors qu'elle vint lui ouvrir

-Oh heu salut Adrien dit-elle perdu

-Tu as 2 minutes ?

-Oui bien sûr, entre dit-elle en lui laissant le passage. Tu souhaites boire quelque chose ?

-Non c'est gentil, je suis seulement venu te parler

-De quoi ? Demanda-t-elle perdu alors que les 2 prenaient place dans le canapé

-Ton enfant. … Je dit-il en cherchant ses mots. Je sais que son père ne peut pas être présent dans sa vie. Mais je voulais que tu sache que moi je serais là. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Marinette et je voulais que tu sache que tu n'es pas seule dans cette situation

-C'est gentil dit-elle touchée

-Je suis sincère. Je ne sais pas exactement comment, mais je tiens à t'aider

-Hé bien le fait que tu sois là pour nous fait déjà beaucoup tu sais sourit-elle en touchant son ventre

Perturbé Adrien fixa quelques instants son ventre se rendant compte pour la première fois que celui-ci abritait son enfant à venir. Et cette idée lui retourna l'estomac

-Mais je ne peux rien faire de plus ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant ses esprits. T'aider à acheter tout ce qu'il faut pour sa venue, lire quelques livres sur les enfants ? A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'un bébé à besoin

-Pour le moment, surtout de bien se développer sourit-elle. D'ailleurs, j'ai une échographie dans quelques jours et Alya travaille tandis que mes parents doivent tenir la boulangerie. Mais j'ai peur d'y aller seule avoua-t-elle. Je …

-Je viendrais la coupa Adrien

-Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pas de cours ou …

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je serais là promit-il

-Merci dit-elle touchée


	17. Chapter 17 : Nouveaux pouvoirs

-Peut-être que je devrais confier mon miraculous à quelqu'un d'autre soupira Marinette allongée dans son lit à observer la vidéo du nouveau combat que les héros avaient menés quelques heures auparavant

-Tu es folle ? Lui demanda Alya les yeux écarquillés

-Mais je suis inutile en tant que Ladybug

-Tu n'es pas inutile. On a besoin de toi pour purifier les akumas et réparer les dégâts causés à la ville

-Mais ça, n'importe qui peut le faire

-Non n'importe qui ne peut pas être Ladybug, c'est toi Ladybug. Tu as été choisie pour ça

-Mais Alya…

-Tututu le débat est clos. On s'en sort très bien avec toi éloignée. On capture les akumas et on te les amène. Tout le monde est content

-Mais les gens commencent à s'inquiéter de mon absence dit-elle en lisant les commentaires. Certain semble vraiment avoir peur

-Tu m'as donné une interview exclusive pour leur confirmer que tu allais bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de plus ? Soupira-t-elle

-C'est toi qui devrais prendre mon miraculous

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle perdu

-Oui, tu es celle en qui j'ai le plus confiance et tu connais tout de mon pouvoir. Tu sauras gérer

-Non parce que ce pouvoir c'est le tien, tu es la meilleure pour le maitriser. Et puis je ne peux pas être Rena rouge et Ladybug en même temps c'est impossible

-Je ne sais pas Alya, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à tout ça

-Et moi je te dis que tout va parfaitement bien se passer. Ais confiance en toi Marinette mais surtout ais confiance en nous. On peut gérer. Chat Noir maitrise parfaitement la situation, il peut être un vrai leader quand il veut

-J'ai pleinement confiance en vous et en Chat Noir dit-elle en rougissant doucement tout en observant le passage de la vidéo où il donnait les ordres aux autres héros

-Alors fais confiance à ton Roméo et pour une fois relâche la pression lui sourit-elle moqueuse

-Alya dit-elle outré en se tournant gênée vers elle alors qu'elle éclata de rire

-Je te l'ai dit ma vieille, ce bébé va avoir de très bons gènes avec vous 2

-Je me demande s'il ressemblera à Chat dit-elle doucement en adressant un petit sourire tendre en direction de son ventre

-Si c'est le cas, pas sûr que tu puisses cacher l'identité de son père pendant des années

-Je ne sais déjà pas comment je vais pouvoir lui cacher s'il revient me voir par surprise. Je ne vais pas pouvoir cacher mes formes indéfiniment sous des vêtements amples, bientôt je vais commencer à m'arrondir et il risque de tout découvrir

-Tant que tu sais le cacher tout va bien. On trouvera bien une solution pour la suite essaya de la rassurer Alya

* * *

Le lendemain, Chloé attendait Kagami au lieu de rendez-vous qu'elles s'étaient fixées pour se rendre à leur cours de 14h ensemble

Et en observant le restaurant dans la rue d'en face, elle aperçut sa collègue de cours en sortir avec un homme qui semblait un peu plus vieux qu'eux de 2,3 ans avec des cheveux argentés et des yeux vert clair. En les observant se saluer, la blonde leva un sourcil perplexe attendant que la concernée s'approche d'elle

-Oh tu es déjà là constata Kagami

-Je devais passer récupérer un colis dans un magasin avant, donc je suis arrivé plus vite que prévu expliqua la blonde. Alors qui est cet homme avec qui tu viens de déjeuner ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire plein de sous-entendu

-Oh c'est Karl, c'est le fils du plus gros associé de ma mère. On se connait depuis pas mal d'années

-Et pourquoi il t'a invité à manger ?

-On devait discuter de notre contrat de mariage dit-il de façon neutre en commençant à marcher vers leur Fac

-Quoi ? Demanda Chloé en se pressant pour la suivre. Tu vas l'épouser ?

-ça fais plusieurs années que nos parents y pensent pour allier officiellement leurs entreprises, mais ils ont toujours attendu nos accords. Maintenant que je vais bientôt finir mes études, il a fallu que je prenne une décision et j'ai pris la plus logique pour l'avenir de l'entreprise

-Mais est-ce que tu l'aimes au moins ?

-ça fait longtemps que je me suis rendu compte qu'avec un nom tel que le mien, l'amour n'était pas un lux que je pouvais m'offrir. Je n'ai plus 15 ans. Il est temps que je grandisse

-Mais Kagami dit-elle perdu

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je n'ai jamais cru au conte de fée. Et puis Karl est loin d'être un mauvais parti. Il est beau, jeune, intelligent et il a de l'influence. Je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre. Chloé dit-elle en voyant son air peiné. Je vais bien je t'assure. Je n'ai certes pas pu avoir tout le luxe de choisir un homme mais Karl me convient très bien. Et en attendant toi tu as le droit de faire tes propres choix alors tu devrais te concentrer sur ta propre situation

-Tout serait tellement plus facile si on vivait tous dans l'anonymat le plus complet soupira-t-elle

-On à pas vraiment pu choisir ce genre de vie en grandissant dans des familles comme les nôtres. En plus on en a rajouté une couche avec notre double vie expliqua la japonaise

-Oui c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas fait dans le détail avoua la blonde avec un petit sourire

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Marinette se promenait dans les rues de Paris accompagnée d'Adrien

-Je te remercie encore de m'accompagner dit-elle timidement

-Je te l'ai dit, ça me fait plaisir et puis je serais toujours là pour toi quand tu en auras besoin

-Merci dit-elle en rougissant quelque peu

Arrivés chez la gynécologue, elle a demandé à Marinette de s'installer sur la table, le temps qu'Adrien s'était assis sur la chaise à coté

-Alors mademoiselle Dupain-Chang c'est exact ? Demanda-t-elle en lisant son dossier

-Oui c'est bien ça confirma-t-elle

-Enchanté, je suis le docteur Cassandra Neiser

-Enchanté répondit Marinette en lui serrant la main

-Et je suppose que vous devez être le père dit-elle en tendant sa main vers le blond

-Heu non… c'est … c'est juste un ami qui m'accompagne expliqua Marinette

-Je m'appelle Adrien se présenta-t-il en répondant sa poignée de main

-Le mannequin comprit-elle. Je savais que votre visage me disait quelque chose. Vous savez vous entourer de très bon amis Marinette plaisanta-t-elle

-Oui confirma Marinette. Il m'est vraiment précieux dit-elle en adressant un sourire au blond qui lui répondit touché

-Bien dit la médecin. Allons observer cette petite chose, voir si tout se passe bien pour elle

Après avoir appliqué du gel sur son ventre, elle passa l'appareil à rayon X dessus

-Ah le voilà sourit-elle en observant l'écran

-C'est cette petite tache noire ? Demanda Adrien perdu

-Oui confirma-t-elle. Il n'est encore pas plus gros qu'un haricot. Mais il semble très bien se développer

-Donc il va bien ? Demanda Marinette inquiète

-Tout va parfaitement bien. Vous aurez certainement un beau bébé en pleine santé

-Adrien tout va bien ? Demanda Marinette en voyant son regard ému face à l'écran

-Ouais, c'est juste impressionnant dit-il pour garder la face

-Ce le sera encore plus quand il sera né confirma la doctoresse en nettoyant le ventre de Marinette. Bien vous pouvez remettre votre pull et me rejoindre à mon bureau

Sans se le faire redire, les 2 se sont exécutés

-Alors comme je vous l'ai dit, tout se passe bien. Seulement, je dois m'assurer que ça continue. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que nous nous revoyions d'ici 3-4 semaines. D'ici-là nous serons dans la bonne période pour connaitre son sexe sourit la dame

-Mais est-ce obligatoire ? Demanda Marinette

-Non, si vous ne souhaitez pas le savoir, je ne vous révèlerais rien et garderais le secret jusqu'à l'accouchement, c'est à vous de décider

Perdue, Marinette adressa un regard à Adrien

-C'est à toi de voir Marinette dit-il en comprenant sa question muette

-Je… je ne pense pas que je souhaite savoir. Je préfère garder la surprise

-D'accord lui sourit gentiment la médecin

* * *

Le lendemain, un nouvel akumatisé avait fait son apparition dans Paris et les héros c'était comme d'habitude rassemblés pour le vaincre

-Bon sang celui-là à une taille énorme constata Gallinacés

-Elle à détruit sa propre maison on dirait remarqua Nala

-Vous entendez ? Demanda Carpa en se précipitant vers la maison. Ce sont des cris d'enfant constata-t-il. Il doit être pris dans les décombres

-C'est horrible dit Minotaure en soulevant les débris. Va le chercher vite dit-il en se tournant vers le héros de la chèvre

Sans se le faire redire, celui-ci plongea vers ce qui restait de l'intérieur de la maison avant de revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un garçon d'environ 5 ans dans ses bras

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre là-bas annonça une des mini multimouse en ressortant d'un autre coté des débris

-Je vais le chercher annonça Roi Singe tandis que Minotaure lui créa un passage

-ça doit être le père du gamin constata Pégase en voyant son meilleur ami revenir avec un homme sur son dos

-Cette femme devait être désespérée pour blesser son mari et son fils dit Laïka en se tournant vers leur ennemie, que Carapace, Ryuko, Queen Bee et Viperion essayaient de retenir afin de laisser aux autres le temps d'évacuer les civiles

-Le papillon devient de plus en plus cruelle dans ses akumatisation constata Chat Noir les dents serrés tout en essayant de chercher un plan. Maintenant elle n'hésite plus à blesser des innocents

-Tout va bien dit Pinky en berçant doucement l'enfant que Carpa lui avait glissé dans les bras. Tu es en sécurité maintenant dit-elle pour le rassurer tandis que celui-ci déversait ses larmes sur son épaule. Tu veux bien nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ils se sont encore disputés sanglota le garçon

-Qui ça ? Lui demanda gentiment l'héroïne du cochon

-Papa et maman. Ils criaient encore très fort et papa lui a encore fait du mal pendant qu'elle m'a demandé de me cacher

-Une femme battue compris Rena Rouge. Alors on n'a pas à faire à un monstre mais à une simple victime dont le papillon a profité. Elle ne souhaitait surement pas attaquer son fils, juste le protéger d'un homme violent

-Alors le vrai monstre dans cette histoire c'est lui dit Bunnix en ligotant le père encore inconscient. Je propose que dès qu'on aura libéré cette femme, on le livre à la police pour laisser la justice s'en occuper. Et j'espère qu'il croupira en prison jusqu'à la fin de ses jours dit-elle en le fixant de manière mauvaise

-Le secteur est dégagé maintenant, on va pouvoir intervenir correctement constata Chat Noir. Pinky protège le petit ici pendant ce temps

-Entendu confirma la blonde

-Attendez dit le petit garçon en retenant la queue de Chat Noir. Sauvez ma maman s'il vous plait. Je ne veux pas rester avec lui dit-il en pointant son père. J'ai tellement peur dit-il tout tremblant

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette émotion ? Demanda Lila perdu dans son repaire. Elle est tellement forte. La peur à l'état pur constata-t-elle. Que … dit-elle en observant sa main, dans laquelle un papillon transparent venait d'apparaitre. Comment est-ce possible ? C'est lui comprit-elle. C'est ce petit garçon qui a créé ce papillon du désespoir. On dirait que ça va devenir intéressant sourit-elle en le laissant s'envoler

* * *

-Tout va bien assura Chat Noir au garçonnet. Je vais te ramener ta maman, je te le promets

-Mais comment ? Elle est tellement grande

-On trouvera ne t'en fais pas

-Mais où est-ce qu'on va pouvoir vivre après ? On a plus de maison

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça lui assura Pinky. Le Lucky Charm de Ladybug répara tous les dégâts

-Mais elle n'est même pas là dit-il en observant autour de lui

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas la voir qu'elle n'est pas avec nous lui sourit Chat Noir. Elle ne nous laissera jamais tomber

-Pourtant maman dit toujours que les super héros ne peuvent rien faire pour nous

-Je … dit le blond en cherchant comment pouvoir répondre à ça. Il est vrai que dans ce genre de situation silencieuse ils ne savent pas vraiment intervenir

-Chat ! Hurla Pinky le sortant de sa réflexion

-Qu'est-ce que dit-il en voyant Pinky essayer de repousser une espèce d'akuma transparent

Mais malgré ses efforts, celui-ci entra dans la petite peluche que le garçon tenait dans sa main et il se fit recouvrir par une sorte de champs de force transparent, avant qu'un énorme ours en peluche n'apparaisse à côté d'eux

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Pinky les yeux écarquillés

-On dirait un mélange d'akuma et d'amoke comme le miraculous du paon constata Chat Noir les sourcils froncés

-Mais Lila n'a pas d'alliés capable de lui booster ses pouvoirs comme Catalyste. Alors c'est impossible qu'elle puisse lancer 2 akuma en même temps

-Au secours pleurnicha le petit en plongeant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Pinky

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit un akuma dit Chat Noir. C'était différent. J'ignore ce que c'est, mais on doit l'arrêter aussi. Emmène le garçon le plus loin possible d'ici. J'ignore comment. Mais j'ai l'impression que le papillon se sert de lui

-Chat c'est quoi ton plan face à ces 2 trucs ? Demanda Carapace en retenant un coup de l'énorme ours en peluche avec son bouclier

-On doit se diviser expliqua-t-il. Queen Bee, Carapace, Rena et moi on va se chercher de l'akumatisé. Les autres, je vous laisse gérer l'ours en peluche

-Je vois sourit Queen Bee. On en revient donc aux bases. Ça me va

-Tu peux compter sur nous Chat Noir confirma Ryuko en se précipitant vers leur ennemi avec le reste des héros du zodiaque

Ainsi, pendant que Chat noir attaquait l'akumatisé avec son bâton et que Carapace le protégeait, Rena trouva une ouverture afin de créer une illusion qui détourna son attention et permis à Queen Bee de l'immobilier et à Chat Noir de détruire l'objet dans lequel se trouvait l'akuma

Au même moment, Minotaure et Carpa tentèrent de bloquer les pieds de l'énorme ours en peluche pour le ralentir, Roi Singe et Laïka de leur côté ont essayé de perturber ses pouvoirs ou ses sens, mais ça ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur l'objet. Alors pour les protéger, Viperion dus remonter le temps plusieurs fois afin de les écarter de la trajectoire de ses coups. Multimouse et Nala de leur côté ont tenté de détourner son attention en tournant de manière très énervante autour de lui

-Il est agaçant soupirant Bunnix en apparaissant sur sa tête. Mais on dirait qu'il a la bouche ouverte constata-t-elle. Je pense avoir un plan sourit-elle. Gallinacés, lance ton chant du Phoenix

-Tout de suite confirma-t-il tandis que tous les héros fermèrent les yeux

Maintenant aveuglé, l'énorme peluche tangua légèrement

-Super sourit Bunnix. Pégase téléporte Ryuko. Je compte sur toi pour faire exploser cette saloperie, dragon dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de quitter la tête de l'ours

-T'en fais pas pour ça sourit la concernée en entrant dans sa bouche, avant de se transformer en tornade qui fit exploser l'ours en de multiples morceaux de coton

-Je l'ais souri Rena en venant attraper le papillon transparent dans le même bocal que le papillon mauve

-C'était pas une mince affaire ce truc. C'était quoi au juste ? Demanda Minotaure

-C'est ce que j'aimerais bien découvrir expliqua Chat Noir. On dirait que le papillon a développé un nouveau pouvoir

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Demanda l'akumatisé maintenant redevenu elle-même.

-Tout va bien lui sourit Carapace en l'aidant à se relever. Vous avez été akumatisé, mais c'est terminé maintenant

-Oh non, dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Noé dit-elle en se précipitant vers sa maison. Mon fils est là-dedans dit-elle horrifié

-Ne vous en faites pas, nous l'avons fait sortir lui assura Gallinacés

-Maman ! Retenti une petite voix au loin

-Noé dit-elle en accourant vers Pinky, pour prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras. Je suis tellement désolé dit-elle en éclatant en pleur. Merci de l'avoir protégé dit-elle en s'adressant à la blonde

-C'est normal lui sourit-elle sincèrement

-Mais où est … dit-elle en se tournant vers les décombre de sa maison

-Lui aussi nous l'avons sorti de là expliqua Bunnix. Il n'a pas encore repris connaissance mais si vous l'autorisez, nous souhaiterions le livrer à la police pour coups et blessures dit-elle en observant l'œil au beurre noir de la femme ainsi que sa lèvre ouverte

-Mais je … dit-elle perdu

-Vous n'avez plus à le protéger maintenant. On vous promet qu'il ne vous fera plus de mal, ni à vous, ni à votre fils lui expliqua Ryuko. Je m'assurais moi-même de mettre les meilleurs avocats sur le coup pour qu'il finisse en prison

-Je vous remercie dit-elle les larmes aux yeux émue en fixant ceux qui venaient enfin de la sortir de son enfer

-Bien alors si tout est réglé, je dois aller faire purifier ses papillons afin de réparer tout ce bazar expliqua Rena rouge en disparaissant

-Moi je vais au poste de police avec lui expliqua Bunnix en relevant l'homme.

Ainsi, tous les héros quittèrent peu à peu le lieu du combat ne laissant que Chat Noir et Pinky pour rassurer la femme le temps que les coccinelles miraculeuses ne fassent leur apparition

* * *

De son côté, Viperion c'était détransformé non loin de l'appartement de Chloé et il avait attendu qu'elle apparaisse

Enfin, la blonde arriva accompagnée de Sabrina

-Chloé dit-il en les rejoignant

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle en observant partout autour d'elle pour s'assurer que ses fangirl ne l'ai pas suivi

-Je t'ai attendu, c'était le seul moyen pour arriver à te croiser vu que tu m'évites

-Je ne t'évite pas je…

-S'il te plait Chloé, je te demande juste 5 minutes

-Je vous laisse compris Sabrina

-Non Sabrina essaya de la retenir la blonde

-Chloé, je n'aime pas te voir te morfondre, alors il est temps que tu règles cette histoire lui expliqua calmement la rousse avant de s'éloigner

-Lâcheuse marmonna Chloé en observant son dos

-Chloé retentit la voix de Luka, tandis qu'elle se tendit en sentant sa main se poser sur son épaule. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois, je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait une telle tournure. Comme une amie m'a dit, j'ai tendance a oublié ma notoriété et ça sous mes 2 identités. Je ne voulais pas t'attirer de problème, mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'on parle de tout ça sous un masque. J'aurais peut-être dû venir chez toi. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'ai honte que mes fans me voient avec toi.

-Tu ne comprends pas dit-elle doucement. Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Bien sûr, ces rumeurs qui tournent sur les réseaux sociaux ne sont vraiment pas plaisantes mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je reste loin de toi

-Alors pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il perdu

-Parce que ça m'a fait ouvrir les yeux dit-elle en se tournant vers lui les larmes aux yeux. Je t'aime beaucoup, beaucoup plus que ce que je voudrais l'admettre c'est vrai. Mais je ne peux pas

-Chloé moi aussi je …

-Non dit-elle en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Ne le dis pas, parce que ça va être encore plus dur pour moi

-De ? dit-il perdu

-Je t'aime c'est vrai et je ferais tout pour ne pas te faire de mal. Tu aimes ta musique et ta carrière et c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas la mettre en danger. Je suis un parasite que tout le monde déteste et à juste titre. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. J'ai eu l'espoir de le devenir avec Pollen. Mais ça me rattrape toujours. Je ne suis pas comme Marinette, je ne pourrais jamais être comme elle

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois comme elle lui expliqua-t-il. Je veux que tu sois toi. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien Chloé, tu n'as pas besoin de me le prouver. Je me fiche bien de ce que les autres peuvent dire

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu as cru voir en moi, mais tu te trompes. Je finirais par te blesser ou te décevoir et tu t'en iras toi aussi dit-elle en pensant à sa mère qui l'a toujours laissé derrière elle pendant qu'elle parcourait le monde pour sa carrière et à son père qui avait toujours trop de travail pour s'occuper d'elle

Mais en sentant des lèvres se plaquer sur les siennes, elle écarquilla les yeux

-Arrête dit-elle en le repoussant doucement. Tu ne comprends pas que je fais ça pour toi, pour te protéger ? Alors laisse-moi s'il te plait dit-elle en partant en courant vers son appartement

-Chloé ? Demanda Sabrina en la voyant entrer en tombe dans l'appartement. Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle choquée en voyant les larmes couler sur ses joues

-Je fais ce qui était le mieux pour lui

-Mais et le mieux pour toi alors ? Demanda-t-elle peinée

-Une véritable héroïne pense d'abord aux autres avant elle expliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre dans laquelle elle s'enferma

* * *

Pendant ce temps à l'autre bout de Paris, Lila rageait

-Comment j'ai encore pu perdre la trace de cette renarde ? Dit-elle en fixant les nombreux écrans face à elle. Il faut que je découvre ou elle se rend pour comprendre ou se cache Ladybug. Je sais qu'elle va lui apporter mes akumas. J'ignore encore pourquoi elle ne vient plus. Mais si j'arrive à découvrir ou elle se cache, je finirais bien par le comprendre et enfin je pourrais la faire tomber de son piédestal. Mais en attendant, j'ai toujours ce fameux pouvoir qui vient de se développer sourit-elle en observant sa main. Il faut que je comprenne comment l'exploiter au mieux.

* * *

2 semaines plus tard, Adrien revenait de ses cours, et en passant devant une boutique, il s'arrêta pour observer la vitrine

-Je sais à quoi tu penses gamin dit Plagg en sortant discrètement la tête de sa veste. Mais tu ne vas quand même pas entrer là-dedans ? Il y a plein de gens avec des poussettes et sûrement des gamins qui braille grimaça-t-il

-Je t'en prie Plagg. Regarde cette tenue, tu ne trouves pas que ce sera trop mignon sur mon bébé ? Sourit-il

-Ce n'est pas parce que ce sera ton gamin que je le trouverais mignon. Je trouve tous les gosses agaçants

-Je suis sûr que Marinette va aimer dit-il sans même écouter les plaintes de son kwami tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la boutique

-Pour ça tu me devras au moins un mois de double ration de fromage râla Plagg

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Lila en observant les écrans face à elle révélant les images des rues de Paris. Pourquoi Adrien entre dans une telle boutique ?

-Surement pour Marinette expliqua Noël qui était passé pour la voir avec son air toujours aussi amoureux

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vivement vers lui

-Elle est enceinte d'après ce que Manon a pu me dire

-Ne me dis quand même pas qu'Adrien et elle dit-elle en sentant ses poings se serrer

-Nan, elle serait tombée enceinte de quelqu'un qu'elle a rencontré en boite, mais dont elle ne connaît pas l'identité

-Mais alors que fait Adrien avec elle ?

-Il la soutient je suppose, je veux dire, mon frère, Alya, Marinette et lui ont toujours été amis. Je suppose que c'est normal qu'il soit présent pour elle qui est seule dans une telle situation

-Typique de cette garce grimaça-t-elle. Il a toujours fallu qu'elle fasse tout pour attirer l'attention de mon Adrien. Mais je m'occuperais de son cas plus tard. Pour le moment, je dois me concentrer sur Ladybug afin de l'éliminer officiellement.

* * *

Une fois son achat réalisé, Adrien a rejoint son appartement et en passant par le garage, il aperçut Nino discutant avec un homme d'environ leur âge, chauve aux yeux marrons et à l'air sympathique

-Ah Adrien tu es là lui sourit son meilleur ami. Comme tu vois j'ai suivi ton conseil. Je te présente Vincent, c'est mon nouvel employé

-Oh enchanté sourit le blond en lui serrant la main

-Moi aussi confirma l'homme en répondant à sa poignée de main. Alors boss dit-il en se tournant vers Nino. En quoi je peux me rendre utile ?

-Boss se moqua Adrien, pas la peine d'être aussi sérieux avec lui sinon il va prendre la grosse tête dit-il en adressant un sourire moqueur à son meilleur ami

-Va te faire voir dit Nino exaspéré. N'écoute pas cet idiot. Ce n'est pas parce que les filles le trouve beau gosse qu'il a l'intelligence qui va avec dit-il en lui adressant à son tour un sourire moqueur

-Alors ça c'était petit lui sourit Adrien

-Je vois sourit Vincent. Vous avez l'air de plutôt bien vous entendre tous les 2

-Ouais faut dire que ça fait des années que ce blondinet est mon meilleur pote sourit Nino en lui frottant les cheveux

-Et je ne sais toujours pas comment je réussis à te supporter depuis autant de temps soupira faussement Adrien en repoussant son bras

-Tu m'adores ma poule dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Au fait dit-il en apercevant le sachet qu'il avait dans les mains. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en observant la marque. Ça vient d'une boutique pour bébé constata-t-il. C'est pour Marinette c'est ça ?

-Je me suis dit que ça lui ferait plaisir avoua-t-il. Elle est en plein dans les achats pour le bébé en ce moment. Donc j'essaye de l'aider comme je peux

-Franchement, je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais soupira Nino. Tu es vraiment prêt à assumer le gosse d'un autre pour être proche d'elle ?

-Disons que c'est plus compliqué que ça dit-il énigmatique

-Cet idiot est tellement mordu de l'une de nos amies qu'il joue les accompagnateurs dans toutes ses démarches pour le bébé qu'elle attend d'un autre expliqua Nino en se tournant vers Vincent. C'est tellement tordu

-Je ne trouves pas ça tordu expliqua l'autre garçon. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour la femme qu'on aime après tout dit-il en haussant les épaules

-Tu sais quoi, je l'aime bien lui sourit Adrien

-Je vais commencer à désespérer de vous les gars dit Nino en levant les yeux au ciel

* * *

Au même moment dans son appartement, Luka jouait quelques notes sur sa guitare

-ça y est, je l'ai sourit-il

Après ça, il se releva rapidement et partis sonner à un appartement quelques rues plus loin

-Luka ? Demanda Juleka en venant lui ouvrir la porte

-Salut Jul' sourit-il. J'aurais besoin de ton aide

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle perdu

-J'aimerais rassembler les Kitty section

-Dans quel but ? Demanda Rose en les rejoignant

-Chloé refuse de m'écouter malgré tout ce que j'ai tenté alors vu que je n'ai jamais été doué avec les mots. Je me suis dit que je serais meilleur avec la musique. J'ai besoin de vous pour la convaincre. Vous êtes d'accord ?

-Je ne sais pas Luka soupira Juleka. Il s'agit de Chloé. Je sais qu'elle est aussi Queen Bee, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu parais si sûr qu'elle est différente maintenant ?

-Je la connais peut-être même mieux qu'elle se connait elle-même. Ecoute dit-il en se rapprochant de sa sœur. Tout ça ne tombe pas du ciel tu sais. Je…. J'ai rencontré Chloé un peu de manière inattendu il y a plusieurs années déjà et depuis je n'ai cessé de la voir évoluer. Elle n'est plus la fille qui était dans la même classe que toi. Aujourd'hui elle est beaucoup plus elle-même. Et j'aime sincèrement cette Chloé-là, même si elle continue de fuir l'affection des autres par peur

-Luka n'a pas tort tu sais avoua Rose. Chloé est différente. Pas seulement parce qu'elle est une héroïne, mais rappelle-toi quand elle est venue au restaurant avec nous. Elle a sincèrement changé. On dirait qu'elle a enfin réussi à sortir de la carapace de dureté qu'elle avait pendant son adolescence. Même Kagami la reconnue, sinon elle ne serait pas devenue amie avec elle

-D'accord soupira-t-elle après les avoir observés tous les 2. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

-Merci dit-il en lui embrassant la joue. Il faut qu'on aille chercher Yvan maintenant

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Lila jubilait dans sa cachette

-Ce nouvel akumatisé était vraiment prodigieux. Même si ces héros de pacotilles ont réussi à le vaincre, il a fait beaucoup de dégâts et les pauvres petits Parisiens perdent du temps à attendre que leur soi-disant héroïne répare tout. Oh oui ils sont terrifiés de ne plus la voir sourit-elle en observant les commentaires dans le Ladyblog. Elle a beau essayer de les rassurer comme elle peut, le fait qu'ils ne la voient plus en action lui fait perdre de la réputation sourit-elle encore plus. Et la déception que ça suscite se transforme en peur à chaque apparition d'akuma sourit-elle en voyant 5 papillons transparents apparaitre dans sa main. Merveilleux constata-t-elle. On dirait qu'ils peuvent se multiplier à l'infini.

* * *

Un peu plus loin dans la ville, Rena rouge une fois détransformé, a rejoint Marinette à leur lieu de rendez-vous

-Super, vous avez encore été efficace à ce que je vois dit-elle en observant le bocal contenant le papillon mauve. Bien on n'a pas une minute à perdre dit-elle en observant son kwami. Tikki tran…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que le sol de mit à trembler sous leurs pieds

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda-t-elle perdu

-Je vais voir, toi reste bien en sécurité ici surtout

Arrivée dehors, Alya à écarquillés les yeux en voyant 5 sortes de montres

-C'est pas vrai, elle ne s'arrête donc jamais dit-elle en courant dans une petite ruelle adjacente. Trikk transforme moi

Une fois fait, elle se précipita en direction du centre-ville dans lequel ces créatures semblaient rassemblés

-C'est quoi ce bazar au juste ? Demanda Pégase perdu en rejoignant quelques héros déjà rassemblés

-On dirait la même chose que ce qui s'est passé avec le petit garçon la dernière fois constata Chat Noir en les rejoignant

-Comment elle a pu en faire 5 ? Demanda Gallinacés choqué

-Aucune idée mais on dirait qu'on n'a pas une minute à perdre expliqua Bunnix en se précipitant pour protéger des civiles que ces créatures tentaient d'attaquer

-Elle à raison confirma Chat Noir. On doit se séparer pour être plus efficaces. Bunnix, Pégase et Roi Singe, occupez-vous de celui prêt de la tour Eiffel. Pinky, Nala et Viperion, de celui prêt de la Seine, Gallinacés, Carpa et moi on va se charger de celui prêt du Louvres pendant que Minotaure, Multimouse, Ryuko et Laïka je vous laisse gérer celui prêt de Notre dame et enfin Queen Bee, Rena et Carapace, je vous confie celui prêt de l'arc de triomphe

-Entendu dirent-ils tous en se précipitant vers leur objectif

* * *

-Un monstre d'eau constata Pinky en arrivant à leur objectif

-Les félins détestent l'eau soupira Nala

-Il ne semble pas avoir de corps physique constata Viperion en lançant un caillou dedans

-Alors comment on va le vaincre ? Demanda Nala

-On l'envoute sourit-il en se tournant vers Pinky

-Ok confirma-t-elle en utilisant son pouvoir

-Nala prend de la vitesse, si tu arrives à tourner assez vite autour, tu pourrais créer un tourbillon d'eau. Pendant, ce temps, je vous couvre dit-il en déclenchant son second chance

Directement, l'héroïne du tigre obéi et de loin, au milieu du torrent d'eau, Viperion aperçu l'objet contenant l'akuma transparent et à l'aide de sa petite harpe, il réussit à l'attraper et à le détruire

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette espèce d'ombre ? Demanda Roi singe en rejoignant le lieu de leur combat

-Il vient de fondre dans le sol attention dit Bunnix en fronçant les sourcils

-C'était moins une soupira Pégase en les téléportant tous les 3, leur évitant ainsi un coup de leur ennemi qui avait bondit sous leurs pieds

-Il est rapide, il faut qu'on anticipe ses mouvements compris la fille du groupe

-Je crains de ne pas être très utile avec cette chose. Mon pagaille ne fonctionne pas contre eux soupira Roi Singe

-T'en fais pas, il te reste toujours tes poings mon grand sourit Bunnix en le lançant dans un de ses passages sans prévenir.

Et lorsqu'il ressortit, il se retrouva pile face à l'ombre

-Bien joué sourit Pégase en comprenant qu'elle avait détourné son attention. Profitant de ça, il lança son fer à cheval qui revient avec l'objet contenant l'akuma transparent qu'il put ainsi détruire facilement

* * *

-Un robot ? Demanda Minotaure

-Je ne sais pas trop comment je vais pouvoir vous aider face à lui si mon pouvoir de perturbation des sens ne fonctionne pas soupira Laïka

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai seulement besoin de vous détourniez son attention pendant que je vais l'électrocuter pour faire sauter ses connections

-Je veux bien le retenir expliqua Minotaure. Mais avec les lasers qu'il lance ça va être compliqué

-Je pense avoir une idée, souri Multimouse en lançant sa corde à sauter. Je peux attaquer ses fils de l'intérieur expliquèrent les petites souris

-Ok alors je vais le faire se concentrer sur moi pendant ce temps compris Laïka. Hé la boite de conserve dit-elle en lui lançant son os dessus. Vas-y dit-elle tout bas en voyant le robot se tourner vers elle avant de commencer à lui tirer dessus

Mais heureusement, avec ses pouvoirs, elle réussit assez facilement à les éviter permettant à Multimouse de réaliser son plan

-Les lasers se sont arrêtés constata Minotaure en attrapant le robot pour l'empêcher de bouger. Ryuko à toi

Sans se le faire redire, l'héroïne du dragon en profita pour électrifier leur ennemi et Laïka en profita pour détruire l'objet contenant l'akuma transparent

* * *

-Un lampadaire ? Demanda Carpa perdu en observant leur ennemi

-Le papillon ne manque pas de sens de l'humour c'est sûr constata Chat Noir. Bien pas une minute à perdre. Gallicanés booste nos pouvoirs et Carpa capture le dans l'une de tes cages en bambou

Directement, les 2 garçons se sont exécutés et Chat Noir pu facilement détruire l'objet avec son cataclysme

* * *

-Vraiment ces transformations deviennent ridicules soupira Queen Bee en observant le panneau tricolore qui leur servait d'ennemi

-A votre avis qu'est ce qui pourrait énerver le plus un machin pareil ? Demanda Rena

-Une voiture qui passe au rouge ? Proposa Carapace

-Bonne idée admit la renarde en profitant du fait qu'il soit au rouge pour créer une voiture qui passe sur la route à coté de leur ennemi

-ça l'a énervé, il la poursuit constata Carapace. Bien à moi de jouer. Protection dit-il en l'enfermant dans l'un de ses dômes

-Venin. Ce combat était tout bonnement grotesque soupira Queen Bee en le paralysant avant de détruire l'objet

* * *

-Oh constata Lila depuis sa planque. 5 ne suffisent pas apparemment. Bien alors il faut que j'en crée bien plus. Il me faut plus de sentiments, plus de peur. Ça prendra surement quelque temps, mais ça en vaudra la peine. Profiter bien de cette pause les héros, car la prochaine fois que nous nous confronterons, ce sera la dernière. Mon plan sera enfin parfait.

* * *

Le lendemain, Chloé soupira en avançant dans plusieurs rues de la capitale

-Bon Sabrina, est-ce que tu comptes me dire un jour ou tu m'emmènes ?

-Je te l'ai dit c'est une surprise sourit énigmatiquement la rousse

-Et tu es obligé de me faire traverser la ville pour ça ?

-Oui c'est important crois moi dit-elle en s'approchant de la Seine

-Il fait noir, que veux-tu que je voie ici dans ces conditions ?

-Arrête un peu de te plaindre et fait nous confiance retentit une nouvelle voix

-Kagami ? Demanda-t-elle en l'apercevant devant l'un des bateaux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-On essaye de t'empêcher de prendre une mauvaise décision expliqua-t-elle

-Comment ça ?

-Vient dit-elle en l'entrainant sur le pont du bateau

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je n'y vois rien ici

-Vas-y Sabrina lui sourit la japonaise

-Entendu dit-elle en allumant la guirlande de lumière laissant apparaitre une scène, sur laquelle se trouvait 5 personnes

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-elle en reconnaissant les membres de l'ancien groupe de musique. Même toi Adrien ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant installé derrière le synthé, alors que Yvan était installé à la batterie, Juleka à la basse et Rose prêt d'un micro, derrière pour faire les cœurs. Et devant eux, se trouvait Luka avec son éternelle guitare

-Ouais, je rends service à un ami sourit-il à Luka. Et puis, t'es ma plus vieille amie Chlo alors je suis plutôt d'accord avec Kagami. Tu devrais lui laisser une chance

-Pourquoi tu les as mêlés à tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant son regard vers Luka

-Parce que si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, j'espère que ça te fera changer d'avis dit-il en démarrant sa chanson

Directement tous les autres suivirent et en écoutant la voix suave du musicien, le cœur de Chloé explosa. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il avait une belle voix, ce n'est pas pour rien que ses chansons marchaient autant. Mais l'entendre en vrai la rendait encore plus parfaite

-Qu'est-ce que … dit-elle en écoutant les paroles

-Il l'a écrit pour toi il n'y a pas de doute sourit Kagami

-Oh c'est tellement romantique s'extasia Sabrina. Comment tu peux résister à une telle déclaration ?

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Demanda Chloé en les observant

-On te l'a dit, on pense que tu prends la mauvaise décision. Alors pour une fois Chloé Bourgeois écoute ton cœur parce que je sais que tu en as un, même si tu aimes tant le cacher, lui ordonna la japonaise

-Elle à raison. Chloé tu l'aimes, ça en crève les yeux. C'est cruel de vous infliger ça à tous les 2

-Mais dit-elle une fois la chanson terminée. Et tes fans ?

-S'ils ne veulent pas me laisser prendre mes propres décisions, je n'ai pas besoin d'eux dit-il en haussant les épaules. Les fans sont là pour ma musique et non pour ma vie personnelle. Alors s'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ça, c'est qu'ils n'apprécient pas réellement ma musique

-Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? Et si ça gâche tout ?

-Je suis plutôt résistant. Je m'accrocherais, quoi qu'il arrive et je ne partirais pas. Je te l'ai dit reine des abeilles, je n'ai jamais écouté les rumeurs. Je suis capable de prendre mes propres décisions tout seul. Et la seule qui me semble adapté en ce moment, dit-il en bondissant de la scène pour se retrouver devant elle, c'est de t'embrasser

-D'accord t'as gagné jolie cœur sourit-elle doucement avant de passer ses bras derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser

Voyant ça, Adrien sourit grandement en observant les 2, Yvan, Rose et Juleka se sont adressé un sourire, pendant que Sabrina frappa dans la main de Kagami

-Ne prenez pas cet air victorieux non plus, je vous retiens tous pour ce plan foireux leur expliqua Chloé

-Là on la retrouve rigola Adrien

-Sans une petite pique bien placé ce ne serait pas Chloé dit Kagami en haussant les épaules

-Je te fais confiance Chloé, mais prend soin de mon frère lui demanda timidement Juleka

Et étonnement au lieu de répondre par une réplique cinglante, elle hocha simplement la tête d'accord, avant que Luka ne la sert contre lui


	18. Chapter 18 : ultime confrontation

Presque 2 mois étaient maintenant passés, sans qu'aucune nouvelle attaque du papillon n'ai été détectées. Et cette absence commençait à peser sur l'inquiétude de tout le monde. L'équipe de super héros tout d'abord qui craignait un grand retour en force de leur ennemie. Mais les Parisiens également n'étaient pas dupes. Ils savaient très bien que le silence du papillon n'annonçait rien de bon pour eux car elle devait certainement préparer un plan vraiment mauvais. Et l'attente était vraiment pire que tout, surtout lorsque leur héroïne principale n'avait plus fait son apparition depuis plus 3 mois

-La peur s'empare de plus en plus de tout le monde soupira Marinette en observant les informations qui montraient clairement le climat de paranoïa qui s'était emparé de la ville

-De plus en plus de personnes réussissent à se procurer des armes ou tout du moins de quoi se défendre et les accidents augmentent constata Tikki en grimaçant

-Si seulement, je pouvais être plus utile, mais je suis maintenant d'aucune utilité en combat et je ne suis même pas capable de trouver la moindre piste qui pourrait me mener à Lila soupira-t-elle en observant les papiers étalés sur sa table basse

-Marinette, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter comme ça, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé expliqua son kwami en s'appuyant sur son petit ventre rebondis

-Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne au monde dans ces conditions Tikki. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelques choses

-Ne te prend pas la tête comme ça ma fille intervint Alya en entrant dans l'appartement. On a décuplé le nombre de patrouilles dans toute la ville. Elle est quadrillée par l'un de nous 24h sur 24 en plus de la police. Si Lila ne fait ne serait-ce qu'un faux pas, on sera là pour l'accueillir expliqua-t-elle en nourrissant Trikk

-Mais elle n'en a pas fait un seul en 7 ans. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle en fasse un maintenant. Je pense vraiment que si elle est absente aussi longtemps, c'est qu'elle sait exactement ce qu'elle fait et que ce n'est pas bon pour nous

-Alors on réglera ça comme toujours. Tu nous as choisis pour ça je te rappelle parce qu'on est les meilleurs dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Et toi pendant ce temps, ton boulot c'est de bien t'occuper de mon ou ma filleul/ filleule sourit-elle

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, mon échographie de cette après-midi était très positive lui sourit-elle

-Adrien t'a encore accompagné ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant son sourire niai

-Oui, il m'avait promis d'être là et depuis il ne rate pas une occasion de m'aider. Tu as vu la poussette qu'il m'a acheté ? Elle est tellement parfaite

-Tu parles de cet énorme truc ? Demanda Alya en fixant le coin de la pièce. Ouais ça à l'air d'être d'une très bonne qualité. Tel que je le connais, il a dû aller dans le meilleur magasin de la ville et prendre la plus cher sous conseil d'une vendeuse. Franchement, j'ai du mal à le comprendre parfois. Il ne se réveil que maintenant sur ses sentiments pour toi et depuis, il a adopté cet enfant comme le sien

-Arrête, il n'a pas de sentiments pour moi, il agit seulement comme un bon ami. Adrien a toujours été gentil, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant de sa part dit-elle en rougissant doucement

-Et Chat Noir dans tout ça ?

-Les rares fois où il est passé me voir, j'ai su me camoufler sous une couverture ou un gros pull. Je ne pense pas qu'il soupçonne quelque chose

-Et le jour où il débarquera dans ta chambre et qu'il verra un bébé blond aux yeux verts brailler, tu ne crois pas qu'il fera le lien ?

-Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi jusque-là avoua-t-elle. J'espère que je trouverais une bonne excuse et avec un peu de chance il ne lui ressemblera pas.

-Mouis dit Alya en lui adressant un regard peu convaincu

-Oui bon d'accord, à qui je vais faire crois ça soupira-t-elle. Je serais aux anges s'il avait ses très bons gènes admit-elle

-Dans tous les cas ce gamin sera parfait parce qu'il aura la meilleure des marraines dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice

* * *

Un peu plus loin dans la ville, Chloé soupira en laissant tomber sa tête sur ses feuilles de cours

-Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à me concentrer sur mes examens de fin d'année qui arrivent à grand pas avec tout ce qui se passe dehors

-Ne te prends pas trop la tête avec ça. Roi Singe et Bunnix sont en ce moment même en train de ratisser la ville. S'ils ont le moindre problème, ils nous contacteront. Et en attendant, tu dois vider ton esprit lui expliqua Luka

-Facile à dire dit-elle en se tournant vers son lit afin de l'observer jouer quelques accords de guitare assis sur celui-ci. Mais avec l'absence de Ladybug, tout ça n'annonce rien de bon dit-elle en commençant à faire les 100 pas

-D'accord sourit doucement Luka en posant sa précieuse guitare à côté de lui. Viens là dit-il en la tirant par le bras afin qu'elle tombe sur ses genoux. On fait tout ce qu'on peut pour protéger cette ville. Quand Lila se montrera, on sera prêt sois en sûr

-Et si ça ne suffisait pas ?

-ça suffira, parce qu'on est tous ensemble lui sourit-il. Elle ne pourra rien contre une équipe comme la nôtre

-Si tu me dis ça avec ton foutu visage d'ange je suis obligé de te croire sourit-elle doucement

-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment venant de ta part rigola-t-il en l'embrassant

-Ton téléphone sonne encore dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils tout en se décollant de lui. Ce sont encore des commentaires négatifs sur notre relation n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ? Dit-il en attrapant le téléphone de ses mains. On se fiche des réseaux sociaux. Interdit de les regarder jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient lassé de déverser de l'encre dans le vent

-Mais et qu'en dit ton agent ?

-Elle n'est pas super heureuse de ma pub en ce moment c'est sûr. Mais elle me comprend, c'est une bonne amie tu sais et puis elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Si un journaliste essaye de s'attaquer à l'agence, il le regrettera amèrement. Mieux vaut l'avoir comme amie que comme ennemie

-Tu me jures que ça n'a aucun effet sur ton travail ?

-Je te le promets. Mes véritables fans sont toujours au rendez-vous pour télécharger mes musiques, acheter mes albums ou remplir mes salles de concerts et c'est tout ce qui compte. Ces journalistes véreux et ces commentaires incendiaires sur les réseaux sociaux, on s'en fiche. Chloé dit-il en relevant son visage vers le sien. Arrête de te torturer avec ça d'accord. Je n'ai jamais été plus sûr de l'une de mes décisions. Alors fait moi confiance

-Bien sûr que je te fais confiance. Plus qu'en n'importe qui

-Bien alors le débat est clos dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes

-Tu es un crétin rigola-t-elle en passant ses bras derrière son cou

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, vers 17h, la ville de Paris était en apparence plutôt calme et dans ce climat tranquille. Pégase et Laïka se promenaient de bâtiments en bâtiments tout en ouvrant bien l'œil sur le moindre indice qui aurait pu les aider.

Soudain, une fumée apparu prêt de la basilique du sacré cœur

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda l'héroïne du chien les sourcils froncés

-Reste là, je vais voir répondit Pégase en se téléportant sur place

Là-bas, il aperçut Lila se tenir fièrement au-dessus des marches dans son costume de papillon, tandis que des centaines de pantins créer avec ses papillons transparents se tenaient telle une armée face à elle

-Mes chers amis, il est temps de montrer au peuple de Paris qui a vraiment du pouvoir dans cette ville. Vos chers héros ne peuvent rien pour vous, ils sont totalement inutiles et il est temps que vous vous en rendiez compte. Si vous décidez de vous joindre à moi, il ne vous arrivera rien. Dans le cas contraire, je crains que mes amis ne doivent vous faire comprendre les choses de manières plus dures. Dispersez-vous ordonna-t-elle à ses pantins qui obéir directement

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Laïka en voyant Pégase réapparaitre à côté d'elle. C'est quoi tous ces cris de peurs ? Demanda-t-elle en observant partout autour d'elle

-Ce n'est vraiment pas bon. On doit contacter les autres. Lila est là

* * *

Sans se le faire redire, les deux ont contacté les 14 autres héros qui les ont rejoints en un temps record

-La garce grogna Rena. Elle n'a plus aucun scrupule à blesser des innocents dit-elle en voyant des gens courir dans tous les sens, blessés

-On doit vite se séparer pour protéger tout le monde dit Carpa horrifié

-Non au contraire, on doit rester groupé dit Ryuko. Elle sait que notre force c'est notre unité. Elle cherche à nous séparer

-Vous avez tous les 2 raisons réfléchit Chat Noir. On est obligé de se séparer pour protéger les gens. Mais on doit réussir à se rassembler. Que chacun essaye de rassembler ces pantins sur la place du Louvre, ainsi on pourra les attaquer ensemble

-Entendu dirent-ils tous en se séparant dans des directions différentes

* * *

Et leur plan fonctionna à la perfection, chacun réussit à attirer les pantins au lieu prévu

-Vous êtes si prévisible sourit Lila postée sur la pointe de la pyramide du Louvre. Décidemment aucun pour rattraper les autres. Seuls vous êtes si inutiles rigola-t-elle

-Ne fais pas la maligne la prévint Queen Bee. Parce que quand on en aura fini avec tes sbires, c'est toi qui seras seule face à nous

-Et vous pensez que ce sera si facile de les vaincre. Vous n'avez donc pas encore compris ? Vous êtes exactement là où je souhaitais que vous soyez et votre petit rassemblement a attiré tous vos fans curieux

-Ou elle veut en venir ? Demanda Gallinacés les sourcils froncés en observant la foule de Parisiens rassemblés non loin de leur combat

Mais un cri de terreur les fit tous se crisper

-Maman pleura une petite fille en se faisant emporter par l'un des pantins

-Lâche là tout de suite ordonna Carapace en voulant les poursuivre. Mais au même moment, un autre pantin se mit sur son chemin et l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin

-Carapace dit Nala en accourant vers lui afin de l'aider à se relever. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui dit-il un peu sonné. Mais on dirait que sa force à décuplé

Directement des murmures d'effroi s'élevèrent dans la foule

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Minotaure en voyant son ennemi prendre le dessus sur lui au niveau de la force

-Ils sont tous devenus si fort d'un coup remarqua Pinky les yeux écarquillés après s'être fait éjecter par son ennemi et être retenu de justesse par Roi Singe avant de s'écraser violemment contre un bâtiment

-Mais qu'est ce qui leur arrive ? Demanda Viperion les dents serrées après s'être pris un coup plutôt violent de son ennemi

-Ils faut qu'on trouve leur point faible dit Chat Noir en bondissant sur son bâton pour éviter un coup de son ennemi. On ne peut pas les laisser gagner dit-il avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant l'un des pantins attraper son bâton afin de l'envoyer au loin

-Chat ! Dit Rena horrifiée en voyant le blond s'écraser violemment contre un mur, lui faisant cracher quelques gouttes de sang

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans son appartement, Marinette se figea face à sa télévision sur laquelle était retransmis le direct du combat

-Depuis quand Lila à autant de pouvoirs ? Demanda-t-elle horrifié

-C'est pas bon du tout dit Tikki en grimaçant tout en voyant Laïka se faire attraper par les cheveux par l'un des pantins avant de se faire plaquer au sol

-Il faut que j'arrête ça dit Marinette les larmes aux yeux de voir ses amis se faire blesser les uns après les autres

-Marinette tu ne peux pas y aller dans ton état

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber

* * *

-Alors ou elle est votre héroïne de Paris ? Rigola Lila en observant le peuple de Paris impuissant face à leurs super héros, tous dominé par les pouvoirs du nouveau papillon. Je vais vous le dire moi, elle vous a laissé tomber parce qu'elle avait peur. Elle savait qu'elle était trop faible face à mes nouveaux pouvoirs.

-Tu te trompe rugit Queen Bee. Ladybug est notre leadeuse jamais tu ne nous feras perdre confiance en elle

-Oh votre leadeuse ? Et elle est ou votre leadeuse pendant que tous ses alliés se battent pour elle. Ou tu te caches Ladybug ? Hurla-t-elle en direction du ciel. Tu vas laisser tout tes amis mourir pour toi ? Bien alors on va commencer par le plus important, ce cher Chat noir sourit-elle en attrapant sa main qui activait toujours un cataclysme. Tué par son propre pouvoir, mon pauvre minou. Toi qui as suivi aveuglément cette hypocrite pendant toutes ces années, il est temps de voir qu'elle ne tiendra pas sa promesse de vous protéger tous

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Tu peux me tuer, mais elle ne trahira jamais ceux qui croient en elle. Elle protègera les habitants de cette ville

-Ttttsss tu auras été agaçant jusqu'au bout on dirait

-Non chat ! Dirent tous les autres héros en se débattant pour aller l'aider tandis que son cataclysme se rapprochait dangereusement de son torse

Mais au dernier moment, un yoyo rouge à poids noir apparu sur le bras du nouveau papillon

-Ne le touche pas retentit la voix de Ladybug tandis qu'elle la lança à quelques mètres de là

Directement des applaudissements acclamèrent la venue de l'héroïne, mais quand celle-ci se posa au centre de la place, un blanc l'accompagna alors que tout le monde fixait son ventre légèrement rebondi de future maman

-Je suis désolé dit-elle d'une petite voix en observant Chat noir dans les yeux alors que celui-ci continuait de fixer son ventre les yeux écarquillés

-Oh tu te joins à la fête Ladybug, c'est gentil de ta part dit le papillon. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de tuer ce cher minou tu sais. Mais je savais que tu ne résisterais pas à l'envie de venir le sauver et maintenant tu sors enfin de ta cachette dit-elle en lui sautant dessus à l'aide de ses ailes. Que … dit-elle en observant son ventre. Vraiment dit-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire. Tu t'es fait engrosser, c'est pour ça que tu ne pouvais plus protéger tes chers Parisiens ? Parce que tu as préféré vendre ton corps comme la bonne vieille pute que tu es. Mais n'espère pas que j'ai de la pitié pour toi parce que tu attends un petit bâtard...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que la main de la coccinelle vint s'écraser sur sa joue

-Tu peux m'insulter tant que tu veux, mais ne t'avises pas de traiter mon enfant

-Sale garce rugit le papillon en essayant de l'attaquer, mais elle l'évita et lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos tandis que le papillon lui fit un croche pied qui la fit chuter violemment au sol.

En observant ce combat horrifié, les héros se sont débattus de plus en plus de l'étreinte de leur assaillant tandis que le publique parisien s'égosiaient à essayer de faire arrêter le papillon d'attaquer une future mère

-Oh mais fermez là soupira le papillon en s'envolant dans le ciel avant de claquer des doigts et directement, les mêmes monstres qui retenaient les héros se mirent à attaquer les habitants

-Non arrête supplia Ladybug en voyant les gens se faire blesser

-Tu veux que j'arrête bien dit-elle en claquant des doigts tandis que les monstres se figèrent. Mais au moindre claquement, je les relance

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ce que je veux ? Mais le pouvoir bien sûr. Alors donne-moi ton miraculous. Montre donc au peuple de Paris qui est réellement son héroïne sous ce masque derrière lequel elle se cache depuis tant d'année

-Non Ladybug ne fait pas ça

-Après, tu me promets que tu laisseras tout le monde partir ?

-Oui confirma la brune en souriant

-Bien dit-elle en approchant sa main de l'une de ses oreilles

-Non Ladybug ne fait pas ça retentit la voix de Chat noir dans le brouhaha extérieur

-Je suis désolé Chat dit-elle en le fixant les larmes aux yeux. Pour tout, pour tous ces mensonges. Mais je dois le faire pour lui dit-elle en touchant son ventre. Pour notre enfant dit-elle faisant écarquiller les yeux du super héros tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand lorsque Ladybug se détransforma

-Non dit Queen Bee en écarquillant les yeux

-Ma… dit Carapace choqué

-Marinette dit Ryuko

-Vous, dit le papillon en passant son doigt accusateur de Chat noir à Marinette. Non je ne peux pas le croire. Vous vous êtes joué de nous tous pendant toutes ces années. C'était pour ça que tu m'as éloigné de lui, tu le voulais pour toi toute seule. Sale garce, tu n'étais qu'une seule et même personne, les 2 personnes que je déteste le plus sur cette planète

-Laisse la tranquille Lila intervint Chat noir. Elle n'est au courant de rien

-Parce que tu ne lui as rien dit. Oh non, non, je ne peux pas le croire. Toi espèce de salopard tu te faisais passer pour un garçon bien mais au fond tu ne veux pas mieux que ta putain. Vous avez joué avec tout le monde

-Non, je n'ai joué avec personnes. Seulement tout est devenu plus compliqué quand elle m'a fait tomber amoureux d'elle, 2 fois dit-il en fixant les yeux bleus de Marinette. Je suis fou de cette héroïne depuis toujours et comme un d'idiot je ne me suis rendu compte il y a peu seulement que j'étais également fou de cette fille sous le masque, de la fille maladroite, timide et adorable qui s'asseyait derrière moi en classe dit-il faisant ouvrir légèrement la bouche de Marinette. Alors oui, je suis tombé 2 fois amoureux de cette fille mais elle est aussi tombée 2 fois amoureuse de moi si j'ai bien compris après tant d'années d'aveuglement et c'est ce carré infernal qui a rendu tout si compliqué alors que ça aurait peut-être si simple. Détransformation dit-il alors qu'un éclair vert éclaira le lieu du combat. Moi aussi je suis désolé Mari dit-il maintenant redevenu Adrien

-Oh bon sang dit Rena. Si on n'était pas dans une situation aussi grave je pourrais presque en rire

-Tu le savais ? Demanda Carapace en la fixant choqué

-Pour Marinette et le bébé de Chat oui. Mais j'ignorais qu'Adrien était Chat noir

-Chat dit Marinette encore sous le choc

-Non rugit le papillon. Ça ne se peut pas. Adrien est à moi, tu n'as pas le droit de me le prendre. C'est l'homme de mes rêves et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux

-On dirait bien que cette fois-ci ça ne va pas être possible lui dit Marinette confiante

-Sale garce dit-elle les dents serrées. Pour qui tu te prends ? Il est pris dans mes filets et jamais je ne le lâcherais. Il est à moi

-Sois réaliste Lila. Jamais je ne t'appartiendrais. Tu peux essayer de me retenir tant que tu veux, mais mon cœur appartiendra toujours à Marinette dit-il en l'observant rougir

-Gggrrr vous deux, bande de…. Très bien dit-elle en réfléchissant. Alors si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'aura. Tuez-le

-Non dit Marinette en écarquillant les yeux

Mais avant que le pantin qui retenait Adrien n'ait pu faire un mouvement, celui-ci réussit à s'extirper de sa poigne pour ensuite l'envoyer voler plus loin contre un mur avant qu'il ne disparaisse

-Bon c'était plus facile que ce que j'avais pensé dit le blond perplexe

-Non dit Lila encore plus en colère. C'est à moi de régler ça seule on dirait. Envole toi petit papillon et va noircir son cœur

Avant que Marinette n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le papillon noir entra dans les boucles d'oreilles dans sa main

-Lady infortune retentit la voix de Lila alors que la forme d'un papillon venait de se dessiner devant ses yeux. A cause de toi, tout ceux que tu aimes ont été blessé. Le peuple de Paris que tu as promis de protéger souffre par ta faute. Laisse-toi envahir et tu auras enfin le pouvoir de les sauver

-Non Marinette résiste, la supplia Bunnix

Mais au lieu de la voir se transformer, tout le monde écarquilla les yeux en la voyant éclater de rire

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle pesta la brune

-Toi lui sourit Marinette. Tu es perdu. J'ai enfin compris, j'ai pris du temps c'est vrai mais maintenant j'ai compris. Ton pouvoir fonctionne sur la peur, tu as gagné du pouvoir en effrayant tout le monde mais c'est fini tu ne me fais plus peur. Jamais tu ne pourras m'akumatiser dit-elle alors que le sombre papillon sortit de sa main. Grâce à toi j'ai vaincu ma plus grande peur d'apparaitre devant tout le monde sans masque, merci sourit-elle

-Elle à raison dit Rena. Détransformation

-Alya qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Carapace

-Je n'ai plus envie de me battre derrière un masque, j'ai envie de me battre pour moi sourit-elle

-Tu as raison babe sourit-il détransformation

-Bon ce n'est pas vraiment un secret mais bon détransformation dit Queen Bee

-J'espère que vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites et qu'on va enfin pouvoir arrêter Lila, parce que je ne suis pas certain qu'après ça, je pourrais encore combattre sans être dérangé. Détransformation dit Viperion en attrapant la main de Chloé qui lui souriait rassurante

-Luka dit Ryuko en écarquillant les yeux. Alors il n'y a jamais eu 2 garçons comprit-elle en observant le couple. Tu savais depuis le début que Viperion c'était lui

-Oui mais comme personne d'autre que Ladybug, Chat noir et moi le savions, je ne pouvais pas mettre en danger son identité secrète

-Donc tu as préféré te laisser insulter plutôt que de le trahir compris la japonaise. Donc j'avais quand même raison sur le fait que tu craquais pour Viperion, détransformation

-Hé oui sourit Chloé, j'aime chaque côté de cet imbécile

-Chloé dit Nala en l'observant émue. Je suis vraiment désolé, je t'ai mal jugé depuis le début. Tu as juste tenu à le protéger. Je te remercie

-Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait lui faire confiance Jul' sourit Luka

-Que … dit l'héroïne du tigre en écarquillant les yeux. Détransformation. Tu savais qui j'étais ?

-Bien sur Marinette m'a demandé mon accord avant de te transmettre ton miraculous

-Tu veux dire que tu connaissais l'identité de Ladybug depuis autant de temps ? Demanda Nino choqué

-Ouais, je l'ai découvert quand on sortait ensemble avoua-t-il

-Alors c'était pour ça compris Alya. Bon sang, en plus j'ai toujours douté à l'époque qu'il se passait truc entre Ladybug et Viperion. Je suis vraiment nul comme journaliste soupira-t-elle

-Te blâme pas Alya. On a tous été aveugle alors que c'est si logique que Marinette soit Ladybug. Je veux dire, qui d'autre aurait pu se donner cœur et âme à cette ville expliqua Pinky. On a tous été des amis aveugles on dirait. Détransformation. Mais pourtant il semble que Marinette elle n'a jamais douté de son choix d'alliés. Elle n'a pris que des personnes en qui elle avait confiance dit-elle en observant les personnes déjà détransformé

-Tu as raison Rose, Marinette nous a accordé sa confiance et on ne la laissera pas tomber. Elle a été là pour chacun d'entre nous. Et aujourd'hui c'est à nous d'être là pour elle. Détransformation dit Gallinacés

-Elle n'a pas seulement été là, elle a été une amie précieuse dit Capra. Détransformation

-Oui et ce depuis le tout début quand j'ai été le tout premier akumatisé, Chat et elle ont été là pour chacun d'entre nous expliqua Minotaure. Détransformation

-Le peuple de Paris a enfin droit à la vérité dit Multimouse. Détransformation

-Oui il a le droit de savoir qu'on le défendra quoi qu'il arrive avec ou sans pouvoir dit Laïka. Détransformation

-Je n'ai pas besoin de mes pouvoirs pour la vaincre juste de mes poings, détransformation dit Roi singe

-Bon sang, on dirait que mes statistiques n'ont pas été à la hauteur pour découvrir mes amis cachés derrière les masques de mes alliés. Mais vous avez raison. On sera tous là pour Marinette et Adrien. Détransformation dit Pégase

-Il semblerait que cette fois ma capacité à garder des secrets ne soit plus utile. Il était temps que ces 2 -là se découvre enfin sourit Bunnix. Détransformation

Et au fur et à mesure que les héros de transformait, les sbires du papillon disparaissait

-Ahahah vous pensez vraiment pouvoir me vaincre sans pouvoirs l'équipe de super zéros ? Je vais enfin vous rayer de la carte. Pantins dit-elle en voulant faire un geste avec sa canne. Mais au même moment, une main la retenu

-Noël qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle perdu en observant le garçon qui avait arrêté son geste

-ça suffit Lila

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Il faut qu'on les batte pour pouvoir enfin vivre heureux toi et moi

-Arrête de te servir de moi. Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais intéressé. Tout ce qui t'importe c'est ton obsession irréaliste pour Adrien. Donc c'est fini Lila. Toi et moi, on ne travaille plus ensemble. Je ne te laisserais plus leur faire de mal. Pardonne moi Nino dit-il en se tournant vers son frère. Si j'avais su depuis le début que c'était toi, jamais je n'aurais pu t'attaquer

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Buddy lui sourit-il sincèrement. L'important c'est que tu ouvres les yeux

-Comment oses-tu rugit la brune. Personne ne me tourne le dos dit-elle en lui enfonçant le bout pointu de sa canne dans l'omoplate lui faisant arracher un cri de douleur

-Noël dit Nino en venant intercepter son frère blessé

-Tu es complétement folle dit Alya horrifiée en fixant la blessure

-Arrête Lila. Au nom de notre amitié passé, il faut que tu arrêtes cette folie la supplia Rose

-Notre amitié ? Rigola le papillon. Mais vous n'étiez qu'un moyen d'obtenir le prestige que je mérite. Je voulais juste que cette garce s'écarte de ma route dit-elle en pointant Marinette. Ainsi, j'aurais eu mon Adrien. Et vous, vous me mangiez tellement dans la main que je savais que je pourrais vous manipuler facilement

-On à fait l'erreur de te croire parce qu'on pensait que tu pouvais être une fille bien expliqua Mylène les larmes aux yeux. Et on le pense toujours, rend toi Lila

-Me rendre ? Rigola-t-elle. Plutôt mourir. Pantin dit-elle en pointant sa cane dans leur direction. Que ? demanda-t-elle perdue en voyant que rien ne se passait. Pantins retenta-t-elle

-ça ne marchera pas lui expliqua Alix. Parce qu'on n'a pas peur de toi dit-elle confiante. On est tous ensemble et tu es désespérément seule. Tu ne peux pas nous plonger dans ton désespoir

-Oh vous n'avez pas peur ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais. Pas même toi pour ton stupide mioche ? Dit-elle en voulant asséniez un coup de pointe de sa cane dans le ventre de Marinette

Mais avant que l'espèce de poignard ne puisse la toucher, un gros poing le retint

-Vous êtes qui vous ? Demanda-t-elle au couple qui venait de s'interposer entre elle et Marinette

-Ne touche pas à notre fille la prévint Sabine

-Tu as essayé de les blesser elle et notre petit enfant dit Tom en la fixant énervé. Et ça je ne te le pardonnerais pas

-Marinette a été comme une grande sœur pour moi pendant toute mon enfance. Tu n'as pas le droit de l'approcher intervint une jeune fille brune en repoussant l'autre fille

-Manon dit Marinette en la reconnaissant

-Si tu veux toucher à un cheveu de notre petite fille, il faudra nous passer sur le corps lui indiqua Gina Dupain

-Tout à fait, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait intervint Roland Dupain

-Tu vas gouter à notre vengeance lui indiqua Wang Cheng en rejoignant sa nièce

-Tout à fait, Marinette est la plus cool de mes fans, pas question qu'on la laisse se battre seule intervint Jaged en les rejoignant avec Penny

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Lila perdu. Après tout dit-elle après un moment de réflexion, si je ne peux pas m'en prendre à elle, il reste toujours les autres

-Je ne crois pas non expliqua Nathalie en venant se placer devant Adrien avec le gorille

-Madame Sancoeur sourit-elle. Vous êtes encore là ? Pourtant, savent-ils que vous avez été la terrible Mayura ?

-Je … dit-elle décontenancé

-On le sait oui objecta Adrien. Mais Nathalie n'as jamais fait autant de mal que toi expliqua Adrien

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu sourit-elle

-Et tu vas faire quoi si on ne te laisse pas atteindre notre sœur ? Demandèrent Ella et Etta en se plaçant devant Alya

-Ouais viens donc gouter à mes poings créature ailées sourit Nora en se plaçant devant ses 3 sœurs

-Mais si tu veux toucher à nos filles faudra déjà t'attaquer à nous dit Marlena accompagnée de Otis

-Noël dit madame Lahiffe en accourant inquiète vers ses fils. Pose-le mon grand, il faut que je puisse voir sa plaie de plus prêt

-D'accord confirma Nino en le couchant délicatement sur le ventre tandis que sa mère déchirait le tissu de son pull autour de la blessure. Tu peux le soigner ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

-T'en fais pas mon grand, tu sais que ta mère est le meilleur médecin de France lui expliqua son père en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. En attendant, si cette gamine essaye encore de faire du mal à mes fils, elle aura à faire à moi dit-il en se tournant énervé vers Lila

-On dirait bien que tu ne connais pas la force d'une mère. Essaye seulement de t'attaquer à mes enfants ou à mes belles filles et tu verras de quel bois je me chauffe sourit Arnaka Couffaine en rejoignant elle aussi l'équipe de héros

-Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec elle intervint Tomoe en se plaçant devant Kagami. Ton style de combat laisse vraiment à désirer, essaye donc d'attaquer une vraie combattante

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un travail prenant, que je ne pourrais pas être là pour protéger mon fils expliqua Claudie en souriant à Max

-Mais les pères aussi ne reculerons devant rien pour protéger leur fille et beau fil dit Fred en faisant un clin d'œil à Mylène et Yvan

-Tout à fait d'accord, même si leur petite fille peut très bien se débrouiller parce qu'elle a toujours été forte et indépendante sourit Mr. Kudel à Alix

-Peut-être, mais en tant que grand frère, je dois défendre ma brute de petite sœur dit Jalil en rejoignant son père. Aïe dit-il en frottant son bras sur lequel Alix avait laissé un coup de poing

-Merci crétin lui sourit-elle sincèrement

-Au nom de la loi je vous arrête pour crime contre cette ville

-Papa sourit Sabrina

-En tant que maire, je vous ordonne de quitter la ville Lila Rossi. Vous en êtes banni à jamais pour avoir osé vous attaquer à ma fille chérie dit monsieur Bourgeois en protégeant Chloé

-Mon petit frère est bien trop adorable pour pouvoir t'insulter, mais ose encore t'attaquer à lui et je te refais le portrait sale…

-Sophia tu avais promis de rester poli soupira le petit frère de Marc en suivant sa sœur ainée

-Ouais désolé. Mais on n'a pas le droit de lui faire du mal. Tu n'as rien ? Demanda-t-elle en observant Marc inquiète

-Non ça va sourit-il heureux de leur présence

-Ouais protéger ses cadets c'est précieux je te prévins expliqua un garçon roux en se plaçant devant Nathaniel

-Cyril sourit-il en observant son grand frère

-Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été le frère le plus compréhensif surtout après ton coming out, mais tu sais que je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal pas vrai ?

-Merci sourit-il touché

-Et moi si tu oses encore t'en prendre à mon petit ami, je te jure que je vais te noyer

-Ondine sourit Kim

Suivant le courage des familles des héros, toutes les anciennes personnes akumatisé se sont également dressé face à Lila pour protéger ceux qui les ont toujours protégés

-Vous croyez peut-être que votre malheureuse tentative d'alliance va marcher contre moi. Vous êtes peut-être immunisé contre mes pantins parce que vous n'éprouvez plus de peur. Mais quand est-il des pathétiques habitants de Paris ? sourit-elle de manière mauvaise. Pantin dit-elle en levants sa cane vers le ciel

-Non ne fais pas ça dit Adrien horrifié en imaginant déjà tous ses pantins blesser tous les habitants de la ville. Même transformé, ils ne pourraient pas aider tout le monde en même temps

-Je crois que j'ai plus le choix sourit Marinette derrière son armée improvisée. Duzzu transforme moi

-Quoi ? Dirent tous les héros perdus en fixant leur coccinelle transformée en paon

-Tu sembles oublier une chose Lila. Mais je suis la gardienne des miraculous. Ce qui veut dire que tu n'es donc pas la seule à savoir booster tes pouvoirs dit-elle avant de faire s'envoler des milliers de plumes au 4 coin de la ville

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle perdu

-J'invoque des protecteurs pour ces pauvres gens qui ont encore peur de toi. Ton régime de terreur prend fin maintenant. J'ai promis il y a des années de les protéger et c'est ce que je ferais. Ladybug ne faillira plus à sa tâche. Alors maintenant, il est temps que je répare ma dernière erreur. Rends-moi le miraculous du papillon. Nooroo à assez souffert maintenant, il est temps qu'il rentre rejoindre les autres.

-Jamais rugit-elle. Ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça. Envole toi petit akuma et va noircir son cœur

-Tu es fatigante soupira Marinette. Tikki, Duzzu unification dit-elle avant de lancer son yoyo pour attraper le papillon mauve

-C'est terminé Lila. Plagg transforme moi. Cataclysme dit-il en lui bondissant dessus afin de détruire la broche du papillon obligeant la brune à se détransformer

-On dirait bien que c'est terminé pour vous expliqua Roger en lui passant les menottes

-Miraculous Ladybug annonça Marinette en libérant ses coccinelles miraculeuses. Je ne peux pas croire que c'est la dernière fois que je fais ça dit-elle dans un mélange de nostalgie et de soulagement. Bien joué minou dit-elle en se tournant timidement vers lui

Un peu perdu, celui-ci finit par lui adresser un sourire avant de tendre son poing vers elle

-Bien joué ma Lady

Mais au même moment, la vue de Marinette commença à se troubler, tandis que les bruits extérieurs se sont faits plus lointains

-Marinette s'inquiéta Chat Noir en la réceptionnant inconsciente dans ses bras

-Cette imbécile en fait toujours trop dit Alya en accourant inquiète vers eux

-Oh non dit Tikki maintenant expulsé des boucles d'oreille. Je lui avais dit que c'était dangereux d'intervenir dans son état


	19. Chapter 19 : La vie d'après

Lorsque Marinette ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva face à un plafond blanc. Le temps de s'habituer à la lumière vive de la pièce, elle reconnut peu à peu le décor d'une chambre d'hôpital

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement

-Marinette dit Tikki en apparaissant devant ses yeux. Relève-toi doucement surtout dit-elle inquiète en la voyant s'asseoir

-Qu'est-ce que … Adrien ? Demanda-t-elle perdu en reconnaissant la chevelure blonde endormis sur le bord de son lit

En entendant son nom, le blond ouvrit les yeux et se releva d'un coup, faisant sursauter Marinette au passage

-Désolé dit-il en voyant qu'il lui avait fait peur. Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

-Tout mon corps est endolori avoua-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

-Tu t'es évanoui après le combat lui expliqua Tikki

-Heureusement, la mère de Nino était sur place et tu as vite été emporté ici

En se rappelant des événements qui l'avait mené là, Marinette écarquilla les yeux

-Le bébé dit-elle en relevant rapidement sa couverture, comment va-t-il ?

-Calme toi dit Adrien en posant sa main sur la sienne. Il va bien, d'après les médecins c'est grâce à toi, je ne sais pas par quel miracle, mais tu as réussi à lui éviter tous les coups pour te les prendre toi-même à sa place. Bon sang, je savais déjà que tu étais merveilleuse. Mais merci dit-il en l'observant ému, merci d'avoir protégé notre enfant

-Notre… dit-elle avant de rougir furieusement. Chat dit-elle faiblement avant de toucher sa joue du bouts des doigts

-Ma Lady dit-il en lui adressant un petit sourire

-Je ne peux pas le croire dit-elle en observant ses yeux verts. Comment n'ais-je jamais pu voir la ressemblance

-J'ai été moi aussi pas mal aveugle avoua-t-il. Bien assez pour ne pas voir que la femme que j'aime depuis toujours était toujours à mes cotés

A l'entente de cette phrase, elle rougit de nouveau

-Je suis tellement heureuse que ce soit toi dit-elle en lâchant une petite larme. Si seulement, je l'avais compris avant

-Tout aurait été plus simple c'est sûr avoua-t-il. Mais moi aussi je suis heureux que ce soit toi. J'ai cherché pendant des années ton identité sans voir que sous mes yeux se trouvait la fille parfaite pour ce rôle de super héroïne

-Il faut dire que je ne t'ai pas rendu la tâche facile dit-elle en lâchant un petit rire. J'ai tout fait pour brouiller les pistes avec chasseuse de kwami ou encore star train.

-C'est vrai tu m'as dit être venu dans le train grâce au miraculous du cheval et puis j'ai vu Marinette et Ladybug l'une à côté de l'autre après notre combat contre chasseuse de kwami. Comment est-ce possible d'ailleurs ?

-Idiot de Chat rigola-t-elle. Je possédais tous les miraculous ce jour-là, je me suis fait passer pour multimouse avec l'identité de Marinette et j'ai créé l'illusion de Ladybug avec le miraculous du renard

-Vraiment intelligent comme toujours admit-il avec un sourire

-Tu as eu une bonne idée toi aussi de me faire croire que tu ne savais plus dans quel genre d'école Plagg s'était retrouvé

-Mais s'ils étaient ensemble réfléchis le blond. Ça veut dire que depuis toujours vous saviez qu'on était l'un avec l'autre ? Demanda-t-il en observant les 2 kwamis flottants à côté d'eux

-Ouais gamin avoua le petit chat en mangeant un morceau de fromage. On commençait à désespérer de vous voir ouvrir les yeux tous les deux

-Alors c'était pour ça que tu me disais toujours de laisser une chance à Chat Noir Tikki compris Marinette

-Je suis désolé Marinette, je ne pouvais rien te dire. Mais comme je savais à quel point vous vous aimiez l'un l'autre sans le savoir, j'ai essayé de vous aider

-Oh Tikki j'aurais dû t'écouter depuis le début. Si seulement j'avais ouvert les yeux plus tôt sur mes sentiments pour cet idiot et adorable garçon en costume noir dit-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire moqueur

-Donc tu as fini par tomber sous mon charme ma Lady ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire typique de Chat Noir

-Je ne sais pas dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Est-ce que je suis vraiment capable d'aimer tes jeux de mots accablants ? Demanda-t-elle moqueuse

-Arrête, je sais que tu adores mes jeux de mots dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil

-La vrai question minou est de savoir est-ce que tu aimes Marinette parce qu'elle est Ladybug ou simplement pour elle-même ?

-Je suis tombé amoureux de Marinette avant de savoir que tu étais Ladybug je te signale lui fit-il remarquer en la faisant rougir. Il faut simplement croire qu'avant j'étais un gamin trop aveugle pour voir ce qu'il y avait juste devant moi. Alors Ladybug ou Marinette, y-t-il une différence ? Parce que moi tout ce que je vois c'est dans les deux cas des femmes merveilleuses

-Non probablement qu'il n'y en a pas avoua-t-elle en se penchant vers lui pour enfin unir leurs lèvres en tant que Marinette et Adrien

-Je suis désolé Adrien dit-elle en posant son front sur le sien. Je suis désolé d'avoir essayé d'éloigner le bébé de toi

-Tout va bien, tu l'as fait pour le protéger et je t'en remercie. L'important c'est que j'ai pu être là pour vous sous mon autre forme

-Merci pour ça. Tu seras vraiment un père merveilleux, j'en suis sûr

-Parce que j'aurais sa merveilleuse mère à mes côtés sourit-il en l'embrassant à son tour

-Au faite, demanda-t-elle après un moment à s'être lové dans ses bras. Qu'est-il arrivé à Lila après mon évanouissement ?

-Elle a été arrêtée, elle attend maintenant dans une cellule pour son procès, mais il devrait être bouclé rapidement avec toutes les plaintes qui ont été portés contre elle

-Je suis heureuse que tout soit enfin fini. Oh mais au fait dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Ou se trouve Nooroo ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, il va bien dit-il en écartant sa veste pour montrer la poche intérieure dans laquelle le petit papillon se reposait

-Merci Marinette, grâce à toi il est enfin sauvé sourit Tikki

-Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demanda Marinette inquiète

-Il est épuisé lui avoua Plagg, toutes ces années ou son pouvoir a été mal utilisé l'ont vidé de son énergie. Mais il finira par s'en remettre

-Tant mieux soupira-t-elle rassuré

-Bon dit Adrien en se relevant. Je ne devrais pas être le seul à savoir que tu vas bien. Beaucoup de gens attendaient ton réveil dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre

-Adrien retentit la voix de Sabine. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Beaucoup mieux, mais vous devriez lui demander vous-même

Directement, Marinette entendit un brouhaha dans le couloir et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, elle fut prise dans les gros bras de son père

-Tu nous as tellement inquiétés dit-il ému

-Je suis désolé papa dit-elle sincèrement

-L'important c'est que tu ailles bien lui expliqua sa mère en la serrant à son tour contre elle

-Ladybug dit fièrement Tom. Notre fille était Ladybug depuis le début et on n'a rien vu

-Je ne devais rien vous dire pour vous protéger, je suis désolé

-Non, c'est nous qui sommes désolés Marinette. En tant que parents s'étaient notre rôle de te protéger. Mais quand je pense à toutes les fois où tu t'es mise en danger, j'en suis malade

-Ne t'en fais pas maman, tout est fini maintenant lui sourit-t-elle sincèrement

-Encore heureux, tu as failli me faire avoir une attaque ma vieille dit Alya en la serrant contre elle. Je t'avais dit de rester chez nous de protéger le bébé

-Je ne pouvais pas la laisser vous blesser plus, je suis vraiment désolé dit-t-elle en observant tous ses amis rassemblés au coin de la pièce

-Dire que depuis le début tu nous à mis en garde contre elle, on est vraiment désolé Marinette on aurait dû t'écouter dit Rose coupable

-L'important c'est que maintenant elle pourrisse là ou est sa place, en prison sourit-elle sincèrement

-Marinette tout ce que tu as fait pour nous dit Kagami en s'approchant du lit. Tu nous a fait confiance, tu as fait de nous des super héros et tu as changé à jamais notre vie. Merci pour tout ça. Tu as été ma toute première amie, mais je t'ai trahi. A l'époque, je voulais sortir avec Adrien sans penser à ce que tu ressentais. Mais pourtant, tu m'as quand même choisi

-C'est faux Kagami dit-elle en attrapant sa main. Je sais que tu t'es inquiété pour moi, tu l'as dit à Ladybug je te rappelle

-J'étais persuadé d'être faite pour lui, mais j'avais tort. Vous êtes tellement parfais ensemble, je suis désolé de n'avoir pensé qu'à moi

-Tout va bien Kagami lui sourit Adrien. On est ensemble maintenant et je te souhaite vraiment de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui t'aimera autant que je peux aimer Marinette dit-il en lui adressant un sourire sincère. Aïe dit-il après s'être reçu un coup dans le bras. Nino qu'est ce qui te prend ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le concerné

-ça c'est pour ne pas m'avoir dit qu'on était meilleur pote sous nos 2 formes avoua-t-il. Dire que je me suis inquiète pour toi par rapport au bébé que Marinette portait, alors depuis le début alors que c'était toi le père

-Désolé, Marinette non plus n'était pas au courant. Je devais garder mon identité secrète tu le sais bien. Mais si j'avais pu, je t'aurais tout dit

-D'accord, on va dire que je te pardonne pour le moment. Mais il y à intérêt à ce que je sois le parrain de ton gosse

-Bien sur rigola-t-il. Enfin si tu es d'accord dit-il en se tournant vers Marinette

-Qui de mieux que nos meilleurs amis pour être le parrain et la marraine de notre enfant ? Sourit-t-elle en observant Alya et Nino

-Marinette dit Chloé en s'approchant à son tour doucement du lit. Je ne comprends pas. Je t'ai humilié, rabaissé et traité comme une moins que rien un nombre incalculable de fois. Pourtant tu m'as quand même choisi comme Queen Bee pourquoi ?

-Je savais que tu pouvais changer Chloé. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais en maternelle on était amies. Et je savais que cette Chloé-là était encore enfuit quelque part sous ta carapace de peste. Tikki m'a rendu meilleur tu sais sourit-elle à son kwami. Alors je me suis dit que Pollen pourrait faire pareil avec toi, et j'avais raison. Tu es devenu la Queen Bee en qui je croyais depuis le début

-Merci dit-elle en laissant échapper une larme. Jamais je ne pourrais te remercier assez pour avoir changé ma vie. Tu m'as changé c'est vrai, mais tu m'as aussi donné des amis sincères sourit-elle en observant les autres héros. T'as toujours été mon héroïne tu sais même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre dit-elle avec un petit rire tandis que Marinette lui adressa un sourire

-Nous aussi on est heureux de t'avoir comme amie Chloé avoua-t-elle la faisant écarquiller les yeux. Merci à vous tous pour ce que vous avez fait pour protéger cette ville

-Hé bien on n'aurait jamais pu le faire sans toi Marinette lui expliqua Nathaniel. Tu as été notre leadeuse jusqu'au bout expliqua-t-il approuvé de tous

* * *

Le lendemain, Alya était arrivée normalement à son stage au journal. Mais à peine fut-elle entrée dans son bureau, que Renaud son collègue et ami lui sauta dessus

-Tu n'es qu'une traite dit-il en commençant à la secouer par les épaules. Tu étais Rena rouge depuis tout ce temps et tu n'as rien dit. Tu me laissais chercher dans le vide

-Tout va bien mon grand respire rigola Aline leur autre collègue en écartant le garçon

-Quand j'y pense, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu avais des scoops aussi frais, tu trichais en étant toi-même dans l'équipe de super héros. Tu avais clairement l'avantage, ce n'est pas du jeu

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis une bien meilleure journaliste que toi et c'est pour ça que Ladybug m'a choisi pour faire partie de son équipe rigola Alya en lui adressant un clin d'œil

-ça et le fait que tu sois sa meilleure amie à peut être aidée rigola Aline

-Peut-être aussi, lui sourit Alya

-Ah j'enrage, dire que j'ai croisé Ladybug plusieurs fois quand elle venait te chercher afin que vous rentriez ensemble. J'aurais dû voir que derrière son magnifique sourire bienveillant se cachait un secret aussi important

-Calme tes ardeurs Roméo. Je sais que tu as toujours trouvé Marinette mignonne. Mais elle est prise

-Ouais je sais Chat Noir/ Adrien Agreste, dans les 2 cas je ne peux pas lutter contre lui

-Ils étaient tellement mignons en découvrant leurs identités dit Aline rêveuse. C'est une histoire d'amour digne des plus grands romans. S'être aimé sous 2 formes différentes comme ça, c'est le rêve de n'importe quel romantique

-Ouais je commençais à désespérer que ces 2 -là ouvrent enfin les yeux avoua Alya. Mais maintenant je suis rassuré qu'elle n'ait plus à assumer ce bébé seule

-Césaire retentit soudain une voix à la porte du bureau coupant leur conversation

-Heu oui monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers leur patron

-Nos ventes et abonnements viennent d'exploser. Apparemment, le fait que la célèbre héroïne renarde travaille dans nos bureaux à beaucoup aidé

-Quoi dit Aline en fixant les chiffres sur la tablette qu'il leur montrait. Mais on n'a jamais atteint de tels records avant

-Non c'est vrai avoua l'homme. Césaire ?

-Oui monsieur ?

-Vous vous rappeler du CDI dont je vous avais parlé de signer après votre diplôme ?

-Oui confirma-t-elle

-Que diriez-vous de le signer maintenant ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'un autre journal me prenne un élément aussi prometteur

-Comment refuser monsieur, c'est vous qui m'avez donné ma chance en me prenant en stage bien avant de savoir que j'avais une double identité. Vous m'avez appris beaucoup et je vous en suis très reconnaissante

-Bien alors allons dans mon bureau régler cette affaire dit-il en lui adressant un sourire

En le suivant jusqu'à là, Alya fut perturber de voir tous ses autres collègues avec qui elle avait eu moins de contact jusque-là, se retourner vers elle afin de l'applaudirent ou plutôt son héroïsme de super héroïne. Elle qui souhaitait reprendre une vie normale maintenant que toute cette histoire de papillon était finie. On dirait bien que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite qu'elle parviendra à se faire oublier

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Nino descendit comme chaque matin dans son garage, mais il sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée de celui-ci s'ouvrir rapidement avant que Vincent ne vienne s'y glisser pour la refermer rapidement dans son dos

-Dit donc t'as plein d'énergie ce matin constata-t-il.

-C'est la folie dehors boss expliqua-t-il. Une file de futurs clients souhaitant faire réparer leur voiture ici s'étend sur toute la rue

-Quoi ? demanda Nino en observant à travers la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Vous demandez vraiment ? Vous êtes le super héros Carapace je vous rappelle. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas cool de ne pas m'avoir dit que je bossais avec un héros si classe boss dit-il faussement blessé

-Ils sont tous là parce qu'ils savent que je suis Carapace ? Demanda Nino choqué

-Il y a quelques indices qui ne trompent pas oui dit-il en observant un homme avec un T-shirt à l'effigie de Carapace et une petite fille accompagnant son papa tenant dans sa main une poupée du super héros de la tortue

-Mais je n'ai jamais voulu ça, je ne veux pas que les gens viennent ici pour Carapace. Seulement pour mon travail

-Si ça peut vous rassurer boss, pour moi vous restez toujours le même dit-il en lui adressant un sourire

-D'accord alors fait ton rôle d'assistant et gère moi cette foule. Je crois qu'on à plusieurs rendez-vous à organiser

-Alors ça c'est pas cool dit Vincent. Vous allez vraiment m'envoyez dans cette jungle seul ?

-Ouais moi j'ai dû travail avec les voitures dit-il en lui adressant un sourire avant de soulever un capot

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Finalement, vous n'êtes pas un héros si cool. Vous êtes un traître. Mais bon comme je suis un super assistant je vais risquer ma vie au combat. Mais vous aurez ça sur la conscience patron dit-il en prenant l'agenda du garage avant de sortir, faisant rigoler Nino

* * *

-Regarde ça, depuis que les gens savent que Luka est Viperion, votre couple est devenu un couple extrêmement mignon aux yeux de tous. Je n'en reviens pas, toutes les faux-culs qui ont passé des semaines à te casser du sucre sur le dos ont complétement retourner leurs vestes

-Laisse tomber lui expliqua Chloé. J'ai compris maintenant que je n'en avais plus rien à faire de ce que les gens pensent de moi. Parce que grâce à vous, je sais parfaitement ce que je vaux. Seule l'image que j'ai auprès des gens que j'apprécie compte maintenant

-T'as bien évolué on dirait remarqua Kagami. Au fait, tu devrais prendre ça dit-elle en lui tendant sa paire de lunettes de soleil

-Pourquoi ? Demanda la blonde perdue

-Le combat d'hier t'as laissé un sacré un œil au beurre noir. Je pensais que tu aurais eu envie de le camoufler.

-Non pas vraiment dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et puis toi aussi le combat t'a marqué dit-elle en observant les quelques coupures visibles sur son visage. Mais on n'a pas à avoir honte de ces cicatrices. On les a eus pour une bonne cause dit-elle en la suivant dans le bâtiment de leur Fac.

Mais suivant leur passage, de nombreux regards et messes basse les ont accompagnées faisant entendre de temps en temps le mot Ryuko ou Queen Bee.

Bien sûr, étant habitué à ce genre de chose, les 2 jeunes femmes ont simplement ignoré, se rendant tranquillement à leur amphi. Mais devant celui-ci, une bande de 3 filles se plaça devant elles.

-On aimerait passer expliqua Kagami avec son regard dur habituel

-Oui désolé, on voulait seulement vous parler expliqua la grande fille du milieu

-Oui on n'a pas été très sympa avec toi en début d'année expliqua une deuxième fille en s'adressant à Chloé. Et on regrette vraiment

-C'est vrai, on t'a dit que tu ne méritais pas d'être une héroïne. Mais pourtant tu es restée forte et tu t'es battu jusqu'au bout alors que tout le monde croyait que c'était perdu

-Merci à toutes les 2 d'avoir aidé à protéger cette ville dit finalement la fille du milieu

-On accepte vos excuses soupira finalement Chloé. La rancune et la peur on sévit trop longtemps dans cette ville. Il est temps qu'elles soient enfin évincées.

* * *

En arrivant à son studio de musique, Luka eu à peine le temps d'entrer dans le bureau de son agent, qu'elle lui sauta dessus.

-Le voilà notre serpent. Pourquoi tu m'as caché ça ? on aurait pu faire passer des messages subliminaux dans tes clips. Mais bon, on dirait que depuis le début j'ai misé sur le bon cheval. Dit-elle en parlant rapidement. Merci dit-elle en le serrant rapidement contre elle. Maintenant, il faut qu'on se dépêche de sortir un nouvel album et là je veux qu'on mette plein de référence aux serpents et aux abeilles aussi. Les gens adorent tes chansons qui parlent d'amour et un couple de super héros c'est une pub magnifique. De quoi les faire rêver.

-Heu, est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Demanda Luka perdu en se tournant vers son gestionnaire de tournée

-Elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle a découvert que tes ventes et téléchargement avaient littéralement explosés depuis la découverte de ta double identité. Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle finira bien par se calmer

-D'accord, Hélène il faut que tu respires maintenant, tout va bien dit-il en se tournant vers la brune. Je ne veux pas qu'on change notre façon de travailler. J'aime beaucoup le travail qu'on a réalisé jusque là

-Tu es sûr ? Pourtant si on met en avant ton coté super héros, tu pourrais devenir une star planétaire en un rien de temps

-Je ne veux pas devenir célèbre parce que je suis Viperion. Je veux seulement le devenir parce que les gens apprécient mes musiques.

-Désolé je me suis emporté dit-elle en remarquant que même avec la découverte de son secret, il restait le même garçon simple qu'il a toujours été. Bien alors on fera les choses comme tu le désires. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois tirer au flanc. Tu as de nouvelles chansons à écrire je te signale.

-Tant mieux, je suis heureux de te retrouver. Je préféré quand tu joues les agents protecteurs et autoritaires sourit-il.

* * *

Un peu plus loin dans la ville, Rose et Juleka venaient d'arriver devant leur crèche. Mais en voyant la file de jeunes parents attendant devant celle-ci, elles ont écarquillé les yeux

-Elles sont là indiqua l'une des jeunes mamans

-Ho mademoiselle, auriez-vous encore une place dans votre crèche ? Lui demanda un jeune papa

-Oui, nous aussi nous souhaiterions y inscrire notre fils

-Après tout, si 2 héroïnes sont là pour veiller sur mes jumelles, je ne peux qu'être rassuré expliqua une jeune maman

-Dites-moi que vous avez encore de la place ?

-Heu… je dis Rose prise de cours. Je dois aller voir désolé dit-elle en réussissant à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée grâce à Juleka

-Enfin vous êtes là soupira Mandy l'une des puéricultrices. On ne sait pas quoi faire avec toutes ces nouvelles inscriptions

-Fallait s'y attendre en même temps soupira Tracy une autre puéricultrice. L'image des héros ça motive des parents. Dire que son enfant a été gardé par Pinky et Nala c'est plutôt la classe

-Donc vous ne nous en voulez pas de vous avoir caché ce secret ? Demanda Rose en observant ses 4 employés

-Non. On comprend bien que vous deviez protéger votre identité expliqua Lucinda. Au risque que quelque chose comme ça arrive d'ailleurs soupira-t-elle en observant la file dehors

-Bon et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec eux ? Demanda Noémie

-On n'a pas le choix soupira Rose. On va devoir refuser les nouvelles demandes. Nous n'avons pas l'espace d'accueillir plus d'enfants pour le moment et nos anciens clients doivent passer en priorité. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire c'est inscrire des enfants sur une liste d'attente si des places venaient à se libérer ou si on arrivait à louer un bâtiment plus grand

-Bien dans ce cas, je vais m'occuper d'eux. Vous allez vous occuper des enfants expliqua Juleka

-Tu es sûr de savoir gérer ça ? Demanda Rose inquiète

-Je m'en sortirais assura-t-elle confiante. Ils sont loin de faire aussi peur que Lila

-C'est sûr que vu comme ça admit Rose. D'accord merci de te charger de ça dit-elle en lui embrassant la joue avant de rejoindre les salles adaptées aux bébés avec les autres puéricultrices

* * *

De son coté, Sabrina avait rejoint comme chaque matin son travail dans son cabinet dentaire. Mais en entrant dans la salle d'attente, elle se figea en voyant la nouvelle déco à l'effigie des chiens affiché

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-elle perdu

-Ah mademoiselle Raincomprix. Notre nouvelle décoration vous plait ?

-Je ne comprends pas monsieur pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

-J'en avais marre d'avoir un cabinet si semblable aux autres avec des images de dents. Des images de chiens c'est quand même plus attractif et puis ça rassure les enfants. Sans parler du fait que c'est pour vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez pu faire pour cette ville. Je comprends mieux vos absences prolongées aux toilettes maintenant sourit-il amusé

-Vous avez fait ça pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle prise de cours

-Bien sûr, vous êtes une excellente secrétaire. Et je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que j'apprécie votre travail

-Merci monsieur. Moi aussi j'apprécie vraiment ce travail. Merci de m'avoir donné cette opportunité

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Alix, Max et Kim discutaient dans la cuisine de leur appartement et Alix soupirait face aux réactions toujours aussi lentes du sportif

-Donc si depuis tout ce temps tu es la Bunnix qui voyage dans le temps et qui voit tout, tu savais que Max et moi on était Pégase et Roi Singe ?

-Bien sûr que je le savais soupira-t-elle. Je laissais d'ailleurs souvent Fluff aller discuter avec Xuppu et Kaalki quand vous aviez le dos tourné dit-elle en observant les 3 kwamis jouer ensemble un peu plus loin

-Et pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Max et moi on savait bien l'un pour l'autre

-Kim elle ne pouvait pas lui expliqua son meilleur ami. Elle était au courant de l'identité de chacun des héros, cependant elle ne pouvait rien dire parce que son pouvoir du temps est très sensible et que le moindre changement aurait pu créer des problèmes dans l'espace-temps

-Oh. Mais je n'en reviens toujours pas que je n'ai rien vu.

-T'as toujours été un peu idiot c'est pour ça dit-elle moqueuse

-Tu me cherches la naine ? Demanda-t-il vexé

-Bon moi j'y vais, j'ai un cours à 10h30 expliqua Max heureux de partir voyant une nouvelle dispute entre ces 2 -là se profiler

* * *

Arrivé devant sa Fac, il vit directement tous les regards se tourner vers lui

-Max l'appela une voix dans son dos

-Les gars dit-il en voyant Adrien et Marc le rejoindre

-ça va être dur de passer inaperçu maintenant hein constata Adrien en voyant tout le monde se rassembler face à eux

-T'as jamais été discret avec ton image de mannequin lui fit remarquer Max. Mais là, on dirait bien que c'est pire

-Je déteste qu'on me fixe soupira Marc mal à l'aise

-Le mieux est de ne pas y faire attention lui conseilla le blond

-Au fait comment va Marinette ? Lui demanda Max

-ça va, ses parents sont restés avec elle pour la journée mais elle devrait pouvoir sortir dans 2 jours normalement et en attendant elle ne souhaite pas que je rate des cours

-Elle n'a pas tort, si elle ne risque plus rien. Tu ne devrais pas prendre de retard dans tes cours surtout aussi prêt des examens lui fit remarquer Marc

-Il n'a pas tort admit Max. Je vous souhaite du courage les gars dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa Fac

-A toi aussi lui indiqua le blond. Allez dit-il ensuite en se tournant vers Marc. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ton amphi tu veux dit-il en voyant son air toujours aussi mal à l'aise

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on risque encore plus de se faire remarquer ensemble

-On s'en fiche non ? Dit-il en haussant les épaules

-D'accord confirma finalement l'autre garçon

* * *

Pendant sa journée de patrouille, Ivan occupé à assurer la sécurité routière vit une jeune femme s'approcher timidement de lui

-Excusez-moi monsieur ?

-Oui vous avez besoin d'aide mademoiselle ?

-Non je voulais seulement savoir, vous êtes bien Ivan Bruel, l'homme derrière le héros Minotaure ?

-Heu oui c'est bien moi

-Je…je tenais à vous remercier dit-elle en s'inclinant devant lui. Vous avez toujours été mon héros préféré. Je trouve que votre super force vous rend vraiment cool et puis un jour vous m'avez sauvé la vie grâce à elle. Vous ne vous en rappelez surement pas mais lors d'une akumatisation il y a un an, l'akumatisé s'amusait à lancer des voitures et si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, je serais certainement morte écrasé par l'une d'elle. Alors je voulais seulement vous dire, merci de prendre soin des habitants de cette ville dans votre costume ou dans votre travail. Est-ce que vous accepteriez de prendre une photo avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle timidement

-Oui bien sur pourquoi pas confirma-t-il gentiment

-Merci sourit-elle heureuse en prenant le selfie

-Oh avant que je parte, j'aurais aimé savoir c'est vrai que vous sortez avec Multimouse ?

-Oui c'est ma femme confirma-t-il

-Vous formez vraiment un très beau couple dit-elle rêveuse avant de s'éloigner sous le sourire d'Ivan qui était interloqué. C'était déjà la troisième intervention de ce genre qu'il avait reçu depuis le début de la journée.

Au moment de sa pause, le jeune homme rejoint comme à son habitude le café de Mylène. Mais en voyant le monde présent dans celui-ci, il écarquilla les yeux

-Oh Ivan dit-elle en l'apercevant entrer. Je reviens dit-elle en s'adressant à son employé

-Dit donc qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce monde ? Demanda-t-il perdu

-ça ne désemplit pas depuis ce matin lui expliqua sa femme. Je crois que tout le monde voulait voir de plus prêt à quoi ressemble vraiment Multimouse dit-elle en haussant les épaules

-Oui j'ai eu droits à pas mal de regards moi aussi avoua-t-il. Est-ce que ça va tu t'en sors quand même ?

-Oui c'est un peu la course mais Jon m'est d'une grande aide sourit-elle en observant son employé. Et puis j'ai quand même eu le temps de préparer ton repas sourit-elle en lui tendant un petit sac en papier

-T'es la meilleure sourit-il en l'embrassant

Mais en entendant un « OOOOHHHH » attendrit autour d'eux, ils se sont séparés pour voir tous les clients les fixer. Amusés de la situation, les 2 se sont ensuite adressé un sourire comprenant qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de s'y habituer

* * *

A la fin de sa journée de cours, Nathaniel sortit du bâtiment des beaux-arts heureux de s'éloigner des regards qui ont accompagné toute sa journée

-Hé Nath retentit une voix alors qu'une voiture se gara devant lui

-Cyril dit-il en fixant son frère ainé

-Les parents viennent de rentrer de week end et ils ont appris ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils aimeraient bien te parler

-Je me doutais que ça allait finir par arriver dit-il en montant dans sa voiture

-Ça va ? T'as l'air crevé constata l'autre roux en démarrant

-Tu le serais aussi si on t'avait fixé comme une bête de foire toute la journée

-Va falloir t'y faire, c'est le prix à payer en devenant un super héros monsieur le Coq dit-il moqueur

-Je ne pensais pas un jour devenir si populaire

-ça ce n'est pas peut dire. J'ai conduit mes filles à l'école maternelle ce matin et Judith a été toute heureuse de voir son oncle sur un magasine dans le kioske au coin de chez nous dit-il en lui tendant

-Qu'est-ce que … dit-il en voyant l'image de Marc et lui ainsi que celle de Rose et Juleka sur la couverture. Avec la découverte de l'identité de tous les membres de l'équipe de super héros, les doutes de beaucoup de fans sont enfin confirmés. L'Héroïne Pinky ainsi que l'héroïne Nala forment bien un couple tout comme le héros Gallinacés avec le héros Carpa. Ces couples emblématiques de super héros marquent ainsi les esprits et font beaucoup avancer l'image de la communauté LGBT dans l'esprit de nombreux français lut-il

-T'es devenu un symbole on dirait constata son frère. Ça pourrait aider pas mal de jeunes dans votre cas, mal dans leur peau de savoir que leurs héros comprennent ce qu'ils ressentent. Et puis ça pourrait permettre à de nombreux crétins homophobes comme j'ai pu l'être de se remettre en question.

-T'es pas homophobe, disons simplement que t'as pas toujours été super compréhensif lui sourit Nathaniel

-Je sais, j'ai été un idiot. Mais quand je t'ai vu détransformé et saignant à cause des blessures que ce papillon t'avait fait, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais été qu'un idiot. Tu restes mon petit frère quoi qu'il arrive. Et puis tu manques aux filles, Judith n'arrête pas de parler à sa petite sœur de leur oncle et depuis qu'elle t'a vu à la télé, elle nous tanne sa mère et moi pour avoir une poupée à l'effigie de Gallinacés

-Et tu lui as acheté ? Sourit Nathaniel

-ça ne va pas la tête ? Je ne veux pas voir ta tronche de crétin trainer chez moi tous les jours dit-il moqueur

-Vas te faire voir rigola Nathaniel en attrapant son téléphone qui sonnait

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda son frère en voyant ses yeux s'écarquiller

-C'est notre éditeur. Les ventes de nos bandes dessinées viennent d'exploser. On en a même plus assez d'exemplaires pour suivre et le nombre de réservations ne fait qu'augmenter

-Pas étonnant sourit l'ainé. En sachant que ce sont 2 des héros eux-mêmes qui ont créés cette bande dessinée, pour connaitre aux mieux leur histoire, la BD est un bon apport

* * *

2 jours plus tard, après avoir réussi à éloigner les journalistes au bout de nombreuses interviews pour répondre à leurs questions, Marinette avait enfin pu quitter l'hôpital et égale à elle-même, elle avait directement voulu reprendre le travail

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Adrien qui l'accompagnait dans l'ascenseur de l'agence Agreste

-Adrien rigola-t-elle. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ton idiot de Chat protecteur en permanence. Je vais juste m'asseoir à un bureau et réaliser des croquis, je ne pense pas que je cours de grand risque expliqua-t-elle

-Bien si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites soupira-t-il tandis que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit l'étage demandé

Mais face à la foule d'employés de l'agence, les deux se sont figés en les entendant les applaudir

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Marinette perdue

-ça mademoiselle Dupain-Chang c'est une réaction normale pour ceux qui ont réussi à arrêter Lila Rossi expliqua Nathalie en venant se placer devant ses employés. Merci à vous deux pour ce que vous avez fait pendant toutes ces années dit-elle en s'inclinant

-Non je vous en prie n'en faites pas tant intervint directement Marinette

-Je tenais à vous présenter en personne mes excuses pour tout le tort que je vous ai causé il y à des années expliqua l'ancienne porteuse de paon

-Il y a prescription maintenant lui sourit Marinette et puis vous avez tenu la promesse que vous m'aviez faites en prenant soin d'Adrien sourit-elle en observant le blond

-Et vous, vous allez faire vivre la mémoire d'Emilie grâce à votre enfant, je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissante dit-elle émue

Perdue, Marinette observa la femme avant de lui sourire gentiment

-Souhaiteriez-vous le saluer ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant doucement sa main vers son ventre

-Vous êtes certaine ? Demanda la femme à lunettes perdue en observant les deux futurs parents

-Hé bien vous faites partis de sa famille vous savez lui sourit sincèrement Marinette tandis qu'Adrien confirma d'un hochement de tête

En laissant échapper une petite larme, la femme finit par poser sa main sur le ventre rebondi de son ancienne ennemie

-Je vous remercie dit-elle doucement. Bien dit-elle en se reprenant. Retournez tous au travail maintenant dit-elle en s'adressant aux employés

En observant la scène, Adrien laissa échapper un petit sourire voyant que Nathalie ne changerait décidément jamais

-Votre bureau vous attend mademoiselle Dupain-Chang lui indiqua Nathalie. Monsieur Agreste et moi attendons avec impatience de recevoir vos nouvelles créations

-Bien sur sourit-elle en s'y dirigeant. Au fait dit-elle en se retournant vers elle. Vous pouvez m'appeler Marinette vous savez, ça fera moins formel

-D'accord lui confirma Nathalie avec un léger sourire bien caché derrière son visage dur habituel

* * *

Le lendemain, Chloé sortit de l'ascenseur au dernier étage du grand palace

-C'est immense constata Luka qui l'accompagnait

-Beaucoup trop pour une petite fille seule si tu veux mon avis expliqua Chloé. Papa tu es là ? Demanda-t-elle plus fort

-Oui je suis là ma chérie dit-il en apparaissant devant eux. Bienvenue dit-il en la serrant contre lui

-Merci sourit-elle. Papa dit-elle en se décollant de lui. Je te présente Luka dit-elle en montrant le garçon

-Enchanté monsieur le maire dit-il en tendant une main amicale vers lui

-Moi aussi jeune homme. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Andrés. Pas besoin d'être si formel entre nous alors que nous avons le même objectif, rendre ma petite fille heureuse

-Papa je t'en prie dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que Luka laissa échapper un petit rire

-Bien, les cuisiniers nous ont préparés le repas. Nous devrions passer à table dit-il en leur indiquant la table

Une fois les 3 installés, le maire engagea la conversation

-Alors dites-moi maintenant que toute cette histoire de super héros est terminée. Vous allez reprendre votre carrière musicale ?

-Heu oui, je suis en train d'écrire de nouvelles chansons en ce moment même expliqua Luka

-Fort bien sourit-il. J'ai moi-même déjà écouté plusieurs de vos albums. Vous êtes doué et une fierté pour notre belle ville en tant que musicien mais aussi super héros

-Je vous remercie

-Mais je suis sincère. Je tenais d'ailleurs à vous remercier d'avoir protégé ma petite fille pendant vos nombreux combats

-Vous savez, on s'est protégé l'un l'autre expliqua-t-il en adressant un sourire à Chloé

-A ce propos, j'ai parlé à Ladybug et Chat Noir. Enfin à vos amis Marinette et Adrien en leur expliquant que je souhaitais organiser une cérémonie de remise de récompense pour chacun des héros qui a protégé Paris. Mais les 2 ont refusé mon offre me disant que maintenant que toute cette histoire était finie ils ne souhaitaient plus se mettre sous les feux de projecteurs mais reprendre une vie plus ou moins normale.

-Il ont raison tu sais expliqua Chloé. Aucun d'entre vous n'a fait cela pour recevoir une quelconque reconnaissance mais simplement pour protéger cette ville dit-elle sous le sourire de Luka

-CHLOE ! Intervint soudain une voix coupant leur conversation

-Oh non gémit la blonde en la reconnaissant directement

-Comment as-tu osé ? Tu organises un repas pour présenter ton petit ami et tu n'invites même pas ta mère. Tu sais pourtant que je souhaite connaitre tes fréquentations surtout depuis que tu traine avec cette bande de héros. Oh dit-elle en apercevant Luka mais les photos de ce garçon ne mentaient pas apparemment. Il est séduisant même en vrai et il parait que sa notoriété est en train de grimper en flèche. Oui d'accord j'approuve. Avoir un beau fils tel que lui pourrait me faire une bonne pub

-Maman s'offusqua Chloé. Luka n'est pas un objet que tu peux utiliser à ta guise. Je refuse que tu te serves de lui comme tu t'es servi de moi

-Oh mais enfin Chloé arrête de toujours faire l'enfant. Je ne me suis pas servi de toi

-Ah oui alors ou étais-tu le jour du combat lorsque même papa est venu nous aider ? Je croyais pourtant que tu étais fière de l'héroïne que je suis devenue

-J'étais occupé jeune fille, j'avais un gros contrat à signer

-Comme d'habitude, tu n'as de toute façon jamais réussi à trouver du temps pour moi si ce n'est quand je pouvais servir tes intérêts.

-Tu es ridicule jeune fille qui crois-tu qui te payes tes études ridicules et ton appartement ?

-Papa dit-elle logiquement et puis de toute façon là n'est pas la question. Tu as toujours cru que l'amour d'un enfant s'achetait et pendant longtemps je l'ai cru moi aussi. J'ai cru qu'on obtenait l'amour et ce qu'on souhaitait uniquement avec l'argent et le pouvoir. Tu as fait de moi ce que j'ai été pendant longtemps. Mais c'est terminé. Maintenant je sais ce qu'est vraiment avoir des gens qui tiennent à toi pour toi et non pour ce que tu peux leur apporter dit-elle en observant Luka

-Oh ma pauvre fille dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es devenu si faible à force de trainer avec ces gens pauvres telle que la fille de ce boulanger

-Elle s'appelle Marinette répliqua durement Chloé. Et elle est peut-être pauvre comme tu le prétends, mais elle est tellement plus riche que tu ne le seras jamais parce que tu es incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Tu sais quoi, je n'ai même plus envie de t'en vouloir. J'ai seulement de la peine pour toi parce que jamais tu ne connaitras ce que ça fait d'avoir des amis à qui tu tiens, des personnes pour lesquels tu serais prête à tout. Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire maman. Je te souhaite de continuer à poursuivre ton rêve de succès. Mais à présent je ne ferais plus partit des pions que tu manipules pour ton ascension. Viens Luka on y va. Je suis désolé papa. Nous repasserons te voir plus tard

-Je comprends ma chérie lui sourit-il gentiment

-Andrés comment peux-tu la laisser me parler sur ce ton ? S'offusqua Audrey

-Tu sais ma colombe elle est en âge de faire ses propres choix maintenant

-Tout ça est parfaitement ridicule se plaint-il. Tout est de ta faute. Tu as été trop laxiste dans son éducation

-Au moins papa a été là pour m'éduquer lui fit remarquer Chloé en entrant dans l'ascenseur. A plus papa

-Aurevoir ma chérie et heureux de t'avoir rencontré Luka

-Moi aussi monsieur confirma-t-il alors que l'ascenseur se referma. Tu as été très courageuse dit-il en se tournant vers Chloé

-Tu ne crois pas que j'ai été trop dur avec elle ?

-Non tu lui as simplement dis ce que tu avais sur le cœur depuis longtemps. Tout va bien dit-il en la serrant contre lui. Ce n'est qu'en t'éloignant d'elle qu'elle finira par chercher à revenir vers toi. Tu as pris la bonne décision

-Merci d'avoir été avec moi. Sans toi je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu le courage d'enfin la confronter

-Je serais toujours là pour toi, je te l'ai promis tu te rappelles ? Sourit-il en lui embrassant le sommet du crâne

-Merci dit-elle touchée

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la prison à l'extérieur de la ville, Gabriel Agreste observait la photo qu'on lui tendait perdu

-Qu'est-ce ? Demanda-t-il finalement en relevant son regard vers son fils et Marinette

-L'échographie du bébé que nous avons été faire ce matin. Nous tenions à ce que tu l'aies lui expliqua le blond

-Alors il se porte bien ? Demanda-t-il pris de cours

-Ou très bien confirma Marinette en souriant doucement

-Je vous remercie dit-il en les observant. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Dès que j'ai appris que vous étiez Ladybug mademoiselle Dupain-Chang, je m'en suis tant voulu. Je regrette vraiment

-Je le sais bien confirma Marinette. Mais moi je ne vous en veux pas dit-elle sincèrement. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué à l'époque sous mon masque, je comprends très bien les raisons qui vous ont poussé à réaliser de tels actes et j'en suis vraiment désolé

-Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de mon fils pendant toutes ces années. Si moi ou Mademoiselle Rossi étions arrivés à nos fins, j'ignore ce qui se serait passé mais ça aurait certainement été horrible

-L'important c'est que tout soit terminé maintenant dit-elle rassurante

-Oui c'est vrai et puis maintenant que je peux officiellement vous compter comme membre de la famille Agreste, je tenais à vous dire que j'approuve le choix de mon fils et que je suis heureux qu'une fille talentueuse telle que vous soit la mère de mon petit enfant

-Je vous remercie monsieur dit-elle touchée de recevoir un compliment de la part de son idole

* * *

3 semaines plus tard, le jour du procès de Lila était arrivé et avant celui-ci, toute l'équipe c'était rassemblé pour discuter

-Vous aussi depuis son arrestation votre vie est devenue…dit Mylène en cherchant ses mots

-Dingue lui répondit Alix. Ouais c'est horrible. Je ne sais plus faire 2 pas dans la rue sans être accosté par quelqu'un. Même pendant mes joggings soupira-t-elle

-Je n'imaginais pas que ça deviendrait si compliqué soupira Marc. Je préférais ma vie dans l'anonymat

-Faut voir le bon côté des choses intervint Rose. C'est la première fois que nous sommes rassemblés sous nos vraies visage

-C'est vrai remarqua Nino. Et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous le dire, mais avec ou sans les masques je suis heureux que ce soit vous mes compagnons de galère les potes

-Moh tu deviens sentimental se moqua Alya. Mais tu as raison, Mari n'aurait pas pu faire de meilleurs choix

-Nos différences nous complètent les uns les autres et c'est ce qui fait que nous sommes si compatibles fit remarquer Max

-Bah faites pas cette tête d'enterrement intervint Kim. Ce n'est pas parce que Paris n'a plus besoin de super héros que notre team ne fonctionne plus

-Kim à raison avoua Sabrina. Moi je vous considère tous comme mes amis et je suis heureuse de vous avoir

-C'est pareil pour nous Sabrina lui sourit sincèrement Kagami

-Regardez les eux, ça fait des milliers d'années qu'ils sont amis et ils sont toujours aussi proches fit remarquer Nathaniel en observant tous les kwamis jouer ensemble. Je suis sûr que même si on ne combat plus tous les jours côte à côte, on pourra rester proche

-Moi aussi j'en suis certain confirma Adrien. Après tout, ce qui nous unis tous au-delà de notre amitié c'est aussi toi ma Lady dit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne

-Idiot de Chat sourit-elle. Ce qui nous uni ce n'est pas moi. C'est grâce à ce que chacun est que notre bande a pu fonctionner. Chacun de vous est irremplaçable

-Alors on devrait se faire une promesse intervint Luka. Que quoi qu'il arrive, on se promet de rester en contact

-Je suis d'accord confirma Juleka en souriant à son frère. Nous avons tous des vies différentes, pourtant on devrait pouvoir trouver des moments où on se rassemblera

-Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord avec cette idée confirma Ivan en tendant sa main devant lui et bien vite chacun vient unir sa main à la sienne scellant ainsi leur pacte

-Et si on commençait déjà cette promesse en s'unissant pour s'assurer que cette peste de Lila croupisse en prison pendant de nombreuses années expliqua Chloé

-Alors là je suis d'accord lui sourit Marinette

* * *

Arrivés au procès, les 17 ont pris place dans les premiers rangs de l'assemblée pendant que Lila était assise devant avec son avocat tandis qu'à l'opposé, des avocats représentants toutes ses victimes

Quand la juge entra, elle demanda d'abord une exposition des faits avant d'écouter les 2 parties puis ensuite les témoins clé tels que les 17 héros, mais aussi quelques-unes des victimes vraiment impactées par leur akumatisation et Gabriel pour expliquer le vol de son miraculous

Au bout de plusieurs heures, les jurés ont enfin rendu leurs verdicts en déclarant Lila coupable et étant de ce fait condamné à 20 ans de prison avec possibilité de sursit exposant ainsi une équité par rapport à la condamnation de Gabriel.

Lorsque la brune fut trainée en dehors de la salle prête à rejoindre la prison qui lui était attribué, elle ne manqua bien sûr pas en passant à coté de ses anciens collègues de classes de les menacer

-Vous me le payerez. Un jour, je ressortirais de là et je me vengerais soyez en sûr. Vous ne serez jamais débarrassés de moi. Je trouverais un moyen de vous avoir toi ou même ton satané gamin dit-elle en regardant Marinette de façon mauvaise. Je reviendrais hurla-t-elle alors qu'on la traina de force en dehors de la salle

-Oui c'est ça une bonne journée à toi aussi pauvre taré lui indiqua Alya

-Ne t'en fais pas Marinette dit Adrien en voyant son air inquiet. On a encore du temps devant nous et quand elle sortira, on pourra toujours demander une demande d'éloignement. Elle ne pourra plus rien conter nous je te le promets

-J'espère que tu dis vrai dit-elle tout de même inquiète connaissant la fourberie de la brune

* * *

1 mois plus tard, le mois de juillet venait de commencer et Marinette tout comme Adrien, Alya, Chloé, Kagami, Marc, Max, Alix, Kim et Nathaniel avaient été diplômé. Maintenant cette étape passé, Kagami avait officialisée son contrat de mariage avec Karl et elle était sur le point de reprendre les rênes de l'agence de sa mère. Chloé quant à elle projetait d'ouvrir sa propre entreprise de cosmétique bio. Après tout ceci alliait sa passion du maquillage et son talent pour diriger les autres. Marc et Nathaniel avaient décidé de clôturer leur bande dessinée sur un ultime tome proche de leur réalité faisant révéler l'identité des héros. Après ça, Nathaniel avait pour projet d'économiser afin d'ouvrir sa propre galerie d'art et Marc voulait lancer son premier roman. Alix de son côté venait d'être embauché comme coach dans une salle de sport de son quartier mais elle réalisait surtout ce travail afin d'acquérir une notoriété qui lui permettrait de lancer sa propre salle. Kim quant à lui venait de postuler afin de devenir prof d'EPS dans le collège Françoise Dupond pour la rentrée. Max aidé de sa mère avait pu rentrer dans l'entreprise spatiale et il aidait maintenant à la construction de fusées et de satellites. Alya bien sur avait continué son travail au journal et du coté de Marinette et Adrien, Marinette était devenue officiellement une designeuse de la marque Agreste tandis qu'Adrien restait le mannequin masculin principal, bien qu'à coté, il avait commencé un petit travail de traducteur. D'ailleurs, les 2 avaient emménagé ensemble quelques jours auparavant. Alya étant partie vivre chez Nino et Adrien avait rejoint Marinette dans son appartement. Les 2 avaient pour projet d'acheter une petite maison mais pour le moment, avant la naissance de leur enfant, ils souhaitaient juste se retrouver un petit peu seuls et tranquilles. La recherche pouvait attendre.

Ce jour-là, après avoir été faire quelques courses, le couple revenait vers leur appartement, quand ils se sont figés en apercevant 2 personnes les attendre devant leur porte d'entrée

-Maitre Fu, Marianne dit Marinette perdue

-Oh mais je vous reconnais sourit l'homme. Vous êtes la jeune femme qui m'a aidé a trouver cette magnifique créature dit-il en observant Marianne

-Bonjour Ladybug, Chat Noir leur sourit la vieille dame. Vous avez bien grandi on dirait sourit-elle en observant le ventre bien arrondit de Marinette

-Ladybug, Chat Noir dit l'homme en réfléchissant. Oh je sais, c'est le nom de ces étranges jeunes gens déguisés qui m'ont aidé après mon réveil

-Il n'a toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire constata Adrien peiné

-Non. Même si votre secret a été dévoilé, l'effacement de mémoire est un pouvoir puissant pratiquement impossible à contrer

-L'important est qu'il se porte bien constata Marinette. Merci à vous d'avoir pris soin de lui pendant autant de temps

-Oh vous savez ce n'était pas vraiment une corvée sourit-elle. Toutefois, je reste maintenant la seule ayant eu un lien plus ou moins proche avec le temple protecteur de la boite de miraculous et c'est à ce propos que je tenais à vous rencontrer aujourd'hui

-Bien sûr, nous devrions entrer dit Marinette en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement. Je vais nous faire du thé. Vous n'avez qu'à vous installer dit-elle en montrant le salon

-Attend, je vais t'aider intervint Adrien. Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon que tu en fasses trop

-Adrien je suis enceinte pas handicapé soupira-t-elle

En les observant rejoindre la cuisine, Marianne laissa échapper un petit rire. Les Chat Noir sont décidément toujours aussi protecteur avec leurs Ladybug

-Ces jeunes gens ont l'air d'un couple heureux constata maitre Fu à côté d'elle

-Oui ils le sont, grâce à toi lui sourit-elle

-Moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire ?

-Tu as cru en eux quand eux-mêmes n'y croyais pas sourit-elle

-Je ne m'en souviens pas je suis vraiment désolé

-Je sais dit-elle en attrapant sa main dans la sienne. Mais ce n'est pas grave parce que tu l'as fait pour qu'ils deviennent ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui

-Je ne comprends pas tout. Mais je te fais confiance et puis si j'ai pu les aider, alors j'en suis heureux

-Voilà intervint Marinette en rejoignant la pièce avec Adrien qui portait un plateau avec du thé et des petits gâteaux. Alors, dit-elle une fois que tout le monde fut servi, de quoi souhaitiez-vous nous parler ?

-J'ai réussi à entrer en contact avec le temple

-Quoi ? Mais je croyais qu'il avait été détruit et que c'était pour cette raison que maitre Fu avait dû fuir avec la boite

-C'est exact. Seulement certains des moines du temple ont survécu et ils ont depuis reconstruit le temple. En apprenant ce qui se passait à Paris, ils sont entrés en contact avec moi. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait qu'une fois votre mission terminée, les miraculous devaient rejoindre leur place

-Vous voulez dire qu'on doit leur rendre la boite ? compris Marinette

-Mais Marinette est la gardienne. Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas la garder ? Demanda Adrien perdu

-C'est exact, seulement la boite n'est plus en sécurité ici. Avec la découverte de votre secret n'importe quel parisien connait maintenant l'existence des kwamis et leurs pouvoirs. Ça va bientôt finir par attirer des gens mal attentionnés

-Je comprends dit Marinette. Si je renonce à mon rôle de gardienne la mémoire de tout le monde sera effacé concernant les kwamis

-ça veut dire qu'on va devoir officiellement se séparer d'eux ? Demanda tristement Adrien en observant Plagg caché derrière un cadre

-On n'a pas le choix Adrien expliqua doucement Marinette. Il en va de leur sécurité. J'ai enfin récupéré Nooroo. Je ne souhaite pas que quelque chose de mal arrive à nouveau à l'un d'entre eux et puis c'est le seul moyen d'éloigner officiellement la menace que représente Lila. Si elle oublie tous des miraculous comme tout le monde alors elle n'aura plus de raison de vouloir se venger

-Je savais que ce jour arriverait soupira Adrien. Mais je n'imaginais pas que ce serait si rapide. Mais tu as raison. Je dois protéger Plagg c'est mon rôle de Chat Noir après tout

-Moi aussi je protégerais Tikki quoi qu'il arrive, même si c'est dur dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

-Il va falloir l'annoncer aux autres fit remarquer le blond

-Je sais avoua Marinette mais pas tout de suite. Je vous demande un petit temps de répit dit-elle en se tournant vers Marianne. J'aimerais mettre mon bébé au monde avant d'engager un voyage jusqu'en Chine

-Bien sûr confirma-t-elle. Mais après la séparation sera inévitable, je suis vraiment désolé

-Je sais dit-elle en adressant un regard triste à Tikki

* * *

Finalement, 3 mois plus tard, Marinette avait été transférée d'urgence à l'hôpital et au bout de plusieurs heures de travail, Adrien occupé à soutenir sa Lady en lui tenant la main, senti son cœur exploser en entendant les pleurs de son bébé envahir la pièce.

-Félicitation sourit une infirmière en s'approchant d'eux quelques instants plus tard. C'est une petite fille en parfaite santé

-Elle est parfaite sourit Adrien en constatant qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Marinette avec ses traits de visages, ses quelques mèches de cheveux bleus et les taches de rousseurs qui parcourait ses joues. Seulement, c'était de grands yeux verts qui fixait son papa de façon endormit

-Elle a tes yeux, bien sûr qu'elle est parfaite sourit Marinette

-Tu as fait un travail formidable merci Bugaboo dit-il en lui embrassant le haut du crâne

-Est-ce qu'on peut sortit maintenant ? Demanda la petite voix de Tikki depuis sous le lit

-Oui sourit Marinette, les médecins et infirmiers sont partis

-Elle est très mignonne félicitation à vous 2 s'extasia la petite coccinelle

-Ouais ça va elle n'est pas trop mal expliqua le petit chat

-Plagg dit Tikki outrée

-Quoi soit déjà heureuse que j'aime bien ce gosse seulement parce que c'est leur môme sinon ce ne serait pas la même histoire

-T'es vraiment irrécupérable soupira Tikki tandis que Marinette éclata de rire en fixant sa fille s'extasier face aux petites créatures

-Marinette retentit la voix timide de sa mère à la porte. Le médecin nous à dit qu'on pouvait entrer

-Bien sûr, venez sourit-elle en déposant sa fille dans les bras d'Adrien pour que les 6 visiteurs puissent mieux l'observer

-Elle est si belle pleura Tom

-Bien sûr qu'elle est belle sourit Sabine en essayant de calmer son mari

-Félicitation dude sourit Nino en observant sa filleule

-Ca va ma fille pas trop épuisée ? S'inquiéta Alya

-Un peu mais ça va lui sourit-elle

-Tant mieux parce que je pense que les autres ne vont pas tarder à débarquer. J'ai eu Luka au téléphone et apparemment, Chloé a été prise d'une folie de shopping. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'elle dévalise tous les vêtements pour bébé d'un magasin. Rose quant à elle vient de partir en vitesse acheter l'un de ses affreux ballons « It's girl » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Et les autres ont tellement pris de temps à s'arranger sur qui prend quoi pour le bébé que tu vas certainement recevoir une montagne de cadeaux

-Vous êtes fous rigola Marinette

-Père intervint Adrien en voyant qu'il était resté en retrait de la pièce avec Nathalie et le garde de la prison qui lui avait été accordé pour quitter exceptionnellement sa cellule. Vous souhaitez la prendre dans vos bras ?

-C'est que je … ça fait tellement d'années que je n'ai pas pris un enfant dans mes bras

-ça ne s'oublie lui sourit Adrien en lui déposant délicatement

-C'est vrai qu'elle est belle sourit Nathalie en l'observant par-dessus le bras de Gabriel

-Comment l'avez-vous appelé ? Demanda Gabriel pour ne pas montrer son émotion face à sa petite fille

-Emma lui sourit Marinette. Emma Emilie Agreste dit-elle tandis que l'homme écarquilla les yeux

-C'est Marinette qui a eu l'idée pour le second prénom expliqua Adrien. Enfin c'est seulement si tu es d'accord

-Si je suis d'accord ? Bien sûr que je suis d'accord dit-il alors qu'une larme coula de son œil.


	20. Chapter 20 : Adieux déchirants

3 mois après la naissance d'Emma, Marinette et Adrien avaient dû se résoudre à exposer la situation des miraculous à tous leurs amis. Et malgré la tristesse de tous, chacun compris que cette décision était la seule possible pour assurer la protection des kwamis.

Ainsi, toute la petite bande se retrouvait maintenant dans un avion en direction de la Chine et malgré le long trajet, ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup adressé la parole. Chacun souhaitant prendre ces derniers instants pour échanger avec le kwamis auquel ils ont été liés pendant de si nombreuses années. Pour pouvoir interagir le plus discrètement possible avec les créatures, Adrien avait usé pour la première fois de sa fortune afin de privatiser l'avant de l'avion rien que pour eux

-Marinette ne soit pas triste dit Tikki en l'observant bercer Emma dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux

-Je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à avancer sans toi Tikki expliqua-t-elle. Tout ça, cette vie que je mène maintenant, elle n'aurait jamais été possible sans toi

-Bien sûr que si Marinette c'est toi qui as fait tout ça. C'est toi qui as rassemblé autant de gens. Moi je n'ai fait que te prêter un peu de mes pouvoirs

-Et beaucoup de ton courage lui sourit Marinette

-Non pas vraiment ce courage il était en toi. Je t'ai juste donné un coup de main pour te permettre de t'en rendre compte

-Oh Tikki dit-elle en la serrant contre sa joue

-Toi aussi tu vas me manquer Marinette. Tu as été l'une des meilleures Ladybug que j'ai connue

-Je n'aime pas voir sugar cube dans cet état avoua Plagg en observant la petite coccinelle pleurer. Franchement elle a toujours été trop sentimental. Elle sait pourtant qu'il ne faut pas s'attacher autant à nos porteurs. Regarde-moi je …

-Plagg lui sourit Adrien peut convaincu

-Bon d'accord j'ai failli à ma mission. Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter gamin dit-il en plongeant dans sa poitrine pour cacher ses larmes

-Moi non plus soupira-t-il tristement en le serrant contre lui. Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté. Sans toi je serais toujours enfermé dans ma chambre sous l'autorité de mon père

-Bah t'as été plutôt sympa avec moi aussi et puis tu m'as toujours trouvé de très bons camemberts

-Evidement sourit Adrien amusé

* * *

Arrivés à l'aéroport, 6 taxis les attendaient déjà devant le bâtiment. Tous avaient été réservés par le temple afin qu'il puisse rejoindre la montagne dans laquelle il se trouve au plus vite.

Ainsi, au bout de plusieurs heures de route, les voitures les ont déposés dans un lieu isolé dans les montagnes, ou les attendaient 2 hommes habillés en moines

-Bonjour messieurs les salua poliment Marinette. Vous devez être les 2 hommes dont nous a parlé Marinanne

-C'est exact. Nous sommes les 2 derniers protecteurs du temple. Bienvenu jeunes héros aux cœurs purs dit-il en s'inclinant tout comme l'autre homme

-Et vous devez être Ladybug, la jeune femme à qui maitre Fu a confié la protection des miraculous

-C'est exact confirma Marinette

-Merci pour votre travail remarquable et pour avoir récupéré le miraculous du paon et du papillon perdu pendant tant d'années

-Oh hé bien je n'aurais jamais pu le faire seule vous savez. Chat Noir, sourit-elle en observant Adrien qui tenait Emma dans ses bras, a toujours été à mes côtés. Et puis nous avions des amis de confiance avec nous également sourit-elle à ses amis

-Votre symbiose a éveillé notre curiosité vous savez. Jamais encore tous les miraculous n'avaient été sortis en même temps. Pourtant vous avez réussi ce pari fou alors au nom du temple, merci pour votre travail remarquable

-Bien intervint l'autre homme. Nous devrions prendre la route, nous sommes encore à 2 heures de marche du temple

Suivant leurs conseils, toute la bande suivit les 2 hommes afin d'arriver enfin devant le temple de légende

Les 17 héros ont ensuite passé la soirée à visiter le temple et à connaitre plus l'histoire de celui-ci afin de s'assurer de la véracité des propos des 2 moines, car Marinette n'aurait pas abandonné la boite aussi facilement sans s'assurer qu'elle soit belle et bien en lieu sûr. Mais en ne voyant aucune incohérence dans leurs propos, il fut ensuite décidé que l'abandon du pouvoir de gardienne de Marinette et donc l'effacement de la mémoire de tous se déroulerait le lendemain.

* * *

Ainsi, tout le monde s'est rassemblé dans la salle principale du temple le lendemain à 14h

-Excusez-moi messieurs ? Intervint Max alors que les 2 hommes s'activaient aux préparatifs

-Oui jeune héros du cheval ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre. La mémoire de tout le monde ayant connu l'existence des miraculous à Paris sera effacé. Mais comment cela va-t-il se passer pour tout ce qui a été créé autour des héros ? Les statuts, les bandes dessinées, les poupées, les films …

-Hé bien les statuts seront effacés elles-aussi car seuls des personnages historiques se trouvent en général sur ces statuts. Or vous ne serez plus historiques. Cependant tout ce qui fait partis de la culture populaire restera car l'histoire de super héros ne restera plus qu'une histoire fictive dans l'imaginaire de tous

-Nous deviendrons des personnes d'histoire pour enfants en gros ? Compris Alix

-On peut voir ça comme ça

-Mais intervint Chloé et concernant nos liens ? Je veux dire, nos liens se sont vraiment renforcés grâce à notre alliance en tant que héros. Si nous oublions ça. Est-ce que nous oublierons également ce qui nous unit ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement stressé en tenant la main de Luka

-Non vos sentiments l'un envers l'autre ne disparaitrons jamais car ils sont bien réels. Vous aimerez toujours vos compagnons de la même façon, cependant les souvenirs qui vous ont amené à les aimer de cette façon seront modifier pour effacer de votre mémoire toute la présence des kwamis et de vos supers pouvoirs

-Bien je pense que tout est prêt à présent expliqua le deuxième homme en venant prendre place dans le cercle que formaient déjà les jeunes adultes. Êtes-vous prête mademoiselle Dupain-Chang ?

-Oui, voici déjà le miraculous du paon et du papillon dit-elle en leur tendant la boite de miraculous. Prenez soin d'eux surtout, ces dernières années n'ont pas été de plus reposantes pour eux

-Bien sûr, nous feront tout pour qu'ils se sentent à nouveau bien et en sécurité promis l'un des moines

L'autre homme releva ensuite le regard vers eux et chacun compris que le moment des adieux était venu

-Fluff dit Alix en se tournant vers son kwami. Ça faisait un moment qu'on savait tous les 2 que ça arriverait. Mais je sais aussi que le temps n'est pas une chose figée grâce à toi. Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir le monde

-Tu as été parfaite Alix malgré la complexité de mon pouvoir, tu as su te détourner de tous ces dangers pour l'utiliser au mieux. Merci d'avoir été une porteuse si forte

-Merci à toi de m'avoir permis de grandir au mieux. Ne laissons pas le temps durer plus longtemps au risque de le rendre plus douloureux. Adieu Fluff dit-elle en le serrant contre elle

-Adieu Alix dit-il alors qu'elle rangea la montre dans sa petite boite, le faisant disparaitre

-T'as toujours été la plus courageuse d'entre nous petite kaïra lui expliqua Kim en lui adressant un sourire compatissant

-Tu reconnais donc enfin ma suprématie sourit-elle faiblement

-N'exagère pas non plus. Je suis parfaitement capable de le faire aussi. Xuppu dit-il en se tournant vers le petit singe merci dit-il sincèrement

-ça va, ne fait pas durer ça plus longtemps que ça ne doit espèce d'andouille. Abrège, lui expliqua le kwami en lui faisant une grimace

-Qui tu crois traiter d'andouille mangeur de banane ? Demanda-t-il en répondant à sa grimace

-Ils sont irrécupérables soupira Alix

-Tu vas me manquer mon pote

-Toi aussi andouille sourit le petit singe en disparaissant alors que Kim rangeait son miraculous dans sa boite

-Bien quand il faut y aller. Ça a été un honneur de combattre à vos côtés pendant toutes ces années Longg-sama

-Le plaisir est partagé jeune Kagami expliqua le petit dragon en s'inclinant. Continuez votre entrainement à l'escrime surtout

-Je n'y manquerais pas promit-elle. Aurevoir

-Aurevoir lui sourit-il en disparaissant

-Kaalki dit Max en se tournant vers le petit cheval. J'ai beaucoup aimé ta compagnie toutes ces années

-Moi aussi admit-il bien que tu ne sois pas riche ou connu, je suis cependant certain que tu le deviendras avec ton intelligence. J'ai hâte de voir la fusée que tu auras construit voler

-Je te promets de te faire honneur confirma-t-il. Adieu

-Adieu dit le cheval en disparaissant

-Barkk dit Sabrina qui pleurait déjà en se tournant vers son kwami

-Je sais dit-il les oreilles baissées. Barkk peut avoir un dernier câlin avant de partir ?

-Bien entendu sourit la rousse en le serrant contre elle. Adieu mon ami

-Adieu mon amie sourit le petit chien en disparaissant

-Daizzi dit Rose les larmes aux yeux. Tu as été la meilleure des alliées. Merci d'être restée avec moi toutes ces années

-Tu as été si gentille avec moi Rose sourit-elle. Merci à toi de m'avoir permis de découvrir Paris et surtout d'avoir pu rencontrer tant de bébés aussi adorables. Reste toujours aussi adorable surtout

-Je te le promets. Aurevoir

-Aurevoir sourit le petit cochon en disparaissant

-Roarr dit Juleka. Tu sais qu'on n'a jamais eu besoin de se parler pour se comprendre et tu sais déjà tout ce que je pense

-Bien sur sourit le petit tigre

-Cependant merci de m'avoir permis de croire plus en moi

-Merci à toi d'avoir si bien utilisé mon pouvoir sourit-il. Adieu Juleka

-Adieu dit-elle en laissant échapper une larme

-Ziggy dit Marc en se tournant vers la petite chèvre. Si on attend plus, ce sera encore plus dur

-Je sais confirma la petite chèvre

-Tu sais que j'ai toujours été assez timide et que je n'ai jamais été très doué pour exprimer ce que je ressens. Mais merci pour tout

-Merci à toi aussi sourit la petite chèvre. Aurevoir Marc dit-il en disparaissant

-Aurevoir Ziggy dit-il en posant tristement sa tête sur l'épaule de Nathaniel

-Bien je suppose que c'est à notre tour Orikko

-Oui confirma le petit Coq, merci pour ces années à tes cotés sourit-il sincèrement. J'espère que la prochaine fois que je sortirais de ma boite, j'apprendrais que tu es devenu un peintre reconnu dans le monde entier

-J'espère aussi lui sourit le roux. Merci à toi aussi. Adieu

-Adieu lui sourit le petit Coq

-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire soupira tristement Mylène

-Alors on devrait les quitter comme on les a eus, ensemble lui sourit Ivan

-Tu as raison lui sourit doucement sa femme. Aurevoir Stompp, aurevoir Mullo et merci pour tout

-Oui aurevoir les gars. Vous allez nous manquer, ces années à vivre avec vous étaient un vrai plaisir

-Pour nous aussi sourit la petite sourie

-Aurevoir à vous 2 et continuez d'être aussi heureux ensemble leur sourit le buffle en disparaissant

-On est les derniers membres du zodiaque on dirait constata Luka en soupirant

-Tout va bien aller jeune Luka. Vous êtes assez mature pour surmonter ça, je le sais lui sourit le petit serpent

-Si j'ai pu autant murir c'est grâce à toi Sass. Merci d'être resté à mes côtés toutes ces années

-Non, je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire lui sourit le serpent. Parce que vous étiez déjà un jeune homme merveilleux quand je vous ai rencontré. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec mademoiselle Chloé sourit-il. Aurevoir dit-il en disparaissant

-Aurevoir dit-il faiblement en retirant son bracelet tandis que Chloé posa sa main sur la sienne en signe de réconfort

Finalement, la blonde comprenant que leur tour approchait, elle releva tristement son regard vers la petite abeille

-Mais comment je vais faire sans toi ? Demanda-t-elle. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu changer

-Non c'est toi toute seule qui a changé Chloé. Moi je t'ai seulement donné un petit coup de pouce. Et puis je n'ai pas peur de te quitter aujourd'hui, parce que je sais que tu es entouré par des personnes qui tiennes sincèrement à toi dit-elle en fixant ses amis.

-Mais tout ça c'est grâce à toi. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier.

-Tu m'as donné tellement en me laissant entrer dans ta vie Chloé. Tout ça vaut mieux que les meilleurs remerciements du monde. Il est temps maintenant.

-Je sais dit-elle en serrant la petite boule jaune contre elle. Adieu Pollen.

-Aurevoir Chloé sourit la petite abeille alors que la blonde retirait le peigne de ses cheveux avant de le ranger dans sa boite.

-Merci de m'avoir fait confiance dit-elle en s'adressant Marinette. Tenez dit-elle en tendant la boite à l'un des moines. Elle se recula ensuite en laissant échapper un sanglot.

-Tu as été très courageuse lui assura Luka en la serrant contre lui

-Alors le moment est venu mon pote ? Demanda Nino

-Il semblerait soupira Wayzz. Je t'avoue qu'à l'époque, j'ai eu très peur de quitter maitre Fu. Mais j'ai été très vite rassuré en sachant que c'était toi qui allais devenir mon porteur. Tu as été un excellent carapace. Maintenant je veux que tu sois heureux avec ton garage, ta fiancée et la famille que vous allez certainement bientôt avoir

-Compte sur moi mec lui assura-t-il

Les 2 ont ensuite échangé leur check distinctif puis Nino a soupiré.

-Adieu mec

-Au revoir Nino dit-il alors que le métisse retirait son bracelet pour le tendre à l'un des moines.

-Je sais dit Alya alors que les regards se posaient sur elle. C'est juste dur. Trikk a été si important pour moi

-Tu as été importante pour moi aussi Alya sourit le petit renard. On a fait une bonne équipe tous les 2

-Ça c'est sûr, la meilleure des équipes sourit la jeune femme. Merci pour tout

-Merci à toi de m'avoir accueilli dans ta famille bruyante mais attachante dans un premier temps. Tu embrasseras tes sœurs pour moi d'ailleurs. Et puis ensuite pour m'avoir permis de te suivre tout au long des étapes de ta vie de jeune adulte

-Je n'y manquerais pas sourit-elle. Adieu Trikk dit-elle en le serrant contre elle

-Au revoir Alya sourit-il alors qu'elle retirait son collier le faisant ainsi disparaître. Elle tendit ensuite le collier au moine puis elle se recula pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Nino qui passa sa main sur sa hanche en signe de réconfort.

-Au début je ne voulais pas être Ladybug soupira Marinette en voyant tout le monde poser son regard sur elle et Adrien. Mais aujourd'hui je ne vois pas comment je vais pouvoir vivre sans toi Tikki.

-Je comprends dit Adrien. Moi c'est grâce à toi Plagg que je n'ai plus été plongé dans ma solitude, j'ai osé aller à l'école et m'opposer à mon père. Tout ça je n'aurais jamais réussi avant ton apparition. Mais si on doit le faire, on le fera ensemble comme toujours dit-il en posant une main rassurante sur celle de Marinette.

-Pour moi aussi c'est dur Marinette dit Tikki. Tu es toujours gentille avec tout le monde, tu es talentueuse, tu es intelligente, tu es une excellente cuisinière. C'est tout ça qui va me manquer chez toi.

-Toi aussi Tikki tu va me manquer. Tu étais toujours là pour m'écouter, pour me conseiller et m'épauler. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans toi.

-Tu vas y arriver, parce que tu es pleine de ressource sourit-elle en se frottant à sa joue.

-Alors on dirait que le temps est venu gamin soupira Plagg à côté d'elles. C'était sympa de travailler ensemble et les camemberts de qualité que tu me donnais vont me manquer.

-Plagg ! S'insurgea Tikki

-Ouais bon peut être que tu vas me manquer aussi un peu gamin dit-il en détournant le regard

-Tu vas me manquer aussi Plagg sourit Adrien en l'attrapant dans une étreinte

-Hé doucement calme tes ardeurs dit le petit chat gêné faisant sourire Marinette et Tikki.

-Vous avez été les meilleurs Chat Noir et Ladybug que nous avons connu sourit Tikki face au petit couple en volant maintenant à coté de Plagg. Alors restez-vous-même

-Merci Tikki lui sourit Adrien.

-Aurevoir à toi aussi petite Emma sourit-elle en voyant le bambin tendre ses mains potelées vers eux. Tu vas avoir une vie très heureuse avec des parents aussi généreux qu'eux, j'en suis sur

-Allez ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont s'impatienta Plagg.

-Sinon il va se mettre à pleurer surtout sourit Tikki qui elle avait les larmes aux yeux

-D'accord dit Marinette en prenant une grande inspiration. Ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle en observant les yeux verts d'Adrien.

-Comme toujours confirma-t-il en retirant sa bague tandis qu'elle retirait ses boucles d'oreilles.

Les 2 ont ensuite refermer les boites contenant leurs miraculous avant de les tendres aux 2 moines

-Moi Marinette Dupain-Chang je renonce désormais à la miracle box et désigne le temple en protecteur et nouveaux gardiens de celle-ci afin de permettre d'effacer la mémoire de tous concernant ce secret trop important

Sitôt sa phrase dit, tous les héros ont fermés les yeux tandis que la boite s'envola pour se transformer en une boite en forme de coffre de bois. Une fois ça fait, une lumière étincelante se rependit dans la pièce avant de s'envoler vers l'Europe et vers tous les autres continents ayant eu connaissances des derniers événements s'étant déroulés à Paris. Quand celle-ci s'est atténuée, les 17 jeunes adultes se sont fixés de manière perdue

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda Alya

-Vous êtes venu ici afin de réaliser une retraite entre amis vous avez oublié ? Leur sourit l'un des moines

-Oui nous venions justement de finir une séance de relaxation et vous vous êtes tous assoupis

-Oh je me souviens dit Nino. Enfin je crois dit-il en constatant qu'il avait l'esprit un peu embrouillé par le somme qu'il venait de faire

-Bah tant qu'on est ensemble tous va bien sourit Rose

-Oh non Emma ne pleure pas dit Marinette en la berçant doucement dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en la voyant agiter ses petits bras vers le coffre en bois se trouvant au centre de la pièce. Tu ne peux pas jouer avec expliqua-t-elle doucement mais ce n'est pas grave parce que papa, maman et tous tes oncles et tantes sont là pour jouer avec toi

-Bien je pense que maintenant que la séance de relaxation est terminée, nous devrions aller nous promener un petit peu dans les montagnes. Il fait un temps magnifique expliqua l'un des hommes

-Cool moi ça me branche. Je suis sûr que je peux arriver au sommet avant toi la naine sourit Kim confiant à Alix

-C'est ce qu'on verra mon grand sourit-elle avec assurance

Le reste de la journée, les 2 moines ont donc continué de se faire passer pour des guides touristiques afin de ne pas perturber les nouveaux souvenirs qui ont été construits. Et le lendemain, toute la petite bande à repris la route vers l'aéroport afin de retourner à Paris.

* * *

« 11 ans plus tard »

Dans la capitale française, beaucoup de grands noms de la mode étaient rassemblés dans un tout nouveau défilé et dans le premier rang de celui-ci, une petite fille de 11 ans aux cheveux bleu foncé et aux yeux verts, attendait avec impatience le début du défilé

-Ça va bientôt commencer ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la grande dame bronzée assise à côté d'elle.

-Oui sourit-elle amusée. Je suppose que ta maman a encore besoin de préparer quelques trucs pour que tout soit parfait.

-Comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, toutes ses créations sont parfaites sourit une jeune fille métisse en remontant sa paire de lunettes carrés

-Laura, tes écouteurs la sermonna la femme

-Mais quoi ce n'est pas encore commencé dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Je te jure soupira-t-elle. Qu'elle idée a eu ton père de t'offrir déjà un IPod maintenant. Il n'y a pas à dire, tel père telle fille. Tu n'as pas envie de dire quelque chose toi ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers l'homme assit à côté d'elle.

Mais celui-ci était déjà occupé à faire rigoler avec des grimaces un petit garçon aux cheveux bleu foncé et aux yeux bleu ciel et une petite fille métisse plus jeune de 2 ans que sa grande sœur.

-Nino tu ne m'aides pas là soupira Alya en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Je te jure se moqua une femme blonde assise un peu plus loin. Un vrai gamin sourit-elle amusée avant d'entendre des acclamations à côté d'elle.

-C'est trop cool sourit un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus avec quelques taches de rousseur parsèment ses joues. Tu peux en jouer encore une autre oncle Luka s'il te plait ?

-On te l'avait dit sourirent 2 garçons du même âge, semblable en tout point à l'exception de leurs couleurs de cheveux qui étaient noir avec des reflets turquoise pour l'un et blond pour l'autre. Notre père c'est le meilleur sourirent les jumeaux.

-Luka franchement tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de prendre ta guitare avec soupira Chloé

-Désolé sourit le concerné. C'était pour faire patienter les enfants

-Bon d'accord mais ça va bientôt commencer alors rangez moi tout ça sourit-elle malgré tout

-D'accord maman obéir le 2 garçons en amenant l'étui à guitare de leur père afin de l'aider, sous le regard bienveillant de la blonde qui semblait toujours si fière des moindres faits et gestes de ses fils.

A la naissance de ses jumeaux, beaucoup s'étaient attendus à ce que Chloé essaye d'avoir une fille par la suite. Connaissant son goût pour le maquillage et la coiffure, tous l'imaginaient très bien aller faire les magasins avec elle. Mais étonnant tout le monde, la jeune femme avait affirmé ne plus vouloir d'enfants étant parfaitement comblée par ses fils et puis surtout elle aimait être la seule princesse de ses 3 hommes

-Mère est-ce que je peux aller m'asseoir avec Hugo et Marion ? Demanda la petite fille d'origine asiatique, possédant une chevelure argentée très représentative de son père

-D'accord lui accorda Kagami. Mais fait vite et surtout je veux que vous restiez calme

-Bien sur confirma-t-elle en rejoignant le benjamin Agreste et la petite Lahiffe

-Ça commence sourit soudain Louis, le cadet Agreste alors que les lumières venaient de s'éteindre.

-Bonjour à tous sourit la présentatrice. Merci d'être venu si nombreux pour la nouvelle collection de Marinette Agreste représentante de la ligne de vêtement Agreste. Et voici la pièce maîtresse de cette nouvelle collection portée par le mannequin officiel de la marque Agreste, Adrien Agreste.

-Papa hurla Emma en lui faisant des grands gestes depuis sa place faisant rigoler le blond qui lui adressa un petit signe de la main.

Après ça, les mannequins se succédèrent les uns après les autres pour le plus grand plaisir du publique.

-Et voilà sourit la présentatrice entourée de tous les mannequins. La nouvelle collection Agreste disponible dès maintenant grâce au talent de sa créatrice Marinette Agreste

Entendant ça, la concernée monta timidement sur la scène sous les applaudissements de tous.

-Je vous remercie dit-elle en attrapant le micro qu'on lui tendait. Mais je n'ai pas été seule sur ce projet. Toutes les créations qui sont devant vous aujourd'hui on bien sûr été supervisé par le grand Gabriel Agreste dit-elle en recevant des applaudissements de tous. Également, nous devons l'organisation de ce défilé à notre directrice Nathalie Sancoeur dit-elle sous une nouvelle vague d'applaudissement. Enfin, les préparatifs de nos mannequins n'auraient pas été possibles sans le travail de nos habilleuses, nos coiffeurs et nos maquilleurs. Ces derniers devant d'ailleurs leurs produits à notre associée, mais aussi l'une de mes grandes amies, mes dames et messieurs, ce sont les produits de la marque Bourgeois sourit-elle en observant Chloé

* * *

Enfin, après le défilé Adrien et Marinette ont rejoint leurs amis et leurs enfants.

-C'était génial sourit Emma. Tout ce que tu as fait était super beau maman

-Merci ma chérie sourit la créatrice.

-Elle a raison, tu t'es surpassé une fois encore ma fille lui sourit Alya. En tant que journaliste qui encadre l'évènement, je t'assure que cet article va cartonner

-Ce serait vraiment bien, mais le plus important c'est de vous avoir tous réunis. Merci encore d'être venu

-Merci à toi de nous avoir invité lui répondit Kagami. C'était vraiment un plaisir de venir

-Oui merci marraine c'était vraiment chouette à voir lui sourit Yuki la fille de Kagami

-Alors si tu as aimé je suis contente sourit-elle à la petite fille de 8 ans

-Bien, dit Nino en regardant son téléphone. Ça va bientôt être l'heure nous devrions y aller

-Oh oui tu as raison constata Chloé. Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de t'occuper des garçons ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Luka

-Non, je dois juste passer au studio voire Hélène afin d'arranger quelques derniers détails pour ma prochaine tournée, mais je suis sûr que les garçons seront heureux de m'accompagner

-Oh oui dirent les 2 garçons de 9 ans. Tu nous laisseras jouer avec les instruments du studio ? Demandèrent-ils enchantés

-Bien sur si vous me promettez d'y faire attention leur sourit Luka

-Moi aussi je vais devoir y aller constata Kagami. Je dois raccompagner Yuki chez Karl. Après tout c'est sa semaine à partir de ce soir

En effet, le mariage des 2 héritiers n'avait finalement fonctionné que quelques années. Quelques années au bout desquelles les 2 se sont rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas heureux ensemble et qu'ils feraient mieux de rester amis. Heureusement, avec la naissance de leur fille le pacte entre leur 2 agences était maintenant éternel. Et les 2 s'étaient quittés en très bon terme, décidant d'une garde partagée d'une semaine sur deux pour Yuki

-Dans ce cas salue Karl de notre part lui sourit Adrien

-Je n'y manquerais pas confirma la japonaise. Aurevoir à tous dit-elle en s'éloignant avec sa fille

-A bientôt lui sourit Marinette

-Bien alors nous y allons ? Demanda Alya

-Oui confirma Chloé en embrassant ses jumeaux. A ce soir leur sourit-elle avant de s'éloigner avec la famille Agreste et la famille Lahiffe

* * *

Les 5 accompagnés des 5 enfants ont ainsi rejoint le collège Françoise Dupond

-La vache ça me donne un coup de vieux de me dire qu'on est invité à une réunion des anciens élèves soupira Alya en fixant leur ancienne école

-Moi je suis heureux qu'on puisse revoir tout le monde sourit Adrien

-Oui ce n'est pas comme si on les avait vus i semaines chez Rose pour notre repas hebdomadaire sourit Nino sarcastique

-Oh fait pas ton rabat-joie lui sourit Marinette. C'est toujours chouette de trouver des moments pour se voir

-Bon et bien qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On ne va pas rester planté là indéfiniment expliqua Chloé en avançant vers le bâtiment

Arrivés dans le gymnase, ils ont vite pu constater que tout le monde était déjà arrivé

-Chloé sourit une furie rousse en lui sautant dessus

-Salut Sabrina sourit la concernée

Celle-ci n'avait pas beaucoup changé avec les années écoulées. Elle était toujours aussi accro à son travail et avec sa passion pour celui-ci, elle n'avait jamais manifesté d'intérêt pour une relation amoureuse ou même pour fonder une famille. Elle ne vivait que pour son travail et ça lui allait très bien.

-Venez tout le monde est déjà-là dit-elle en les guidant dans la salle

-Hé bien on a failli vous attendre sourit Alix en les observant s'approcher

Toujours égale à elle-même. Celle-ci continuait de profiter de la vie sans se prendre la tête avec une quelconque attache qui aurait pu la gêner si elle décidait du jour au lendemain de partir en voyage ou de vouloir bouger.

Sans grande surprise, la sportive discutait avec Kim et Max. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs le troisième et dernier membre de leur ancienne classe à être resté célibataire et sans enfants. Il faut dire que le garçon n'avait jamais porté d'intérêt pour une relation quelle qu'elle soit

Bien vite, les 5 nouveaux arrivant les ont salués

-Alors Kim les triplés ne sont pas là ? Constata Marinette en remarquant que la salle était étrangement calme sans les 3 garnements

-Non ils sont restés avec Ondine sourit-il. Elle m'a dit que je serais surement plus tranquille comme ça

-Elle à pas tort. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais tu as transmis ton énergie beaucoup trop débordante dans tes 3 gamins soupira Alix

-Ouais c'est pour ça qu'ils deviendront de grands sportifs un jour lui sourit-il fièrement

-Si ça peut permettre de canaliser leur énergie ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose plaisanta Rose en les rejoignant accompagnée de Juleka ainsi qu'une petite fille blonde et un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux reflets mauves

-Oh salut les filles leur sourit Alya. Bonjour Lys et Louca sourit-elle aux 2 enfants

-Bonjour tante Alya lui sourit la petite fille avec son sourire angélique habituel

Quelques années auparavant, Rose due à son amour pour les enfants avait décidé de porter le sien. Elle avait ainsi fait appel à un don de sperme qui lui permit de mettre au monde Lys et les 2 filles étaient très heureuse avec leur famille nouvellement créée. Cependant, Juleka appréciant bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé son rôle de mère, elle a finalement souhaité elle aussi pouvoir porter un enfant et c'est ainsi qu'un an plus tard, elle mit Louca au monde. Venant ainsi compléter cette heureuse petite famille

-Alors Marinette comment c'est passé ton défilé ? Lui demanda Nathaniel en rejoignant la petite bande

-Oh très bien sourit-elle. Au fait Marc n'est pas avec toi ? Constata-t-elle

-Non il est resté avec les enfants. Il leur avait promis de les emmener au cinéma sourit-il

-Oh et bien tu le salueras de notre part lui sourit Adrien

-Bien sûr je n'y manquerais pas confirma le roux

Un peu après avoir découvert la grossesse de Rose, les 2 garçons avaient commencé eux aussi à vouloir fonder leur propre famille et après avoir hésité longuement entre adopter et avoir leurs propres enfants, ils ont finalement décidé de faire appel à une mère porteuse qui leur permis d'avoir 2 enfants. Au départ ils ne souhaitent pas savoir lequel d'entre eux était le père purement biologique des enfants. Mais en voyant les cheveux roux de Léo leur fils et les cheveux noirs ainsi que les grands yeux verts de Angel leur fille, le doute était plutôt compliqué. Cependant, les 2 garçons n'ont jamais caché aux 2 enfants comment ils sont venus au monde et ils connaissent bien l'identité de leur mère porteuse. Mais aucun des 2 ne l'a jamais considéré comme une mère. Pour eux, leurs parents ont toujours été Nathaniel et Marc et ça leur a toujours convenu comme ça. Ils aiment beaucoup leur petite famille à 4

-Ivan fait attention enfin tu vas les faire tomber retentit la voix inquiète de Mylène coupant les conversations en cour

-Mais non ne t'en fais pas sourit l'homme tandis que ses jumelles rigolaient assise chacune sur l'un de ses bras musclés

-Tu stresses toujours pour rien, détends toi Mylène lui sourit Alix amusée. Au pire, si elles tombent ce ne sera pas de très haut et puis une bosse à la tête n'a jamais tué personne

-Oui regarde-moi, je suis tombé un nombre incalculable de fois étant gosse lui sourit Kim

-Ah ben finalement, je retire ce que j'ai dit, repose les Ivan avant qu'elles ne finissent comme lui

-Vraiment très drôle soupira Kim

-Quand tu veux mon grand dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice

-Alix et Kim toujours en train de vous chercher à ce que je vois retentit une voix amusée un peu plus loin de la petite bande

-Mademoiselle Bustier sourit Rose. Ça fait plaisir de vous voir

-Mademoiselle, je ne sais pas si à mon âge j'ai encore le droit d'être appelé comme ça sourit-elle amusée

-Ne soyez pas si dur avec vous-même. Vous êtes encore canon pour votre âge lui sourit Alya

-C'est gentil sourit-elle. Alors je vois que je vais avoir pas mal de nouveaux élèves dans les années à venir constata-t-elle en observant quelques-uns des enfants de ses anciens élèves

-Alors là on est vraiment désolé d'avance pour vous plaisanta Nino

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai réussi à gérer bien pire dit-elle en leur adressant un sourire moqueur

* * *

Le lendemain, la famille Agreste prit la route jusqu'à l'extérieur de la ville et arrivé à leur destination, Hugo sortit tel un boulet de canon de la voiture

-Nathalie sourit-il en sautant dans les bras de la femme à lunettes

-Oh bonjour monsieur Hugo dit-elle en le réceptionnant. Vous êtes plein d'énergie ce matin

-Adrien a eu la bonne idée de leur donner du sucre dès le matin aussi soupira Marinette en envoyant un regard de reproche à son mari qui lui sourit timidement

-Mais quoi ils adorent ça

-Tu parles, c'est toi qui t'es le plus empiffré

-Mais ton père nous avait déposé des couques je n'allais quand même pas les jeter expliqua-t-il logiquement

-Vous auriez pu les manger en gouter dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Au final, c'est toi qui es pire que les enfants

-Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes sourit-il en embrassant sa joue

-Dégeu dit Louis en grimaçant faisant sourire ses parents

-Regardez, le voilà intervint Emma tandis que les grilles de la prison laissaient apparaitre un homme. Grand père sourit-elle en accourant vers lui afin de le prendre dans ses bras

Effectivement, Gabriel avait fini par sortir avec un peu de sursis pour bonne conduite. Et pour le jour de sa sortie, toutes les personnes qu'il aime avaient décidés de venir l'accueillir

-Bonjour Emma dit-il avec un sourire bien camouflé en passant un bras dans le dos de sa petite fille

-Heureux de vous voir père sourit Adrien en le serrant à son tour contre lui

-Moi aussi je suis heureux que vous soyez tous là

-C'est normal qu'on soit là grand père, papa a dit que c'était un jour de fête lui sourit Hugo toujours posté dans les bras de Nathalie

-Bonjour monsieur dit cette dernière en lui adressant un signe de tête respectueux

-Bonjour Nathalie dit-il lui aussi très pudique

-Bien alors nous avons réservé une table dans un restaurant du centre pour fêter votre sortie, lui expliqua Marinette. J'espère qu'il vous conviendra

-Tout me convient tant que nous sommes tous ensemble avoua-t-il heureux de pouvoir enfin retrouver sa famille au complet maintenant que sa peine pour blanchissement d'argent était terminée (le sort de modification de la mémoire ayant également joué sur son casier). Maintenant ses fautes rachetées, il allait pouvoir retrouver une vie normale auprès de ceux qu'il aime.

* * *

Bonjour à tous 😊 petit message de fin de chapitre, je tenais tout d'abord à remercier tout ceux qui suivent ma fiction. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir et vos reviews sont vraiment touchantes 😊. Je voulais vous glisser une petite info par ce mot en vous disant que ce chapitre ne marque pas la fin de ma fiction. Mais la suite se déroulera avec un petit bon dans le temps. Au plaisir de vous retrouver la semaine prochaine 😊


	21. Chapter 21 : Nouvelle génération

« 6 ans plus tard »

Dans le lycée Françoise Dupond, une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu foncé et aux yeux verts rigolais joyeusement avec sa meilleure en se promenant dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Mais arrivé devant la porte de leur classe, celle-ci s'est figée en voyant 4 garçons postés devant.

-Oh Emma sourit l'un des garçons du milieu. Tu es resplendissante aujourd'hui

-Dubois grogna-t-elle agacé en fixant le brun.

-Oh toujours ce regard vert qui lance des éclairs sourit-il amusé. Détends toi Agreste, avec ton visage d'ange ce genre de comportement ne fonctionne vraiment pas

-Est-ce que tu veux bien nous laisser passer ? Demanda-t-elle avec tout le calme dont elle était capable

-Bien sûr, si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi ce week-end dit-il en la toisant de son regard bleu océan

-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, jamais je ne sortirais avec un garçon comme toi. Tu es un crétin doublé d'un macho

-ça c'est blessant dit-il tout en continuant tout de même de sourire

-Tu te crois cool simplement parce que tu as remporté quelques compétitions de lutte ? Mais laisse-moi t'apprendre une chose Tim, contrairement à toutes tes potiches qui te colle aux basquettes, tout le monde n'est pas à tes pieds. Alors maintenant pousse toi dit-elle en l'écartant de la porte avant d'entrainer sa meilleure amie dans la salle

-Quand même Emma, ce sont les garçons les plus canons de terminal lui fit remarquer la rousse en jetant un regard en coin à l'un des amis du brun

-Lina soupira-t-elle en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie. Tu vaux mieux que ça croit moi. Il y a plein de garçons dans Paris sûrement bien plus intéressant qu'eux

-Oui mais Josh est … il n'est pas pareil dit-elle en observant le garçon à la peau bronzé et aux longs cheveux noirs tenus dans une queue de cheval

-D'accord, lui je te l'accorde qu'il est plutôt sympa. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il traine avec ces 3 -là soupira-t-elle en observant le garçon d'origine maghrébine et le garçon d'origine Africaine frotter les cheveux du brun en se moquant de lui

-Ils sont amis depuis la maternelle aussi lui fit remarquer Lina en jouant avec l'une de ses boucles rousses

-Ouais et on dirait que depuis cette époque, ils n'ont absolument pas mûri constata Emma en prenant place à son bureau

* * *

Pendant ce temps à la porte, Tim se débattait toujours pour que les 2 garçons le lâchent

-Tu t'es encore fait rembarrer mon vieux se moqua son meilleur ami. Faut dire qu'elle a du caractère la petite

-La ferme Alex dit-il en réussissant à repousser son bras

-Franchement, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu lui trouves. Certes elle est mignonne, mais elle t'a bien fait comprendre que tu ne l'intéressais pas, alors passe à autre chose. Mec t'as tellement de filles qui n'attende qu'une chose, c'est que tu les invites à sortir lui fit remarquer le garçon à la peau mâte

-Je m'en fiche de ses filles. Elles ne sont pas aussi spéciales qu'Emma. Cette fille, elle à un truc en plus, elle …

-Est un véritable challenge lui fit remarquer son meilleur ami. Avoue que c'est ça qui t'attires chez elle, c'est que c'est la seule qui a osé te repousser

-C'est vrai que ça me donne un intérêt certain, mais il n'y a pas que ça

-Oui ben si t'es aussi mordu que tu le prétends, ce n'est pas en agissant comme un crétin dès qu'elle est dans les parages qu'elle finira par tomber amoureuse de toi lui fit remarquer Josh

-Je sais mais j'ai aucune idée de comment me comporter avec elle, quand elle est proche, je perds pied

-Lui fais pas la morale toi, on sait parfaitement que ça t'arrangerais bien qu'il sorte avec elle pour que tu puisses te rapprocher de Lina lui fit remarquer Alex moqueur

-Voilà notre professeur, on ferait mieux d'aller à notre place fit remarquer le plus calme de la bande les joues rosis

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du lycée, une autre classe venait de commencer le cours de sport.

-Bonjour à tous, leur sourit leur professeur. Aujourd'hui pour bien commencer la journée, nous allons commencer par une petite course d'endurance

-Oh non grogna une jeune fille métisse en recule du groupe d'élèves

-Mademoiselle Lahiffe faite au moins semblant d'être heureuse dit son professeur exaspéré en la fixant. Bon soupira-t-il. Je vous autorise à garder vos écouteurs mais faites au moins l'effort de courir

-Je vais essayer professeur dit-elle en lui adressant un faux sourire tout en rejoignant la ligne de départ

-Allez fait pas cette tête Laura. C'est le meilleur de commencer la journée par le sport lui sourit un garçon musclé à côté d'elle qui trottinait déjà sur place d'excitation

-Ouais sauf que tu vas te faire battre frangin lui sourit un autre garçon aux cheveux rose, rouge lui ressemblant comme 2 gouttes d'eau

-Dans tes rêves Loris lui sourit le premier garçon confiant alors que le professeur donna le coup de départ

-On sait tous de toute façon que ça a toujours été moi le meilleur de nous 3 sourit un garçon ressemblant lui aussi trait pour trait à ses frères en les dépassant

-ça tu vas le payer Will dirent ses 2 frères en accélérant pour essayer de le rattraper

-Bande de crétin rigola une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré en les dépassant tous avec une grande simplicité

-Louna dirent les triplés à l'unisson

-C'est pas du jeu avec ta petite taille, c'est logique que tu ailles plus vite se plaint Boris

-Qui tu traites de naine espèce de grand dadet ? Demanda la jeune fille piquée à vif

-Ils sont épuisants soupira Laura qui fermait la marche d'élèves en trottinant à peine

* * *

Au même moment, dans le collège Françoise Dupond, 3 garçons parcouraient les couloirs du bâtiment pour se rendre à leur cour sans porter attention aux groupes de filles gloussant sur leur passage. Finalement, les 3 entrèrent dans leur classe

-Bonjour madame Bustier dirent-ils poliment

-Oh bonjour les garçons leur souris la femme maintenant âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années. Jonas, n'oublie pas de déposer ta guitare avant d'aller t'asseoir

-Oh bien sur madame dit le blond en se dirigeant vers le fond de la classe pendant que son frère et Louis s'asseyaient à leurs places

-Hé Kris, vous avez bientôt fini votre dernière chanson ? Demanda une blonde coiffée d'un chignon en se tournant vers lui

-Normalement oui, il faut juste qu'on trouve les dernières paroles, mais Louis à fini toute la mélodie lui expliqua le garçon aux cheveux noirs et mèches turquoise

-Super j'ai hâte de l'entendre sourit sa cousine enjouée avant de se remettre assise correctement

-Fait gaffe tu deviens une fangirl comme toutes les filles du collège se moqua le garçon roux assit à côté d'elle en train d'écrire dans un carnet

-En même temps faut dire que leur groupe cartonne. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour eux. Mes cousins ont toujours été aussi passionnés que mon oncle par la musique

-Ouais et leur réputation ne vient pas du tout du fait qu'ils soient le fils d'un mannequin et d'une designer réputé dans le monde entier pour l'un et les fils d'un guitariste mondialement connu et d'une femme d'affaire qui n'est pas non plus en reste pour les 2 autres.

-Oh soit pas jaloux rigola-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Toi aussi les filles te trouvent très mignon tu sais. Mais si tu passais moins de temps à écrire, tu le remarquerais peut-être. D'ailleurs ta nouvelle histoire est bientôt finie ?

-Ne regarde pas dit-il gêné en masquant son cahier avec ses bras

-Tu es irrécupérable rigola-t-elle

-Lys, Léo vous avez terminé, nous pouvons nous concentrer sur le cours ? Demanda Madame Bustier en les fixant les bras croisés

-Oh oui pardon madame dirent les 2 gênés

* * *

Enfin, à l'étage du dessous, Hugo Agreste et Marion Lahiffe arrivèrent dans le couloir menant à leur classe. Mais dans celui-ci, ils virent une jeune fille plutôt petite en taille se mettre en posture de défense devant sa sœur qui la dépassait pourtant largement en tailles

-Laissez là tranquille dit-elle énervée en faisant voler ses cheveux noirs coiffés en de multiples tresses africaines

-Juliette ce n'est pas la peine lui expliqua timidement sa jumelle

-Non surement pas. Personne n'a le droit de te traiter de grande perche ou de boudin.

-Mais je … dit-elle en baissant le regard. Elles ont raison tu sais dit-elle alors que ses dreads colorées cachaient ses yeux

-Ne dit pas ça Julie s'offusqua sa sœur sachant très bien à quel point elle pouvait être mal dans sa peau

-Tu vois elle-même elle en a conscience, rigola la bande de peste postée en face des jumelles

-C'est facile de s'en prendre à quelqu'un seule retentit une voix dans leur dos. Mais si vous vous confrontiez à moi plutôt ? Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux argentés en pointant son épée d'escrime vers eux

-Yuki, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée marmonna un garçon aux cheveux noir et aux mèches mauves à sa gauche

-Louca à raison approuva la jeune fille, aux longs cheveux noirs coiffés par un serre tête, à sa droite. Se battre ce n'est pas la solution dit-elle en la suppliant avec son regard vert

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Marion en approchant du conflit avec Hugo

-Les filles dit l'une des filles de la bande d'inconnues. S'en prendre à l'héritière Tsurugi c'est une chose. Mais on ne peut pas se confronter à un Agreste, imaginez que son frère l'apprenne

-Non c'est hors de question, je suis faite pour devenir la femme de l'un des membres du « miracle band ». C'est bon on s'en va dit la fille du milieu en entrainant ses amies avec elle

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles vous voulaient ? Demanda Hugo en les observants partir

-Elles ont insulté Julie parce qu'elles savent très bien qu'elle est trop timide pour se défendre expliqua Juliette

-Ne les écoute pas Julie, tu es magnifique comme tu es lui sourit sincèrement Hugo

-Mais je suis tellement ronde et grande dit-elle timidement

-Et alors, les filles avec des formes c'est super sexy lui sourit Marion

-C'est vrai, regarde tu me sers souvent de modèle en classe quand je m'ennuie lui sourit Angel en lui montrant son carnet de dessin. Tu as vraiment de beaux traits, ils sont très chouettes à dessiner

Face aux compliments, elle se mit à rougir gênée

-Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi lui dit sincèrement Yuki tandis qu'à côté d'elle, le cadet Lavillant-Couffaine marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais qui semblait être des encouragements

-Hé les jeunes qu'est-ce que vous faites encore dans les couloirs ? La cloche a sonné depuis plus de 10 minutes leur expliqua un homme en s'approchant d'eux

-Oh c'est vrai vous avez raison, désolé monsieur Chiên dit Juliette en fixant sa montre

-Allez, je laisse tomber pour aujourd'hui mais dépêchez-vous de rejoindre votre classe leur expliqua le professeur de sport

-Merci monsieur vous êtes vraiment le meilleur lui sourit Marion en s'éloignant rapidement avec ses amis, Laissant Kim sourire tout seul dans le couloir. Décidément, il adorait son métier, il ne pourrait jamais assez remercier madame Bustier pour lui avoir transmis la passion d'enseigner aux générations futures

* * *

A la fin des cours, Hugo, Marion et leurs autres amis se sont rassemblés devant le collège

-Ah Hugo dit Louis en les rejoignant avec Kris et Jonas. On va répéter un peu. Tu sauras prévenir Emma et les parents que je rentrerais plus tard ?

-Bien sur confirma son frère

-Super alors à plus tard dit-il en s'éloignant avec les jumeaux Couffaine

-Oh notre père est là constata Juliette en voyant la voiture de police se garer devant le bâtiment. A demain dit-elle en s'éloignant avec sa jumelle

-Moi aussi je dois y aller, la limousine de ma mère est là dit Yuki en s'éloignant

-Angel, Noé on est là, les appela une voix au loin

-Oh c'est mon frère et Lys constata la jeune fille. On ferait mieux de les rejoindre dit-elle en s'adressant au garçon aux cheveux noir et mauve

-Ma sœur arrive aussi constata Hugo

-Salut sourit la concernée en les rejoignant avec Lina. On rentre ensemble Hugo ? Demanda-t-elle à son frère

-Emma je n'ai pas toujours besoin que tu m'accompagne tu sais. Je suis plus un gamin soupira-t-il. Je suis capable de rentrer tout seul

-Pour nous tu resteras toujours mini Agreste tu sais se moqua Lina en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

-Arrête dit-il en repoussant sa main agacée

-Et où est Louis ? Demanda Emma en observant autour d'elle

-Il avait une répétition avec les « miracle band »

-Bien sur pourquoi est-ce que je pose encore la question. Au fait Marion ta sœur n'est pas là ? Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne chez toi ?

-Non, ma sœur n'est pas vraiment du genre à m'attendre tu sais. Mais ça va aller, je saurais rentrer toute seul confirma-t-elle confiante

-Bien mais fait quand même attention sur la route lui sourit l'ainée Agreste avant de s'éloigner avec son frère et sa meilleure amie

* * *

Arrivés chez eux, ils ont trouvé Adrien installé à son bureau, certainement en train de travailler sur une nouvelle traduction de roman

-Salut papa lui sourit Emma. Ça avance ?

-Oui ça va mais ce n'est pas aussi rapide que ce que j'aurais voulu dit-il en retirant ses lunettes avant de se tourner vers ses enfants. Je suppose que Louis rentre plus tard dit-il en constatant l'absence du blond

-Ouais il allait répéter expliqua Hugo en mordant dans une pomme qu'il avait attrapé dans la cuisine. Maman rentre tard aujourd'hui ?

-Non, elle à une réunion pour le prochain défilé mais elle devrait pouvoir rentrer pour le repas

-Oui si elle ne perd pas encore la notion du temps en travaillant sur une nouvelle création fit remarquer Emma

-C'est vrai que c'est bien son genre, surtout quand elle est stressée par une nouvelle collection sourit Adrien amusé. Au fait Lina, tu restes manger avec nous ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la rousse

-Oh non, c'est gentil monsieur, Agreste mais je suis juste venu pour travailler sur un projet de cours avec Emma. Mais ma mère veut que je sois rentrée pour 19h

-D'ailleurs on ferait bien de s'y mettre expliqua l'autre fille. On va monter dans ma chambre

-ça marche confirma Adrien en se reconcentrant lui aussi sur son travail

* * *

Un peu plus loin dans la ville, Marion Lahiffe passa les portes du garage de son père

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle en observant derrière plusieurs voitures

-Ouais je suis là, salut petit wistiti lui sourit Vincent en sortant de sous une voiture

-Vince, j'ai plus 5 ans dit-elle frustré en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine

-Désolé la casse-cou, mais même à 30 ans tu resteras un petit wistiti pour moi rigola l'homme. Je te vois encore escalader tout ce que tu pouvais dans l'atelier pendant que ta mère se faisait des cheveux blancs en te courant après sourit-il

-Je ne te permets pas, ma femme n'a pas de cheveux blancs expliqua une voix alors que Nino passa sa tête au coin d'une voiture

-Bien sur boss elle est toujours resplendissante sourit son collègue amusé

-Salut papa lui sourit Marion. Je suppose que maman n'est pas encore rentrée ?

-Non elle avait un article à finir avant expliqua Nino

-Bon dans ce cas, je lui demanderais de l'aide pour mon devoir de français plus tard. Je vais déjà faire celui d'anglais dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les marches menant à leur appartement

Dedans, elle croisa sa sœur qui redescendait son ordinateur à la main

L'ainée Lahiffe avait hérité de la passion de son père pour le mixage et depuis son plus jeune âge, elle adorait venir créer des sons dans le coin de l'atelier de son père car ça l'inspirait. Pendant ce temps, Nino était toujours heureux de pouvoir profiter de la présence de sa fille à ses cotés

-Papa dit-elle en s'asseyant dans son coin habituel. Ecoute ça, bon ce n'est encore qu'un début mais je pense qu'il y a déjà de potentiel dit-elle en lui faisant écouter son nouveau morceau

-Pas mal sourit Nino qui avait arrêté son travail quelques instants. La basse est vraiment bien. Tu devrais retravailler un peu l'acoustique

-D'accord merci sourit-elle en enfilant son casque avant de se remettre à travailler dessus

Mais au bout d'un moment, son regard fut attiré par la présence d'un garçon qui passa devant elle avec un tablier de mécanicien

-Voilà patron, j'ai revérifié la pression des pneus de la voiture de madame Julian expliqua l'adolescent à Nino

-Super sourit-il à son stagiaire depuis quelques semaines. Je pense que ce sera bon pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux rentrer chez toi

-D'accord merci sourit-il. Alors à demain, à demain Vince

-Salut gamin le salua l'homme chauve à l'autre bout de l'atelier

-Oh salut Laura dit-il en apercevant seulement la présence de la jeune fille

-Salut Kyle dit-elle en retirant son casque tout en tentant de contrôler le rougissement de ses joues

-C'est le morceau que tu travailles pour le concours de jeune DJ que ton père nous a parlé ? Demanda-t-il en pointant son ordinateur

-Heu … je… heu oui confirma-t-elle

-Cool. Tu me feras écouter ? Demanda le châtain

-Non, enfin je veux dire pas maintenant, il n'est pas encore prêt

-D'accord alors j'attendrais mais j'ai vraiment hâte d'entendre ça. Bon on se voit certainement demain ?

-Heu … oui confirma-t-elle en l'observant s'éloigner. Bon sang soupira-t-elle une fois qu'il fut assez loin.

Pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à lui parler correctement ? Kyle n'avait pourtant qu'un an de plus qu'elle. Il venait certes d'un autre lycée que le sien. Mais dès qu'elle avait croisé le garçon pour la première fois dans l'atelier de son père, elle avait paniqué et commencé à bafouiller

* * *

A 2 rues de là, Lys et Loucas Couffaine-Lavillant se sont arrêter devant la crèche de leurs mères

-Vous allez encore aider à la crèche compris Léo

-Oui mais ce n'est pas vraiment une corvée sourit la blonde. Ces bébés sont si adorables

-Hé puis maman nous laisse faire nos devoirs à l'accueil prêt d'elle expliqua timidement Louca

-Bien dans ce cas on vous laisse leur sourit Angel. A demain dit-elle en s'éloignant avec son frère

Arrivés à leur destination, Angel à sourit en observant autour d'elle toutes les toiles de son père affichées aux murs. Elle qui a toujours été fascinée par ses dessins, elle adorait cet endroit. Depuis toute petite, elle s'était vite mise à réaliser elle aussi ses propres dessins et aujourd'hui, les murs de leur salon était remplis de ses dessins dont leurs pères étaient vraiment fiers

-Ou ils sont ? Demanda-t-elle en observant toutes les salles de la galerie d'exposition

-Bah comme d'habitude je suppose expliqua Léo. L'un doit être dans son atelier et l'autre dans son bureau

-Oui tu as raison confirma la cadette Kurtzberg -Anciel en se dirigeant vers une des salles au fond de la galerie pendant que le roux se dirigea vers l'autre

-Salut p'pa dit-il en observant l'homme installé sur son bureau en train d'écrire l'une de ses nouvelles histoires

-Salut Léo sourit-il en se tournant vers lui. Comment a été ta journée ?

-Plutôt bien. Et toi ? Demanda-t-il en observant les murs de son bureau remplis des couvertures de la bande dessiné à succès que lui et son autre père avaient écrit il y a des années. Il était d'ailleurs toujours impressionné par ces personnages qu'ils avaient créés, mais qui paraissait pourtant si vrai, car avec une histoire et une personnalité qui te fais vraiment ressentir leur présence quand tu te plonges dans la bande dessinée pensa-t-il en observant l'image des 17 héros, personnages principaux de leurs ouvrages

-ça a été, je pense que je pourrais avoir fini ce nouveau roman pour fin de semaine

-Ton éditeur te met encore la pression ? Parce que tu n'as pas à te forcer pour lui rendre des pages absolument

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai réussi à dépasser mon syndrome de la page blanche que j'ai eu il y a quelques semaines. Aujourd'hui j'ai beaucoup plus d'inspiration

Mais soudain, leur conversation, fut interrompu par un bruit sourd dans la pièce voisine et les 2 s'y sont précipités en courant

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Marc perdu en observant son mari et sa fille couvert de peinture

-De l'art, lui sourit Nathaniel

-Oui on vient de créer un nouveau concept rigola Angel, le lancer de peinture

Perdu, Marc et Léo se sont adressé un regard avant de soupirer exaspérer

* * *

-Vous ne voulez pas arrêter de me suivre ? Soupira Louna en observant les triplés

-On ne te suit pas, on va juste à la piscine se défendit Boris

-Pourquoi je dois toujours être en permanence avec des boulets tels que vous

-Arrête on sait que tu nous adores lui sourit Loris moqueur

-Vaux mieux entendre ça que d'être sourde soupira-t-elle. Enfin je suis arrivé encore heureux

-Fait pas genre, on sait qu'on va te manquer jusque demain lui sourit Will

-Mais oui dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de rentrer dans me bâtiment face à elle

-Oh bonjour Louna lui sourit la femme métisse assise à l'accueil

-Salut Sophie. Ma mère est là ?

-Oui, elle devrait avoir fini le cours de cardio maintenant dit-elle en observant ses papiers

-Super merci dit-elle en avançant dans la salle de sport. Et arrivé devant l'une des salles de groupe, elle a pu voir la coach saluer tous les participants du cours

-Et surtout n'oubliez pas, travailler votre cardio tous les jours, c'est important pour garder une bonne endurance

-Vous pouvez la croire c'est la meilleure expliqua Louna

-Louna sourit Alix en se tournant vers elle. Les cours sont déjà finis ? La journée est encore passée trop vite constata-t-elle en observant l'heure

-Oui je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller boire un Milkshake ensemble ?

-Bien sur confirma la femme aux cheveux rose. De toute façon, je n'ai pas de nouveaux cours avant 17h30 dit-elle en observant les autres salles dans lesquelles d'autres coachs donnaient des cours de sport différents

Après ça, les filles ont rejoint la boutique de Mylène pour s'installer à une table afin de pouvoir discuter toutes les 2

Louna n'était pas la fille biologique de Alix mais elle avait adopté la jeune fille depuis 5 ans maintenant. Louna était en effet une orpheline ayant perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture alors qu'elle n'était âgée que de 11 ans. Elle n'était heureusement pas présente dans la voiture ce jour-là. Alors qu'elle dormait, sa mère avait dû s'absenter quelques instants pour aller rechercher son père au travail. Mais sur le chemin du retour, un chauffard ivre avait percuté leur voiture, les tuants sur le coup. Louna avait été réveillée quelques heures plus tard par les services sociaux. Mais effrayés de voir ces inconnues chez elle, elle avait fui et était restée quelques jours dans la rue à se cacher tout en cherchant ses parents, ignorant encore tout à leur sujet. C'est un matin en venant ouvrir la salle, que Alix a trouvé la petite fille en train de faire les poubelles dans la petite rue adjacente. A la vue de son corps faible, de la crasse qui parcourait tout son corps et de la fatigue qu'elle avait pu voir dans ses yeux, elle avait vite compris la condition de la petite. Elle l'a alors approché doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et elle a fini par accepter de suivre Alix dans la salle de sport, pour qu'elle puisse lui offrir quelques choses à manger. La petite fille un peu plus en confiance, elle avait confié la gestion de la salle à Sophie et elle avait emmené Louna chez elle pour qu'elle puisse se laver et enfiler des vêtements propres. Trouvant pour la première fois depuis des jours un environnement chaud et confortable, la petite fille avait fini par s'endormir dans son canapé. Par la suite, voyant que la petite ne voulait plus la lâcher car se sentant en sécurité avec elle, elle avait tout de même fait des recherches à l'aide d'Yvan pour essayer de retrouver ses parents. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait pu découvrir leur mort brutal et qu'elle s'était retrouvée avec la lourde tâche de lui annoncer. Après cette annonce choc, la petite était restée dans un mutisme profond pendant plusieurs jours durant lesquels Alix avait pris soin d'elle et l'avait réconforté. Finalement, Alix avait bien compris que cette situation ne pouvait pas durer, elle avait dû contacter les services sociaux. Mais en les voyant emporter cette petite à laquelle elle s'était tant attachée, elle s'était ravisée et avait demandé si elle était en droit de l'adopter, sachant très bien que Louna n'avait plus aucun membre de sa famille vivant. La procédure d'adoption n'a pas été de tout repos, surtout en sachant qu'elle était mère célibataire. Mais grâce à l'aide de ses amis et surtout des avocats privés de Kagami, elle avait fini par avoir la garde définitive de Louna et elle était maintenant reconnue légalement comme sa mère.

La femme indépendante qu'elle a toujours été a ainsi démontré qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'homme dans sa vie et qu'elle pouvait se créer sa propre famille sans l'aide de personne. Après ça, elle à arrêter d'enchainer les conquêtes et elle a consacré son temps à l'éducation de sa fille

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, une voiture de police se gara devant la boutique de donuts de Mylène

-Voilà les filles sourit Ivan. Vous saurez dire à votre mère que je rentrerais vers 20 h après mon service

-D'accord papa confirma Juliette en sortant de la voiture

-Sois prudent lui dit timidement Julie

-Bien sûr comme toujours confirma-t-il avant de s'éloigner

Directement, les jumelles ont rejoint la boutique

-Oh bonjour Alix, Louna leur sourit Juliette en les apercevant assises à une table

-Salut les filles leur sourit aussi la femme aux cheveux roses

-Tu as besoin d'aide maman ? Demanda Julie en rejoignant Mylène derrière le comptoir

-Non c'est gentil ma chérie, mais on n'a pas trop de monde aujourd'hui. Profitez donc de votre temps pour aller faire vos devoirs derrière leur conseilla-t-elle

-D'accord, on viendra t'aider pour la fermeture dans ce cas lui sourit Juliette

* * *

Du coté des triplés, ils ont fini par rejoindre la piscine du centre de la ville

-Oui c'était très bien monsieur Klark. Bientôt, je suis sûr que vous retrouverez le parfait usage des muscles de vos bras retentit une voix féminine

-C'est grâce à vous madame, votre hydrothérapie à vraiment des effets positifs

-Vous m'en voyez ravi si ça fonctionne lui dit-elle comblé

En arrivant dans la pièce principale remplie du grand bassin, les 3 garçons ont ainsi pu voir leur mère saluer le vieil homme qui rejoignait les vestiaires

-Oh bonjour les garçons sourit-elle en remarquant leur présence

-Salut maman. On devrait se dépêcher de démarrer l'entrainement. La compétition est dans moins d'un mois expliqua Will

-D'accord rigola Ondine. Allez vous changer et on pourra commencer par quelques longueurs

-Salut les gars, leur sourit Kim en les voyant passer à côté de lui afin de rejoindre le vestiaire

-On se retrouve dans l'eau après p'pa ? Demanda Boris

-Ouais ça ne me ferait pas de mal de faire quelques longueurs avoua-t-il

-Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu vieux pour la compétition junior de natation ? Rigola Ondine en le rejoignant

-Et tu crois que je fais comment pour rester le prof de sport le plus sexy de toute la ville ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Je m'entretiens dit-il en lui montrant ses muscles

-T'es irrécupérable rigola sa femme en l'embrassant

* * *

A la fin de son cours d'escrime, Yuki partit se changer avant de rejoindre la limousine qui l'attendait devant pour la conduire chez elle

-Bonjour mademoiselle lui sourit la gouvernante lorsqu'elle passa les portes de la grande maison

-Bonjour Edna dit-elle poliment

-Est-ce que mademoiselle souhaite quelque chose à manger ou à boire pendant qu'elle va faire ses devoirs ?

-Non c'est gentil je n'ai besoin de rien

-Et désirez-vous quelque chose de spécifique comme repas pour ce soir ?

-Ma mère ne va pas rentrer c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle déçu

-Madame à une réunion importante qui risque de durer tard dans la soirée lui avoua-t-elle

-Je vois soupira-t-elle. Dans ce cas fait ce que tu veux. Je n'ai pas d'envie spécifique dit-elle en montant les escaliers sous le regard attristé de la vieille dame

Yuki aimait vraiment beaucoup ses parents. Mais qu'elle soit chez l'un ou chez l'autre, c'était toujours la même histoire. Depuis qu'ils considéraient qu'elle était assez grande pour s'occuper d'elle-même, ils l'ont laissé de plus en plus seule et ça lui pesait beaucoup de voir ces 2 grandes maisons vides et triste dans lesquelles sa seule compagnie était sa gouvernante ou les employés de ses parents.

* * *

Après leur répétition, le « miracle band » a quitté la salle que Lucas leur prêtait dans son label. Arrivés dehors, une voiture s'est garée devant eux

-Je vous ramène les garçons ? Demanda une voix féminine alors que la vitre se baissa

-Maman sourit Louis

-C'est gentil madame Agreste mais on va marcher, on n'habite pas si loin que ça lui sourit Kris

-Comme vous voulez dit-elle tandis que Louis monta sur la place passager

-Bon à demain les gars leur sourit-il

-Salut lui sourit Jonas

-Alors ? Demanda Louis pendant que sa mère démarra. Grand père et Nathalie ne t'ont pas retenu en réunion jusqu'en plein milieu de la nuit ?

-Oh crois moi, ils auraient bien voulu rigola-t-elle. Mais à leur âge, ils devraient se reposer avant la sortie d'une nouvelle collection plutôt que de faire des nuits blanches. Donc j'ai fait accélérer les choses. Mais je suis quand même sûr que cette nouvelle collection va cartonner

-Bien sûr, c'est toi qui l'as créé et c'est papa qui va la porter dit-il logiquement

-Merci dit-elle en lui souriant. Alors et toi la répétition ça a été ?

-Oui, je pense qu'on tient quelque chose de pas trop mal pour notre nouvelle chanson

-J'ai hâte d'entendre ça dit-elle sincèrement

* * *

Au même moment, les jumeaux Couffaine passèrent la porte d'entrée de chez eux

-C'est nous dit Kris en entrant dans le salon

-Oh bonjour les garçons leur sourit Lucas assis dans le canapé, son éternelle guitare en main

-C'est aujourd'hui que maman doit rentrer de son voyage d'affaires non ? Demanda Jonas

-Exacte, son avion devrait atterrir dans 2 heures expliqua Lucas en observant l'heure

-Alors on devrait lui préparer un repas digne de ce nom pour son retour expliqua Kris

-C'est une bonne idée confirma son frère. Avec son plat préféré on ne devrait pas se tromper

-Vous savez qu'elle va encore protester que ce genre d'attention ne lui donne pas envie de partir loin de nous pour le travail rigola Lucas

-En même temps elle en fait toujours trop fit remarquer Jonas. Elle veut tellement que sa marque fonctionne qu'elle pourrait tout faire elle-même dans sa boite

-Oui c'est tout à fait son genre sourit Lucas. Vous avez raison, je vous laisse vous charger de ça et moi j'irais la chercher à l'aéroport

-Ne sors pas de la voiture cette fois. Sinon tu vas encore créer une émeute de tes fans qui t'auront repéré expliqua Kris

-Oui c'est vrai que j'oublie trop facilement que mon visage est reconnaissable avoua-t-il en rigolant

* * *

De son coté, Tim arriva essoufflé devant une école maternelle et primaire

-Tim lui sourit une petite fille brune coiffée de couette en lui sautant dessus

-Elle à pas voulu nous laisser partir. Pourtant, je lui ai dit que je savais rentrer tout seul à la maison bouda un petit garçon brun

-Non Simon, c'est trop dangereux le sermonna son grand frère. Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard madame Dermes dit-il en s'adressant à la femme à l'air strict qui attendait seule dans la cour avec les 2 enfants.

-Vous dites ça tous les jours. Pourtant vous ne faites rien pour améliorer la situation

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais mon lycée est à l'autre bout de la ville, je ne peux vraiment pas faire plus vite

-Ecouter monsieur Dubois, si vous continuer de venir les chercher avec autant de retard, je devrais vous faire payer les heures de garderie

-Je n'ai pas les moyens de payer la garderie madame avoua-t-il gêné. Mais je vous promets de trouver une solution

-Oui et bien trouvez vite dit-elle en lui adressant un regard de jugement avant de se diriger vers l'école

-Sale vieille peau elle. ..Mmmhhh

-Vous avez dit quelque chose monsieur Simon ? Demanda la directrice irritée en se tournant vers eux

-Non, non du tout, il me parlait madame dit Tim la main plaquée sur la bouche de son frère. Bon et bien on devrait y aller dit-il en entrainant les 2 enfants à sa suite

-Lâche moi se plaint le jeune garçon en repoussant sa main une fois sortit de l'enceinte de l'école. Je ne l'aime pas, elle est toujours méchante avec toi

-Simon soupira-t-il en s'agenouillant devant lui. Je sais que tu veux m'aider. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu restes sage. Zoé travaille dur pour qu'on puisse aller à l'école. Alors il faut qu'on fasse tous les 3 de notre mieux d'accord ?

-C'est vrai qu'on est obligé d'aller dans cette école là parce qu'on est trop pauvre pour les autres ? Demanda timide Mia

-Qui t'as raconté ça ? Demanda Tim se tournant vers sa petite sœur

-Les autres enfants du quartier avoua-t-elle timidement, ils disent tout le temps que c'est parce qu'on a plus de papa et que maman ne va pas tarder à le suivre. A cause de ça, Simon se fâche toujours et il se bat avec eux

-C'est pour ça que tu reviens toujours couvert de bleu ? Soupira Tim en se tournant vers le concerné qui baissa le regard gêné

-Mais je ne peux pas les laisser parler comme ça. C'est toi qui dis toujours que maman est forte et qu'elle va s'en sortir. Ils ne peuvent pas dire ça. Maman ne peut pas mourir elle aussi dit-il alors que ses yeux bruns se sont couverts de larmes

-Simon dit-il en le serrant contre lui. Maman se bat de toutes ses forces pour nous. Elle reviendra plus forte, j'en suis sûr. Mais pour ça, il faut qu'on soit fort nous aussi et qu'on aide Zoé au mieux. T'attirer des problèmes ne va pas aider

-Je suis désolé dit-il en sanglotant sur son épaule

-Je sais lui dit-il compatissant

-Moi aussi je veux un câlin ce n'est pas juste bouda Mia

-Allez vient rigola Tim en lui tendant son bras libre pour qu'elle puisse venir s'y glisser

* * *

Un peu plus tard, les 3 sont rentrés chez eux et Tim leur a donné à tous les 2 une compote comme gouté. Et tandis qu'ils la mangeaient dans la cuisine, il a rejoint l'étage de la maison

-Bonjour mamie dit-il à la vieille dame assise sur la chaise à côté du lit

-Oh bonjour mon grand dit-elle en se tournant vers lui

-Comment elle va ? Demanda-t-il en observant sa mère allongée dans le lit, un foulard couvrant son crâne et un appareil l'aidant à respirer étant relié au masque sur son visage

-Un peu mieux, elle a mangé un peu plus aujourd'hui et puis elle a fini par s'endormir. Je pense que le nouveau traitement que les médecins lui ont prescrit peut-être encourageant

-J'espère vraiment soupira-t-il. Merci de prendre soin d'elle

-C'est normal mon chéri. Ta sœur et toi vous êtes déjà bien assez occupés à vous occuper des factures et de la famille. Vous ne pouvez pas tout gérer, c'est impossible

-A ce propos, demain j'ai un entrainement de lutte alors…

-Je m'occuperais de Simon et Mia, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça comprit-elle

-Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, je suis désolé

-Tim dit-elle en attrapant son visage dans ses mains. Tu ne dois pas laisser tomber la lutte. C'est ta passion. En plus, elle te permettra certainement d'avoir une bourse dans une bonne université. Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber. Ta mère et Zoé sont tout à fait d'accord avec moi pour ça

-Mais est-ce que j'ai vraiment le droit de faire ça alors que maman est dans cet état et que Zoé enchaine les petits boulots pour nous permettre de vivre

-C'est justement pour ça que tu dois réussir. Pour ne pas que leurs efforts soient vains. Elles veulent toutes les 2 te voir réussir et moi aussi

-D'accord dit-il ému. Dans ce cas je vais essayer de régler tous les devoirs de Simon et Mia aujourd'hui pour que tu n'aies plus rien à faire demain

* * *

A la fin de la journée, les yeux de Tim se fermaient tandis qu'il luttait pour essayer de finir ses propres devoirs

-Tu n'es pas raisonnable retentit soudain une voix dans ses oreilles tandis qu'une couverture se déposa sur ses épaules

-Zoé dit-il en se tournant vers sa sœur ainée

-Tu devrais aller dormir, tu as cours demain dit-elle en observant l'heure

-Toi aussi tu travailles tôt demain lui fit-il remarquer

-T'occupes pas de moi, c'est moi l'ainée. C'est à moi de prendre soin de mon petit frère lui sourit-elle sincèrement

-Mais Zoé, tu as l'air vraiment fatigué

-Ouais, je vais manger un petit truc, prendre une bonne douche et aller au lit lui expliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les plaques chauffantes tout en faisant voler sa tresse de cheveux bruns. Oh tu as fait des pâtes bolo sourit-elle comblé en soulevant le couvercle de la casserole

-Oui, je t'ai aussi préparé une boite pour manger demain midi

-Super merci sourit-elle comblé. Les petits ça va ?

-Oui, Mia connait sa poésie pour demain par cœur et Simon commence tout doucement à comprendre les fractions

-Super dit-elle en se servant une assiette. Et maman ?

-ça va un peu mieux d'après mamie

-Je suis repassé à la pharmacie prendre ses nouveaux médicaments. Tu sauras le dire à mamie demain matin avant d'aller conduire les petits à l'école ? Je n'ai pas envie de la réveiller à une heure pareille

-Ils ont encore augmenté constata le brun en observant le ticket

-Oui, je crois que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite qu'on va pouvoir racheter des nouvelles chaussures à Mia soupira-t-elle

-Mais je pourrais travailler. Si j'ai une paye moi aussi, on pourrait plus facilement joindre les 2 bouts

-Non, tu as déjà bien à faire avec le lycée, les petits et la lutte. Ne t'encombre pas avec ça. Je vais essayer de négocier une augmentation auprès de mon patron

-Mais Zoé

-Ne te tracasse pas pour ça, je vais gérer dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Je gère toujours dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice. Bon allez dit-elle en refermant son cours. Maintenant va dormir ordonna-t-elle

* * *

Pendant la nuit à des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans un temple chinois, un homme parcourait les couloirs en courant de manière paniquée

-Monsieur dit-il en ouvrant les portes de la grande salle en fracas. Nous avons repéré la miracle box occidental

-C'est impossible dit-il en tournant un regard grave vers lui. Cette boxe était scellée dans un bâtiment du Vatican pour que personne ne puisse la trouver

-Je sais bien, mais quelqu'un semble l'avoir réactivé

-Ce n'est pas bon. Ça fait des dizaines d'années que cette boite n'a plus de gardien. Mais si quelqu'un de mal intentionné à mi la main dessus, alors le continent européen cours un grave danger. Savons-nous où cette boite a pu être emmenée ?

-Nos kwamis sont véridiques, ils ont senti la présence de ces kwamis en France

-Non dit-il en écarquillant les yeux. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Mais comment est-ce possible ? La mémoire du monde entier aurait dû être effacée dès le moment ou Ladybug rendu son pouvoir de gardienne

-Vous pensez que la personne qui détient cette boite est à Paris ? Alors nous devons recontacter Ladybug et Chat noir

-Impossible, leur présence réactiverait les souvenirs des gens et leurs identités seraient de nouveau découverte. Je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons désigner un nouveau Chat noir et une nouvelle Ladybug

-Mais si les parisiens voient redébarquer des nouveaux héros. Il n'y aura pas de risque de réactiver leurs souvenirs ?

-Pas si les héros ont changé. Le pouvoir d'illusion et de camouflage des miraculous fera son travail comme toujours si le porteur est différent de l'ancien.

-Mais comment choisir ces 2 personnes ?

-Nous devons nous rendre à Paris pour trouver 2 êtres au cœur pur


	22. Chapter 22: Le retour de l'ennemie

-Suzanne, retire tes pieds de la table. Tu t'es cru où ?

-Oh ça va soupira la femme à la carrure forte et aux épaules très carré comme une boxeuse. On n'est plus enfermé j'ai bien le droit de faire ce que je veux

-Pas quand tu vis avec d'autres personne soupira l'autre femme en passant sa main sur son crâne presque rasé

-De toute façon qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On a tout fait pour retrouver cette antiquité et après quoi ?

-Elle à raison admit l'autre femme. Tu es sûr de toi Lila ?

-Bien sûr que je suis sûr confirma la brune en se rapprochant des 2. Faites-moi confiance, je ne vous ai pas choisi au hasard, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais

-Heu tu nous as choisies parce qu'on était tes voisines de cellule en prison lui fit remarquer la femme aux cheveux rasés

-Oui mais pas seulement. Avec les muscles de Suzanne, ton esprit de voleuse la plus doué de cette décennie et mes connaissances. Ce plan ne peut que marcher sourit-elle en touchant la boite posée sur la table. Ils pensent tous que j'ai oublié. Mais contrairement à ces idiots de Parisien, je n'ai eu que ça à faire dans ma petite cellule, réfléchir. Et je me suis vite rendu compte que les souvenirs magiques qu'on m'avaient implantés n'étaient pas logique. Pourquoi je serais en prison pour une agression après tout ? Tout le monde m'adore je n'ai besoin d'agresser personne. Après tout, j'obtiens toujours tout ce que je veux.

-Ah ouais alors pourquoi tu t'es fait attraper ? Tout comme nous ? Lui fit remarquer Suzanne

-Ces soi-disant héros m'ont tendu un piège. C'est moi qui aurais dû gagner. Mais ce n'est pas grave, aujourd'hui avec cette nouvelle miracle box j'aurais ma revange

-Et pourquoi tu es si certaine que ces héros que tu as affrontés à l'époque vont revenir ? Après tout, tu ne te rappelles même plus qui ils sont

-Non c'est vrai tous mes souvenirs ne me sont pas encore revenus mais ça viendra. Dès que je me retrouverais face à eux, je saurais qui ils sont.

-Bon d'accord, tu es persuadé qu'ils vont se montrer dès le moment où on va sortir ces miracul-machin. Mais si ta mémoire a été trafiquée comme tu le dis, comment être sûr que tu te rappelleras d'eux ?

-Je le sais c'est tout. Ecoutez, je vous ai promis un bon paquet d'argent pour m'aider et je tiendrais ma promesse. Je suis obligé de me rappeler d'eux dès que je les verrais. Je les hais tellement

-Et quand est-ce qu'on s'y met ? Demanda Romane

-Dès que ce sera le bon moment. Il faut être patientes mes dames

* * *

En ce samedi après-midi ensoleillé, Emma Agreste se promenait tranquillement dans l'un des parcs de Paris accompagné de 3 chiens qui bondissaient joyeusement, heureux de pouvoir profiter de cette sortie. En effet, la jeune femme était depuis l'âge de 14 ans bénévole dans un refuge de la ville. Depuis toute petite elle avait toujours adoré les animaux et même s'ils possédaient 1 chat et un hamster chez eux, ses parents n'avaient jamais accepté de lui prendre un chien, car ils savaient que c'était une grande responsabilité et ils avaient peur qu'avec leur travail à chacun, ils ne seraient peut-être pas en mesure de le sortir et de s'occuper de lui aussi souvent qu'il le faudrait. Pour leur prouver qu'elle comprenait très bien la tâche que c'était et qu'elle saurait parfaitement s'en occuper, Emma avait commencé son travail au refuge et elle avait fini par tomber sous le charme d'une petite chienne Jack Russel qui avait été retrouvé apeuré et frigorifié dans un carton alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé. En voyant la petite bouille du chien, Marinette et Adrien avaient fini par craquer eux aussi et ils avaient accepté qu'elle la garde à condition qu'Emma promette de s'en occuper. Et depuis elle avait parfaitement tenue sa promesse, elle la nourrissait, jouais avec elle et la sortait tous les jours. Et tous les week-ends, elle la prenait d'ailleurs avec elle quand elle allait sortir les autres chiens du refuge pour qu'elle puisse jouer avec eux.

Mais tandis qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, l'ainée Agreste finit par arriver prêt du petit étang qui se trouvait au coin du parc. Et à côté de celui-ci, elle put apercevoir un vieil homme qui nourrissait les canards avec quelques graines, des enfants rires en se courant après et un couple d'amoureux se promener main dans la main.

Seulement, Emma se figea en entendant un « plouf » bruyant. Le temps qu'elle comprenne ce qui se passait, elle accouru vers le vieil homme qui avait dû tomber dans l'eau en se penchant un peu trop

-Attrapez ma main monsieur dit-elle en lui tendant rapidement

Sans se le faire redire, celui-ci suivis son conseil et elle réussit à le tirer dans la pelouse

-Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète

-Oui grâce à vous, merci jeune fille

-Oh non vous êtes trempé vous risquez d'attraper froid, tenez prenez ma veste pour vous couvrir dit-elle en lui plaçant sur ses épaules. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous pour vous changer. Je vais vous raccompagner

-Oh c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part. Mais je n'habite pas très loin, juste à côté du parc. Et puis vous avez l'air occupez dit-il en observant les 3 chiens qui attendaient assis à côté d'eux

-J'insiste, je serais plus rassurée de vous savoir chez vous en sécurité

-Bien comme vous voulez

* * *

Ainsi, les 2 sont sortis du parc et le vieil homme à finit par s'arrêter devant un immeuble non loin de là

-Grand père dit un jeune homme en sortant en courant de celui-ci. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Oh rien de grave mon grand lui sourit-il gentiment. Je vais bien grâce à cette jeune fille

-Votre grand père est tombé dans l'étang du parc. Vous feriez mieux de l'emmener se changer avant qu'il ne tombe malade lui conseilla Emma de façon bienveillante

-Oh oui d'accord. Vient grand père dit-il en l'entrainant vers chez eux. Et merci encore mademoiselle

-Oh de rien, mais soyez plus prudent à l'avenir sourit-elle. Bien je ferais bien de ramener ces 2 là dit-elle en montrant les 2 chiens les plus grands, avant que le personnel du refuge ne s'inquiète de mon absence. Bonne journée sourit-elle avant de s'éloigner

-Elle est parfaite pour devenir la nouvelle coccinelle souri le vieil homme quand elle fut assez loin

-Mais monsieur, son visage, elle ressemble à ….

-Oui je sais confirma l'autre homme. C'est le portrait craché de sa mère. Mais elle a les yeux bienveillants de son père sourit-il. Il semblerait que le destin à décider de lier définitivement cette famille aux miraculous

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien prudent ? Je veux dire elle ressemble tellement à sa mère, ça ne risque pas de réveiller la mémoire des Parisiens si elle porte le costume de Ladybug ?

-Non, comme je te l'ai dit, les miraculous camoufle toujours à la perfection leurs porteurs s'il est différent du précédent. C'est peut-être leur fille. Mais elle reste une personne différente de sa mère.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, loin de savoir que les 2 hommes parlaient d'elle, Emma fini par rejoindre le refuge afin de leur rendre les 2 chiens, puis elle est rentrée chez elle

-C'est moi dit-elle en passant la porte d'entrée

-Non, non, non ce n'est pas juste soupira son frère depuis le canapé

-Ahah je te l'ai dit, je suis meilleur que toi retentit la voix moqueuse de Hugo

-J'ai été déconcentré par l'arrivée d'Emma se défendit Louis

-Trouve pas des excuses rigola la cadet Agreste. Oh salut Yola sourit-il en caressant le chien de sa sœur qui était venu les lécher

-Fais pas trop le malin Hugo on sait tous parfaitement ici qui est la meilleure sourit Emma en attrapant une manette avant de les rejoindre dans le canapé

-Ouais c'est ce qu'on va voir sourirent ses 2 frères en démarrant une nouvelle partie du jeu de combat robot

-Maman et papa sont toujours à l'agence pour préparer le défilé ? Demanda-t-elle tout en jouant

-N'essaye pas de nous déconcentrer dit Louis les yeux rivés sur la télé

-T'es tellement nul que tu ne sais pas jouer et parler en même temps ? Se moqua son frère. Mais ouais, Nathalie les a appelés parce que grand père est intenable comme avant chaque défilé et depuis ils sont là-bas

-Typique de grand père, Prend ça. Oui dit-elle en levant sa manette victorieuse c'est encore une victoire d'Emma

-T'es pas obligé de danser soupirèrent les 2 garçons.

-En plus je te rappelle que t'as jamais su battre maman

-Vous êtes juste jaloux dit-elle en leur tirant la langue. Et puis maman est imbattable ce n'est pas de ma faute dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Oh tu as ramené des croissants constata-t-elle en en attrapant un

-Ouais ce sont les invendus d'aujourd'hui, alors plutôt que de les jeter papy m'a conseillé de les reprendre

-Ouais il sait qu'avec Emma et papa ils vont vite disparaitre se moqua Louis en observant sa sœur manger goulument

-Je n'en peux rien papy est vraiment le meilleur boulanger du monde se défendit-elle

-A ton avis pourquoi j'ai décidé de devenir son apprenti ? Il faut bien quelqu'un pour reprendre la boulangerie Dupain-Chang

-Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu papy autant pleuré que le jour où tu lui as annoncé que toi aussi tu aimerais devenir boulanger se souvint-elle

-Ouais il a bien fallu 2 heures à mamy pour le calmer sourit Louis

* * *

Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin dans la ville, Tim Dubois ressortait de sa compétition de lutte avec un médaille de la victoire autour du cou. Il s'est ensuite dirigé vers chez lui mais en passant devant une petite ruelle reculée, il a froncé les sourcils en entendant des voix émerger de celle-ci

-Donne-moi ton argent pépé dépêche toi

-Je vous en prie jeune homme

-J'ai dit dépêche

-Tenez dit le vieil homme apeuré en lui tendant son portefeuille

-Hé toi retentit une voix dans le dos du jeune homme

-Quoi t'es qui toi ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le brun

-Redonne lui tout de suite son argent

-Sinon quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de me battre en dehors de mes compétitions normalement. Mais si c'est pour défendre quelqu'un, on dirait bien que je n'ai pas le choix

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Demanda le garçon d'origine asiatique

-Je ne le redirais pas 2 fois

-Bouge toi de mon chemin j'ai à faire

-Bon comme tu voudras dit-il en attrapant son bras avant de lui tordre dans le dos. Ceci ne t'appartient pas dit-il en lui reprenant le portefeuille des mains

-T'es pas bien ? Mais lâche-moi, tu vas me casser le bras

-Alors va-t'en et que je te revois plus ici

-Bien dit-il alors que Tim le lâcha

Et sans se le faire redire, le jeune garçon partis en courant

-Je crois que ceci vous appartient monsieur dit-il en tendant le portefeuille au vieil homme

-Oh je vous remercie jeune homme. Quelle force vous avez dit donc

-Oh non pas vraiment, il faut juste savoir toucher les muscles les plus faibles de son adversaire pour l'obliger à capituler sans le blesser

-C'est très sage comme technique de combat sourit-il

-Est-ce que ça va aller pour vous ? Ce jeune délinquant ne vous a pas fait de mal ?

-Non, grâce à vous merci

-Tant mieux dit-il rassuré. Je vais vous raccompagner chez vous. Ce sera plus sûr au cas où il vous suivrait encore

-Oh c'est vraiment gentil. Mais vous n'avez pas mieux à faire ?

-Ma grand-mère peut s'occuper de ma sœur et de mon frère encore quelques instants de plus sourit-il

* * *

Ainsi, les 2 hommes ont rejoint un bâtiment un peu plus loin du lieu

-Voilà, vous êtes arrivé à bon port. Faite attention à l'avenir de ne pas trainer dans des coins aussi mal fréquentés

-Oui je serais vigilant, encore merci jeune homme

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée sourit-il en s'éloignant

-Monsieur dit le « jeune délinquant » en le rejoignant quand Tim fut assez loin

-Tu as très bien joué ton rôle lui sourit le vieil homme. Nous avons trouvé le Chat Noir parfait

* * *

Le lundi, Emma avait rejoint son lycée devant lequel l'attendait sa meilleure amie

-J'ai vu le défilé de ta mère à la télé hier dit-elle des étoiles plein les yeux. Cette femme est vraiment mon héroïne

-Lina je t'ai déjà dit que si tu le voulais, je pouvais facilement t'inviter pour y avoir une bonne place

-Non dit-elle en secouant négativement la tête. Si je dois entrer dans l'un de ses prestigieux défilés, je veux que ce soit avec mes propres moyens. Je ne veux pas qu'on pense que je suis amie avec toi simplement pour ton nom

-Tu sais que je n'ai jamais pensé ça de toi. Et puis on est amies depuis qu'on a 5 ans. Ce n'est pas vraiment à cet âge-là qu'on profite des autres sourit-elle

-C'est vrai, mais quand j'aurais enfin une de mes créations à la hauteur du talent de ta mère, je pourrais enfin me présenter avec la tête haute devant elle

-Tu es vraiment talentueuse Lina et ma mère te dirait certainement la même chose si tu osais lui montrer

-Non ta mère me dira qu'elle aime mes créations parce qu'elle m'apprécie en tant que ta meilleure amie. Mais au fond de moi je saurais que ce n'est pas vrai. Donc tant que je ne serais pas certaine d'avoir créé quelque chose de parfait, mes créations resteront entre ma mère, toi et moi

-Tu es bornée soupira-t-elle. Allez vient on ferait mieux de rentrer dit-elle finalement en glissant son bras dans le sien avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment

* * *

Dans la cour de celui-ci, un garçon d'origine magrébine soupira en lançant un regard exaspéré vers son ami avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers ses 2 autres amis

-Vous êtes exaspérant les gars dit-il en observant les 2 filles qui captaient tant leur attention

-Alex a raison soupira le garçon d'origine africaine. Toi acceptes qu'Emma n'en ait rien à faire de toi et toi dit-il en se tournant vers l'autre garçon, prend enfin ton courage à 2 mains et va parler à Lina

-Je ne peux pas s'offusqua le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs

-La ferme Jake dit Tim vexé. On n'a pas tous envie de jouer avec les filles comme vous le faites tous les 2

-C'est ton choix mec intervint Alex mais crois moi c'est beaucoup moins prise de tête que de rester bloquer sur une fille comme c'est votre cas. Bon on devrait y aller dit-il en entendant la cloche retentir

* * *

Arrivés en classe, les terminales ont commencé par un cours de science avant de suivre en deuxième heure par une leçon de français. Cependant au bout de 15 minutes de cours, un choc violent se fit entendre dehors faisant sursauter tout le monde et faisant trembler le sol

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda Lina en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre

-Attention hurla Josh en ayant juste le temps de pousser la rousse vers le sol avant que les fenêtres n'explosent en des milliers d'éclats de verre, soufflés par une onde de choc semblable à une tornade

Quand la poussière de choc fut dissipée, Emma pris quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits

-Tu vas bien ? Retentis une voix alors que Tim venait de se glisser dans son dos

-Oui, juste quelques coupures superficielles dit-elle en observant ses bras. Mais toi ton visage dit-elle en observant une coupure sur sa joue qui semblait plutôt profonde

-Oh ce n'est rien dit-il en touchant le sang de celle-ci.

-J'espère que tout le monde va bien dit-elle en observant autour d'elle les gens se relever doucement. Lina dit-elle en se retournant brusquement vers les fenêtres, se rappelant des derniers évènements. Lina dit-elle en accourant vers celle-ci, pour voir Josh se relever de sa position de protection au-dessus de la rousse. Tu vas bien ? Dit-elle inquiète

-Oui confirma-t-elle. Grâce à toi merci dit-elle en observant le garçon les joues rosis

-Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien lui sourit-il sincèrement

-Bon sang mais c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Jake choqué en observant dehors

En suivant son regard, toute la classe a écarquillé les yeux en voyant 2 filles en costumes voler à la hauteur du deuxième étage dans lequel ils se trouvaient

L'une d'elle semblait très forte et musclée et portait un costume vert moulant et tenait dans ses mains un grand marteau en pierre. L'autre avait le crâne rasé et portait un costume gris et de ses 2 mains s'échappaient des petites tornades.

-On dirait qu'elles vont encore attaquer dit leur professeur. On ne devrait pas rester dans le bâtiment. Il pourrait s'effondrer avec une nouvelle attaque semblable. Que tout le monde évacue

Sans se le faire redire, tous les élèves ont obéi

-Josh il faut bouger dit Alex en l'aidant à se relever

-Toi aussi Lina expliqua Jake en relevant facilement la petite rousse

-Dépêchez-vous dit Tim depuis la porte, organisant l'évacuation des élèves

Bien vite, les 6 adolescents encore présent dans la pièce sont sortis, Emma fermant la marche

Arrivés dehors, ils ont pu voir l'étendue des dégâts. Plusieurs cratères trônaient en plein milieu de la route et les vitres de tous les bâtiments ainsi que les voitures et les poteaux de toutes la rue avait été éjecté

-Bon sang dit Lina en écarquillant les yeux. Quelle horreur, pourquoi elles font ça ?

-Elle ne semblent pas vraiment avoir de but constata Josh. On dirait qu'elles avancent simplement dans les rues de la ville en détruisant tout sur leur passage

-Les gars regardez intervint Alex. Plusieurs arbres sont tombés sur le gymnase. On doit aller aider à libérer les élèves qui sont à l'intérieur dit-il en courant vers le bâtiment en question suivis par Jake

-Tim tu viens ? Demanda Josh en voyant qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un muscle

-Leur route, on dirait qu'elles viennent du Nord de la ville

-De ton quartier compris l'autre garçon

-L'école de Mia et Simon est là-bas dit-il en se mettant à courir à toutes jambes inquiet pour son frère et sa sœur

-Emma ou tu vas ? Demanda Lina en la voyant courir dans la direction que les 2 femmes venaient de prendre

-Elles se dirigent vers le collège expliqua-t-elle. Je dois faire sortir Louis et Hugo avant que ce ne soit trop tard expliqua-t-elle en courant à toutes jambes

* * *

-Voilà monsieur expliqua un jeune garçon asiatique en rejoignant un vieil homme. J'ai profité de la confusion et j'ai réussi à glisser le miraculous de la coccinelle dans le sac de la jeune Agreste

-Parfais, quant à moi, j'ai bien mis le miraculous du chat dans le sac de notre brun doué en combat

-Mais monsieur, ils sont sortis au même moment du lycée. Ça veut donc dire qu'ils se connaissent

-Ce n'est pas étonnant. Les miraculous du Chat et de la coccinelle sont toujours plus proches qu'ils ne le pensent

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Emma continuait de suivre les 2 femmes le plus discrètement possible et quand elle les vit s'approcher de la rue du collège, elle réussit à les doubler en passant par une petite ruelle. Ceci lui permit d'entrer rapidement dans le collège pour voir plusieurs étudiants la fixer perdus

-Il faut évacuer les classes et vous mettre à l'abri sous une structure solide. Dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons que quelques minutes

Mais face à sa phrase, tout le monde l'observa encore plus perdu

-Mademoiselle Agreste, que veux dire tout ce raffut ? Demanda le directeur

-Monsieur Damoclés dit-elle en se tournant vers le vieil homme. Il faut protéger les élèves rapidement. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, mais 2 folles avec des pouvoirs attaques la ville

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, les bruits des attaques des 2 femmes commencèrent à se faire entendre au coin de la rue

-Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda le directeur les yeux écarquillés

-Vite vous n'avez pas une minute à perdre, il faut mettre les étudiants en lieu sûr

Confirmant ses dires, le vieil homme lança l'alerte, demandant à tout le monde de se mettre en lieu sûr au rez-de-chaussée. Rapidement, tous les professeurs prirent leur classe en main essayant de gérer la panique tandis que tout le monde se rendit vers le préau, lieu le moins risqué actuellement

-Hugo dit-elle en apercevant son petit frère avancer à coté de Marion Lahiffe, Yuki, Loucas, Angel et les jumelles Bruel

-Tu es blessée constata-t-il en observant les coupures sur ses bras. Qu'est ce qui se passe dehors ?

-Ce ne sont que des petites coupures, n'y fait pas attention. L'important c'est que vous soyez en sécurité. Au fait où est Louis ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant quelques personnes de sa classe tel que Léo et Lys

-Je ne sais pas avoua-t-il. Je crois que sa classe avait une heure de fourche maintenant

-Alors il doit être à la salle de musique avec Kris et Jonas et ils ont surement un casque sur les oreilles ce qui les as surement empêcher d'entendre l'annonce comprit-elle. Reste avec ton professeur, je vais le chercher

-Attend Emma c'est dangereux dit-il en entendant que les attaques étaient maintenant justes à côté du bâtiment

Mais loin de s'en inquiéter, elle grimpa à l'étage et commença à courir dans les couloirs. Cependant, son chemin fut arrêté par un poteau électrique qui fit s'effondrer le toit juste devant elle. Et l'impact la fit chuter au sol faisant par la même occasion rouler une petite boite en dehors de son sac, qui finit par s'ouvrir en libérant une boule de lumière rouge qui se mit à tourner autour d'elle.

-Oh bon sang dit-elle en reculant voyant la grande coccinelle relever son regard vers elle

-Marinette ? demanda Tikki assez bas pour que la jeune fille ne l'entende pas. Mais en observant mieux la jeune fille, elle reconnut rapidement son regard vert. Emma dit-elle plus fort en écarquillant les yeux

-Ca parle dit-elle en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux perdue. Je deviens folle dit-elle en se frottant les yeux pour voir que ça ne faisant pas disparaitre la bestiole.

Alors doucement, elle approcha sa main d'elle et sursauta en sentant qu'elle était bien réelle

-Hihi ça chatouille rigola la coccinelle

-Tu es bien réelle dit-elle encore plus perdu. Mais comment tu peux connaitre mon prénom

-Heum…je… c'est le gardien qui me l'a dit improvisa-t-elle

-Le gardien ?

-Oui le gardien des miraculous. Je me présente, je m'appelle Tikki et mon miraculous se sont ces boucles d'oreilles dit-elle en montrant la boite toujours posée au sol. Je peux te donner le pouvoir du Lucky charm qui va te permettre de trouver une solution pour arrêter les 3 autres porteurs de miraculous et également le pouvoir de création qui pourra te permettre de réparer tous les dégâts causés dans la ville

-Je ne comprends pas. Tu es en train de me dire que si je porte ces boucles d'oreilles tu vas me donner des super pouvoirs ?

-Oui c'est ça

-Mais pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tu as le cœur pure Emma. Les porteuses de mon miraculous son choisi pour leur courage, leur intelligence et leur besoin d'aider les autres. Et vu que tu te retrouves seule ici, j'imagine que tu as essayé d'aider au maximum contre les 3 porteurs de miraculous

-3 ? Mais il n'y a que 2 femmes dehors

-Alors le troisième doit encore être caché, je ressens la présence de 3 kwamis de cette autre boite

-Une autre boite, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Il existe plusieurs boites de miraculous. La mienne est la boite asiatique, nous sommes divisés en plusieurs kwamis possédant chacun des pouvoirs spécifiques. Celle de ces 2 femmes que tu as vues est la boite occidentale. Elle est également divisée en 3 sortes de kwamis. Les 2 centraux et donc les plus fort, représente l'ombre et la lumière. Ils permettent tous les 2 d'octroyer des pouvoirs angélique ou démoniaque à des personnes mais mal utilisé, ils peuvent être très dangereux. Les 5 autours de ces kwamis, sont les kwamis représentant les 5 éléments, la terre, le feu, l'eau, l'air et la foudre. Actuellement, les 2 femmes détiennent ceux de la terre et de l'air. Enfin les 12 autres miraculous représentent les signes du zodiaque occidentaux

-Mais c'est horrible si elles ont un autre allié, ça veut dire qu'elles peuvent être encore plus dangereuse qu'elles ne le sont actuellement ?

Mais Tikki n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa phrase, qu'une nouvelle tornade fit voler plusieurs murs du bâtiment

-La salle de musique dit Emma paniqué en voyant que l'étage n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer. Il faut que je rejoigne mon frère et les jumeaux au plus vite

-Oui mais tu n'y arriveras pas seule constata Tikki en voyant que le sol était plus qu'instable. Tu dois utiliser mon pouvoir Emma et vite

-D'accord dit-elle en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix

Elle se dépêcha donc d'enfiler les boucles d'oreilles

-Tu dois dire Tikki transforme moi lui expliqua le kwami

-D'accord, Tikki transforme moi dit-elle alors qu'un costume rouge à poids noir et contenant des ailes recouvra son corps. Bon dit-elle ensuite en attrapant son yoyo. Comment je suis sensé utiliser ça ? Demanda-t-elle en le lançant au hasard avant de se faire emporter par celui-ci. Ok dit-elle en constatant qu'elle était arrivée prêt de la salle de musique. C'était plus facile que je ne l'aurais pensé

Sans perdre plus de temps, elle entra dans la salle de musique, pour voir les 3 garçons perdus au milieu de la salle et n'osant pas bouger de peur que tout s'effondre

-Vous êtes qui ? Demanda Kris perdu en relevant son regard vers elle

-On à pas le temps pour les présentations dit-elle en accrochant son yoyo à une poutre de la salle afin de rejoindre les garçons. Accrochez-vous à moi, je vais vous faire sortir en toute sécurité

Ne voyant pas d'autres échappatoire, les 3 ont obéi et Emma lança son yoyo à travers la fenêtre afin d'atterrir sur le trottoir dehors

-Wahou comment tu as fait ça ? Demanda Louis perdu en sentant un sol solide sous ses pieds

-J'essaye encore de le comprendre avoua-t-elle. Attention hurla t'elle en lançant son yoyo pour rattraper une voiture qui volait vers plusieurs personnes non loin d'eux

-Vous êtes quoi, une sorte de super héroïne ? Demanda Jonas les yeux écarquillés en la voyant déposer la voiture doucement au sol

-Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça dit-elle tout aussi surprise de ses reflexes

-Qui vous êtes au juste ? Demanda Louis en se tournant vers elle afin d'observer son visage qui lui paraissait familier

-Heu …je … Ladybug dit-elle en entendant la voix intérieure de Tikki. Vous pouvez m'appeler Ladybug. Bien je devrais y aller dit-elle en se sentant mal à l'aise face au regard de son frère dont elle ne voulait pas qu'il découvre son identité. J'ai d'autre gens à secourir dit-elle en disparaissant au-dessus des bâtiments

Arrivée dans une ruelle, elle se détransforma et Tikki retomba dans ses mains

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda la coccinelle tu n'as pas encore arrêté ces femmes

-Je … tout ce que je voulais moi c'était sauver mon frère. Je ne peux pas affronter de telles ennemies

-Bien sûr que si tu le peux. Tu as été choisi pour ça. Et puis tu n'es pas seule. Chat Noir va arriver, il vient toujours dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire

-Chat Noir ?

-Oui ton partenaire qui détient le pouvoir de destruction. Ton opposé qui doit te compléter

-J'ai un partenaire ? Mais même à 2, comment veux-tu qu'on puisse les battre ?

-Vous pouvez les battre Emma, tu en es capable je le sais, je le sens. Et puis j'ai confiance en toi. Ecoute dit-elle en entendant des cris effrayés partout dans les rues. Tous ces gens, ils comptent sur toi. Si tu n'interviens pas, beaucoup seront blessé. Ladybug doit tout réparer pour les aider et tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire

-Je … dit-elle en l'observant perdue. Bien soupira-t-elle. Alors je ferais ce que je peux pour arrêter ça. Tikki transforme moi

* * *

A l'autre bout de la ville, Tim arriva essoufflé dans son quartier. Mais devant l'école de son frère et sa sœur, il se figea en voyant une bonne partie du bâtiment effondré, empêchant toutes sorties des personnes à l'intérieur

-Tim entendit-il par un cri étouffé à l'intérieur du bâtiment

-Mia dit-il en voyant sa petite sœur pleurer de l'autre côté d'une petite partie de fenêtre trop petite pour passer dedans, le reste étant caché par des morceaux de bâtiments. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui mais j'ai peur avoua-t-elle

-Et Simon il est avec toi ?

-Non il est dans une autre salle, les professeurs nous ont demandé de rester dans nos classes le temps qu'ils trouvent un moyen de sortir

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais les aider, je vais te sortir de là je te le promets. Mia dit-elle en voyant son état de panique. Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui confirma-t-elle faiblement

-Bien alors bientôt Simon, toi et moi ont iras voir maman, Zoé et Mami d'accord ?

-D'accord dit-elle en se calmant doucement

Par la suite, il se releva et commença à courir autour du bâtiment afin d'essayer de trouver un morceau de fenêtre ou une porte assez dégagez pour qu'il puisse les casser et aider les enfants ainsi que les professeurs à sortir. Seulement dans sa course, il se prit les pieds dans une brique tombé au sol et son sac à dos vola dans sa chute, faisant s'en échapper une petite boite qui s'ouvrit en percutant le sol et une boule de lumière verte se mit à tourner autour du brun

-Bon sang c'est quoi ça encore ? Demanda-t-il perdu en voyant un petit chat noir volant apparaitre devant ses yeux

-Le ça en question est un kwami et il s'appelle Plagg renchéri le petit animal. J'ai dormi combien de temps ? J'ai une faim de loup. Dit moi gamin tu n'aurais pas un morceau de fromage qui traine ?

-Heu .. non dit-il pris de cours face à la créature

-Dommage, ce sera quelque chose à améliorer à l'avenir. Bon qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? Demanda-t-il en observant le bâtiment à côté d'eux. Bon ça devrait être assez facile à libérer une sortie avec mon cataclysme

-Excuse-moi mais tu es quoi au juste ?

-Un kwami, je viens de te le dire

-Et pourquoi tu es là ?

-Ce n'est pas évident ? Pour te prêter mon pouvoir afin de protéger la ville de ces nouveaux porteurs de miraculous

-Ton pouvoir ?

-Oui le pouvoir de la destruction. Avec ma bague, tu pourras l'obtenir

-Je ne comprends pas

-Bon sang, je ne pensais pas rencontrer un porteur encore plus long à la détente que le gamin soupira-t-il en repensant à Adrien. Tu as été choisi pour débarrasser cette ville de ces tarés qui la détruise et moi je suis là pour te prêter un pouvoir qui pourra t'y aider

-Tu es quoi au juste une sorte d'araignée radioactive ?

-Tu peux voir ça comme ça dit-il en haussant les épaules. Bon tu veux qu'on reste discuter des heures ou tu veux libérer ton frère et ta sœur ?

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Enfile ma bague et dis Plagg transforme moi. Mais attention, tu es jeune, ce qui veut dire que tu ne pourras utiliser mon cataclysme qu'une seule fois avant de te détransformer. Seulement personne ne doit connaitre ton identité secrète donc tu devras te trouver un endroit discret pour quand ça arrivera

-Entendu dit-il convaincu en enfilant la bague. Plagg transforme moi dit-il alors que le costume de Chat noir le recouvrit. C'est dément dit-il en l'observant. Bon je n'ai pas une minute à perdre dit-il en se reconcentrant sur sa mission. Il continua ensuite de parcourir le bâtiment avant d'enfin trouver une porte bloquée par un gros bloc

-Cataclysme dit-il en posant sa main dessus, libérant ainsi la porte

Il s'engouffra ensuite dans l'école et se retrouva nez à nez avec les professeurs perdus

-Vous êtes qui ? Demanda l'une d'entre eux

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Chat Noir dit-il en entendant la voix intérieure de Plagg. Bien nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre, vous devez faire sortir les élèves avant que l'école ne s'effondre

Sans se le faire redire, chacun s'empressa de rejoindre ses élèves afin de les guider vers cette unique sortie. Et quand tous les élèves se sont trouvés dans la cour, Chat Noir a pu apercevoir Mia avancer les larmes aux yeux dans la cour en criant son nom

-Bonjour sourit-il en se postant devant elle

-Vous êtes qui ? Demanda-t-elle peu rassurée

-Je suis un ami de ton grand frère avoua-t-il

-Il est où ? Demanda-t-elle en observant autour d'elle

-Il a dû partir loin pour arriver à me prévenir à temps pour que je réussisse à vous sortir de là. Mais il va bientôt revenir je te le promets. En attendant, tu devrais aller rejoindre ton autre frère d'accord ?

-D'accord confirma-t-elle. Merci monsieur dit-elle sincèrement

-Oh non, dit-il en entendant sa bague biper

Il se précipita alors plus loin afin de se cacher dans une petite ruelle

-Woh ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça soupira Plagg en retombant dans ses mains. J'ai besoin d'un remontant

-Je n'ai qu'un petit gâteau dit-il en le sortant de sa poche

-Je m'en contenterais pour le moment. On doit se dépêcher de toute façon, je sens les pouvoirs de Sugar cube pas loin de ces autres porteur de miraculous

-Sugar cube ?

-Oui le kwami de Ladybug

-Ladybug ?

-Ta partenaire. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu arriverais à arrêter ces autres porteurs de miraculous seul ? Elle est la seule à pouvoir réparer les dégâts qu'ils ont créé

-Arrêter ces 2 femmes ? Mais je ne pourrais pas, elles sont bien trop forte

-A ton avis pourquoi on t'a confié mon pouvoir gamin. Tant qu'elles seront dans la nature, ta ville sera en danger. Tu veux laisser d'autres gamins comme ton frère et ta sœur se faire blesser ?

-Non bien sûr, mais elles ont l'air tellement dangereuses comment on va pouvoir les arrêter ?

-Grace à votre travail d'équipe, ensemble la coccinelle et le Chat noir son invisible. Bon tu vas vraiment laisser cette pauvre fille se battre seule pendant que tu te caches ici ? Demanda Plagg en perdant patience. On doit se dépêcher

-D'accord dit-il en voyant qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Plagg transforme moi

* * *

Lorsque Chat Noir arriva sur le lieu du combat, il vit la partenaire dont Plagg lui avait parlé essayer d'attaquer les 2 femmes, sans grand résultat. Mais Soudain, alors qu'elle essayait d'attaquer la femme avec son gros marteau en pierre, elle se fit prendre dans l'une des tornades de la femme de vent, ce qui la fit voler dans les airs à plusieurs rues de là. Voyant ça, Chat Noir s'élança sur son bâton afin de se poser juste en dessous du lieu de sa trajectoire pour la récupérer dans ses bras.

-C'était moins une soupira-t-il rassuré. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Je … dit-elle surprise en l'observant le visage rouge. Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis Chat Noir et apparemment, je suis ton partenaire. Ton kwami ne t'as rien dis ?

-Oh heu …si, si bien sûr, merci pour ton aide

-Hé bien de rien sourit-il en la redéposant doucement au sol. Bien et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire pour ces 2 là ? Demanda-t-il en observant les 2 femmes s'approcher d'eux en continuant de détruire la ville

-Je … quoi ? demanda-t-elle en sortant de l'observation de ses yeux bleus dans laquelle elle était plongée

-Ces 2 là, une idée de comment les battre ?

-Non pas vraiment avoua-t-elle. Elles sont tellement fortes. Elles m'ont balayé en 2 secondes à peine

-Bien alors il faut qu'on découvre leurs points faibles, elles doivent bien en avoir, tout le monde en as

-Oui tu as raison admit Ladybug en reprenant confiance maintenant qu'elle était accompagnée du beau brun

Directement, les 2 se sont élancés vers les 2 attaquantes en espérant découvrir leur point faible

* * *

Non loin du lieu du combat, une brune habillée d'une tenue blanche, sourit cachée à l'abri d'un bâtiment

-Les voilà, dès le moment où je les aurais aperçus, je sais que ma mémoire reviendra. Je t'aurais cette fois ci Ladybug, soit en sur

Suivant son idée, elle se rapprocha afin de pouvoir mieux observer ses ennemis. Mais à son grand étonnement, même en ayant parfaitement vu les yeux verts de la jeune femme et les yeux bleus du jeune homme, aucuns souvenirs ne lui revint

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pesta-t-elle. Pourquoi rien ne se passe ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de leur identité ? Pourtant elle me parait si familière, réfléchit Lila tu peux le faire dit-elle convaincue

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les 2 héros réussirent tant bien que mal à atterrir sur leurs pieds après avoir été envoyé dans le décor par leurs ennemies

-On dirait bien qu'elles n'ont pas de point faible soupira Chat Noir

-Si, se sont toutes les 2 des porteuses de miraculous comme nous, ce qui veut dire que si on arrive à arracher les objets dans lesquels son entré leur kwami alors on pourra les vaincre et révéler leur identité à tout le monde

-Mais comment faire sans qu'elles ne nous arrachent nous aussi nos miraculous ? La questionna le brun

-Je pense qu'on va avoir besoin d'un peu de chance en espérant que ce pouvoir marche aussi bien que Tikki me l'a dit. Luckycharm. Un drap ? Demanda-t-elle perdu en recevant l'objet dans ses mains

-Peut être qu'on doit trouver une façon de s'en servir à notre avantage

-Oui mais comment ? Demanda-t-elle en réfléchissant, quand soudain son regard fut attiré par plusieurs indices clignotant rouge à points noir. Je crois que je sais, je vais avoir besoin de ton cataclysme lui sourit-elle

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Parce que je ne peux l'utiliser qu'une seule fois

-Oui, du moins j'espère avoua-t-elle avant de lui expliquer son plan

Après ça, Chat Noir s'élança vers la femme du vent avec son cataclysme activé

-Vraiment une attaque de front, c'est pathétique soupira-t-elle en lui lançant une tornade qui le fit décoller à une hauteur vertigineuse

-Désolé mais ce n'était pas lui ton ennemi sourit Ladybug en apparaissant au-dessus d'elle à l'aide de son yoyo.

Directement, elle attrapa le collier autour de son cou et elle se détransforma

-Romane s'offusqua la femme de la terre. Ça tu vas le payer sale petite peste

Disant ça, elle s'apprêta à assommer la jeune héroïne d'un coup de massue. Mais elle celle-ci fut détruite par le cataclysme de Chat Noir retombant à l'aide du drap, pile sur son ennemie

-Je vais prendre ça sourit-il en attrapant son bracelet l'obligeant ainsi à se transformer

* * *

Non ! Rugit Lila depuis sa cachette. Ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça, je n'en ai pas fini avec vous les héros. Il me faut une âme en peine et vite dit-elle en activant son pouvoir.

Et bien vite, elle trouva la tristesse qu'elle avait besoin en une femme effrayé de voir son bébé bloqué dans la voiture après l'attaque des 2 femmes. Directement, la brune laissa s'échapper une plume blanche de sa main pour que celle-ci vienne se glisser dans le biberon qu'elle tenait dans la main.

-Bonjour, chère ange sourit-elle alors qu'une forme d'aile se forma devant le regard de la femme. Je suis Lelahel. Tu es désespéré de pouvoir aider ton bébé. Je t'offre le pouvoir divin capable de le sortir de là et en échange, j'aurais besoin de ton aide

-D'accord Lelahel confirma-t-elle en se laissant recouvrir d'une lumière blanche qui la transforma en une sorte d'ange

Directement après ça, elle arracha la portière de sa voiture pour retrouver enfin son enfant. Maintenant en sécurité, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le lieu du combat afin de payer sa dette envers sa sauveuse

* * *

Sans se douter de la menace qui se dirigeait vers eux, les 2 super héros se sont tapés dans le poing

-Bien joué dirent-ils à l'unisson

-Bien on devrait aller prévenir la police pour ces 2 femmes qu'on vient d'attacher

-Oui vas-y, je les surveille confirma-t-elle

Mais au moment même, les 2 ont froncés les sourcils en voyant quelque chose de blanc leur foncer dessus

-Chat attention dit-elle en le poussant avant qu'il ne reçoive l'attaque de leur nouvelle ennemie

-Je vais prendre ça leur sourit la femme en attrapant le bracelet et le collier qu'ils tenaient dans la main

Encore sonnés par leur chute les 2 héros n'ont pas eu le temps de réagir et Ladybug à écarquillé les yeux en la voyant ensuite foncer sur leur 2 prisonnières

-Non, dit-elle en accourant mais trop tard, l'ange venait d'emporter les 2 femmes ainsi que les 2 miraculous

-Il faut qu'on la rattrape et vite dit Chat Noir en commençant à s'élancer de bâtiment en bâtiment à l'aide de son bâton.

Mais bien vite, les 2 ont dû se rendre à l'évidence, ils venaient de les perdre

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Soupira Ladybug en observant partout autour d'elle sans voir la moindre trace de cet ange

-Je crois qu'on a plus de temps constata-t-il en entendant sa bague et les boucles d'oreille de Ladybug biper. Je ne pense de toute façon pas qu'elles attaqueront encore aujourd'hui, elles ont plus voulu fuir. Mais la vraie question c'était qui était cet ange ?

-Je pense que c'est simplement une femme perdue qui s'est fait avoir par le pouvoir de leur troisième alliée

-Troisième ?

-Oui Tikki m'a dit sentir 3 pouvoirs. L'autre devait se cacher en attendant le bon moment pour nous sauter dessus ou sauver les fesses de ses alliées

-Alors elles sont encore plus dangereuses que je le pensais. Bien dans ce cas je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, la prochaine fois qu'elles reviendront, je serais là pour les affronter. Je ne laisserais plus quelqu'un se faire blesser à cause d'elles. Tu es avec moi coccinelle ?

-Bien sur compte sur moi dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire

-Bien alors on dirait que nous sommes officiellement alliés dit-il en lui tendant sa main

-Nous sommes bien plus, nous sommes des partenaires sourit-elle en serrant sa main. Bon je devrais rétablir tout ça maintenant. Miraculous Ladybug dit-elle en lançant la couverture en l'air

-Impressionnant sourit-il en voyant toute la ville se réparer d'elle-même. Bon je vais devoir y aller dit-il en voyant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un coussinet sur sa bague. A bientôt ma Lady dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil tout en s'éclipsant

-A bientôt dit-elle en rougissant furieusement avant de toucher ses joues. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

* * *

Lorsque l'ange se posa, Lila très frustrée observa ses 2 acolytes les mains sur les hanches

-Vous avez été pathétiques toutes les 2. Vous n'avez même pas été capable de battre une bande de gamin

-Tu peux bien parler toi tu faisais quoi pendant qu'on se tapait tout le travail ? Lui demanda Suzanne

-Je me préparais pour vous sauver les fesses et on dirait que j'ai bien fait

-Je te signal qu'on a fait ça pour toi alors ne nous fait pas la morale. J'espère qu'on n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien. Tu as trouvé l'identité de ces héros ?

-Non et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, j'aurais dû les reconnaitre dès le moment où je les ai vu pourtant rien ne s'est passé

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Rigola Romane. Mais enfin ces héros sont des gamins. C'est impossible que ce soit les mêmes que ceux que tu as combattu

-Alors ils auraient changé de porteur comprit-elle. Bon sang ce que je les hais. Je me fiche pas mal de ces gamins. Il me faut les autres héros

-Et comment tu comptes les faires sortir de leur cachette ?

-Mesdemoiselles, nous devons devenir encore plus dangereuses sourit-elle. Des gamins ne pourront pas nous résister ainsi et les anciens seront obligés de faire leur réapparition.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Tim retourna en courant vers l'école de son frère et sa sœur

-Tim hurla la petite voix de Mia

Directement, le brun sourit en voyant sa sœur et son frère accourir vers lui

-Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien sourit-il en les serrant contre lui

-Bien sûr qu'on va bien, le super héro Chat Noir est venu nous aider dit Simon émerveillé. Tu aurais dû le voir, il était tellement cool

-Oui maintenant je n'ai plus peur confirma Mia parce que même si ces méchantes femmes reviennent, je sais que lui et sa copine seront là pour nous aider

-Bien sûr qu'ils seront là confirma-t-il. Allez venez tous les 2, on rentre à la maison. maman, Zoé et mamie doivent s'inquiéter pour nous

Sans se le faire redire, les 2 petits bruns ont suivi leur ainé dans les rues de Paris, ne remarquant pas sa bague nouvellement accrochée à son doigt et le petit Chat caché dans la poche intérieur de sa veste

* * *

Lorsque Emma, Louis et Hugo ont passé les portes de chez eux, ils n'ont même pas eu 2 secondes avant d'être pris dans l'étreinte de Marinette

-J'ai tellement eu peur pour vous

-Mari tu vas les étouffer fit remarquer Adrien dans son dos. Mais on est heureux de voir que vous n'avez rien

-Bien sûr qu'on n'a rien parce que Ladybug était sur place, c'est elle qui m'a sauvé de la salle de musique qui allait s'effondrer

-Ladybug ? Demanda Marinette perdue

-Oui la super héroïne qui a arrêté ces 2 folles avec son acolyte Chat Noir. Sérieux on ne parle que de ça sur les réseaux sociaux fit remarquer Hugo en leur tendant leur téléphone

En observant les 2 super héros, Marinette et Adrien se sont adressé un regard confus avec une sensation de déjà-vu.

Mais au milieu de toute cette excitation, personne ne remarqua les nouvelles boucles d'oreilles d'Emma, ni la petite coccinelle bien cachée dans son sac qui observait Marinette avec un regard nostalgique


	23. Chapter 23 : carré amoureux

Hello désolé pour mon ENORME retard pour ce chapitre, mon été à été chargé mais je suis heureuse de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira :)

* * *

Au réveil, Emma se releva doucement dans son lit avant de s'étendre tout en pensant au drôle de rêve qu'elle avait fait

-Comme si quelque chose d'aussi irréel pouvait arriver dans la vraie vie sourit-elle

-Tu as dit quelque chose Emma ? Lui demanda une petite voix

-Ahhh Tikki ! Hurla-t-elle en apercevant la petite coccinelle avant de sursauter et de chuter de son lit

-Oh non Emma tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta son kwami en volant vers elle

-Alors tout était réel ? Demanda-t-elle décontenancé

-Hé bien oui, hier Chat Noir et toi vous avez sauvé Paris lui sourit-elle

-Oh bon sang tout s'est passé si vite constata-t-elle en se relevant doucement. On a peut-être réussi à les repousser hier mais qu'est-ce qu'on fera si on est pas à la hauteur la prochaine fois ?

-Vous y arriverez dit Tikki convaincu. Parce que ensemble Chat Noir et toi vous pouvez tout affronter

-Oui tu as probablement raison dit-elle en rougissant doucement tout en pensant au brun

-Oh j'en connais une qui est amoureuse fit remarquer Tikki avec un grand sourire

-Quoi non ne dit pas n'importe quoi, il est mignon, courageux, adorable mais … dit-elle en apercevant son regard peu convaincu. Bon d'accord je l'admets, mon cœur à battu tellement fort quand je l'ai aperçu

-Tu sais les porteurs de nos miraculous à Plagg et moi ne sont pas choisi n'importe comment. Un lien fort les unis à chaque fois

-Tu veux dire que c'était pareil pour les autres Ladybug

-Hé bien pas toute, la dernière n'était pas amoureuse de son Chat Noir au départ, mais lui était fou d'elle et à force de temps, elle a fini elle aussi par tomber amoureuse de lui

-Tu veux dire que nos anciens porteurs ont finis ensembles ?

-Oui rigola Tikki, aujourd'hui ils ont même une famille

-C'est vrai ? Cette Ladybug avait l'air vraiment doué, je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à son niveau un jour

-Bien sûr que si Emma, elle et toi vous vous ressemblez plus que tu ne le penses

* * *

Quelques peu rassuré par les paroles de son kwami, Emma à fini de se préparer avant de descendre et de trouver ses parents en pleine discussion animée

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en venant prendre place à table, à coté de ses frères

-Maman n'est pas très rassurée à l'idée qu'on ailles en cours avec ce qui s'est passé hier, donc papa essaye de la rassurer et de lui expliquer qu'elle ne pourra pas toujours nous garder enfermé à la maison lui expliqua Louis

-C'est ridicule, tant que Ladybug et Chat Noir seront en ville, on aura rien à craindre, ils ont été tellement cool hier sourit Hugo

Moins convaincu que son frère sur ses capacités, Emma baissa la tête.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à l'autre bout de la ville, Tim se réveilla lui aussi tranquillement, persuadé d'avoir rêvé sa journée de la veille

-Hé gamin il était temps que tu te réveilles, j'ai faim moi et pas moyen de trouver du camembert dans ta maison

-Plagg ? Demanda-t-il perdu

-Bien sur qui d'autre ? Demanda logiquement le petit chat

-Attends tu es descendu dans ma maison ?

-T'inquiète personne ne m'as vu. Mais j'ai faim dit-il en se tenant le ventre

-J'ai compris j'irais te chercher du fromage. Mais d'abord, je dois aller réveiller mon frère et ma sœur

* * *

Une fois toute la famille prête, Tim a déposé Simon et Mia à leur école reconstruite grâce à la magie du Lucky charm et il a ensuite pris le chemin de son lycée tout en n'oubliant pas de passer chercher un camembert pour son kwami grognon quand il a faim

-Tim retentit une voix alors qu'il arrivait devant son bâtiment

-Salut Alex sourit-il à son meilleur ami

-Mec ne me refait plus jamais une peur pareil dit-il en lui donnant un coup dans le bras. Tu as disparu comme une flèche hier et tu as pris super longtemps à répondre à mes messages

-Désolé dit-il en se frottant le bras, juste à l'endroit où il l'avait frappé. L'école de Mia et Simon a été détruite et j'ai pris pas mal de temps à calmer Mia, tu sais comment elle panique vite

-Et ça va ils n'ont rien eu ? Demanda-t-il tout de même inquiet

-Non il y a juste eu des dégâts matériels encore heureux et Ladybug à tout réparé donc tout va bien

-Ouais tu m'étonnes. Mec je crois que j'ai trouvé la femme de mes rêve dit-il en lui montrant la photo de l'héroïne sur son téléphone

-C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt cool confirma le brun en souriant tout en observant la photo de sa partenaire

-Cool ? Mec elle est tellement plus que ça, elle est sexy, intelligente, belle, forte, courageuse. C'est la femme de mes rêves je te dis. Il faut que je la rencontre et que je l'invite à sortir dit-il avec son sourire charmeur

-Calme toi, tu ne sais même pas qui elle est sous son masque

-Je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir pour savoir qu'elle est la fille la plus parfaite du monde sourit-il

-En parlant de fille parfaite dit-il rêveur en voyant Emma descendre de la voiture de sa mère

-Mec lui dit son meilleur ami en levant les yeux au ciel. Quand est-ce que tu comprendras qu'elle t'es inaccessible

-Dixit le gars qui veut sortir avec une héroïne dont il ne connait rien lui répondit-il vexé

-Je te parie que j'arriverais à séduire Ladybug bien avant que Emma n'excepte enfin de t'adresser la parole dit-il moqueur

-Alex c'est pas vrai que tu es encore sur cette histoire irréaliste de Ladybug ? Lui demanda Jake en les rejoignant avec Josh

-Irréaliste ? C'est ce qu'on verra, quand je sortirais avec la fille la plus cool de Paris ne venez pas jouer les jaloux

-Mais oui dit Tim en adressant un sourire moqueur à ses 2 autres meilleurs amis

* * *

A côté des 4 garçons, Emma fut à peine sortit de la voiture de sa mère, qu'une furie rousse lui sauta dessus

-Tu m'as fait tellement peur dit Lina en la serrant contre elle. Quand tu as disparu en direction de ces folles avec des pouvoirs j'ai eu tellement peur

-Désolé dit-elle sérieusement. Mais j'ai au moins pu prévenir le collège à temps

-Et comment vont tes frères ? J'ai appris que Louis avait été sauvé de justesse

-Ils vont bien heureusement. Mais ma mère a failli nous séquestrer à la maison aujourd'hui à cause de ça si mon père n'était pas intervenu. D'ailleurs comment tu sais pour Louis ? Je ne te l'ai pas encore raconté

-Pas besoin, la vidéo de lui et des jumeaux Couffaine se faisant sauver par Ladybug à déjà fait le tour d'internet

-Evidemment soupira-t-elle en observant le téléphone de sa meilleure amie

-Tout le monde ne parle que de ça depuis hier dit-elle en parcourant ses réseaux sociaux. Même ta marraine a déjà pris l'affaire en main et à déjà rédigé un article sur les héros inconnus de Paris

-Marraine ne raterais pas une occasion de couvrir les plus grand événements de Paris constata-t-elle en parcourant rapidement l'article écris par Alya

-En même temps ça se comprend. Chat Noir et Ladybug ont été tellement courageux hier. Ils n'ont pas hésité à combattre ces 2 folles pour tous nous sauver

-Oui mais et si elles revenaient ? Demanda Emma peu confiante

-Alors ils seraient de nouveau là pour nous sauver. On a pas n'a s'en faire, en voyant leur combat d'hier, ces 2 folles ont choisi la mauvaise ville à attaquer, car nous sommes protégés par des gardiens bien particuliers

-Et si ils n'arrivaient à les arrêter la prochaine fois ?

-Ils y arriveront ne t'en fais pas. J'ai confiance en eux et je ne suis clairement pas la seule dit-elle en lui montrant tous les commentaires d'encouragement écris en dessous de l'article de journal

Face à toute la confiance que semblait lui accorder les habitants de Paris, Emma se sentis un peu déstabilisé mais également un peu plus rassuré. Tikki avait raison après tout. Elle ne pouvait pas échouer à protéger tous ces gens.

-Salut les filles retentis une voix la sortant de ses pensées

-Oh salut les gars leur sourit la rousse. Salut Josh dit-elle beaucoup plus timidement. Je .. je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé hier quand la fenêtre a explosé

-Oh c'était pas grand-chose, je suis juste heureux que tu ailles bien dit-il sincèrement tout en rougissant quelque peu lui aussi

-Ce qu'ils sont malaisant soupira Alex. Mais en tout cas une chose est sûre, on a vécu quelque chose de pas commun hier dit-il en fixant le lycée

-C'est sur confirma Emma. Je suis heureuse qu'il n'y ai pas eu de blessé. Au fait Tim comment va ta joue ? Demanda-t-elle en se rappelant de sa coupure de la veille

-Oh heu ce n'était pas grand-chose dit-il en montrant sa légère cicatrice. A vrai dire je n'y pensais même plus dit-il touché qu'elle se soit souvenu de ce détail le concernant

-Bon c'est l'heure dit-elle en entendant la cloche sonner. On devrait y aller dit-elle en se mettant à marcher vers la bâtiment avec Lina

-Mec j'ai rêvé ou elle vient de te parler sans t'hurler dessus et t'appeler par ton nom de famille ? Demanda Jake choqué

-Heu oui je crois répondit le brun perplexe à son ami

-Elle est plus en état de choc que ce que je pensais réfléchi Alex. La pauvre doit être toute retournée pour en oublier le crétin que tu es

-Vous êtes vraiment des idiots soupira Josh exaspéré. Peut-être que pour une fois que Tim ne se comporte pas comme un crétin en sa présence, elle n'est pas énervée

-Alors on devrait être attaquer plus souvent. Il oublierait peut être de lui proposer toutes les 5 minutes de sortir avec lui se moqua Alex

-La ferme dit Tim exaspéré en se mettant à avancer vers le lycée

* * *

Après les cours, Tim entra tranquillement dans le métro afin de prendre la direction de l'école de son frère et sa sœur. Cependant, entre 2 stations, celui-ci se stoppa et les lumières se sont coupés avant que la brun n'entende des cris de peur

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la poche ou se trouvait son kwami, bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir avec l'obscurité des lieux

-Aucune idée répondit le petit chat mais tu ferais mieux de te transformer tant que personne ne te voie

-Tu as raison, Plagg transforme moi

Une fois fais, il se fraya un chemin entre les personne pour enfin atteindre les portes du métro et réussir à les ouvrir avec sa force de super héro

-Dépêchez-vous d'emprunter le chemin d'urgence pour rejoindre la surface ordonna-t-il aux personnes présentes dans le métro

-C'est Chat Noir déclarèrent plusieurs personnes qui avaient entre temps allumé la lampe torche de leur téléphone portable

-Dépêchons nous de l'écouter, si il est présent c'est que ça risque de chauffer annonça un homme du métro

Une fois tout le monde évacué, il rejoint lui aussi la surface de la ville pour trouver des personnes effrayés courir dans tous les sens

-Encore un de ces anges étranges constata-t-il en voyant un homme en vêtement blanc passer au-dessus de lui à l'aide de ses ailes. Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix dit-il en ouvrant son bâton afin de composer un appelle

* * *

Dans la chambre d'une petite maison non loin du centre-ville, Emma était occupée à jouer avec son chien, lorsque Tikki se dirigea vers elle

-Emma, Chat Noir tente de te joindre annonça-t-elle

-Tu crois qu'il y a une autre attaque ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant le regard vers elle

-Il faudrait mieux s'en assurer en tout cas

-Tu as raison. Tikki transforme moi. Chat Noir dit-elle en rougissant quelque peu tout en décrochant son yoyo

-Bonjour Ladybug, désolé de te déranger, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton Lucky charm

-Pourquoi ce sont encore ces 2 femmes ?

-Non leur amie aux anges cette fois-ci

-D'accord j'arrive tout de suite dit-elle en raccrochant avant de s'élancer par la fenêtre

* * *

Arrivée sur les lieux, elle a très vite reconnu le brun au costume de chat

-Oh tu as été rapide constata le garçon alors qu'elle se posa à côté de lui

-Je viendrais toujours si tu as besoin de moi répondit-elle rêveuse. Enfin je veux dire, je viendrais toujours tant qu'il y a besoin de moi

-Ouais et ça c'est pas peu dire, regarde nous avons un nouvel angelo sur les bras

-Une idée de comment t'en débarrasser ?

-Il est différent des 2 femmes que nous avons affrontées la dernière fois. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un porteur de miraculous. Je pense plutôt qu'il utilise un pouvoir qu'on lui a donné

-Alors ça doit être ça le pouvoir du troisième porteur de miraculous. Octroyé un pouvoir pour que d'autres ailles faire le sale travail à sa place

-Un pouvoir de lâche si tu veux mon avis commenta le brun

-Mais si ce n'est pas un porteur comment on peut le vaincre ?

-Je ne suis encore sûr de rien, mais en l'observant j'ai remarqué qu'il tenait un objet dans sa main. Peut-être que le porteur de miraculous les infectes via un objet spécifique

-C'est de toute façon la seule piste que nous avons donc autant la tenter . Allez finissons en vite avec cet ange de malheur dit-elle en s'élançant à l'aide de son yoyo

-La j'aurais pas dit mieux sourit-il en s'élançant lui aussi en direction de leur ennemi

Mais au bout d'un bon quart d'heure à essayer de l'attaquer sans résultat, les 2 super héros ont dû se résoudre à rejoindre le sol

-On arrivera à rien comme ça constata Ladybug en reprenant sa respiration. Il nous faut un plan

-Oui tu as raison. Une idée ?

-J'espère en trouver une dit-elle en lançant son Lucky charm

-Du scotch, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ?

-Je n'en suis pas sur dit-elle en observant autour d'elle avant de voir plusieurs objets s'illuminer. Ca pourrait marcher réfléchit-elle pour elle-même. Je vais avoir besoin de toi Chat

-Bien sur coccinelle confirma-t-il

Directement, Ladybug demanda à Chat Noir de la lancer à l'aide de son bâton. Mais voyant le coup arriver, l'ange l'évita plutôt facilement

-Vraiment, c'était ça votre dernier coup désespéré ? Rigola leur ennemi. Désolé pour toi Chat Noir mais tu viens de perdre ta chère coccinelle qui va certainement s'écraser au sol d'ici quelques instants

-Oui, c'est pour ça que j'espère vraiment qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait dit-il pour lui-même en observant le ciel

Enfin, il aperçut le petit point rouge redescendre en direction de leur ennemi qui ne sembla pas le remarquer, trop concentré à attendre la nouvelle attaque de Chat Noir

-Je te tiens sourit Ladybug en tirant sur le scotch pour venir attacher ses ailes ensemble l'empêchant ainsi de voler. Je compte sur toi Chat dit-elle ensuite en voyant le sol se rapprocher dangereusement

-Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber petit insecte sourit-il en la réceptionnant dans ses bras afin qu'elle ne s'écrase pas au sol

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi sourit-elle en se perdant dans son regard bleu océan. Oh on dirait qu'on a de la visite dit-elle en voyant leur ennemi qui se rapprochait lui aussi dangereusement du sol

Directement, elle lança son yoyo de manière à pouvoir l'intercepter et en même temps le bloquer

-Je te laisse l'honneur sourit-elle à Chat Noir qui venait de la déposer au sol

-Merci bien sourit le brun. Cataclysme dit-il avant de venir attraper le porte clé que le ennemi tenait dans sa main. Une fois détruit, une plume blanche sortit de celui-ci et Ladybug l'attrapa dans on yoyo

-Je t'ai eu sourit-elle fière d'elle tandis que l'homme redevint normal et se mit à observer les 2 super héros perdu

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Vous avez été la cible d'une personne sans scrupule mais tout va bien maintenant lui sourit Ladybug en le libérant. Bien, je ferais mieux de réparer tout le bazar qui a été mis dans la ville dit-elle en libérant son yoyo. Miraculous Ladybug ! Oh on dirait que je vais devoir y aller dit-elle en entendant ses boucles d'oreille biper. Je peux te laisser raccompagner cet homme Chat ?

-Bien sur petit insecte confirma-t-il. A bientôt dit-il en lui tendant sa main

\- A bientôt sourit-elle en tapant dedans avant de s'éloigner

* * *

A quelques rues de là, un grognement de frustration s'échappa des lèvres d'une brune bien connue

-Bah alors je pensais que ce serait facile de battre ces 2 gamins, lui fit remarquer Romane avec un sourire arrogant

-Ca va j'ai compris, je les ais sous-estimé je l'admets répondit Lila frustrée

-Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on arrivera à faire ressortir les anciens héros de leur cachette dit Suzanne

-Non c'est vrai. Ces 2 gamins ont plus de ressource que je ne l'aurais pensé. Il me faut un meilleur plan

-Admettre que tu as besoin de nous serait déjà un bon commencement lui fit remarquer son ancienne voisine de cellule

-Mais oui c'est ça la solution dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Si on veut vraiment les repousser dans leurs retranchements, il faut que nous frappions un grand coup

-Nous 3 ensemble ? Demanda la plus musclée

-Non encore mieux, avec les 19 miraculous réunis leur sourit-elle

-Tu es en train de nous dire que tu veux recruter d'autres alliés ? Demanda Romane

-Crois moi, ça ne devrais pas être quelque chose de compliqué. Cette ville regorge de paria qui souhaite juste se venger de la société. On ne devrait pas manquer de candidats potentiels

-C'est hors de question que je partage mon gain avec d'autres gens lui fit remarquer Romane

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il a d'autres moyens de manipuler les autres que par l'appât du gain. Il nous suffira de trouver ce qui les animes. Mes dames, je crois que nous avons une nouvelle mission. Nous devons trouver des alliés de confiance leur sourit-elle

* * *

Le soir, la ville était plutôt calme. Et sur le balcon de la chambre d'Emma, Tikki sortit discrètement afin de ne pas réveiller sa porteuse de miraculous

-Hello sugar cube retentit une voix dans le dos de la petite coccinelle

-Plagg arrête avec ce surnom soupira-t-elle en se tournant vers le petit chat installé sur l'un des sièges

-Alors, je vois que tu t'es trouvé une maison plutôt classe dit-il en avalant goulument une part de son précieux fromage

-Oui, ils ont plutôt bien réussi avoua-t-elle avec un sourire mélancolique

-Et comment se porte le gamin ? Demanda le petit chat avec un sérieux inhabituel

-Plutôt bien sourit-elle en voyant que même après autant d'années et même si il ne le reconnaitra jamais, Plagg continuait de s'inquiéter pour Adrien. Il est un excellent père et un mari incroyable

-Tout ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'un gamin aussi mielleux que lui dis Plagg en haussant les épaules. Et la gamine, tu penses qu'elle fera une bonne Ladybug ?

-Elle fera une Ladybug parfaite j'en suis certaine, elle à la malice de Marinette, le cœur pur d'Adrien et le courage des 2 sourit-t-elle en observant la jeune fille dormir

-Et les autres comment ils sont ? Demanda-t-il curieux

-Elle à 2 frères sourit Tikki. Louis est le portrait craché d'Adrien même au niveau du caractère, il à tendance à ne pas se rendre compte de sa notoriété et il est toujours présent pour ses amis. Mais il est aussi ingénieux et imaginatif que Marinette et Hugo ressemble beaucoup à Marinette, il est timide mais peut avoir confiance en lui quand c'est pour une cause qui lui semble juste. Toutefois, l'innocence que le jeune Adrien pouvait avoir se lit clairement dans son regard

-Il semble qu'ils s'en sont plutôt pas mal sortit sans nous alors sourit discrètement Plagg

-Oui, ils sont restés égale à eux même sourit aussi Tikki. Et toi ? Comment est ton porteur ?

-C'est un gosse beaucoup trop hyperactif soupira-t-il

-Plagg le sermonna-t-elle

-Toutefois il n'a pas une vie facile, pourtant il reste toujours un imbécile heureux. Il tente de rester fort pour sa famille et ils lui font 100% confiance

-Emma aussi à beaucoup confiance en lui, je pense qu'ils feront un très bon duo

-Parce qu'ils nous ont sugar cube dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. C'est évident qu'ils font faire un duo d'enfers

-Imbécile rigola-t-elle

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Tim se réveilla avec un sentiment de fatigue encore bien présent. Après tout, il ne dormait que quelques heures par nuit et sa fatigue se faisais toujours ressentir de manière plus présente le matin

-Pourquoi on se lève aussi tôt grogna Plagg endormis sur son coussin

-J'ai entrainement aujourd'hui, il faut que je prépare tout avant de partir en cours afin que ma grand-mère n'ai plus qu'à récupérer Mia et Simon à l'école. Il ne faut pas qu'elle laisse ma mère seule trop longtemps

-Oh c'est vrai dit Plagg en se relevant sans broncher. Mais tu me devras un bout de camembert pour ça

-Bien sur sourit le brun en s'habillant

Il descendit ensuite les escaliers et rejoint sa sœur dans la cuisine. Malgré sa fatigue bien présente, il se sentit mal. Zoé elle dormait encore moins d'heures que lui pour arriver à jongler entre ses petits boulots

-Oh tu es là parfait sourit-elle malgré les cernes sous ses yeux. Je vous ai préparé votre déjeuné. Les cachets de maman sont empilés sur la table et je repasserais en prendre ce soir. N'oublie pas de mettre les gourdes dans les sacs des petits et de prendre la tienne pour le lycée afin que vous puissiez les remplir. J'ai aussi laissé une cruche à côté des médicaments de maman pour leur journée

-On nous a encore coupé l'eau ? comprit-il

-Oui, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à payer la facture à temps, mais je vais régler ça vite. Tu pourras toujours te laver dans les vestiaires après ton entrainement et la voisine est d'accord que tu ailles donner le bain aux petits chez elle ce soir, tu en profiteras pour prendre une bassine d'eau afin que maman et mamy puisse se laver à leur tour

-Et toi ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je trouverais une solution, j'en trouve toujours une dit-elle avec un faible sourire rassurant

-Mais Zoé tu…

-Oh tu as vu l'heure ? Je dois filer. Gère tout à ton entrainement sourit-elle. A ce soir dit-elle en quittant la petite maison

-Mais on a que 3 gourdes soupira-t-il pour lui-même. Elle s'est encore privée pour nous

-T'en fais pas pour ta sœur gamin, elle est forte lui assura Plagg. Et puis elle a de la suite dans les idées. Elle trouvera une solution comme elle te l'a promis

-A quoi bon être un super héros si je ne suis même pas capable d'aider ma propre famille soupira-t-il.

-Tu ne dois pas te torturer comme ça affirma le petit chat. Tu fais de ton mieux

-Ouais mais c'est pas assez soupira-t-il. Bon il faut que je passe un coup de torchon dans la maison. Tu n'as qu'à te servir dans le frigo pour ton fromage

En l'observant sortir de la cuisine, Plagg soupira lui aussi. Ce gamin avait déjà beaucoup à gérer. Pourquoi les gardiens lui avaient remis une tâche aussi accablante que la protection de Paris sur ses épaules ? Tout ça l'inquiétait vraiment. Est-ce qu'il sera assez costaud pour tout gérer ?

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Tim avait fini par déposer son frère et sa sœur à l'école avant de rejoindre lui aussi son lycée ou ses 3 meilleurs amis l'attendaient

-Je vous le dis, cette fille est une déesse assura Alex aux 2 autres garçons

-Il est encore en train de parler de Ladybug ? Compris Tim en les rejoignant alors qu'ils se dirigeant vers leur classe

-Tu as de la chance d'être arrivée en retard, il vient de passer un quart d'heure à nous bassiner avec le combat que Chat Noir et elle ont menés hier soupira Josh

-Et en voyant les images de ce combat ce crétin ne comprend toujours pas que c'est peine perdue soupira Jake

-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Tim curieux

-Mec, c'est évident qu'elle craque pour Chat Noir, vu la manière dont il l'a attrapé hier, il est certain qu'il se passe un truc entre ces 2 là

-Arrête, elle ne craquerait jamais pour un crétin en combinaison moulante comme lui. Et puis de toute façon, une fois qu'elle me rencontrera, elle tombera sous mon charme assura Alex

-Qu'est ce qui faut pas entendre soupira Jake

-Je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui pour une fois fit remarquer Tim

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Josh

-Je ne pense pas qu'il se passe un truc entre eux, je pense plutôt qu'ils sont amis, de bons amis assura le brun

-Hé bien mon vieux t'es encore plus aveugle que je le craignais, bien plus que sur le faite qu'Emma va continuer à te renier jusqu'à tes 60 ans lui fit remarquer Jake

-La ferme dit le brun piqué à vif tandis que son ami lui adressa un sourire moqueur

-En parlant du loup fit remarquer Alex en fixant les 2 filles qui passaient à coté d'eux

-Je t'assure, leur combat d'hier soir était sensas assura Lina à Emma. J'ai eu tellement peur quand Ladybug s'est lancé dans le vide. Mais elle n'a pas eu peur une seconde. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle pouvait compter sur Chat Noir. Ils sont tellement fantastique dit-elle rêveuse en montrant son téléphone

-Oui il est fantastique assura Emma en observant la photo de Chat Noir sur l'écran. Quoi pourquoi tu me sourit comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant le sourire que lui adressait la rousse

-T'as craqué sur Chat Noir dit-elle surexcité

-Quoi ? Non enfin ne soit pas ridicule c'est un super héros, je ne peux pas craquer pour lui. Bien qui soit beau, courageux, drôle, fort sourit-elle en observant la photo du brun masqué

-Moui, mais à part ça tu n'as pas flashé pour lui dit-elle peu convaincu

-Ca va tais-toi soupira Emma gênée

-Olah sourit Alex moqueur alors que les 2 filles s'éloignaient d'eux, on dirait que t'as de la concurrence mon vieux dit-il en se tournent vers le brun. Woh Tim dit-il en voyant son visage rouge et choqué, ça va mec ?

-Ouais, ouais assura-t-il évasivement bien qu'intérieurement il était en train de bouillir. La fille dont il est fou amoureux depuis des années à enfin craqué pour lui mais seulement pour son autre identité.


End file.
